


El Imperio Slytherin

by Elizabethhfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Draco Malfoy en el mundo muggle, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 111,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethhfanfic/pseuds/Elizabethhfanfic
Summary: 𝐈 | Elizabeth Mikaelson era una chica vanidosa y egocentrista, Hija de los vampiros más reconocidos en el mundo mágico, la mayor atracción de Draco Malfoy.Esta es la oportunidad para crear su imperio? Su Perfecto imperio de la familia Mikaelsson o Malfoy.Porque ambos éramos masoquistas en nuestro mundo.-Draco Malfoy..me tienes.-Lo se Elizabeth, siempre lo supe.𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐪𝐮𝐞́ 𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐮́...𝐬𝐢𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐚́𝐬 𝐭𝐮́...𝐋𝐚 𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐝𝐚 𝐮𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐨RECUERDA TÚ ERES ELIZABETH EN LA HISTORIA!©Elizabethfanfic🥀2020𝐓𝐨𝐝𝐨𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐬
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lector, Draco Malfoy/Otro(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.wattpad.com/story/244578937?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=Elizabethhfanfic&wp_originator=plqcSGHJX0FZP9Plig%2BC0%2F8CzWt51VILqnjaShplJMT2v%2BeTj9mwN%2F8hIAuTXE2Zo4xMds96wfNZmfScIyHkZHewSoQcZFuRTB4VcLxNzGzeGd%2FamvVeFMdF1DGeGK8N


	2. Chapter 1 .- Una hermosa canción nació para Elizabeth

"Mi origen"

"𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞"

•••

Y una linda canción nació...  
Para Eliza.

Soy Elizabeth Lilith mikaelson 

Bueno ya quitemos formalidades soy hija de una poderosa bruja y un vampiro poderoso soy sangre realmente pura mis padres son..   
Edward Mikaelson & Davina Claire Grey bastante guapos para decir en verdad.. pero bueno prosigo, soy de Nueva Orleans bastante lindo el lugar.

Por Bastante motivos incluyendo las vanidades de mi madre decidieron mudarse a Londres,teniendo yo que dejar mi instituto de magia donde pase toda mi vida.

Aún no se a que colegio asistiré,lo que tengo en claro es qué hay distintas casa en ese instituto,me gusta la idea de ser Una Slytherin.

Mi prima Aurora y yo somos Realmente distintas en cuanto a personalidades..,siempre eh escuchado a mi madre hablar por cartas con una mujer que vive en Londres..parecen ser muy amigas e incluso parecen haber sido mejores amigas en sus años de instituto..parece ser que tiene un hijo muy apuesto por lo que me ah contado mi madre estos últimos días...espero que sea guapo por lo menos..

No se que pasará solo se que me intriga conocer gente nueva y conocer al famoso..príncipe de Slytherin.


	3. ¿Hogwarts?

Y ENTONCES TE CONOCI

...

🥀

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—Elisabeth!!!-grito mi mamá Claire desde el primer piso.

—YA VOYYY MAMÁ!-grite mientras salía de mi cama, me desperté del susto al grito de mi mamá realmente no se escuchaba enojada más bien apurada..seguía un poco dormida así que decidí tomar un baño ,me puse mi shampoo que tanto me encanta olor a cerezas..,salí de bañarme y prosegui a cepillarme el cabello y plancharlo haciendo ondas al final en las puntas.

Estaba un poco indecisa así que decidí mejor dejarlo suelto en vez de recogerlo.

Una vez ya peinada decidí ver que ropa me

ponía era un día casual así que opté por unos jeans pegados de mezclilla color negro un poco roto ya saben ese estilo estaba de moda y siempre me gusta estar a la moda,a plena vista de lo roto del pantalón se veía mi piel un tono blanco no tan pálido pero casi..

Me puse un top blanco corto y una chamarra de mezclilla corta..después de 1 hora arreglándome baje implorando qué mi madre no estuviera furiosa por lo mucho que eh tardado creo que ya debería de estar acostumbrada a su hija vanidosa qué tiene..una vez en la planta baja de mi casa vi a mi mamá en el sillón tomando una taza de té de cerezas mientras leía un libro un tanto muggle.

—Madre qué necesitabas porqué tanto apuro??—Pregunte mientras me acercaba, los nervios me mataban estaba nerviosa.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo Elizabeth tú padre lo haría pero decidí mejor decírtelo yo..ya que cada vez se hace más tardé...-mencionó dejando en la mesa su taza de té aún caliente y cerrando con delicadeza su libro para dejarlo sobre sus piernas y así hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Hija..—suspiró.—irás a Hogwarts.. .-mencionó un poco tranquila.

—Hogwarts!??..-mencionó Elizabeth un poco alterada por la gran noticia.

—Hija yo asistí ahí a tu edad..bueno a los 11 años y realmente lamento no haberte llevado a ese lugar a los 11 ya que tienes ahora 17 años pero bueno esa es una escuela de magia cómo ya sabrás yo soy bruja y por lo tanto tú cuentas con magia cosa que has estado estudiando estos años en tu instituto pero no es a la altura de Hogwarts..ademas Anímate!!conocerás gente nueva y capaz un novio...

••

Realmente yo ya sabia a lo qué mi mamá se refería con un novio se refería al hijo de los Malfoy..su madre Narcissa y mi madre eran muy buenas amigas pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a toda su familia de la señora narcissa ni siquiera en fotos algo bastante extraño a decir en verdad..

••

(Al segundo reaccione de mis pensamientos ya que mi mamá me hablo)

—Hija..Elizabeth!?..- mencionó Claire mientas fijaba su mirada en la mirada perdida de su hija.

—Oh perdón mamá me eh quedado en mis pensamientos un momento qué decías??..

—Elizabeth te vas pasado mañana así qué tenemos que comprar tus cosas que usarás-mencionó Claire mientras suspiraba y tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—Oh si Elizabeth casi lo olvido..tu prima Aurora también irá contigo.

—Oh vaya por lo menos no estaré sola qué alegria!.-mencione con entusiasmo.

—Madre me juntaré con mi prima para hacer las compras de lo qué usaré en Hogwarts..llegando con mi prima usaremos los polvos flu para viajar a la tienda donde conseguiremos todo.

Mi madre asintió así que prosegui a despedirme y dirigirme a casa de mi prima,el chofer me llevo a su casa y unos elfos me recibieron muy bien en casa de mi tía Alissa.

—Hola Elizabeth cuanto tiempo sin vernos, cuanto haz crecido ya eres toda una mujer!-sonreía mientras abría los brazos para abrazarme.

Mi tía siempre olía a gardenias y a vainilla,siempre solía ser bastante alegre y amorosa.

—Tía nos vimos la semana ante pasada...—reí.

—Bueno vale pasa Elizabeth tu prima Aurora está en su habitación.

Me retire y tome rumbo a la habitación a la habitación de mi prima,aún no abría la puerta y mi prima se abalanzó a mi.

—ELIZABETH NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS!!! Que emoción espero que haya chicos guapos qué jueguen al quidditch —sonreía y brincaba.

"Bendito quidditch"

Mi prima y yo éramos las mas bonitas de todo mi Ex-instituto todos nos deseaban,en resumen éramos las mejores de todo el instituto.

—Aurora estoy muy emocionada conoceremos gente nueva,aunque recuerda nada de muggles,somos sangre pura no nos juntamos con los súcios Muggles.-mencione con disgusto.

—Elizabeth obvio eso no me lo tienes que repetir..-mencionó la azabache ya que si bien su prima no se juntara con muggles era por una anterior anécdota donde una muggle se aprovechó de la magia de aurora causándole problemas y tristeza al saber que solo le hablaba por su dinero y magia.

Mi prima procedió a arreglarse ya que se encontraba en pijama,me pidió que la esperará y al terminar nos fuimos a comprar nuestras cosas.

Llegamos a Londres y fuimos al Callejón Diagon ya que ahí encontraríamos todo lo que necesitábamos para Hogwarts..ya casi ningún estudiante estaba comprando cosas.

Mi prima y yo entraríamos una semana después

de que ya hayan iniciado clases.Entraríamos a mitad del 6 año.

Llegamos a Ollivanders a comprar nuestra varita un "Hola chicas , Hogwarts cierto? " sonó en toda

la tienda.Donde un hombre de avanzada edad atendía con paciencia.

El señor nos acompañó y nos indicó las mejores varitas a lo que agradecí y las miré mi varita me eligió era una varita de mármol blanco con oro y diamantes mientras la punta era de fénix,pagué 17 galeones después fuimos por nuestros libros a Flourish y blotts y por último fuimos por nuestras túnicas a Madame Malkin y nuestra lechuza.

A la mía le puse Persephone era blanca con ojos azules como el cielo,mientras que aurora compró una un color perla y con ojos miel muy al estilo aurora y le puso blanca algo extraña mi prima pero me encantaba su compañía.

Después regresé a mi casa y mi prima a la suya teníamos que arreglar todo en nuestro baúl, ya que mañana nos hibamos mi madre había dicho que pasado mañana pero llegando me dijo que mañana.

Mañana sería un día largo..

•


	4. Qué día

🥀

••••••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—Elizabeth!! .—le susurraba Aurora a Elizabeth mientras comía.

—Qué pasa aurora?.-mencionaba en susurro solo para que ella escuchara.

El rubio no te deja de mirar y mira que es guapo...-menciona la azabache haciendo ojitos.

(Me ruborize un poco a lo que aurora sonrió)

—Ni al caso aurora no me mira a mi ,te mira a ti.

—Elizabeth el que me mira es Blaise.

—Ayy con que te gustan morenos...aurora no me la esperabaa.—reíamos.

—Eres una tonta Elizabeth pero no encerio es verdad ve lo.

Mire al rubio y vi que se sonrojó porque vi que me veía..

—Pues me presento ya que nadie se a presentado me llamo Blaise el "sexy de slytherin".—levantaba la mano sonriente.

—El fuckboy más bien no?.-mencionó Theodore mientras miraba a su amigo con burla.

Todos nos reímos.

—Yo me llamo Theo nott.

—Hola Theo y Blaise.—dijimos aurora y yo al unísono.

—Pues yo me llamo Elizabeth Mikaelsson,  
díganme cómo quieran.-mencione sonriendo.

—Yo me llamó Aurora lilian grey.

—Hola guapas.—dijeron Theo y Blaise mientras que el rubio no decía nada...

El rubio me miro solo a mi y dijo..

-Me llamo Malfoy,Draco Malfoy.—levantó su mano para presentarse.

Al escuchar su nombre me acordé de Narcisa la amiga de mi mamá y si mamá no mentías si que su hijo es guapo..

—Hola Draco.— le sonreí.

—Un gusto preciosa.-menciona Draco mientras guiña un ojo para tomar una manzana verde.

—Vayaa deberían de darnos 100 puntos por tener dos diosas en la mesa de slytherin.-menciona Blaise.

—Ni al caso Blaise-mencione sonrojándome

—Y de donde son chicas? cuéntenme en lo que vamos a nuestra sala común.-menciona Blaise caminando a lado de las dos.

—Pues somos de nueva Orleans un lugar muy lindo en verdad.-menciona aurora

—Vaya que es lindo lo visite con mis padres el año pasado.—agregó Theo.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado!!-mencione.

Malfoy estaba un poco extraño no se que pensara..

(PENSAMIENTOS DE MALFOY)

Es guapa pero todos los idotas de Hogwarts están embobados viéndola por todo el pasillo en especial el estupido de weasley y Potter. 

A la sangre sucia de hermione al parecer no le cae bien Elizabeth y menos a pansy ya que noto que no dejo de mirarla...lo que me tiene pensativo es saber que es vampira.

Pero presiento que me debo de alejar no vaya a ser que aparente ser buena mientras no lo es.

(FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS DE DRACO)

—ummm bueno me despido chicos iré a organizar mi habitación nos vemos aurora.—sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio de mujeres.

Me retire ya que noté incomodo a Draco y soy una diosa no le rogare a un niño idiota que ni me presto atención ,sus amigos me prestaron más atención que el,no fuera la otra chica que estaba de encimosa con el.

Capaz es su novia mejor no le presto tanta atención a draco.

Termine de acomodar mis cosas en mi cuarto ya que en un un día comenzaban las clases ya oficialmente en Hogwarts, mi madre me contó que el profesor snape es muy bueno con los de su casa ya que el es el jefe de slytherin,mi madre tmb estuvo en slytherin.

Acababa de salir de bañarme cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—Elizabeth soy yo Aurora.—Me dirigí a abrir.

—Hola aurora qué tal estuvo tu día?—mencione mientras aurora se sentaba en mi cama.

—Oh por los cielos Elizabeth estuvo agotador traje demasiada ropa y cosas—replicaba Aurora exhausta.

—Aurora eres una exagerada,oye vi como te veías con el chico Blaise eh...—sonreí pícaramente.

—Oh no no Elizabeth somos las reinas de slytherin todos nos desean no me dejare llevar nomas porque si , ademas Blaise es guapo pero aún no lo conozco.

—Cierto....-mencione mientras tomaba la secadora.

—Oh casi lo olvido Elizabeth Blaise nos invitó de fiesta ya que pasado mañana empezamos clases.

—A donde iremos?-pregunte

—Mmm no lo se Blaise y Theo dijeron que a un lugar muggle donde no nos conocen.-mencionó desinteresada la azabache manteniendo su mirada  
Fija al techo.

—muggles?yo no me junto con sangre sucias.—renegué.

—Elizabeth no es para tanto además estarás con nosotros no con ellos.

-Está bien vamos.

Aurora se cambio y se puso un vestido rojo y tacones negros .

Yo opté por algo más extravagante.

Obvio me tenía que lucir con el mismísimo malfoy y con todos los de Hogwarts que me vieran.

Salí de mi habitación junto con Aurora y todos los de la sala común se quedaron boquiabiertos al vernos incluyendo a Blaise y a Theo.

Vi a draco salir de su habitación que al mismo tiempo quedó boquiabierto pero no le daría importancia llevaba ignorándome todo el día y no hiba estar a sus pies como pansy o Astoria.

Se limitó a sonreírme y decir qué me veía muy guapa.

—Gracias?.—sonreí curiosa.

Abrase a Theo y a Blaise y nos fuimos al mundo muggle.

Llegamos a un lugar de fiesta y bailamos toda la noche,bebimos como si no fuera un mañana además teníamos 17 estábamos por cumplir 18 éramos jóvenes.

Nose q pasó después pero amanecí en el suelo de mi cuarto.

Con alguien!!???


	5. Solo un sueño

🥀  
•••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

CON ALGUIEN?!!

Solo era un sueño y mi ropa hecha bola vaya ya me había asustado..realmente me dolía la cabeza bastante y si que me fastidia ese dolor..me di un baño y me tome una posion para el dolor me la había dejado alguien afuera de mi habitación pero no decía quien...

Baje al comedor junto con Aurora y nos sentamos con Blaise y Theo..

Draco no me quería ver al parecer.

—Qué tiene draco.-pregunte.

—Esta raro por ti-dijo Blaise

—Vaya que directo,pero porque estaría asustado??—cuestione.

—Porqué eres vampira...-mencionó Theo nervioso mientras tomaba un plato de fruta.

—Oh es enserio?!!!.—Me levante enojada de la mesa y me dirigí a la sala común enojada..todos me veían y estaba enojada..

Choque con alguien y me caí a lo que levante la mirada.

El rostro blanquecino de Draco Malfoy estaba a poca distancia de mi rostro, desde aquella distancia podía ver claramente que su piel no tenía rastro alguno de imperfecciones. 

Su respiración estaba un poco agitada parecí ser que se dirigía al comedor.

—Ten cuidado preciosa.-mencionó dándome una mano.

—ahora me dices preciosa!!!?.-mencione para después caminar en dirección a la sala común sacudiendo mi capa para quitar cualquier arruga.

Estaba enojada porque ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de conocerme bien.

Pero así era malfoy un arrogante con el ego por los cielos al igual que yo.

No quise salir de mi habitación ya que no tenía ánimos.

Me llego una carta de mi madre y sabia que era de ella por la lechuza que estaba en mi ventana tome la carta y le di un poco de agua a la lechuza y se fue.

••

Elizabeth:

Hola hija mía tu padre y yo estamos muy felices de que estés en Hogwarts sabemos que quedaste en slytherin al igual que aurora.   
Que gran noticia..espero sigas siendo la diva de siempre querida.  
Te mando un abrazo y un beso.  
Olvide recordarte que Hogwarts este año implementó a las Porristas asi que serás tú la lider de slytherin junto a aurora.

Me despido besos 

Pd..no olvides que yo hare los uniformes.  
Te ama tú madre 

Claire.

••

—Vaya y ahora me entero.-pensé .-Avisaré a aurora mañana en la mañana.

El reflejo de la Luz del día me molestaba , hoy era mi primer día de clases en Hogwarts estaba un poco ansiosa ya que a la vez necesitaba juntar a las porristas que estarían en los juegos de quidditch.

Me levanté ,me bañe y me puse una falda negra corta y mi suéter de slytherin junto la insignia y mi capa, salí de mi habitación al gran comedor cuando alguien se cruzó en mi camino.

—Hola debes ser Elizabeth..—mencionó alguien con ropa de Gryffindor.

—Oh si Hola un gusto..tu eres?

—Soy Harry Potter ...—sonrió.

Oh si claro su cicatriz,y sus ojos color esmeralda por supuesto que era Harry Potter.

—Hola Potter necesitas algo?.—cuestione.

—No nada solo quería saludarte,me pareciste interesante y linda.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que ligaran conmigo

—oh gracias que lindo,me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero ya me esperan en el comedor.—señalé las puertas.

Vi como Potter se quedaba embobado viéndome como me iba.

Me empezaba a gustar Hogwarts 

Aurora no aparecía y Blaise tampoco.

Que raro..


	6. Cada vez mejor

•  
🥀  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Cada día me trataba de esforzar, día tras día, para ser la mejor de la clase. 

Porque queria que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi ya que mi madre era una de las mejores brujas y mi padre un vampiro , se podría decir que era aún mejor que la sangre sucia de Hermonie.   
Pero también me gustaba competir y el escuchar las quejas de mi rival me hacia sentirme alegre por ser aún mejor que ella.

Malfoy aun no se animaba a hablarme y para ser sinceras no le hiba a rogar a malfoy.

Ya llevaba 1 semana y media en Hogwarts en todo el tiempo que llevaba jamás habia hecho alguna amistad con alguien que no perteneciera en Slytherin.

Casi todo el tiempo me encontraba con aquellos idiotas que llamaba amigos, y mi prima aurora se la pasaba más acosando a Blaise que escuchando mis plegarias. 

La cena, ya habia finalizado y todos debiamos estar en nuestra sala común para poder desempacar y descansar seguramente mañana seria un dia totalmente agotador y no estaba de humor para aquello.

Era agotador ser la mejor en todo..   
vaya ego que me cargo..no se como mis amigos me aman aun así.

Hoy a primera hora tenía pociones 

•••

—Poción Alizadora, profesor snape.—voltee para poder observar a hermione que me miraba con cara de envidia, y la verdad lo disfrutaba nunca nos caímos del todo bien.

-20 puntos para Slytherin.—mencionó snape con orgullo,ya que si bien slytherin era la mejor casa.

Me la pasaba consiguiendo puntos para mi casa.

Asi después tenía tiempo para ya por fin concentrarme en las porristas.

Algo que llamaba mucho la atención de mi además de mi físico y mi ego, era mi valentía a desafiar a cualquier bruja o brujo o lo que sea y siempre buscaba algún pretexto para sacar de sus casillas a Hermione ,me causaba mucha gracia y siempre obtenía su enojo lo que me satisfacía aún más.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando escuché de nuevo a snape..

Necesito que todos ustedes, realizen dos pociones en pareja. Las cuales yo les asignaré ..

Todos se quejaban , a mi me daba igual mientras no me tocara con ningún sangre sucia.

-La señorita mikaelson con Potter.—nos señaló y nos observó a ambos.

—ósea encerio de todos con Potter?! pero bueno ya que,sería solo una clase-exclame

Alrededor de 10 minutos después pudimos terminar la poción.

-Excelente poción señorita Mikaelson no deja de sorprenderme.-mencionó snape

—Y usted Potter aprenda de Elizabeth en vez de solo mirarla.-mencionó snape mientras caminaba para examinar las demás pociones.

Potter cierra la boca se te va a meter algo.-menciona el moreno riendo.

Mientras tanto malfoy veía a Potter con odio..

Para esto yo sabia leer la mente de las personas pero muy rara vez usaba mi poder ya que mi madre decía que era de mala educación ,que idiotes.

Use mi poder y me metí en los pensamientos de draco tenía curiosidad de saber porque ese enojo..

(Elizabeth en los pensamientos de draco)

Maldito Potter el puede estar con Elizabeth mientras yo tengo que estar aun lado de Astoria que ni siquiera me gusta.Pero si tan solo..

Iba a seguir escuchando los pensamientos de draco cundo me percate que Potter no dejaba de hacer señas para que le hiciera caso..

—Qué pasa Potter.-exclame con enojo ya que me distrajo.

—Gracias por ayudarme en pociones aunque tengo una duda si no es por metiche.

—Vale dime...

—Elizabeth si eres vampira como te controlas de no morder a nadie..-mencionó el azabache con curiosidad.

— Potter ni yo se el porque..asi que no sabría decirte..pero bueno me despido tengo herbologia.-mencionaba la rubia para caminar hacia sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta.

Blaise andaba de payaso como siempre a lo que solo me reír por el comentario que dijo 

—Soy yo o cuando draco ve a Potter lo quiere matar.—replicó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todos reímos inclusive Theo que solo se concentraba en sus libros.

Aurora llegó corriendo hacia mi lo que causó cierta curiosidad en mi.

—Elizabeth te gusta Potter!!?.—mencionó agitada por a ver corrido.

—Noooo ,Porque lo dices???.—la mire con confusión,era obvio que nunca me fijaría en Harry Potter.

—No lo sé solo lo pensé llevamos una semana y media y nadie te ah gustado que yo sepa..

Aurora no sospechaba de que me atraía draco eso era bueno.

—Bueno Aurora , yo veo que a ti te gusta Blaise...—le di un codazo con una sonrisa.

De la nada mi cabeza me dolió   
Por lo que me tuve que recargarme en la pared y decirles a los chicos que tenía una migraña horrible al punto de llorar.

Aurora me llevo a mi habitación y mando una carta a mis padres ya que llevaba con el dolor 2 horas y ninguna poción de snape hacía efecto en mi..

Alcabo de 10 min una carta llegó a mi ventana que la lechuza de mi madre traía en el pico. Le dio algo de comer y un poco de agua y voló de nuevo a mi casa.

••••

Elizabeth..

El dolor se debe a que estas desarrollando un poder se le suele llamar "el deseo" tienes el poder de darle un deseo a una persona y este se cumplirá,pero puede ser malo ya que puedes decidir si se cumple ese deseo pero que se vuelva malo.  
Ten cuidado y no lo uses de más..

Te adora tu padre

•••••  
Día antes 

Comencé a caminar por la madrugada encontrándome en el baño de Myrtle ya llevábamos tiempo hablando, podía entrar a leer o simplemente recordar bonitos recuerdos de Nueva Orleans.

Estaba sentada mirando hacia el techo ya un poco gastado por la pintura vieja, escuche la puerta abrirse y sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.

Pensé si la mejor idea era quedarme allí o simplemente irme, o ver quien era. Pero mi egocentrismo me gano y hablé.

—Ey! Quien está allí! Creo saber que encontré este baño primero.—pareció asombrado al no notar mi presencia ya antes.

Me sorprendió mirarlo allí quien diría que el pequeño y egocentrista Draco Malfoy estaría llorando en un baño, cuando sus dos secuaces por no decir guardaespaldas estaban tras de el las 24 horas del día.

—¿Disculpa?.—se escuchó su molestia.—Llevo aquí más años que tú.

—De todas formas estas semanas que llevo aquí tu presencia no me había molestado.

—Aún no puedo creer que eres de Slytherin, que molestia.

—Bueno aún así lárgate estuve aquí primero.

—Soy más importante aquí que tú.

—Tal vez pero mi familia es de más dinero que la tuya.

—Mira Mikaelsson escúchame bien, a fuera nos podremos llevar bien, pero si algo de lo que viste aquí hoy lo dices, te arrepentirás.

—No me amenaces Malfoy, somos igual de poderosos.

Molestamente salió del baño.


	7. Que deseas

•••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Lo qué pasó aquel día en el baño no volvió ser mencionado por parte de los dos. Ambos demostramos ser demasiado poderosos.

Y debía acostumbrarme.

•

El dolor pasó ya no sentía más dolor pero me sentía extraña después de leer la carta de mi padre..

Trate de entender que significaba eso pero para no hacerme ideas mejor no me centre en eso..

Lo que me interesaba era mi nuevo poder..  
Me sentía poderosa y más que nunca.

—Aurora.—exclamé sentada en la orilla de mi cama.

—Qué pasa Elizabeth?.-menciona la azabache al pendiente de su prima.

—Ven tengo que probar algo.-mencione haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

—Ok...dijo algo extrañada

—Mira aurora no te asustes ok?

—Ok-.respondió

—Mírame...Qué deseas..?.—pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Aurora miro fijamente a la rubia y a la vez respondió..

—Ummm un collar de diamante .—mencionó mientras posaba un dedo en sus labios.

Era mi prima así que se lo concedí   
Al segundo mi prima ya portaba un collar de diamante..  
Mi prima estaba que enloquecía

—ELIZABETH AMO TU PODER PUEDES TENER LO QUE SEAAA!!.-exclamo 

—Aurora calla pueden escuchar.-mencionó la rubia haciendo una seña de silencio 

Al día siguiente estábamos en el jardín de Hogwarts y draco estaba en su árbol como siempre..

—Draco pareces changa bájate.-mencionó el moreno mientras reía 

Por un momento reímos pero draco lo ignoro

—Elizabeth desarrolló un poder...-mencionó la azabache con emoción.

Si bien Elizabeth no quería mencionar su poder ya que no sabía si era bueno o malo.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos a lo que Llamó su atención y bajo de su árbol para enfrentar a la rubia.

—Ah si? y cual es?.-mencionó el mientras se acercaba a ella

Sin contestar su pregunta Elizabeth lo miro lo tomo del cuello y se acercó.

—Qué deseaas malfoy..que deseas..?.-pregunte acercando su rostro.

••••

Draco se acerco más se acercó a mi oído y me respondió,.

—un beso de ti .-exclamo 

Por un momento olvidé que Theo , Blaise y aurora estaban allí...  
Mi piel se erizo...su voz tan cerca de mi era tan poderosa ..tan solo su olor me enloquecía y no hiba a aguantar un segundo menos sin sentir esos labios en mi..

—Tus deseos son órdenees malfoy...tan solo hazlo.-mencione mientras susurraba en su oído.

Me tomo de la cintura y me pego al árbol donde hace rato estaba sentado..me tomo y sin importar más me tomo del cuello bruscamente a lo que gemí por el brusco movimiento pero me gustaba..sus labios eran tan suaves y a la vez tan fríos con un leve sabor a menta.

Nuestras lenguas rozaban y era como si nuestros labios hubieran nacido para estar juntos.jale su cabeza contra mi para acercarlo más..notaba que la respiración se acababa pero era tan exquisito probar sus labios y morderlos...lo deseaba tanto pero me aguantaría más..Porque esto apenas comenzaba..

Por falta de aire ambos se separaron.

Fue el mejor besó dado en mi vida.-pensaron ambos.

•••

Draco Malfoy.

Estaba alucinando se sentía tan bien,su aroma a cereza y sus labios tan suaves quería tenerlos siempre...

Blaise me despertó de mis pensamientos 

—DRACOO!.—gritaba el moreno dando un aplauso.

—Que quieres Blaise.-replíque con recelo 

—Cómo besa la diosa de Elizabeth?!-.mencionó con cara coqueta y curiosidad 

—Como la mismísima Afrodita y mejor...-mencione mientras caminábamos.

Ahora seria mía y solo mía de nadie más.

••••

A lo lejos Elizabeth podía observar a Draco mirándola con amor y deseo,para ella fue algo grandioso pero ella no sabía si el rubio sintió lo misma que ella..


	8. Celos

La noche llegó y yo no dejaba de pensar en lo qué pasó con Draco,me estaba enamorando de él pero no se si para el solo soy deseo y no un amor.

Elizabeth ingresó a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su pijamada de seda para proseguir y dormirse pero por más que quisiera , Draco seguía en su mente y el beso de la tarde se repetía una y mil veces en su mente..

Un golpe en la puerta me despertó ,por su ventana se asomaban los rayos del sol.

—Elizabeth ya es tarde todos están ya en el comedor, apúrate!!.-exclamo la dulce voz de su prima.

—Ya voy aurora.-exclamé un poco cansada y a dormilada.

Después de un rato baje   
Llevaba el pelo suelto con ondas en las puntas y mi uniforme slytherin.

Al llegar al comedor vi a Astoria sentada encima de Draco,los celos me invadieron pero no podía hacer nada no éramos nada aún...

••••

Elizabeth llegó al comedor ella evitaría a toda costa sentarse al lado del rubio por la escena anterior se sintió mal después de eso.

El moreno presintió aquello así que la llamo para que tomara lugar a lado de él,si bien Blaise y Elizabeth habían formado una amistad muy linda.

—Hola belleza,cómo amaneciste?.-exclamo para darle un beso en la mejilla

—Bien pero estaría mejor si no hubiera ofrecidas en la mesa.—mencione con recelo.

Ante mi comentario todos me vieron con asombro incluido draco y Astoria.

—Celos Elizabeth?,celos de que yo si pueda estar con draco por las noches y en el día y tú no?,vaya hasta yo tendría celos de no poder acostarme con el dios del sexo.-exclamo Astoria desde las piernas de Draco.

Draco se limitó a mirar a su plato y reír.

—Mira Astoria no me provoques que para empezar yo no soy una puta,y celos?,Si yo quisiera estar con draco ni siquiera estarías en esta mesa,Así qué no me provoques qué lo vas a lamentar.-mencionó Elizabeth para al final reír .

-Bueno los dejo que se me quito el apetito de estar con ofrecidas.-se retiro Elizabeth ya que por mas dura que fuera , le dolía.

•••••  
Draco Malfoy.

—Astoria muévete pesas demasiado.—mencione enojado moviéndola de mi regazo.

-Ayy draquito ayer no me decías lo mismo en la cama.-dijo Astoria.

-Astoria que te muevas!-grite

-Ashh!.—con lágrimas en los ojos de levantó para irse.

Los otros tres de la mesa se limitaron a compartir mirada y no mencionar nada.

Era verdad me acostaba con la que quisiera pero con ninguna sentí lo que sentí cuando bese a Elizabeth.

Así qué no podía aguantar las ganas de tenerla así que salí a buscarla a la sala común.

•••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Estaba enojada,decepcionada por que al ser la mejor de todas , como el se podia fijar en ella,lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación.

Y escuche mi nombre..y eso hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos 

—Elizabeth...—Exclamó Draco mientras que mis ojos azules se ensanchaban con cada centímetro que ascendía por: los costosos zapatos negros, los elegantes pantalones obscuros, la camisa blanca desabotonada a medias y el rostro respingado de una tez prácticamente albina, donde relucían dos ojos grises azogue y unos finos labios ámbar curvados en una media sonrisa, que intentaban  
(y lograban) ser seductores...

Era Draco...

—Qué quieres Draco? Astoria se fue con otro qué ahora ya vienes y me buscas?.—escupí molesta.

-Elizabeth..no digas tonterías...estas celosa?.-mencionó el con curiosidad mientras miraba cada expresión del rostro de ella.

-Draco..

Antes de decir una palabra draco me puso ante la pared podia sentir su respiración y podía ver más de cerca esa piel fuera de imperfección alguna,esos músculos perfectos gracias al quidditch.

"Bendito quidditch"

De la pared me pasó al sillón quede recargada en el ,mi falda subió un poco ya que quede acostada y draco encima mío..

Estaba celosa por lo sucedido y no dejaría que malfoy me hiciera suya tan fácil,pero es que era inevitable con tan solo tenerlo cerca me hacía sentir mil cosas..

—Draco eres un idiota,te crees el dios de todas,eres un egocentrista...—trataba de salir de su agarre pero era imposible.

-Repítelo..-jadeo draco

-Que cosa? que eres un idiota,un Dios y un   
ego centrista.-mencione sonriendo 

Mierda como me prende esta mujer,me excitaba tan sólo escucharla quejarse de mi.-pensó.

Ni el podía saber que le provocaba esa mujer..eran un lió que tenían ambos en sus mentes.

-Elizabeth y si en vez de insultarme te hago gritar mi nombre..—contestó con rudeza.

Quería hacerlo enojar y bajarlo de su nube un poco de drama no hace daño..

-Draco ni siquiera haces que me moje.—mencione molesta haciéndole creer que no tenía poder sobre mi.

-Claro que si,tan solo te hablo al oído y te estremeces,pero vamos a demostrar si te mojo.-mencionó susurrando tan cerca de la oreja de Elizabeth.

Empezó a acariciar mi pierna descubierta ya que llevaba una falda y se me había subido al momento de recostarme en el sillón,pareciera que pasaba una pluma por ahí, acariciaba mis piernas con tanta delicadeza. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrepierna. 

-Uyy Elizabeth estás acelerada..-susurró haciéndome sentir mil cosas con tan solo su respiración.

-Veamos,que pasa si muevo mi mano por acá?.—Rozo mi feminidad con su mano lentamente.. esto provocó que yo emitiera un leve susurro de excitación.

-Pero mira...estás muy mojada señorita Mikaelson.—sonrió con gusto.

Me enoje porque había quedado en ridiculo a lo que me levante sin más y deje a malfoy sentando en el sillón un poco frustrado por que no obtuvo algo más.

No era fácil y lo sabe.

Subí a mi cuarto un poco excitada de lo normal, y no quedaba más remedio que darme placer a mi misma, pensando en cómo me mojó Draco con sólo rozar su mano en mi feminidad y acariciando mi pierna, gemí nuevamente casi en silencio cuando ingresé un dedo en mí..

Merlin... ese hombre si que tiene poder..terminé de hacer lo mío y caí en un profundo sueño.

••

A la mañana siguiente me levante y me di un baño,me puse mi uniforme y mi falda corta porque hacía calor,me veía jodidamente bien.

Baje apresurada ya que me había quedado dormida y tenía clase de pociones,me topé con Aurora..

—Elizabeth no podré estar contigo hoy en pociones tengo un castigo..-exclamo la azabache avergonzada manteniendo su mirada fija en el piso mientras movía sus manos.

—no te preocupes es solo por esta vez.-le guiñe un ojo ya que sabía que se sentía mal por dejarme sola.

Llegando a mi clase alguien me jalo del Brazo y me sentó a su lado..

-pues ya que no vienes con Aurora ahora te sientas conmigo.—reclamo Draco sentandome a fuerzas a su lado.

Renegué ante eso porque lo que menos quería era ver a Draco.

Estaba hasta atrás y estaba el salón un poco más oscuro que otros días ya que estaba muy nublado.

— Como ayer me hubiese gustado escuchar tus gemidos mientras te tocabas pensando en mí.-Susurró en mi oído para luego rozar su mano con mi pierna.

-Ah que te refieres malfoy?.-no dejaría ni haría verme tan fácil cómo está acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres.

-Es obvio que te diste placer a ti misma de lo mojada que te deje no pudiste resistirte,tenías que satisfacerte, ya que a mi no me dejaste hacerte sentir bien.-mencionó en susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Ya quisieras malfoy ,que me toque pensando en ti .-reía ante tal situación más de nervios al saber que pudo haber escuchado la noche anterior.

-Ok,vamos a comprobarlo ya me harte de que siempre te resistas a mi.—mencionaba Draco mientras sacaba la mano de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Después de decir eso el subió muy rápido mi falda metió su mano a mi feminidad..y se acercó a mi oído..

-Vaya si que estás mojada y apenas y te toque,ahora relájate y no emitas ningún sonido.

Antes de poder reaccionar..  
draco metió dos dedos a mi feminidad que me hizo sentir escalofríos,se sentía tan bien..cada vez más aumentaba de velocidad su movimiento, ya no podía resistir a lo que el rubio lo noto y sacó sus dedos.

-Que ganas de hacerte mía aqui mismo.—sonreía pícaramente.

Ante tal acto abrí los ojos como plato y exaltada   
—Draco no me provoques..-mencione con la respiración agitada.

—Elizabeth nos vemos en mi cuarto a las 11:30   
de lo noche.-mencionó sin más para después centrarse en su lectura.

•••


	9. Draco Malfoy

•••  
CAPÍTULO +18

Llegaron las 11:30 de la noche y fui al cuarto de Draco yo ya sabía a qué hiba pero me haría la tonta un rato..

Y ahí estaba el, recargado en su puerta viéndole con cara de deseo.

-A que querías que viniera draco?.-mencione sin más para mirar fijamente sus facciones casi albinas.

—Elizabeth no te hagas sabes bien a qué vienes..-me introdujo a su cuarto al mismo tiempo.

-Draco..-jadee ante tal jalón brusco.  
Si bien algo que caracterizaba a Draco era que era muy brusco.

— Tengo ganas de ti. — Pronunció aquello y me hizo estremecer hasta cierto punto. — Y sé que tu también de mi.. desde que te vi entrar por ese jodido pasillo te deseo.-exclamo en el oído de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Draco cómo estás tan seguro que también tengo ganas de ti.-lo mire de la misma forma que el.

— Te excito.. te mojo.. te hago estremecer,vamos, la única manera de calmar eso sabes que es sólo si nos damos placer nosotros mismos. —Mencionó sin más sonriendo con arrogancia.

Comenzó a acariciar mi pierna con delicadeza a la misma manera que se iba acercando más.

Yo ya no podía con tanto deseo así que me deje llevar.

-Dr..Dra..Draco nos van a escuchar..—mencione agitada posando una mano en su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— Hice un hechizo que dura toda la noche, nadie podrá oírnos.. Pero necesito escucharte gritar mi nombre, pidiendo más y más..déjame darte el placer que mereces..—mencionaba entre besos.

-Draco no me voy a poder controlar te advierto.-mientras me acerco más a él y a su boca.

— Nadie te dijo que esta noche tendrías que serlo.. yo tampoco lo haré.

Jale a draco contra mi ya no podía con esto , me quemaba y deseaba tenerlo.

— Hazme sentir si realmente eres el Dios del sexo que tanto dicen.— Susurré 

Empezo a besar mi cuello mientras me sacaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, yo empecé a desabrochar la de el, mientras unía mis labios con los suyos.   
El sacó mi falda y yo su pantalón, con algo de dificultad. 

Ambos quedamos acostado sobre aquella inmensa cama y el sobre mí. Nos seguimos besando hasta que el desabrochó mi sostén y paró un segundo para admirar mi cuerpo.

-Eres una jodida diosa,-exclamo mientras quitaba de sus labios el exceso de labial. 

Decidi bajar sus boxers.   
Me quedé asombrada por el tamaño de su parte, que tenía tan propio y que se estaba por volver tan mío esta noche. 

El sonrió al notar mi asombro y bajó mis bragas y así quedamos completamente desnudos, el bajó sus besos hasta mis pechos y, eso me hizo gemir. 

El sonrió y siguió bajando sus besos hasta mi vientre plano, y luego hasta llegar a mi feminidad. Se detuvo un momento y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a colocar besos en cada parte de allí.

Empezó a jugar con mi feminidad y eso me desesperada pero me excitaba bastante . 

Mientras introdujo dos dedos sobre mí, gemí nuevamente. Era fácil introducirlos ya que estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que pasen con facilidad. 

Mientras yo tomaba su pelo con mis manos no tan brusco para no lastimar.

-Por Dios Elizabeth eres perfecta.-susurro.

Empezó de nuevo subiendo hasta mi boca tomó mi cintura y se adentró a mi pero lentamente..

—Draco...-menciono Elizabeth porque si bien era la más deseada pero seguía siendo Virgen.

—Elizabeth está será tu primera vez?.-Jadeo para quedarse un momento mirándome un poco exaltado,

-mjm..es eso un problema?...-respondí mientras acentia con la cabeza,como supo que era virgen?

—En ese caso me siento halagado.—contestó mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello.

A esto draco se adentró a mi lentamente después de un rato se volvió una sensación de placer a lo que gemí.

-Mierda.. estas tan estrecha.-mencionó jadeando apenas pudiendo moverse.—Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre preciosa al no ver respuesta y no gemía su nombre,empezó a bajar la intensidad.,

—Nono,sigue más rápido..—suplique.

—Gime mi nombre entonces.—mencionó molesto.

—draco...—gemía y jadeaba una y otra vez.

Empezó a acelerar el ritmo más y más..

-por Merlín....

Después de un momento lo voltie y ahora yo estaba encima de él ,el me miraba con asombro.

-Ahora me toca jugar a mi...—bajaba por el abdomen de draco dejando besos hasta llegar a su masculinidad y el sonreía observando detenidamente pero se tensó cuando llegué ahí abajo,acaricié su miembro con mi lengua y este gimió.

— Tu también tienes que decir mi nombre, Malfoy— Sonreí mientras pasaba mi lengua por la punta.

— A tus órdenes Elizabeth .—sonrió jadeante.

Draco me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, y continué con mi juego dándole placer a su parte.  
Seguí jugando con mi lengua y con mis manos .

— Eli...Elizabeth.. — Gimió mientras tomaba mi cabello.

En un movimiento brusco subí arriba de el ,me movía continuamente encima de él en círculos, draco solo disfrutaba y gemía al igual que yo..

Al fin terminamos y me recosté a lado de el.

-Elizabeth eres jodidamente perfecta en la cama.-jadeaba por su respiración agitada 

-Ahora sabes que no me debes subestimar Malfoy .-sonreí pícaramente.

Teníamos la respiración agitada los dos habíamos terminado y fue Perfecto..nuestros cuerpo encajaban tan bien..

Era lindo verlo con el cabello rubio entre su cara algo sudado,y mirar su formado abdomen.

No se en que momento me quede dormida junto a él abrazándolo.


	10. NOCHE

A la mamañana siguiente:  
Estaba bastante relajada la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación del rubio me despertó , a mi lado dormía el tranquilo.

Me levante sin hacer ruido y me cambie para salir rápido de su habitación y no levantar sospechas.  
Lo mire una vez más y le susurré.

—te veo más tarde Draco.—susurre.

....

Draco Malfoy.

La escuche cuando se fue me hice el dormido no quería sonreír como idiota.

Joder esa mujer me volvía loco..

Tome una ducha y me Arreglé ,baje a la sala común como todas las mañanas donde me encontré a Blaise que esperaba en el cómodo sillón de cuero.

-Que paso mi huroncito de pelo oxigenado..?ya te hizo daño tanto tinte o agua oxigenada que ya te quedaste en la lela??.-mencionó para fijar la vista en su amigo

-no para nada.-mencionó sin más.

-vaya algo bueno tuvo que pasar para que no te enojarás por cómo te dije.—dejo el libro que sostenía en la mesa para centrar toda su atención en su amigo.

-mmm si creo que si.—sonrió al recordar.

-Cuéntame todo!.-mencionó el moreno para levantarse de un brinco y acercarse a su amigo 

-Dormi con Elizabeth...—pero no grites Blaise amenazo.

-DORMISTE CON LA DIOSA DE ELIZABETH MIKAELSON?!.—gritaba y brincaba.

-Blaise que te calles!!.—parecía más emocionado Blaise que el mismo Draco.

-Y como es en la cama?..-mencionó curioso buscando a Elizabeth con la mirada pero aún no bajaba.

-Es como la misma Afrodita.

-Oh por Merlin que celos malfoy.—colocó sus manos en su pecho.

-Tu tienes a aurora así que cállate.—Draco sabía que su amigo ya había teñido momentos con Aurora pero no era para nada serio.

-Aurora también es buena en la cama.-mencionó alzándose de hombros 

Draco seguía pensando en la noche qué pasó junto a Elizabeth que tanto lo volvía loco,temía que con el tiempo se volviera una obsesión.

-Oye draco no te estarás enamorando de Elizabeth ?.-mencionó el moreno para recargarse en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-no nada que ver soy el príncipe de slytherin y yo no me enamoro.

••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson

Me cambie y baje a la sala común,me sentía radiante no se como expresarlo pero me sentía bien,realmente no sabia cómo portarme con draco después de lo de anoche así que esperaría a que el diera su primer paso.

-Auroraaaa como amaneciste?.—comente feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bastante bien que hay de ti bella prima?.—sonreía.

-De lo mejor .—acomodaba mi cabello mientras me colocaba mis aretes.

—Bueno me alegro jajajaja vamos a desayunar aun es temprano.—jalaba de mi brazo.

—Vamos.

—BELLA DAMA!!.—gritaba Blaise desde el pasillo después de percatarse de ella.

-ayyy Blaise me asustas !! , qué pasa cómo están?.-mencione para unirme a caminar junto a él.

—Bastante bien nomás que te olvidas de saludarnos.-exclamo Blaise haciendo berrinche mientras caminaba con Theo y Draco.

-No los olvido! Son mis idiotas favoritos.—reia.

—Hola preciosa...-mencionó Draco para posar su mano en la diminuta cintura de Elizabeth.

—Holaa Draco.-lo abrasé 

—Cómo estás ?.—miraba fijo el pasillo.

-Muy bien con un poco de hambre.—reia mientras tocaba mi estómago.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos los chicos aurora y Blaise enfrente de mi,yo a lado de draco y Theo a lado de mi.

Tome mi tostada y un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Nena comiste muy poco tienes que comer más.—señaló Draco la demás comida,si bien Hogwarts era conocido por servir grandes banquetes.

-Estoy bien draco no tengo tanta hambre.-le sonreí 

-Aun así deberías de comer más.

-bueno si insistes.—mencione tomando algunas fresas.

Mientras terminaba mi fruta noté que draco miraba raro a Theo y Blaise pero no le tome tanta importancia hasta que aurora se rio y draco hablo.

—Que tanto le ven a Elizabeth?.-exclamo draco con todo serio.

—Nada nada Huron,tiene algo en la cabeza por eso.-exclamo Blaise 

Theo sólo se reía ya que era una broma como todos los días.

-AHHH qué tengoo??!!.-mencione asustada para pasar una mano por mi sedoso cabello.

-Nada no tienes nada solo te están molestando y poniendo excusa de porque te miran.-menciono Draco para fulminar con la mirada a Blaise.

-Aaaa me asustan bobos.—rodé los ojos para darles un zape en las cabezas.

—!auch!.-se quejaban Blaise y Theo mientras se pasaban la mano en la cabeza.

-Que nenas son jajaja ni les pegue tan fuerte.—reí volviendo a tomar jugo.

—Aun así nos dolió Elizabeth,prometemos no asustarte de nuevo.-mencionó Theo para sobar su cabeza.

-Oye oxigenado hoy hay entrenamiento de quidditch.-exclamo Blaise 

Theo y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar soltar a reir.

—Blaise cállate si!? idiota.-dijo Draco serio.

—Ya ya no te enojes..—mencionó Blaise arrepentido y riendo.

—Bueno nos vamos al quidditch,ustedes que harán?.-contestó Blaise tomando la última porción de pastel de carne.

-Tengo que hacer entrevistas para las nuevas porristas de slytherin junto con Aurora.—conteste desganada.

-si de hecho ya nos esperan.-menciono aurora mirando hacia la puerta donde un grupo de chicas esperaban ansiosas.

-Buenoo extráñenme porque no me verán en un rato,bye cara de mandragoras.—me despedía con la mano.

Antes de irme sentí que alguien jalo mi mano y me jalo hacia el,me sonroje porque sentía mi cara caliente.

—S..si draco?..-dije nerviosa mientras lo miraba.

—no te pongas nerviosa nena , nomas me quería despedir.-y sin más me dio un beso en la frente ya que el era más alto qué yo.

Sonreí y me fui..-Nos vemos

Caminé en dirección a Aurora,realmente estaba un poco confundida no sabia que pasaba en mi corazón.

—Elizabeth..tu y draco?.-mencionó curiosa la azabache para fijar su mirada en el rostro sonrojado de Elizabeth .

—No,no somos nada,por si te lo preguntas..-reí nerviosa.

—Si tú lo dices..—contestó desinteresada.

Nos dirigimos al campo de quidditch a una esquina a hacer las audiciones para las porristas , estaba emocionada y agotada.

Después de un rato ya tenia a mis porristas de slytherin..Entre ellas estaban:  
•Astoria greengrass   
•la tonta de la párkinson   
•Aurora   
•Yo  
•Y otras

Ahora lo importante era conseguir los uniformes..


	11. Whisky

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Más tarde en la noche:

-Vaya estuvo muy agotador el entrenamiento de porristas,ahora comamos algo que muero de hambre en realidad.-Caminaban Aurora y Elizabeth por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor donde todos ya estaban.

Elizabeth por su parte sentía el cuerpo muy cansado y moria de hambre podría jurar que podia comerse toda la mesa de comida del hambre que tenia ya que ella solo había comido poco en la mañana,.llegaron a su mesa de Slytherin y Aurora se sentó frente a ella mientras ella se sentó al lado de Draco y Theo.

-Como les fue en su entrenamiento chicas?,hay chicas guapas por lo que vi eh necesitan presentarme una que otra.-comentó el Blaise levantando las cejas.

-Blaise cuando quieras,nomas tienes que decirnos...aunque realmente tienes gustos un poco raros....—señale a tu pansy y Astoria.

-Elizabeth me llamo la atención Aurora..le acabas de decir rara.-reía.

-Vaya lo lamento aurora te amo.—mencione avergonzada.

Aurora reía

—Blaise tienes una obsesión por las mujeres.—confesó Aurora.

Blaise puso su mano en su pecho en acción de ofendido.

-me dolió tu comentario mi bella aurora.-mencionó con tono gracioso.

Mientras tanto Draco comía una tostada y jugo de calabaza cuidando de no dejar migajas por doquier.

•••••

Draco se acercó al oído de Elizabeth y eso hizo que por el cuerpo de ella se sintiera una carga eléctrica de nervios y sus mejillas ponerse de color carmesí,el rubio lo noto y sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa hoy.-mencionó con una sonrisa de lado. 

Elizabeth sonrió ante tal comentario de Draco ya que no lo esperaba y más viniendo de el.

-Gracias Draco.-le guiña un ojo.

—Oh joder que estrés pansy podrías dejar de preguntarme y decirme que hacer para que draco te haga casó!-exclamo Theo un poco enojado ante la molesta presencia de pansy.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al tono de Theo.

—Agh eres igual de enojon que mi draqui.-mencionó pansy.

Para esto Elizabeth rodó los ojos con cara de disgusto ante tal comentario de pansy ya que le molestaba bastante que llamara a draco como draqui.

Draco solo rodo los ojos con disgusto y todos quedaron serios viendo cómo pansy se alejaba del comedor hasta la sala común.

-Vaya Draco ella siempre te va a amar.-reía Blaise.

-Cómo sea ella no me interesa,además de que su voz y su personalidad es muy irritante..—rodó los ojos.

Elizabeth,Theo y Aurora se miraron entre si y se adelantaron un poco.

—El que llegue al último compra las ranas de chocolate la proxima vez!.-exclamo Elizabeth con entusiasmo.

—Estamos cansados.-replicó Theo y Aurora mientras corrian detrás de Elizabeth dejando atrás a draco y a Blaise.

—Draco realmente sientes algo por Elizabeth?.-pregunto Blaise con curiosidad.

-No lo sé Blaise, no lo sé..soy Draco Malfoy yo no me enamoró,ademas lo qué pasó anoche fue una distracción..solo eso.-exclame con disgusto.

-Pues entonces no deberías de ilusionarla,se ve que te quiere no se de que manera pero se nota.-exclamo Blaise mientras se alejaba.

Draco llego después de Blaise a la sala común mientras en todo el camino pensó en lo que el moreno le mencionó y vaya el en sus pensamientos sabía que ni el sabía que sentía por aquella chica,no sabía si realmente si le gustaba y la quería o sólo fue un rato de calentura o una simple distracción de una noche.

•••

-JA! les gane me deben mis ranas de chocolate favoritas,rellenas de menta si se puede.-exclamo Elizabeth divertida mientras se dejaba caer rendida al sillón negro de cuero de su sala común.

—Elizabeth esque corres muy rápido no se vale.-exclamaban tristes Aurora y Theo pero más theo porque fue el último en llegar a la sala común.

—Pues son mis grandes dotes que me dieron mis padressss.-reía Elizabeth.

—Lo sorprendente esque corres demasiado rápido aun teniendo puestos tus tacones de Valentino.-reía aurora efusivamente.

—Para que vean,me merezco una reverencia mis bellos amigos de mi corazón.—explicaba Elizabeth mientras movía su mano.

—Oh Elizabeth tampoco seas tan asi te pareces a draco.-reía Theo 

—Ohhh tampoco me compares con ese hurón feo.—mencione asqueada de broma.

—De qué me perdí chicos.-exclamo Blaise llegando a la sala común para brincar y subirse al sillón de cuero donde estaba Elizabeth.

—Auchh!.-grite.—ya bájale a las tostadas Blaise me aplastas.-reía Elizabeth viendo a Blaise encima de ella después de haber brincado hacia el sillón.

—Oh tampoco me ofendaaas.-reían Blaise y los demás al ver la escena de Blaise y Elizabeth.

—HURÓN! A donde vas?! , te vas a perder la diversión del viernes .!!!.-exclamaba Blaise divertido

—No tengo ganas,si me da la gana bajo y si no pues no les importa.-exclamo enojado mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que no quería estar allí por Elizabeth porque no quería involucrarse más con ella,porque? Solo el sabe..aunque supongamos que es porque "Soy un malfoy yo no me enamoro bla bla bla".

Draco llegó a su habitación y tomó un poco de whisky y lo servía en su vaso de vidrio bastante reluciente , whisky que robo de la oficina de snape.

••••

Mientras tanto en la sala común :

—Eh escucharon que snape tenía whisky en su oficina..eso me suena a que podríamos conseguir un poco y prender o alegrar un poco nuestra mini fiesta.-exclamaba Blaise bastante divertido .

—Blaise no seas borracho aunque pensándolo bien como lo vamos a conseguir si está en su oficina.-decía Elizabeth siguiéndole la corriente a Blaise.

—Pues yo digo que vayamos ahorita que den las 11pm y todos ya estén en sus dormitorios y así vayamos a la oficina de snape total no creo que se de cuenta.-decía Theo alegre

—mira nada más...Theo Nott alentándonos a robar alcohol.—mencionó Blaise asombrado.

—Cállense.—río Theo.

—Bueno mientras tanto que haremos chicos?.-decía aurora.

—Pues podríamos jugar verdad o reto..-dijo Elizabeth 

—Mmm buena idea además solo faltan 20 min para las 11..,bueno quien empieza.-comentó efusivo Blaise mientras se acomodaba en el sillón 

—Yo empiezo!-dijo Theo

-Vaya vaya Theodore nott emocionado por jugar un verdad o reto-menciona Blaise chistoso.

—Ohh primera vez que me dan ánimos y me reprochas todo en la cara!!! Cara de mandragora!.-dice Theo riendo

—Ohh no me digas asi nada más Elizabeth puede.

-Bueno empieza Theo...—reía Aurora 

—Elizabeth verdad o reto?

-mmmm verdad.-Elizabeth sólo suplicaba en su mente que no le preguntaran nada referente a Draco ..de lo contrario mentiría

—Mmm a ver sientes algo por draco?.-todos ven a Elizabeth 

—Mmm no lo sé,creo que no..-mencionó Elizabeth un poco seria.

—Vaya está bien jajaja quien sigue.-mencionó Theo aunque cambiaron de tema porque todos saben que Elizabeth y draco se gustan pero son demasiado orgullosos y egocéntricos como para aceptarlo.

Pasaron varias rondas hasta que dieron las 11pm...  
Mientras tanto draco estaba aburrido en su habitación y decidió salir a buscar a pansy para olvidarse de Elizabeth .

Todos (Aurora,Theo,Blaise y Elizabeth) tomaron su destino hacia la oficina de snape todos iban en silencio y iban un poco separados para no levantar sospechas y no amontonarse...

Se tomaron muy enserio el papel de ser cautelosos.

Mientras los demás iban adelante Elizabeth iba atrás un tanto pensativa en cuanto a Draco al saber que realmente no quiso pasar tiempo con ellos y eso le pudo a Elizabeth por más que no lo demostrara.

Mientras ella iba en sus pensamientos por el frío pasillo hacia la grande y oscura oficina de snape escuchó un ruido de uno de los pasillos mas oscuros a esa hora..para su sorpresa era Draco y pansy..,se besaban pero ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de Elizabeth

Elizabeth se maldecía a ella misma por haber caído en los encantos de aquel rubio de ojos color plata que enloquecen,de su piel que te pone nerviosa al simple toque pero que podía hacer ella?nada,olvidarlo y dejar sus sentimientos aun lado..

Se retiro de ver aquella escena para nada agradable con el corazón un poco triste pero que podía hacer...

Llego con sus amigos con cautela y ya estaban frente a la oficina de snape.

—Bueno yo estoy mas flaco yo puedo entrar mas rápido además ya se donde los tiene.-menciona Blaise en voz baja para que nadie escuche

—Y tú cómo sabes dónde están?!.-menciona aurora riendo

—Oh pues la vez que me merecí un castigo me quede en su oficina y la miré,fue como amor a primera vista cuando vi la botella de ese delicioso whisky qué se veía tan delicios...o , bueno ya no perdamos el tiempo,mi bebe whisky me espera.-menciona blaise.

—Eres caso perdido Blaise.-dice Theo 

—Te pasa algo Elizabeth?.-menciona aurora preocupada ya que conoce a Elizabeth bastante para saber cuando esa mujer egocéntrica,orgullosa y casi perfecta no se encuentra bien.

—Mmm si,solo estoy cansada.-mencione desviando la mirada. 

—Estar cansado es para los tontos, ahorita te alegramos.—mencionó Blaise entrando.

Después de un rato esperando a Blaise, al fin encontró su botella y salieron corriendo de allí y se dirigieron a la sala común ...

•••••

Unos minutos más tarde con la influencia del bebé de Blaise.

-Pu..es..Yo..estoy..genial..a...mi...ni.mE..PeGo..El..WhIsKy.......-dice Elizabeth tambaleándose.

JAJAJA Elizabethhhh...vamos a subiírnosS a la mesa a bAiLaR...-dice Blaise divertido.—una de Hufflepuff me enseño una canción extraña.

—Cual es??.—reia Elizabeth.

—Se llamaba Guap o WAP no se está ra....rrooo.—sonreía.

—Eres un idiota vente.—subían casi callándose a la mesa.

Mientras tanto Theo y Aurora están sentados mirando la escena de sus amigos ya que ellos no tomaron mucho porque alguien tenía que cuidar a este Par.

—Emmm sabes que hora es Theo?.-preguntó curiosa aurora.

—No aurora y ahora que hacemos con estos...?-menciona viendo a Blaise y a Elizabeth bailando sin sentido.

—No se..creo que es hora de llevarlos a su habitación ademá..s.—bosteza.—ya hace sueño..-dice aurora un poco cansada.

—Si opino lo mismo , me rio mucho con ellos así en ese estado.-menciona Theo riendo mientras toma un último sorbo pequeño de whisky.

—Shooo no me QuIeRooO ir a DoRMIr..la fiesta apenas comIIIenzAa...aaaa.-se cae Elizabeth de la mesa donde estaba con Blaise.

— Elizabeth EsTAaaMos jugandoOuuuu a los desmayados!?-dice Blaise riendo bajando de la mesa mientras ve cómo Elizabeth se levanta tambaleándose al igual que el.

—Buenoo ya me diO SUeñiooo.-dice Elizabeth mientras se va con Aurora 

—Shooo también VAmOnOshh SeñorA Theodorrrra.-dice Blaise

—Me las vas a pagar por decirme señora, Blaise.-dice Theo riendo mientras se lleva al moreno a su habitación para que ya descanse.

Mañana será un día bastante largo......


	12. Poción para el dolor

A la mañana siguiente  
Narrador.

-Ayyy demonios me duele la cabeza.-mencionaba Elizabeth en su cama con las manos en la cabeza cubriéndose de la Luz qué pasa por su ventana.

-Porque será?.-menciona Aurora en tono de burla ya que sabe que su amiga estuvo ayer en la influencia del alcohol o mejor dicho en la influencia del bebé de Blaise.

—Ayyy!! en la vida vuelvo a tomar me duele demasiado la cabeza,no iré a desayunar me duele mucho la cabeza.- mientras se tapa toda la cabeza con sus sábanas de seda color verde oscuro y se acurruca.

—Elizabeth mejor razón para que bajes a comer algo para que se te quite ese dolor de cabeza,anda! Vamos te hará bien además escuche que hoy habrá waffles...y una rana de chocolate rellena de menta.-Aurora decía eso pero la mayoría era mentira no iba a haber ranas de chocolate porque eso no pasaba 

Elizabeth al escuchar eso sacó sus ojos de sus sábanas para mirar a Aurora en modo de asegurarse de que fuera cierto.

—Es encerio Elizabeth y si no llegamos temprano te perderás la rana de chocolate..-menciona aurora un poco divertida al ver cómo su amiga se levanto de un brinco de su cama para tomar rumbo a la ducha para arreglarse,todavía había tiempo eran las 8:10am y el desayuno empezaba a las 9 solo que sabía que Elizabeth es bastante vanidosa y tardaba uno hora en arreglarse y bañarse aunque solo se pusiera el uniforme.

-Bueno vale ya deja me doy un baño y me arreglo..esas ranas de chocolate esperan por su reina.—menciona Elizabeth dentro del baño.

Mientras tanto en lo que aurora esperaba por su prima. Elizabeth se daba un buen baño para ver si así se le quitaba un poco la resaca que tenía por anoche,tomó su jabón corporal olor a cereza y frutos rojos,su shampoo y se dio un buen baño de burbujas.

Salió de su baño se secó el cuerpo y procedió a ponerse su uniforme que le quedaba bastante bien,tomo sus tacones de la nueva colección de Saint Laurent.

Se preguntaran como es que está tan a la moda Elizabeth pues porque es una Mikaelson,bueno tmb porque en esta fanfic ya están en la época actual y están cursando su ultimo año y Elizabeth mencionó que le encanta estar a la moda.

Ya estoy por terminar auroraaa,-menciona Elizabeth mientras cepilla y seca su cabello para proceder a plancharlo como en todas las mañanas:

-listoo termine!-menciona Elizabeth un poco cansada por el dolor de cabeza que tenía,procedió a tomar sus libros y encaminarse al comedor donde ya toda su casa ,esperaba para dar comienzo al desayuno.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían de su sala común Elizabeth solo estaba concentrada poniendo una mano en su cabeza por el dolor de cabeza que tenía y además de estar pensando en las deliciosas ranas de chocolate con su relleno de menta favorita.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo aurora y Elizabeth,Aurora se distrajo saludando a un chico de hufflepuff y dejó a Elizabeth avanzando sola.

Elizabeth caminaba luciéndose como siempre verdad,pero con una mano en su cabeza y perdída en sus pensamientos.

De pronto tropezó con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—Auch!,mis zapatos!!!-menciona Elizabeth un poco disgustada de haberse caído en pleno pasillo.

—Oh..pe..perdón.-menciona el azabache de ojos color esmeralda.

—Bueno no te preocupes lo bueno de ser los últimos de llegar al comedor esque no hay tantas personas en el pasillo pero no te perdono al 100 por mis zapatos.-mencione con una sonrisa de lado mientras pasaba mis dedos por la punta de mis zapatos.

—Si lo siento mucho Elizabeth.-menciona el azabache rojo como un tomate.

—Descuida.. ,Harry verdad?-menciona Elizabeth con duda.

—Si Harry...bueno me disculpo por ser tan distraído.-menciona el azabache una vez más pidiendo disculpas.

—Oh ya te dije que no te preocupes..yo también estaba distraída y más por el dolor de cabeza que tengo desde que me desperté..-mencione haciendo una seña con mi mano en mi cabeza.

—Oh si no hay molestias podría acompañarte después del desayuno por una poción para el dolor.-menciona con vergüenza el azabache.

—Oh por supuesto creó..., esque la verdad no se donde están..-menciona la rubia mirando los ojos del azabache.

Realmente nunca se había detenido a verlos y eran bastante bonitos,para decirlo en verdad eran hermosos,te podías perder en sus ojos,después de un momento salió de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno Harry me retiro qué se me hace tarde para el desayuno.—señale a los demás.

—Nos vemos después para la poción.-menciona el azabache quedándose atrás mirando como se iba Elizabeth acomodando su capa para que no haya arrugas en ella.

••••

—Blaise deja de quejarte que te duele la cabeza.-menciona Theo rodando los ojos.

—Oh pues esque me duele mucho.— poniendo sus dos manos en su cabeza recargando en la mesa del comedor.

—Quien te manda a andar tomando whisky en exceso con Elizabeth.-menciona Theo riendo.

—Oh a mi Bebe whisky no le hechas la culpa eh.-menciona Blaise enojado señalando a Theo.

Para esto draco desayunaba tranquilamente sin meterse en la charla de sus amigos pero cuando escucho a Theo mencionar que Elizabeth se emborrachó con Blaise se enojo al saber que no la cuidaron de que se emborrachara.

—Como que Elizabeth también se emborrachó!??-mencionó Draco enojado y preocupado

—Si ,andaban bailando Elizabeth y Blaise arriba de la mesa y luego Elizabeth se cayó y Blaise por poco también.-menciona Theo riéndose poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—Y como porque no la cuidaron?-menciona enojado 

—Oh y porque te enojas para empezar?-menciona Blaise.

—Que les importa.-resople enojado mirando mi plató de manzanas verdes cortadas en cuadritos.

—Por cierto donde está Elizabeth y Aurora ?.—menciona Blaise

—No lo sé a lo mejor aurora se quedó cuidando a Elizabeth del dolor de cabe..oh ahí esta aurora.-señala a la azabache que se acerca sonriente.

—Perdón por la tardanza chicos estaba con Elizabeth la traje al comedor con mentiras ya que no se quería levantar.-menciona aurora un poco roja por venir con prisa.

—Que le dijiste aurora.-menciona Theo interesado y con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Pues nada importante solo le dije que se iba a perder la sorpresa de que darían ranas de chocolate rellenas de menta..-menciona aurora 

—Eres mala aurora! A ver si no se enoja al darse cuenta que no habrá ninguna rana de chocolate.-menciona Blaise tomando su cabeza por el dolor .

—Y por cierto donde está?-dice Blaise volteando a todos lados buscando a la rubia de ojos azules.

—Oh la última vez que la vi que fue hace como 2 minutos la vi hablando con Harry en el pasillo porque al parecer se tropezaron y se cayeron.-menciona un poco distraída en su avena.

—Y como porque no la esperaste? Para que no se quedara con el cara rajada de Potter.-menciona Draco con cara de enojado.

—Porque tanto interés en si Elizabeth está hablando con Potter?.-menciona Aurora con cara de confusión y enojo mirando a Draco que mantiene una cara de   
celos.

Porque ella sabía que el estaba celoso pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Pues porque que raro que cara rajada se le acerque a Elizabeth el último año de Hogwarts pudiendo hablar con ella desde antes.-menciona enojado.

—Será porque ingrésamos a la mitad del 6 año ?-menciona aurora con cara enojada y sin interés de saber la respuesta de el.

Antes de que Draco pudiera gritarle a Aurora por estar a la defensiva con el porque solo el podía hablarles así a todos. La vió.

Vio a Elizabeth pasar apurada por la entrada del comedor y se retractó , volvió su mirada a su plató de fruta esperando a que Elizabeth se sentara a su lado,pero para su mala suerte Elizabeth tomó lugar a lado de Theo enfrente de Blaise.

-oh perdón por la demora me quede charlando con alguien en el pasillo.-menciona Elizabeth sonriendo para tomar un waffle.

—No te preocupe..s auch me duele la cabeza.-menciona Blaise

—Ya deja de quejarte Blaise!-menciona draco enojado.

Elizabeth lo miro con cara de confusión al enojo repentino de draco.

Pero el enojo de draco fue por la charla que tuvo con Aurora y los demás antes de que ella llegara.

—A mi también me duele la cabeza y mucho Blaise.-menciona Elizabeth recargando su cabeza en su mano para no hacerlo sentir mal.

—Bueno pero la diversión de anoche nadie nos la quita-.menciona Blaise riendo a lo que Elizabeth se une a su risa.

—concuerdo,oye Blaise después del desayuno iré por una poción para el dolor quieres venir conmigo?.-menciona Elizabeth perdida en su plato de su waffle

—Porfavor!!no aguantó el dolor.

—Por cierto...donde están las ranas de chocolate con relleno de MENTA..que me prometiste que habría aurora.-menciona Elizabeth con curiosidad y enojo mirando a su prima.

—Estemmm creó que no hay..-menciona aurora con la cara roja como un tomate aguantando la risa nerviosa.

—Oh vaya caí en tu mentira,solo por eso la próxima vez que vayas a Hogsmeade me vas a comprar unas.-menciona Elizabeth con cara de reto.

—Sisis como digas prima.-dice aurora

—Que día es hoy chicos.-menciona Blaise interesado.

—Oh es sábado porqué?-menciona Theo

—Ohh hoy es día de mensajería.- Blaise interesado

—Vaya es cierto no lo recordaba.-menciona Elizabeth mirando si ve alguna lechuza 

—Oh miren allí vienen.—dice aurora señalando a sus lechuzas.

—Caen las cartas sobre la mesa de los chicos y a cada uno le llega una carta de su familia.

—mi mamá me dice que me enviara galletas vaya que bien.-menciona Blaise emocionado.

Todos leen sus cartas menos Elizabeth que al final se decide de abrir su carta

Querida hija.

Nos alegra mucho saber que estás entrenado con las porristas de la casa de Slytherin,también nos emociona saber que en unos meses terminas tu último año de Hogwarts y puede que eso te ponga un poco triste porque ya no verás a tus amigos a diario pero ve el lado bueno vendrás a casa.

Queríamos hablar contigo acerca de que decidíras hacer después de terminar tu último Año se que nos habías mencionado que querías ser modelo pero pues eso ya no conlleva magia y es lo extraño.  
Pero es tu decisión hija además estoy bastante emocionada con la época actual!!hay ropa magnífica que está de ensueño y tacones que dios me encantan!!

Tu padre está bien también preguntaba sobre tu futuro y le dije que querías ser modelo al principio no le pareció la Idea pera la está empezando a aceptar!!

Solo mandaba esta carta también para saludarte y que sepas que te amamos.

Con amor tus padres 

•••

—Bueno yo ya leí mi carta ustedes también?.-menciona Theo 

—Si yo también.—contestaron Blaise ,aurora y Elizabeth al mismo tiempo.

Menos Draco que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando su carta que después dobló y guardó en su saco con enojo.

—Bueno creo que es hora de que nos retiremos ahorita los alcanzamos en la clase de snape iré con Blaise por nuestra poción.—mencione agarrando del brazo a Blaise.

—Blaise no te enojes pero Harry me dará la poción nos acompañará ya que yo no sabia donde estaban.—dije un poco angustiada por que sabía que a Draco no le parecía que hablara con los de gryffindor y menos con cara rajada del trío de oro.

—Bueno da igual mientras le saquemos beneficio por hoy.-menciona riéndose.

—Bueno aquí viene.-Elizabeth sonríe al ver a Harry acercándose a ellos.

Lo sorprendente es porque Elizabeth estaba sonriendo al verlo, ni al caso,necesitaba dejar de sonreír ni siquiera le interesaba..o quien sabe.

—Hola Elizabeth.-sonríe el azabache al verla de nuevo, mientras voltea para atrás viendo a ron y a hermione nada contentos al saber que fue con Elizabeth y la causante también de la discusión que tuvieron hace un rato.

Flashback 

-Es encerio que hablas con la creída de Elizabeth!??-menciona hermione enojada 

-No tiene nada de malo que hable con ella..ademas ella no es como draco.-menciona Harry volteando a ver a Elizabeth a su mesa mientras lee una carta.

Harry la verdad que no nos gusta mucho la idea que hables con esa ademas es mega creída y se siente la más diosa de todo Hogwarts.-menciona hermione para ver a ron después solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Celos hermione?-menciona Harry enojado

-Porque le tendría celos!?-menciona rodando los ojos enojada

-No se dime tú.-menciona Harry en tono de burla

-Sabes que ya no voy a hablar contigo de eso agh.-menciona molesta

Fin del flashback.  
••••

—Bueno será mejor que vayamos por la poción Harry porque tengo clase con Snape.-menciona Elizabeth.

—Veo que trajiste compañía Elizabeth .—menciona Harry mirando a Blaise que lo ve con cara Amenazante.

—Oh si esque a el tambien le duele la cabeza y pues ambos la necesitamos.-menciona Elizabeth mientras caminan al cuarto de pociones.

—Llegamos dejen la busco.—menciona Harry sonriéndole a Elizabeth mientras se adentra a buscar la poción.—Oh la encontré!.

—Oh genial!!.muchas gracias Harry -menciona Elizabeth tomando el frasco rozando su mano con la de Harry a lo que hace que su cara y sus mejillas tomen un color carmesí.

—Bueno Gracias Potter,mi amiga y yo nos retiramos.-menciona Blaise rompiendo esa toma de manos que mantuvieron Harry y Elizabeth por unos minutos.

—Ah si...por nada .-menciona Harry mientras ve como Elizabeth sale con Blaise poniendo su mano por su espalda.

—Elizabeth acaso te gusta Potter?!.-menciona Blaise confundido mientras caminan por el pasillo tomándose la poción entre los dos .

—No para nada porque lo dices?.-menciona Elizabeth saliendo de sus pensamientos.

•••


	13. Loco

Pero qué rayos me pasa,porqué sonrió al ver a Potter ni siquiera es de mi estatus y no es alguien con quien debería de hablar pero no se que me pasa.

—No se porque piensas que me gusta Harry...Blaise-mencione mientras caminábamos hacia la clase de snape todavía era temprano así que no llegarían tarde a su clase como usualmente pasa.

—Para empezar lo llamas por su nombre cuando todos nosotros le decimos o cara rajada, Potter o como le dice draco POTTAH ,pero en cambio tú lo llamas Harry asi que es bastante extraño.-menciona Blaise alzando los hombros.

—Eso no significa nada además es la primera vez que entablamos una conversación solo porque me tropecé con el por el dolor de cabeza que traía.-mencione un poco molesta.

—Vale vale pero no te enojes.-menciona Blaise riendo

—Ok tonto.—rei

—Yo también te quiero.—sonrió.

—Ayyy Blaise es broma te quiero mucho.-mencione 

Se veían cómo hermanos y a el gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con el ya que se sentían como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida y sabia que podía confiar en el con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras caminaban para llegar a la clase de snape miraron a un grupo de niños leyendo algo en la pared así que se miraron y tomaron la iniciativa de ir a ver de qué se trataba ese papel:

Salida a Hogsmade mañana después de la hora del desayuno a las 9am,mantengan el orden y vaya cada quien con su respectiva casa.

—Que bieen!!!-mencione emocionada porque podría comprar las ranas de chocolate que quisiera!.

—Te emocionas porque podrás comprar dulces y ranas de chocolate verdad!?-menciona Blaise mirándola con cara divertida y eso hace que Elizabeth se ría .

—Obvio, que bien me conoces.—menciona Elizabeth dándole una palmada a Blaise en su hombro

— no necesitan conocerte para saber tu obsesión por las ranas de chocolate.-dice Blaise sonriendo 

—Cierto lo único que no saben es que odio las que están rellenas de dulce calabaza-dice Elizabeth sacando la lengua con cara de asco.

-Buen punto.-dice Blaise mientras le hace una seña para que se dirijan a su clase.

Al entrar a clase vio un espacio solo a lado de aurora y uno a lado de Theo ya que Draco se encontraba junto a pansy.

Pero Blaise le ganó el lugar a lado de Aurora así que no hubo más remedio que sentarse enfrente de draco a lado de Theo.

Para Draco era algo sumamente bueno porque aunque no estuviera a lado de ella sentado por su orgullo de los dos el podía oler su cabello olor a cereza y canela de vez en cuando.

—Hey Theo.-menciona Elizabeth sentándose a lado de Theo con una sonrisa.

—Hey Elizabeth ya te enteraste?-menciona Theo con una sonrisa mientras le pica la panza con su dedo a Elizabeth mientras ella ríe ante tal acto y mientras el rubio molesto rueda los ojos y se acomoda en su asiento.

—Jajajaja..y...ya.Theo!-menciona Elizabeth riendo.—de que me entere?

—De qué mañana iremos a Hogsmade!-dice Theo emocionado.—sabes lo que significa?

—Que compraré todas las ranas de chocolate que pueda?-menciona Elizabeth sonriente mientras Draco sonríe, se le hace muy tierno que Elizabeth sea como una niña al hablar de las ranas de chocolate.

La plática de Theo y Elizabeth se corta cuando la ñoña de pansy habla.

—Draqui mañana irás conmigo a Hogsmade verdad?-menciona Pansy viendo a Elizabeth de forma de poder presumir que está con Draco.

—Como sea pansy.-menciona Draco mientras recarga su cabeza en su mano.

La clase de snape empezó ,Theo y Blaise pudieron notar que toda la clase Potter no dejo de mirar a Elizabeth.

—Potter que tiene la señorita milkaelson que es más interesante que mi clase?.—menciona snape enojado al saber que no prestaba atención.

—Umm...nada..profesor.-menciona Potter hecho un tomate por la vergüenza.

Todos rieron al saber que Potter no dejaba de mirar a Elizabeth y eso hizo que Draco se pusiera celoso porque aunque no estuviera con ella sentía celos y ganas de protegerla.

Salieron de la clase ya que había terminado y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas para descansar un rato.

—Aurora!!-mencione mientras abría mis brazos para abrazarla.

—Y ahora que traes tú? que te pico?-menciona aurora algo sorprendida ya que sabe que su prima no es mucho de ser amorosa.

—Será porque mañana comprará muchas ranas de chocolate en Hogsmade?-menciona Blaise con una sonrisa viendo la escena de las primas dándose un amoroso abrazo .

—Ya dejen de abrazarse y venganse a sentar-menciona Theo sentado en el gran sillón de cuero de la sala común.

—Ni que nos fueran a ganar el lugar.-menciona Elizabeth.

Porque algo que realmente era cierto es que no les podían ganar el lugar ya que eran los más respetados y por decir populares de todo Slytherin y otras casas.

Así que nadie tenía derecho de sentarse en sus lugares y su sillón ya que esa área era privada para ellos ya que hablaban de cosas que no debían salir de la boca de los demás para no generar chismes.

—Bueno ya dejémonos de abrazar que ya me quiero sentar porque ya me cansaron mis tacones.-menciona Elizabeth mientras se sienta en medio de Theo y Blaise.

—Elizabeth si te cansas de andar en tacones porque te los pones?-menciona Theo confundido

—Porque primero mi vanidad y mi ego antes de andar toda sencilla-menciona Elizabeth.

—Buen punto-menciona la azabache de aurora porque todos sabían y concuerdan con que las dos eran igual de vanidosas si no es por decir qué las mas vanidosas de todo Hogwarts.

—Oigan y draco?-menciona Theo interesado ya que no lo vio.

—No lo sé ,creo que está en su habitación. -menciona Elizabeth desganada 

—Iré a buscarlo ya vuelvo.-Blaise se levanta de su lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de Draco.

—Yo iré también,perdón chicas si las dejamos un rato ,ya volvemos-menciona Theo nervioso 

—Ntp Theo ve con draco -sonríe Elizabeth ya que estaba un poco preocupada por Draco al no haberlo visto bien.

••••

Blaise y Theo llegan al dormitorio del rubio donde lo encuentran con la mirada perdida.

—Eyy qué pasa draco?-menciona Blaise angustiado por su amigo,ya que si Draco no estaba con ellos era porque estaba en quidditch o besándose con la que el quisiera.

—Todo bien?-exclama Theo caminando en la habitación.

Ellos conocían muy bien a su amigo,técnicamente crecieron juntos y sus padres convivían siempre era de más decir que eran sus padres mejores amigos.

-Umm estoy bien nada que les importe-.menciona Draco irritado ya que no quiere hablar sobre eso.

—Eyy puedes contar con nosotros recuerda.-menciona Blaise sentándose a lado del el en su sillón de cuero negro que tenía en su habitación ya que por ser un malfoy tenía un cuarto bastante grande para el solo.

—Mmm está bien-menciona con un poco de timidez.—Es sobre la carta de mi madre...

Querido draco..

Esperamos que estés muy bien y que estés disfrutando de tu último año en Hogwarts.  
Yo estoy bien pero tu padre no ah estado tanto en casa como quisiera..solo me pidió decirte que antes de que empieces tu vida fuera de Hogwarts necesitaba el hablar contigo.

No tomes malas decisiones hijo ya se que tu padre aveces es muy duro contigo aunque no estes en casa,pero te espero con mucha alegría a que vuelvas a casa ,ya se que en este momento tienes cara de enojo!! Pero recuerda todavía faltan varios meses para que vuelvas a casa.

Disfruta mucho  
este último año,disfruta a tus amigos.

Narcisa malfoy..

•••

—No se que es lo qué pasa con Lucius,ademas ni siquiera se de que quiera hablar conmigo..me estresa que me dejen con la puta duda.-menciona Draco irritado

—Eyy cálmate todavía falta bastante para eso,haz lo que te dijo tu mamá disfruta este último año.-menciona Blaise divertido.

—Este año de mierda-menciona Draco susurrando pero no tan bajo ya que sus amigos logran escucharlo.

—Y porque piensas eso?-menciona Theo sentándose a su lado.

Draco no les dirá a sus amigos que esta confundido en si realmente quiere a Elizabeth ya que prefiere mantenerse con su ego por los cielos y no verse débil.

—Mujeres?-menciona Blaise ladeando un poco su rostro mirando fijo hacia la cara de Draco.

-Las mujeres me llueven.-menciona con una mueca de gusto.

-Una no tanto..-menciona Theo subiendo los hombros para fijar su mirada en Blaise en modo divertido.

Draco ya sabe a qué se refería Theo al saber que Elizabeth era la única que no volvió a mostrar interés ni a rogarle después de haberse acostado con ella.

—Todas están a mis pies,ninguna me vuelve loco por el momento.-menciona Draco y al mismo tiempo se levanta de su sillón de cuero para aproximarse a su mesa de mini bar para tomar un vaso y servirse un poco de whisky.

—Draco..-menciona Theo.

—Nott.-menciona sin quitar la vista de su vaso

—Ambos sabemos qué hay una mujer que te hace perder la razón y te lleva a la locura y que también te vuelve loco pero no lo aceptas.-menciona Theo mirando a Blaise quien mueve la cabeza en modo de aprobación a lo q mencionó Theodore.

-Y esa supuesta mujer es?.-menciona el desinteresado bebiendo toda su bebida por completo.

-Elizabeth Mikaelson.-menciona Blaise para también imitar el movimiento de Draco y tomarse toda su bebida de un trago

Y es que era cierto esa mujer era el motivo y la razón de su locura y celos.

•••


	14. F*ck Amortentia

Más tarde en la sala común 

—Listos para ir mañana a Hogsmade??!.-menciona Aurora mientras se acercan todos los chicos incluyendo a Draco.

—Claro,no las dejaríamos ir solas y menos a ustedes-menciona Theo.

—Uy si como no,a la primera chica que vean van a ir corriendo tras ella-menciona Elizabeth sonriendo mientras está en su lectura.

Mientras tanto Draco tomo asiento a lado de Elizabeth y eso causó que ciertos nervios recorrieran su cuerpo al volver a tenerlo tan cerca de ella,y esto causó que sus mejillas se pusieran color carmesí por lo que Draco lo notó y solo sonrió.

Porque si bien el todavía no sabía si debía estar con Elizabeth y más por su padre que no la fuera a aceptar por el hecho de que tenga un padre vampiro y tenga uno que otro poder.

Lo extraño es que Elizabeth de la nada dejo de sentir nervios por tenerlo tan cerca..en su mente estaba Harry y no sabía porqué se empezaba a fijar en el,se le hacia guapo y más sus ojos color esmeralda.

De pronto draco y Elizabeth salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Blaise comentó algo..

—Oigan sonara raro pero...no se porque de la nada Potter me está empezando a caer bien y no se me hace importante que tenga la cara rajada,para mi parecer cae bastante bien.-menciona Blaise poniendo su mano en su barbilla en signo de confusión.

—Ummm Blaise yo siento lo mismo que tú por Potter..de la nada me empiezo a fijar en el y no es feo para decir en verdad.-menciona Elizabeth con la cara roja como tomate.

Para esto Draco estába bastante molesto de solo pensar que Elizabeth..SU Elizabeth se estaba fijando en el cara rajada y que por mucho mas también su amigo Blaise de distinta forma,necesitaba averiguar que estaba pasando..

Theo para esto estaba bastante confundido volteando su mirada hacia sus dos amigos,Elizabeth y Blaise que comentaban cosas bastante fantásticas del cara rajada,porque al igual que draco tampoco le parecía que se hablaran con el cara rajada y mucho menos que se fijaran en el.

Mientras Blaise y Elizabeth estaban concentrados en hablar maravillas entre ellos,pansy llego a la sala común con un vestido bastante provocativo y se sentó a lado de draco llamando la atención de Elizabeth que se encontraba del otro lado de draco.

—Draqui ven conmigo.-menciona pansy con su voz chillona 

—No gracias podrías retirarte y cambiarte eso que se te ve ridiculo?!-menciona draco con voz  
gruesa,porque la única que le llamaba la atención era Elizabeth.

—Ayyyy ni que tuvieras que hacer algo más-menciona pansy mientras pasa su dedo por el pecho de draco.

—Mm para tu información si así que retírate-menciona draco levantándose para correr a pansy de allí.

Mientras pansy renegaba y se retiraba llorando los chicos se reían al ver la cara de Theo de asco que puso al ver a pansy llegando y al ver cómo le coqueteaba a su amigo de esa forma tan extraña.

-Bueno yo solo se que necesito que pansy debe dejar de ser tan rara.-menciona Theo recargándose en el sillón de cuero de la sala común 

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo contigo Theo .-menciona Aurora 

-Theo ven.-menciona Draco levantándose del sillón para indicarle a Theo que lo acompañe a un lugar más privado.

—Creo que los dos hablaremos del mismo tema-menciona Theo poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello mientras pone su mirada fija en sus amigos que no han dejado de hablar maravillas del cara rajada.

—Umm creo que si por desgracia-menciona algo enojado y alterado.

—Primero que nada que hacemos para saber porque andan hablando pendejadas del cara rajada,que ya me harte-.menciona Draco enojado .

—Ahora que lo recuerdo..recuerdas en la mañana que Elizabeth le dijo a Blaise que cara rajada le daría una poción a ella para el dolor de cabeza y que si la podía acompañar?.-menciona Theo señalando a Elizabeth y a Blaise.

—Maldita sea maldito cara rajada,mañana antes de ir a Hogsmade hablaremos con el y le sacaremos toda la puta verdad.-menciona Draco tronándose los dedos molesto y a la vez preocupado por ella.

—Y porque no vamos ahora?.-menciona Theo intrigado.

—Porque están ya durmiendo en sus dormitorios idiota.-menciona.

—Pero no te enojes maldita sea a mi también me preocupan.-menciona Theo enojado.

—Esta bien está bien.-menciona draco 

Aurora llega con ellos ya que los vio discutir y realmente Blaise y Elizabeth no dejaban de hablar de Potter y eso la molesto un poco.

—Chicos todo bien?-menciona Aurora un poco asustada.

—Si todo bien Aurora no te preocupes nosotros vamos a resolver que hizo el maldito cara rajada con ellos-.menciona Theo señalando con el dedo a sus amigos que se están levantando para salir de su sala común.

—Ey ey a donde putas van!?-menciona Draco enojado colocando una mano en el hombro de Elizabeth que están por abrir.

—Ayy como eres enojon!!,vamos a ver a Potter queremos pasar tiempo con el.-menciona Elizabeth cruzada de brazos frente a Draco que no los deja salir.

—umm esque ya estan durmiendo chicos,que tal si vamos mañana?-dijo Theo calmando la situación.

Para esto a Aurora se le vino una gran idea...

—Umm Elizabeth me duele la cabeza me podrías dar un poco de la poción que te dio Potter?-menciona Aurora mirando a Theo y Draco guiñándoles un ojo para que se dieran cuenta de su idea.

Para esto Draco y Theo captaron a la perfección el plan de la azabache.

—Si claro deja voy por ella.-mientras tanto Elizabeth subió hasta su dormitorio y tomó el pequeño frasco de poción que le quedó ya que Blaise y ella tomaron de la misma.

—Toma-.menciona dándole el frasco

—Gracias prima iré a tomármela.-menciona Aurora mientras le hace una seña a los dos chicos para que la sigan dejando atrás a Blaise y a Elizabeth charlando sobre cara rajada.

—Muy bien,draco tú eres bastante bueno en pociones por snape,así q ve de que es esta poción porque tengo una leve sospecha de que les dio amortentía..-menciona aurora

Flashback de hace unas horas 

Bien este es mi momento de que Elizabeth se enamore de mi o siquiera se fije en mi y deje de pensar en el idiota de draco.-piensa el azabache mientras se aproxima a la rubia que para su desgracia la acompaña el moreno.

Bueno esto arruina mi plan..solo le daré una sola poción para ella y a Blaise no le daré nada,así ella sola se toma la poción,y esque como no darle amortenia es una diosa con esos ojos azules,con esa piel tan blanca como la Nieve y ese cabello...-piensa el azabache quedándose viendo a la rubia.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos por la poción Harry porque tengo clase con snape.-menciona la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache.

Fin del flashback 

—A ver dame eso-menciona el rubio arrebatándole el frasco a aurora.—Mierda!-menciona Draco alejando el frasco de la mesa..—Es amortentia....—rodando los ojos fijando su mirada en Elizabeth.

—Espera..en ese caso..Blaise también tomo de la pocion.-menciona Theo divertido.

—No es divertido nott.-menciona molesto 

—Me las va a pagar el Maldito cara rajada.-menciona mientras se retira a su dormitorio para mañana despertar temprano y enfrentarse al cara rajada.

—Será mejor que ya vayamos a dormir..-menciona Aurora un poco confusa.

—Si nos vemos mañana Aurora.-menciona Theo dejando un beso en la mejilla de la azabache.

Al día siguiente.

Elizabeth se levantó bastante feliz,tomó su baño como acostumbra cada mañana y se arregló lo mejor que pudo ya que hoy vería a Potter y iría a Hogsmade con sus amigos.

Se puso su ropa ya que hoy podrían ir con ropa casual ya que era día libre en Hogwarts:

—ayyy no se que ponerme!!.- estaba bastante estresada ya que se quería ver bien hoy,se le hacía tarde así que tomo su primer conjunto que vio y se miró una vez más en el espejo.

-Espero verme bien.-fue lo que dijo antes de salir de su dormitorio mientras bajaba por las escaleras con suma delicadeza para no caer.

Mientras tanto en la sala común ya esperaban por ella todos sus amigos y Blaise desesperado para ir a platicar un poco con Potter ,Draco se puso algo formal como siempre y esque su estilo era único y eso lo hacía Perfecto,Blaise y Theo se pusieron una hoodie y pantalón negro,mientras aurora optó por algo más casual 

Bien ahora se darán cuenta del estilo tan diferente que tienen aurora y Elizabeth pero ninguna pierde su toque.

Minutos antes de que bajara Elizabeth.

—Vaya te ves muy bonita aurora.-menciona Theo en voz baja solo para que aurora lo escuche.

Esto causó que la azabache se sonrojara ya que bien aunque ella no lo aceptara ella siempre había tenido un crush en Theo desde que lo vio.

Bueno mientras los chicos platicaban en la sala ,sonaron tacones en las escaleras y todos dejaron de hablar mientras veían a la radiante Elizabeth bajando por las escaleras,y Draco quedo boquiabierto al verla bajando, y es que realmente era hermosa y tenía un estilo muy lindo.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando Elizabeth bajo y habló.

—Chicos!!vámonos quiero hablar con Potter!.-menciona.

—Yo también voy contigo!.-menciona Blaise yendo tras ella dejando a todos atrás.

—Theo necesitamos llegar a Potter rápido ya mero es hora del desayuno.-menciona Draco caminando por el pasillo cuidando con la mirada a Elizabeth de que no le pasara nada.

—Hola Harry!.-menciona Elizabeth a lado de Blaise.

—Hola..Elizabeth.-dice Harry sonriente a lado de ron y Hermione.

Ron se embobó mirando a Elizabeth como todos los del pasillo.

—Queríamos platicar contigo,nos caes bastante bien.-menciona Blaise alzándose de hombros .

—Y también porque está guapoo , verdad Blaise?.-menciona Elizabeth viendo a Harry como enamorada.

—Me halagas Elizabeth.-menciona Harry tomándole la mano.

—Bueno se te acabo tu chistesito cara rajada.-menciona Draco poniéndose a lado de Elizabeth en modo protector.

—Que te pasa Draco!!,estoy con Potter así que vete.-menciona Elizabeth enojada tratando de moverlo.

Pero para esto el ya estaba bastante enojado por lo que había hecho potter.

Pero Potter estaba bastante nervioso ya que ni sus amigos sabían que le había dado amortentia a Elizabeth.

Pero para sorpresa del azabache también se dio cuenta que Blaise tomo de la poción.

Mientras tanto ron y Hermione charlaban con confusión.

Oye ron..-menciona Hermione

Qué pasa herms?

Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?.-menciona Hermione mirando la escena qué pasa frente a sus ojos de Elizabeth viendo cómo enamorada a Potter mientras pues..Blaise también y al rubio con Theo a lado bastante enojados con Potter.

Yo solo estoy pensando que falta una hora para el desayuno.-menciona ron fijando su mirada en el comedor con la puerta cerrada.

No Ron no seas tonto ,te das cuenta que de la noche a la mañana Elizabeth se acercó a Harry de una forma distinta y que a la vez Blaise también?.-menciona Hermione sospechando un poco de lo que Harry pudo hacer.

Creo que le dio amortentia en la poción para el dolor que le dio ayer ron .-menciona Hermione alejándose con ron en busca de una poción para eliminar la amortentia del cuerpo de Blaise y Elizabeth ya que aunque no le cayeran nada bien,no le parecía bien lo que su amigo había hecho con ese par.

•••

—De qué hablas draco?.-menciona Harry sonriendo

—Me podrías explicar qué es esto!.-menciona sacando el frasco que contenía la poción.

—Pues es la poción que me dio para el dolor de cabeza draco!! Deja tus celos por Dios!!.-menciona Elizabeth cruzada de brazos

—Elizabeth no seas ingenua tú y Blaise tomaron poción para el dolor mezclada con amortentia.-menciona enojado.

—Mi Harry no haría eso.-menciona Elizabeth abrazando al azabache para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Es verdad Draco,Potter es bastante bueno el no haría algo así.-menciona el moreno yendo con Potter para apoyar su mano en su hombro.

Pero para esto Hermione llegó con dos dulces que eran para quitar la pocion de amortentia de los cuerpos de Blaise y Elizabeth.

Pero como sabía que la orgullosa de Elizabeth por más que tuviera amortentia nunca aceptaría nada de Hermione , le explico a aurora lo que era para que se los diera a Blaise y a Elizabeth.

—Ey Elizabeth,Blaise les traje dulces.-menciona aurora extendiendo los dulces a sus dos amigos.

—Gracias aurora eres la mejor.-menciona Elizabeth abrazada de Harry para introducir el dulce por su boca.

—Vaya que bien dulces gratis.-menciona Blaise para imitar la acción de la rubia.

Después de unos segundo Blaise y Elizabeth reaccionaron para sorprenderse de donde estaban.

Draco miraba a cara rajada con odio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al a ver descubierto su acción.

—Oh que demonios.-menciona Elizabeth quitándose de Harry.

—Oh carajo que hago con cara rajada ,Theo!.-menciona Blaise quitándo su mano del azabache con asco.

—Pues el idiota de cara rajada les dio amortentia mezclada con su poción para el dolor de cabeza que tenían ayer.-menciona Draco cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de lado.

—Es enserio Harry?.-menciona Elizabeth decepcionada y enojada del azabache.

—Perdón Elizabeth,y perdón Blaise no era mi intención que tú también tomarás de eso.-menciona el azabache fijando su mirada en el piso.

—Eres un idiota!.-menciona Elizabeth para después darle una cachetada dejando marcada su mano en la piel pálida del azabache.

—Esa es mi chica.-menciona Draco tomando a Elizabeth del hombro para que se adelanten al comedor ya que ya lo habian abierto.

—Idiota.-menciona Blaise para caminar junto a Elizabeth acompañada de Aurora.

—Potter se vale soñar pero no vuelvas a darle una poción en tu vida a Elizabeth o me vas a conocer.-menciona Draco para después empujar al azabache.

—Idiota.-menciona Theo para seguir a los demás.

••••

—Harry lo que hiciste estuvo mal..-menciona Hermione decepcionada de su amigo para caminar sola hacia su mesa en el comedor.

—Harry yo no te culpo porque Elizabeth es la mas guapa de todo Hogwarts pero pudiste tener un mejor plan..,ahora si me disculpas mi pollo me espera.-menciona ron corriendo hacia el comedor

Unos minutos más tarde..

Nuestro director Albus Dumbledore tiene que hacer un aviso antes de ir a Hogsmade así que les pedimos que nos den su atención chicos.

Bueno como sabrán tenemos una salida en media hora a hogsmade pero antes de irnos nos dieron el aviso de qué un nuevo alumno se integra a Hogwarts hoy..

A si que si se preguntaban que hacia aquí el sombrero seleccionador es porque hay un nuevo estudiante así que denle la bienvenida a 

Edward Smith...

Ahora si quieres tomar asiento para saber en qué casa estarás..—menciona dumbledore dándole bienvenida al chico.

Umm...en que casa te pondré.....


	15. Ranas

••••

Un joven con bastante astusia,ambición y ingenio...

Será Gryffindor?...mmm no no lo creo,entonces te pondré en..!!

•••

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los famosos slytherin..

—Oh por Dios....Elizabeth ya viste a semejante Dios que viene entrando al comedor..-menciona aurora boquiabierta,ya que si aurora podría ser muy guapa y todo pero le gustaban todos..pero más Theo

—Por Merlin...-menciona Elizabeth copiando la acción de aurora quedando boquiabierta.

Umm.—carraspea Draco para que dejen de prestarle atención a ese chico.

—Ugh...nos podrían hacer caso a lo que les estamos diciendo en vez de estar embobadas con el!.-mencionan ,Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

—Oh si perdón que decían.-menciona Elizabeth sin quitarle la mirada al chico nuevo.

Ya tuve suficiente con el cara rajada enamorado de Elizabeth como ahora tener que lidiar con ese tipo.-piensa Draco mientras no quita su vista de ella.

—Me vas a quitar la energía de tanto que me miras Draco.-menciona en susurro Elizabeth al mismo tiempo que se sonroja ya que pensó en voz alta.

—Ugh como sea.-mencionó el volviendo a la conversación que tenía con sus amigos.

Mientras aurora y Elizabeth quedan cautivadas por el chico nuevo.

Aunque chicas no se desilusionen Elizabeth siempre va a querer a Draco...o quien sabe...se cansará de buscar su amor en el ?

•••

SLYTHERIN!  
.-menciona el sombrero haciendo ruido en todo el comedor.

Mientras toda la mesa slytherin aplaude a la par que la rubia y la azabache emocionadas por saber que el nuevo está en su casa,todos estaban emocionados menos los tres chicos famosos de slytherin...Draco, Theo y Blaise.

—Lo que faltaba..-menciona Draco enojado tomando una mordida de su manzana.

—Eyy no te enojes un amigo más en el grupo no molesta.-menciona Elizabeth emocionada.

Para la mala suerte de Draco el chico nuevo toma asiento a lado de ellos pero se queda parado un momento para saber si tiene permitido sentarse con ellos ya que ellos se sentaban al principio de la mesa indicando que son los sangre pura al mando mientras los demás hasta atrás.

—Puedo sentarme?.-menciona el castaño sonriendo a la rubia.

-cla..-ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando Draco interrumpió.

—no no puedes retírate.-menciona con su mirada amenazante, muerto de celos.

—Ignóralo.. claro que puedes sentarte.-menciona Elizabeth haciendo una seña para que se sentara a lado de ella.

—Gracias eres muy amable.-menciona el   
dejando su mirada fija en la apuesta Chica.

Si bien la rubia y la azabache se habían quedado embobadas en el castaño mientras el hablaba..

Pero a los demás chicos no les agrado mucho que Elizabeth y Aurora los ignoraran por completo todo lo que quedaba del desayuno.

—Elizabeth vente con nosotros para llegar rápido al tren para ir a hogsmade.-menciona Draco con tono grueso.

—Ummm no puedo adelántense iré con Aurora a enseñarle a Edward donde está la sala común.-menciona Elizabeth con una sonrisa ya que sabe que está celoso,pero esto era para dejar en claro que ella no era de nadie.

—Ugh como quieras voy por pansy.-menciona el con el objetivo de ponerla celosa pero para su desgracia no lo logro ya que Elizabeth es bastante lista para saber porque dijo eso.

—Bueno como quieras, nos vemos en hogsmade.-menciona Elizabeth tomando la mano del castaño para encaminarlo a la sala común junto con Aurora.

—IDIOTA!!.-maldice el rubio para después aventar a un niño que pasaba a su lado solo para descargar su ira porque si había algo que le molestaba más al rubio era que no acataran sus órdenes.

—Ya vámonos Draco al rato vienen.-menciona Theo enojado ya que también le molestó que aurora se hubiera ido con Edward.

•••

—Así que eres vampira también..-menciona el castaño quedando asombrado con la belleza de la rubia 

—jajaja si en parte..-menciona sonrojada.

Aurora rompe el incómodo silencio y habla.,—esta es la sala común Edward mira por las escaleras de la izquierda son los dormitorios de las chicas el primero es el de Elizabeth y el segundo es el mío ya que como somos de familia importante tenemos nuestros propios dormitorios,pero bien los niños no pueden ingresar al nuestro,pero nosotras si...

-okok comprendo.-menciona Edward.

—Y de este lado del derecho están los dormitorios de los niños los primeros tres son individuales y son los de Draco Malfoy,Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott son los chicos que estaban con nosotros ,bueno al parecer tú también tienes uno individual.-menciona la azabache emocionada.

—si..mi familia también es importante en el mundo de la magia.

-Bueno y por acá está nuestro lado V.I.P de la sala común solo nosotros podemos ingresar, nadie mas de la casa puede estar allí.-menciona Elizabeth mirando los ojos verdes del castaño.

—Bueno muchas gracias por el bonito recorrido chicas ,a donde iremos?-menciona con curiosidad

—Oh lo olvidé vamos a hogsmade y ya se nos hace tarde corran.-menciona aurora

•••

—Porque carajos tardan tanto con el maldito castaño.-menciona Draco un tanto molesto.

—Se están besando,es un beso de tres chicos así le llaman en el mundo muggle.-menciona Blaise divertido.

-cállate zabini no dices nada bueno.-mencionan Theo y Draco para después darle un zape al moreno.

—ohh ya pues ,solo quería alegrarlos un poco y quiten esa cara que cuando lleguen se darán cuenta que están muertos de celos,son muy obvios.-menciona Blaise.

—fiuuu llegamos .-menciona Elizabeth recargando sus manos en su cintura.

—Quieres sentarte con noso..-la azabache no pudo terminar de hablar ya que pansy llego para llevarse al castaño a su vagón.

—mmm por un demonio.-menciona la rubia enojada entrando a su vagón donde sus amigos ya las esperaban.

—Donde estaban!!?-menciona Theo enojado .

—Estábamos con Edward no sean aguafiestas.-menciona la azabache centrando su mirada en Draco y después en Theo.

—Nos preocupan y casi nos vamos sin ustedes y te debería de importar llegar temprano Elizabeth ya que tú eres la emocionada por ir por ranas de chocolate.-menciona Theo regañando a Elizabeth.

—Y yo,yo también quiero mis ranas de chocolate.-menciona Blaise guiñándole un ojo a Elizabeth para que no se sintiera mal.

—Está bien,pero ni me regañes no soy de nadie y se lo que hago y hago lo que se me da la maldita gana y saben porqué?porque soy Elizabeth Mikaelsson.-menciona tono alto.

Esto hizo que el rubio se asombrara al escuchar a Elizabeth de esa forma tan empoderada,ahora si empezaba a entender porque lo volvía loco.

•••

Llegamos a nuestro destino bajen todos en orden!

—Ahh!!!.-menciona Elizabeth gritando de emoción al estar en frente de la dulcería de Hogsmeade.

-AYYY soy la más feliz!!.-menciona Elizabeth al entrar a la dulcería.

Mientras los demás compraban otros dulces ,Elizabeth y Blaise llenaban sus bolsas de Ranas de chocolate y otros dulces pero tengamos por seguro que el 90% de los dulces eran ranas de chocolate rellenas de todos los sabores más de menta pero de todos los sabores pero NO DE DULCE DE CALABAZA eso nunca.

Después de pagar los dulces que fueron   
10 galeones de oro,algunos dirán que es mucho pero tengamos en cuenta que son hijos de las familias más ricas de todo Hogwarts.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a las tres escobas:

—Que desean de tomar chicos?.-menciona el mesero.

—Yo una hidromiel.-menciona Blaise mientras come su quinta rana de chocolate junto con Elizabeth.

Y los demás?

—Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla.-menciona aurora 

Y que más?

—Nosotros tres lo mismo .-menciona el rubio ya que se dio cuenta que Elizabeth estaba bastante ocupada tratando de abrir su rana de chocolate.

—Te ayudo.-menciona Draco tomando aquel dulce que hace que sus manos se rocen y sus miradas choquen.

Algo que se le hizo tierno fue ver una pequeña porción de chocolate en la mejilla de Elizabeth .

—Espera tienes un poco de chocolate aquí.-menciona Draco con una voz cálida,mientras le quita el chocolate con su pulgar.

Eso sorprendió a Elizabeth ya que Draco nunca habla de esa forma y por un momento se sintió especial al saber que le había hablado de esa forma.

El se quedó cautivado con el rostro de ella que tanto anhelaba,tenía el sol cubriendo su rostro y así era más fácil de apreciarlo.

—Todo bien?? ya no tengo nada?.-mencionó Elizabeth sonrojada poniendo sus mejillas color carmesí.

Y ahí fue cuando el supo que la quería pero que aún necesitaba el estar bien para poderla hacer feliz,cuando Draco se estaba acercando para besarla sin importarle que..alguien interrumpió.

—Oh hola espero no molestar en 10 minutos nos vamos y no se donde queda el tren.-menciona el castaño mirando a Elizabeth sonrojada.

—si molestas y mucho.-menciona Draco levantándose dándole una mano a Elizabeth para que se levante de su asiento.

—Draco no seas asi.-menciona para después dirigirle la palabra al castaño.

—Yo te digo dónde es..ven sígueme.-menciona Elizabeth para dejar a Blaise,Theo y Draco atrás.

—Oh por cierto te traje algo Elizabeth.-menciona el castaño.—Por cierto se que te gustan las ranas de chocolate,te traje una.—saca el dulce de su bolso del pantalón.

-Wow no se que decir.!!!muchas gracias me encantan acertaste!!,bueno menos las de dulce de calabaza.-menciona mientras ve su rana de chocolate 

—ouuu...menciona el castaño 

—es de dulce de calabaza??.-menciona Elizabeth con curiosidad.

—si...

—ooh..

—noo,es broma jajaja es de menta tranquila .-menciona el castaño mientras se ríe 

—ayyyy me asustaste!!!.-menciona Elizabeth riendo 

••••

—Crees que le guste?.-menciona Draco mirando a Elizabeth y a Edward reír .

—no no creo por la forma en la que te miro hace rato se ve que te quiere a ti.-menciona Theo 

—pues no parece se ve bastante feliz con ese idiota.-menciona Draco —Pero sabes que?soy Draco malfoy me buscare a otra yo también.

••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—te quieres sentar con nosotros en el vagón Edward?.-mencione.

—no al parecer a tu novio no le agrado mucho...-menciona el castaño mientras pone su mano detrás de se cabeza.

—Draco ? No no, el no es mi novio,yo no tengo novio por el momento.-reí sin preocupación.

-ohh pero que buena noticia.-menciona el castaño acercándose a Elizabeth.

—emm bueno te veo después entonces.-mencione nerviosa retirándome .

Estaba apunto de besarme?!! Que demonios..

Ingrese al vagón y me senté al lado de Draco el cual no me dirigió la palabra en todo el Camino asi que mejor me dormí.

Al llegar a Hogwarts todos se fueron a su sala común Draco y todos sus amigos pero Elizabeth andaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada alguien la jalo con delicadeza del brazo.

—Quien eres??..suéltame.—grito.

—Soy yo soy yo..—mencionó una voz calmada.

—Oh hola Edward.

—Elizabeth desde que te vi me cautivaste eres hermosa,con un corazón hermoso y una personalidad única..Y no me puedo ir a dormir sin hacer esto..

—Que co...

"Me beso"


	16. Annoying

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.  
•••

-Nos vemos después Elizabeth.

-mm si.-mencione confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Elizabeth se dirigió a su sala común con sus amigos donde ya esperaban por ella,antes de llegar a su lugar,pansy la confronto.

-vaya vaya Mikaelson no te basto con Draco?.-mencionó pansy para cruzarse de brazos.

—ah que te refieres pansy?.-mencione para mirar a pansy.

—Que? ahora también quieres a Edward para ti sola..—ríe sarcásticamente.—pero no era de esperarse es lo único en lo que eres buena.

—jajajaja mira quien lo dice..una niña mimada de papi? Check,intentas controlar a todos los hombres que ni siquiera te pelan? Check,ruegas por el amor de alguien que no te soporta?check check check jajaja, qué pasa pansy? La honestidad no es tu fuerte?.—rei sarcásticamente.-era de esperarse.

—Eres una idiot.-ni bien pansy termino de maldecir a Elizabeth cuando dos chicos llegaron a defender a Elizabeth.

—Ey basta que demonios te pasa pansy estás loca o qué ?no le vuelvas a faltar el respeto o me vas a conocer y me vas a odiar!.-mencionó Draco poniéndose frente a Elizabeth.

Cuando de repente alguien llego.

—Pansy será mejor que te vayas.- mencionó edward poniéndose enfrente de Elizabeth a lado del rubio.

—umm chicos..me se defender.-mencione cuando pansy ya se había ido pero los dos mencionados se miraban con enojo.

—Tú qué haces aquí Edward nadie te habló,vete mejor..-menciona Draco riéndose sarcásticamente ,poniendo su mirada fija en el chico.

—Solo defendía a Elizabeth cuál es tu maldito problema?.—contestó a la Defensiva.

—Uyy mi maldito problema eres tú idiota!así que lárgate ya!.-mencionó acercándose con conflicto a Edward.

—Y si no quiero qué idiota?!.

—acaso no sabes quién soy o qué? Niño idiota.,soy un Malfoy por si no lo sabes..,así que cuando te pida que hagas algo lo haces.

—Te quedaste sin palabras smith?.-menciona Blaise para ponerse a la par de Draco.

—Bueno ya!! No se peleen! Me voy a dormir mejor y repito me se defender!! Joder!.-mencione para subir por las escaleras soltando un gruñido para después azotar la puerta de mi habitación.

Tras ella subió Aurora para saber cómo se encontraba.

••••

—Idiota,vámonos dejen a este idiota solo.-mencionó Draco para retirarse a su cuarto mientras detrás de el iban sus fieles amigos Blaise y Theo.

—Puedo pasar?.-mencionó una aurora preocupada detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

—Claro que puedes ,adelante.-contestó Elizabeth mientras salía de su baño con su pijama de seda ya puesta para encaminarse a su cama.

—Eyy tienes a Edward flechado por ti.-menciona coqueta para recostarse a lado de su prima.

—Jajaja puede que si,ya vez nadie se resiste a mis encantos.—guiñe el ojo coqueta.—pero no, siento que no es mi tipo además el tiene 16 y nosotras ya vamos a cumplir 18.-menciona desinteresada.

—tuvo un gesto muy bonito al haber prestado atención y saber que te encantan las ranas de chocolate como para regalarte una..-menciona aurora mientras señala la caja del dulce en mi mesa.

—Puede que si,pero no por eso voy a caer flechada por el.

—Es un gran chico.-menciona aurora para después suspirar.

—Hablando de gran chico el que está flechado por ti desde el primer día es Theo.-mencione para ver coqueta a Aurora que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—THEO??!! Cómo crees Elizabeth no digas bobadas ademas Theo es bastante guapo como para fijarse en mi.—jugaba con mis manos.

—Basta con mirarlo como para saber que está enamorado de ti aurora..y no te menosprecies eres hermosa y el que no vea eso está idiota.

—Será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí hoy,ya es tarde.—bosteza.

—Bueno mañana me prestas un uniforme tuyo Elizabeth.-menciona aurora para levantarse de la cama.

—Ten póntela.-le avente una pijama que estaba en mi armario.

••••

A la mañana siguiente las dos primas se levantaron bastante temprano.

La navidad ya se acercaba y pronto sería el YULE BALL la navidad les emocionaba bastante ya que años pasados pasaban la navidad en casa y recibían bastantes regalos como zapatos,ropa y bolsos de marca,así que como era invierno optaron por ponerse su suéter muuuy slytherin.

—Bueno será mejor que bajemos ya que se nos hará tarde y recuerda..ya es diciembre y los platillos se vuelven navideñoos!!.-menciona Elizabeth feliz mientras toma su bolso de su mesa.

Mientras las chicas bajan los  
Chicos esperaban ansiosos por ellas ya que si bien todos se mantenían en una excelente forma les encantaba la comida.

—HASTA QUE LLEGAAAN!!! Muero de hambre!!, casi muero de hambre aquí y ustedes ni cuenta,Tan poco les importó?.-menciona Blaise para poner una mano en su pecho en forma de ofendido.

—Blaise no seas exagerado.-Theo le da un zape en la cabeza

—Andando vámonos.-menciona Draco para salir los 5 caminando por el pasillo.

Draco y Elizabeth en medio como siempre.

—Gracias por defenderme ayer draco..no era necesario pero gracias.-mencione mientras fijaba mis ojos en en el perfil de el.

—No hay de qué ,alguien tenia que poner a pansy en su lugar.

—Hey Elizabeth podemos hablar?.-menciona edward haciendo que todos los amigos paren su caminar.

—umm claro,ya vuelvo chicos ahorita los alcanzo.-mencione mientras caminaba.—Qué pasa Edward?

—Es cierto qué besaste a Harry Potter?? Y que según te dio amortentia?.-menciona curioso para observar al trío dorado.

—Que tontadas dices..,solo me dio amortentia en una poción del dolor pero Blaise tomo de mi poción tambien y..bueno larga historia.-mencione sonrojada y riendo al recordar.—porque el interés?

—no nada ,es solo que escuche el rumor y te quise preguntar.

—oh bueno en ese caso me retiro ya que muero de hambre.-mencione sonriente mientras caminaba a la mesa con los demás. 

"Que rápido corren los rumores aqui"  
(Pensaste) 

—Porque tanta risa Elizabeth?.-menciona Blaise curioso mientras ella toma asiento a lado de Draco.

—no es nada,solo estaba hablando con Edward y comentó algo y me causó risa.

—Te gusta Edward Elizabeth?.-menciono Draco con celos.

—qué?claro que no ,solo hablábamos de algo ,aparte como me va a gustar Edward, Draco?

—Que pasa ?porque esa cara?.-mencione fijando mi mirada en el rostro blanquecino de el.

—Pasa Elizabeth,que yo creo que si te gusta Edward,entraste aquí riendo y ni siquiera te preocupaste por llegar rápido al desayuno y el desayuno de navidad es muy importante para ti.-menciona bajando la mirada

—Entre riendo por la conversación que tuve con el ,no por el,y no me moleste porque aún es temprano.—rei.-aparte solo lleva dos días aquí como podría gustarme tan rápido?.

—Ósea que más adelante es posible que te guste?

—no!!además eh tenido muy pocas conversaciones con el y aparte tiene 16 años y nosotros estamos por cumplir 18 draco.

—Está bien Elizabeth lo que tú digas..mejor ya desayuna.-rueda los ojos para centrarse en tomar la mejor manzana verde.

—Ósea que te pasa Draco?estábamos de maravilla y ahora me tratas así?Por Edward?Entre riendo porque estábamos hablando de la vez que Harry me dio amortentia y Blaise tomo de la poción también.

—Ah de eso?..

—si!! ,Tonterías así.

—buena anécdota lo bueno es que me tienes a mi para salvarte de que te den amortentia..—apoya su cabeza en tu hombro para ver cómo tomas una galleta de navidad.

—Piensas quedarte ahí ?(en tu hombro) para robarme mi galleta de navidad Draco?!.—ríes.—no no es mi galleta.

Draco se limita a reírse y volver a su posición normal quitando su cabeza de tu hombro.

Mientras tanto Blaise,Theo y Aurora miraban la escena de los rubios con bastante curiosidad cruzando miradas entre los tres.

—Apuesto 10 galeones de oro a que estos dos terminan siendo novios.-susurra Blaise mirando a los rubios.

—Solo es cuestión que uno de nosotros le digamos a Draco y a Elizabeth un "amig@ date cuenta".-menciona aurora riendo.

—Trato hecho yo si quiero los galeones.-menciona Theo levantando la mano.

El desayuno terminó, como todos los miércoles su primera clase para los Slytherins era Pociones con snape así que prosiguieron a sentarse ya que la clase estaría por comenzar.

Aurora tomó asiento junto con Elizabeth,mientras Theo y Draco atrás de ellas y Blaise Junto con Edward.

Bien jóvenes el día de hoy tendremos que hacer una poción,la poción más poderosa de amor..alguien sabe cómo se llama?.-mencionó el profesor snape.

—Amortentia profesor.-contestó la castaña Hermione a lado del pelo de zanahoria y el cara rajada.

—Bien..si esa es,así que hoy la harán después de eso, proseguirán a decir que huelen,así que empiecen no hay tiempo que perder.

Después de unos minutos haciendo la poción.

Theo recibió una bola de papel y prosiguió a abrirla.

Le jugamos una broma al idiota de Edward?  
-Blaise 

Theo asintió para darle entender a su amigo que eso era un si para la broma ,así que ya que Blaise estaba sentado a lado de Edward comenzó su broma.

—Oye Smith ayúdame ,soy bastante malo en pociones y no se si la hice bien...-menciona el moreno para pasar su mano por su cuello para dar a entender su confusión .

—está bien..-Edward estaba por oler su poción pero algo no dejaba que la oliera.

—Blaise te ayudaría pero el perfume de Elizabeth y Aurora no me deja ni siquiera oler lo que está en este frasco,joder chicas huele bastante a su perfume de cerezas con canela y vainilla .-'menciona serio para fijar su mirada en la rubia y la azabache.

Blaise empezó a reírse pero Theo no se rio al igual que Draco ambos permanecieron callados.

—De que te ríes idiota?.-mencionó Edward con estrés.

—Idiota te di a oler amortentia que no recuerdas que estamos haciendo eso?.-menciona Blaise para fijar su mirada en el frasco.

—Y ustedes a qué huelen?.-mencionó con una sonrisa de lado Edward 

—Aún no terminamos.-mencionaron estresadas ya que no querían ocasionar caos.

-Bueno se acabó la clase salgan.-mencionó snape cortando la tensión que se ocasionó 

Saliendo del salón los tres chicos se juntaron

—Lo matare.-mencionó Draco mirando con enojo a Edward.

—Y yo.-agregó Theo.

—Alto chicos ,no exageren.-mencionó Blaise calmando a sus amigos 

—Elizabeth y Aurora cuanto vas que también lo olieron.-mencionó Theo enojado para después empezar a seguir a Edward por el pasillo pero la mano de Blaise lo frenó .

—Draco eres imbecil?y tú también Theo, y no me maten por llamarlos imbeciles pero aún no se dan cuenta que a Elizabeth le gustas tu Draco y Aurora tu Theo!!?

—Son primas y se fijan en puros idiotas.-agregaron Draco y Theo al mismo tiempo.

—agh entonces ustedes son esos idiotas! Además el que está tras ellas es Edward no ellas ósea amigos dense cuenta!.-menciona Blaise alzando sus brazos para que recapaciten.

—Tú y aurora deberían de hablar más,siempre que están juntos eres bien cortante.-menciona Blaise apuntando a Theo con el dedo.

—Tienes razón ..mañana la invitaré a hablar..respecto a Edward un día de estos lo golpeare.-menciona Theo mirando con odio a Edward que los mira con una sonrisa hipócrita

—cuenta conmigo.-responde Draco para después sacarle el dedo a Edward.

—Pero de verdad crees que le guste..?.-menciona Theo confundido mirando el suelo.

—tal vez diga muchas estupideces al día pero me doy cuenta de cosas y esto es obvio por supuesto que le gustas se le nota a kilómetros Theo..debes empezarte a dar cuenta que no todo es quidditch y libros.-menciona el moreno 

—Y a ti Draco no te digo nada por que eres Draco Malfoy y haz de saber que hacer.-menciona Blaise rodando los ojos.

•••

Mientras tanto la conversación de las chicas.

—ok esto es serio..tú que oliste aurora?.-menciona Elizabeth cuidando que nadie escuche su conversación.

—Pues libros,la pelota de quidditch y perfume caro.

—Acabas de resumir el olor de Theo,lo sabía..yo olí manzanas verdes,menta y perfume caro.-menciona sonriendo ya que sabe que describió a Draco a la perfección.

—si...ya sabes tú a quien describiste,era de esperarse.-menciona la azabache alzándose de hombros.


	17. Confundido

Al día siguiente:

—Hey Elizabeth! Despierta te perderás el desayuno nuevamente...-mencionó la dulce voz de aurora detrás de la puerta

—Qué hora esss?.-mencionó adormilada 

—Son las 8am y recuerda que tenemos clase a las 9!! Apresúrate!!

—Está bien...(adormilada aún) ya voy.

Elizabeth se toma un baño rápido y se arregla como de costumbre no sin antes ponerse su perfume de cerezas y tomar su bolso.

En el comedor..

—Hey Elizabeth ,cómo estás?.-mencionó un adorable Blaise terminando de agarrar la comida que pudiera para ponerla en su plato.

—Holaa,muerta de sueño.—bosteza.—no se porque amanecí tan cansada,tal vez sea por el peso de cargar ser la más bonita de todo Slytherin.-dice mientras ríe risueñamente.

Draco también ríe con ella.

— Elizabeth cálmate.-ríe risueña aurora.—mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Heey aurora te han dejado algo en tu lugar.-menciona Elizabeth apuntando a un sobre.—vaya el que te lo haya mandado se lució y que buen gusto tiene.

Para esto los chicos no decían nada y solo desayunaban.

Querida Aurora...

Debo mencionar primero que nada que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos..así que tratare de hacerlo por ti..

Aurora eres una mujer excepcional,hermosa,adorable,no tengo las palabras suficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti.

Con el tiempo tal vez lo haga..

Te espero hoy en el lago a las 6pm.

Ansío verte ahí..

-Anónimo.

(Sonríe aurora mientras la lee)

—Ayy!!! Qué pasa?? Yo quiero saber,tienes un admirador?.-menciona Elizabeth emocionada para inclinarse encima de la mesa para alcanzar a aurora del otro lado.

—Ya! No es nada después te cuento.-Aurora se sonroja al ver la carta de nuevo para después guardarla en su bolso.

—Si claro ignoremos el hecho de cómo te brillan los ojos y cómo estás color tomate..-menciona Blaise riendo.

—Mejor vamos a clase si? Tienen quidditch y nosotras porra.—menciona aurora para levantarse primero y dejarlos a todos sentados.

—-ayyy que lindo sería que alguien también me mandara una carta..—menciona triste Elizabeth...

—Eyy no te pongas triste tal vez es idiota y no lo hace,tal vez pronto ocurra no se sabe.-menciona Blaise tratando de animar a su amiga para después mirar a Draco con enojo.

(Si..seamos honestas Draco no sabe cómo actuar porque nunca ah sabido lo que es amar..y no sabe como amar.)

Chicos antes de que se retiren necesito dar un aviso..—menciona dumbledore atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes—como bien saben estamos en las épocas navideñas y este año se celebrará el Yule ball,será este sábado,después del baile pasarán el domingo y el lunes en casa si deciden irse.—así que esos serían todos los avisos,disfruten de su día!.

—Oh por merlin,ya quiero que sea sábado!!.-menciona Elizabeth emocionada.—amo navidad y además puedo estrenar mi nuevo vestido y estará genial!.

—Elizabeth para el baile necesitarás una pareja.-menciona Blaise viendo al Draco.

•••

—umm Elizabeth me preguntaba si podíamos hablar a solas necesito preguntarte algo..

—está bien vamos—mientras tanto Elizabeth se levanta para seguir al chico.

—Draco serás idiota,Edward la invitara al baile,deberías de haberle preguntado tú!.-menciona Theo .

—Maldita sea no me digan que hacer!.—estaba celoso y triste porque no sabía como preguntarle.

—Bueno yo iré con las nenas de porra.—se levanta Blaise en busca de las chicas porristas que esperan en la entrada del comedor.

•••

—Hola Edward qué pasa—sonríe para después darle un abrazo en saludo.

—Quería preguntarte si ya tienes pareja para el baile...—oh por cierto té traje otra rana de chocolate para alegrar tu día y no es soborno ni nada por si lo pensaste jaja—ríe nervioso ya que realmente no lo hacía como soborno.

—ohh Gracias.. no aún nadie me ah preguntado,lo acaban de decir —miras nerviosa a Edward.

—Quieres ir conmigo?.—menciona emocionado deseando que Elizabeth le diga que si.

—emmm veras estem lo voy a pensar ..necesito irme de verdad tengo entrenamiento con las porristas y el partido es el viernes. Gracias por la rama de chocolate!!—le da un abrazo y se retira corriendo.

—Al parecer a alguien no le dieron el si—menciona Draco riéndose mirando a edward—que lastima.

—Me dijo que lo pensaría,ya veremos con quien va.

•••

—perdón por llegar tarde chicas me entretuve—menciona Elizabeth agitada ya que venía corriendo,detrás de ella legan los chicos para su entrenamiento de quidditch.

—Bueno en lo que Elizabeth recupera el aire,vamos a calentar.—menciona la azabache para que el grupo empiece a correr.

Después de 5 min de calentamiento.

—Bueno empecemos a ensayar—Elizabeth y sus chicas se acomodaron para dar un espectáculo ya que habían chicos de todas las casas en el  
Campo tanto por el quidditch tanto por las chicas.—es nuestro momento de brillar aurora..-

1.2.3

—Y bien?que les pareció—mencione con una sonrisa.

—Parece ser que a todos les encanto Elizabeth,gran trabajo prima nos lucimos.

—no cabe duda toda una Slytherin.-mencionó Draco fijando su mirada en Elizabeth.

—ok si ,las Slytherin son unas diosas Fred.

—Bueno chicas se acabo el entrenamiento estámos perfectas para el día viernes ya pueden irse son las 5:30.

—Que?!! Las 5:30,oh no ,tengo que arreglarme para mi cita—menciona una aurora apresurada tomando sus cosas.

—eyy tranquila tienes media hora aún ,,uyyy mi primita por fin tendrá novio...—Reía mientras me agachaba a tomar mi botella de agua.

— nos vemos al rato.—reía 

(Siento que sería bonito incluir más a aurora y a Theo porque casi no era incluida y también es un personaje principal,espero les guste la idea.)

Aurora tomó camino a su habitación,estaba intrigada por saber quién era el susodicho que le dejó esa linda carta y quería verse bien,se tomó un baño y se vistió con unos jeans negros y un suéter blanco que quedaba Perfecto con su tonalidad de piel y su cabello,además de que hacía resaltar más sus ojos,tomó rumbo al lugar acordado ,al llegar alguien mencionó su nombre y para su sorpresa era..

—Theo..

—Umm hola Aurora te vez muy linda.—mencionó un Theo nervioso ya que pensó que no llegaría.

—Wow nunca me hubiera imaginado que serías tú—mira a todas partes donde en un árbol pegado al lago había un tipo picnic—esto es hermoso Theo..

—Me..Me alegro de que te haya gustado Aurora , te mereces eso y más..quería hablarte más,quiero conocerte bien ya que soy algo tímido y por eso las veces que te veía no me animaba a hablarte..

—Theo me encantaría—lo abrazo para sentir su aroma y su calor,se sentía en paz con Theo porque sabía que la cuidaría y ella siempre había querido a Theo.

—ven por aquí,siéntate—le señaló el lugar donde estaba una almohada para sentarse y no ensuciarse,en la mesita estaba un vino y una pasta ya que sabía que le encantaba la pasta a aurora.

—Vaya pasta!—mencionó emocionada por el lindo detalle.

—Estuve ensayando esto ayer toda la noche para no tener la vergüenza al decírtelo pero con verte me da vergüenza—pero aquí va..aurora me has gustado desde el momento que me caí de la mesa por Blaise para hacerte un lugar agradezco ahora a Blaise por haberte hecho un lugar en nuestra mesa,me cautivaste con tan solo tu linda sonrisa y tu mirada,me enamora tu sonrisa y es por eso que quiero ser la sonrisa que te dure toda la vida.

Resultará chistoso porque siempre que pienso en ti no puedo evitar sonreír.—Aurora quieres ir conmigo al baile?.

—Theo por supuesto que si!!—mencionó una Aurora con lágrimas en los ojos—Theo tú también me gustas y me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo y conocerte más.—menciona para después abalanzarse a él y abrazarlo.

•••

—Blaise donde has estado ?!!—mencione enojada mientras pintaba mis uñas.-estaba preocupada por ti,ni siquiera te vi en el campo.

—Estaba con unas chicas de Hufflepuff.-menciona Blaise para después sentarse a lado de Elizabeth.

—y ya tienes pareja para el baile?.—mencione curiosa mientras dejaba secar mis uñas.

—No una si no Dos.-menciona Blaise con voz de Casanova 

—No hablas encerio verdad?.—lo mire con curiosidad.

—Claro que hablo encerio nadie se resiste a los encantos de este apuesto slytherin.

—Que envidia me das Blaise,a mi me invito Edward y los gemelos weasley pero nada más.

—Escuche que tienes a mil chicos que te quieren preguntar pero les da terror que los rechaces.

—Enserio?—mencione con los ojos brillosos

—sii!!anímate ,tienes que ir al baile.—sonrió para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Estaba emocionada en la mañana pero ahora seré la única que no va a tener pareja de nosotros,y el que quiero que me pregunte no lo hace así que..será mejor que acepte ir con Edward.—mencione para después alzar los hombros y agitar mis manos para que el esmalte se secara.

—Ya veras Elizabeth todo se da con su debido tiempo no estes triste tengo una idea,quieres que vaya por nuestras ranas de chocolate para comer?.—menciona un Blaise emocionado.

—Sii!!—grite emocionada.

—En ese caso ya vuelvo.-menciona para levantarse y dejarme sola en el sofá de cuero.

Decidí caminar a los dormitorios para dejar mi esmalte,era rojo me encanta el color rojo.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala común mire como draco llevaba Astoria a su habitación.

Quería llorar,no lograba comprender porque draco podía ser dulce conmigo aveces y aveces ni siquiera importarle mi existencia en resumen era inestable.

Blaise llegaba con dos cajas de ranas de chocolate cuando vio a Elizabeth sentada en el sofá llorando en silencio.

—Hey princesa qué pasa?—el se preocupaba mucho por mi, éramos mejores amigos y casi hermanos.

Yo solo abrazaba a Blaise y seguía llorando ,el dejo las cajas en la mesa para abrazarme.

—Qué paso?,te escuchó.—pasaba su mano por mi cabello.

—Elizabeth qué pasa—menciona aurora confundida mientras llegaba.

—Déjame hablar con ella...ahorita te llamo aurora..—sonrió con pesadez.

Aurora se retiró a su cuarto a terminar unos deberes para dejar que Elizabeth hablara con Blaise.

—Déjame adivinar hizo algo Draco?.—asentí.

—lo vi subir a su habitación con Astoria..

—Con ASTORIA!?—mencionó Blaise asombrado—que demonios le pasa a ese rubio idiota..

—Luego de que te fueras fui a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y cuando volví lo vi subir con ella a su habitación...

—Elizabeth...es un idiota...lo sabes no?

—Si...., Le dire a Edward que si quiero ir con el al baile,el me hace sonreír.

Mientras tanto Blaise maldecía a su amigo por ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta de que Elizabeth valía la pena.

Elizabeth se compuso y dejó de llorar tomó un chocolate mientras Blaise trataba de hacerme reír.

Edward llego y se sentó en la sala común para leer un libro,mientras leía se dio cuenta de la presencia de Blaise y Elizabeth.

Cuando vio a Elizabeth supo que no estaba bien ya que tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar así que se acercó a ella,ya que aunque el supiera que ella quería a Draco, haría lo posible por siquiera enamorarla con actos y no con pociones como Harry.

—Hey bonita qué pasa todo bien?.—mencionó con voz cálida.

—Ya vengo Elizabeth voy por algo.-mencionó Blaise para dejarla con Edward,si bien el quería que su amiga fuera feliz.

—Nada...—mencione desanimada.

—Te hizo algo el estupido de Malfoy??.—mencionó enojado con recelo.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso.-mencione para darle un abrazo.

—Ay...Elizabeth..Tan bonita y enamorada de alguien que no ve a qué mujer tiene enfrente...nunca olvides que vales mucho ok?.—mencionaba Edward aún en el abrazo.

Yo solo asentía no tenía ánimos de nada.

Mientras tanto Blaise estaba enojado con su amigo el mujeriego así que le importo un comino y mientras caminaba enojado a la habitación de Draco se topó con Theo al que le contó la situación y también se enojo así que allí iban los dos amigos dispuestos a interrumpir el acto de puerquicositas de su amigo con Astoria.

Llegaron y tocaron la puerta repetidas veces.

—Ugh que quieren.—mencionó con la mirada perdida y sin camisa.

Estaban agradecidos de que aún tuviera el pantalón puesto así que entraron a la habitación del Draco sin importarles la presencia de Astoria.

Theo recordó al instante que esa no era una mirada normal la que tenía el ,después recordó que esa era la misma mirada que tenían Blaise y Elizabeth cuando estaban enamorados de Potter bajo el encanto de amortentia.

Theo codeo Blaise para decirle lo que creía.—creó que Astoria le dio amortentia al hurón.

—sálganse de mi habitación idiotas—mencionó el mientras empujaba a sus amigos con fuerza mientras que de fondo estaba una Astoria recostada en la cama de Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

Antes de poder reaccionar Blaise y Theo se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraban afuera del dormitorio de Draco así que como ellos no sabían nada de pociones para la amortentia solo se les vino una persona a la mente.

—"La sangre sucia".-mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

—A veces pienso que estamos conectados Theo siempre decimos las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo.—mencionaba Blaise mientras caminaban a la sala común de gryffindor esperando que uno de los del trío dorado estuviera afuera ya que ellos por ser slytherins no podían pasar.

Para suerte de aquellos se toparon con la mismísima Hermione saliendo de la biblioteca.

—hey Hermione.-mencionaron al mismo tiempo de nuevo..

—Que raro que no están con su amigo el insoportable,que necesitan?insultarme como su amigo?.-mencionó desinteresada la castaña con libros en la mano.

—No nada de eso..—mencionó Blaise poniendo su mano en su nuca.—necesitamos tu ayuda tú...qué sabes de cómo hacer una poción para quitar el efecto de la amortentia.

—oh eso es simple..ahora quien tomó amortentia?—mencionó riendo 

—Draco..—río risueño Theo—asi que en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda,Elizabeth esta muy mal ya que Astoria le dio amortentia a draco y bueno larga historia..

—umm está bien,lo hago por ella no por draco que les quede claro.-menciono para hacer señas a los chicos para que la sigan para poder hacer la poción.

—Creó que después de todo no eres tan insoportable como tus amigos.—mencióno Blaise causando una sonrisa en Hermione.

—Debería de decir gracias??..bueno termine la poción les hice bastante ya que es Común en ustedes que tomen amortentia seguido así q guarden.-mencionó para después retirastse .

—Gracias!!—mencionó Blaise asomando su cabeza para ver cómo Hermione levantaba el pulgar para después caminar a su sala.

•••


	18. Soy mejor

••••

Acaso te gusta Hermione?—Blaise no contestó—Blaise...—te gusta Hermione verdad?

•••

Mientras tanto Elizabeth estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sintió a alguien siguiéndola..así que su mejor opción fue llegar al comedor.

—Me seguiste..?

—Con la intención de volverme a presentar soy Harry Potter.

—Eres el típico Niño que hace de las suyas y después quiere empezar de cero..no es verdad?—.ríe sarcástica Elizabeth.

—no es mentira..

—Te crees ingenioso?—ries ante la situación 

—Te pareció ingenioso?

—Umm Esta bien soy Elizabeth un placer—le sigues el juego.

—Soy Harry Potter,Elizabeth te luciste hoy con tu rutina de porrista.

—Gracias supongo.—ríes 

—Así que tú y Edward son novios?

—Emm no somos solo amigos—mencione desinteresada.

—oh vaya,y ya tienes con quien ir al baile?

—aún no me decido la verdad.—sonrío para cortar la conversación.

•••

Mientras tanto Blaise y Theo..

—Te gusta Hermione verdad ??no dire nada ,Blaise..

—Está bien si,me ah gustado desde siempre pero ella siempre nos ah odiado junto con sus amigos además ella sale con el cabeza de zanahoria.

—Y porque no la invitas al baile?

—Porque ella irá con ron es lo más seguro además yo iré con dos nenas de hufflepuff.

Ya que Blaise y Theo se quedaron en la plática ya era tarde y no les daba tiempo de ir a la habitación del huron para darle la poción ya que mañana tendrían el partido de quidditch y necesitaban descansar.

Al final Elizabeth pudo cortar la conversación con Potter y se retiró a su sala común donde su prima aurora esperaba por ella para contarle la gran noticia.

—Elizabeth!!cómo estás?ya todo bien?.—mencionó para abrazarla.

—si aurora nada de que preocuparse sólo es draco..,pero cuéntame quien era tu admirador!!.-mencione coqueta.

—Era Theo!! Elizabeth!! Estoy muy feliz,hizo un picnic y me dijo muchas cosas bonitas realmente no esperaba que fuera el ya que pues Theo es muy tímido y lo conoces..pero me invito al baile!!

—Wow enserio?ni yo podría creer que el mismísimo Theo Nott haya perdido la timidez para hacer algo así!!.

—El baile es pasado mañana y no se que ponerme Elizabeth!!—aurora movía sus manos por la ansiedad.

—Eyy tranquila a ti todo te queda Perfecto! No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Tú ya tienes con quien ir al baile?—mencionó curiosa para inclinar su cabeza de lado.

—Tengo 4 propuestas pero ninguna es Draco, aurora..aparte lo vi subir con Astoria a su habitación y no creo que me invite,será mejor que acepte la propuesta de Edward después de todo es lindo, además soy Elizabeth Mikaelsson y no puedo ir sola al baile,y no le daré el gusto a Draco de verme Solá.

—Tienes razón!

—Bueno, vayamos a dormir y mañana nos levantamos temprano para ir a desayunar y después entrenar por última vez para el partido de quidditch,recuerda que tengo mi parte sola junto contigo y tenemos que ensayar,después de eso podemos ir a tu habitación a arreglar lo del vestido,te parece?.

—Me parece una gran idea!,gracias por siempre ayudarme Elizabeth,oye pero primero que nada irás a casa a pasar navidad? Ósea se que el sábado es navidad y será el baile pero el domingo solo es para volver a hacer la cena de navidad en casa pero si irás?

—Yo voy a casa a pasar navidad solo si tú vas ,ya tengo tu regalo por cierto,te encantará aurora lo sé.

—Yo si iré,además quiero mis regalos que me dará mamá y así.

—Bueno en ese caso ya vayámonos a dormir que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

Cada una tomó rumbo a su habitación para poder descansar ya que había sido un gran día,Aurora cayó en un dulce sueño ya que su día había sido de ensueño,pero para Elizabeth fue diferente si bien Aurora iría con Theo al baile,y Blaise con las otras chicas,y suponía que Draco iría con Astoria,ella estaría sola en el baile de no ser por Edward,pero no era la persona con la que hubiera deseado ir..pero no había otra opción.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño escuchó voces fuera de la puerta de su habitación,causó curiosidad y se acercó,claramente se escuchaban las voces de Astoria y pansy.

Pansy:Astoria mañana es el partido y la ilusa de Elizabeth hará una parte de solitario y bailará ella con su prima en la rutina de porra,pero tú eres también excelente.porque no te metes en su solo?

Astoria:Bien pensado querida pansy eso haré ,ya veremos quien se queda con el puesto de princesa slytherin..

Ayy mi amor jajaja no sabes, estas jugando con el fuego a mi nadie me gana en nada.—pensé detrás de mi puerta después de escuchar la charla de ellas.

Ahora en más se iba a lucir mañana,primero nadie me reta,segundo me la debes por Draco.

Ahora si pudo dormir tranquila mañana se luciría y demostraría quien es Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

A la mañana siguiente..

El reloj daba las 6:30 am los estudiantes se levantaban a esa hora para ganar los mejores lugares en la biblioteca,era la primera vez que Elizabeth se levantaba a esa hora desde que llegó a Hogwarts,pero tenía un porqué y debía cumplirlo.

Tomó su baño como era de todos los días,se arregló y se puso su uniforme de porristas,bajo a la sala común donde ya se encontraba Aurora para su suerte las demás porristas dormían.

Aurora y Elizabeth salieron de su sala común para tomar rumbo a un salón que se usaba para practicar cuando el clima era muy frío.

Tenían aún media hora para ensayar ellas a solas y lucirse en un rato.

Terminaron de ensayar y tomaron rumbo a desayunar al comedor,eran las 8 y el juego empezaba a las 8:40.

—Enserio solo vas a comerte una manzana verde Elizabeth?!.—Blaise miraba sorprendido a Elizabeth mientras que el tenia 8 waffles en su plato.

—Blaise no pasa nada además no quiero llenar tanto la panza tenemos el juego ahorita.

—Buen punto,les deseo mucha suerte preciosas.

—Gracias Blaise —contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Te deseo muy buena suerte princesa—menciona un Theo cariñoso para después darle un beso en la mejilla a aurora.

—Me dan envidia de verdad.-menciona Blaise y Elizabeth.

Mientras los 4 desayunaban a gusto Draco aún no llegaba ,Theo y Blaise no veían la hora de poder darle la poción a Draco ya que realmente confirmaron que era amortentia cuando vieron a Draco entrando de la mano a lado de Astoria.

Los chicos no le querían decir a Elizabeth ya que se veía bastante ocupada en pensar en el baile de porra.

—Elizabeth muévete se va a sentar Astoria aquí.-mencionó Draco para después bufar ya que Elizabeth no se movió.

—JA! Y tú quien te crees que eres para hacer que me mueva para que se siente esta cualquiera en MI lugar?.-menciona risueña y a la vez retadora para dirigirle la mirada a Astoria.

—Draco Malfoy ?.-menciona el alzándose de hombros 

—Ay querido Malfoy que no se te olvide que somos igual de poderosos, oh espera! Yo soy más poderosa que tú.-mencione riendo para después voltearme y seguir en mis asuntos.

Astoria me tocó y trató de empujarme a un lado pero a mi no me gusta que me toque cualquiera.

—Astoria me vuelves a tocar y te quedas sin mano.

—Uuuu que te pusieron en tu lugar Astoria...-menciona Blaise divertido.

Draco se sentó y hizo que Astoria se sentará en sus piernas,para disgusto de Elizabeth quería partirle la cara a la sucia de Astoria pero no era necesario la dejaría en ridículo en unos minutos en el juego.

—Um Blaise será mejor que ya le demos la poción a Draco y encáremos a Astoria,la cosa se está poniendo fea con Draco y Elizabeth.

—naa en un rato lo arreglamos no hay que hacer un espectáculo ahorita.

El reloj sonó así que era hora del show 

Elizabeth y Aurora salieron del comedor corriendo ya que ellas debían llegar rápido.

Astoria seguía encima de Draco,cuando Blaise y Theo vieron que Elizabeth se había ido sabían que era el momento de encarar a Astoria.

—Draco tomate esto.-mencionó directo Blaise.

—Que es?.—los miro con disgusto.

—Es energía para el juego,Theo y yo ya la tomamos.

Astoria supo que ya la habían descubierto.

-NO! No lo tomes.-mencionó Astoria haciendo berrinche encima de Draco.

—Es la última vez que me dices que hacer Astoria,-aunque Draco estuviera en el efecto de la amortentia el no perdía su personalidad.

Así que sin más Draco tomo la poción y hizo efecto en segundos.

—Astoria muévete qué haces aquí!.-exclamo el quitándose a Astoria de encima.

—Astoria te dio Amortentia desde ayer y durmieron juntos,apenas ayer en la noche conseguimos la poción y por eso te la acabamos de dar Draco.-mencionó Theo relajado.

—Que horror..gracias supongo.

—Tendrás que pedirle Perdón a Elizabeth.-menciono Blaise para después contarle a Draco lo de ayer y lo de hoy en el desayuno.

—Carajo!,iré a pedirle disculpas!.-menciono el para salir corriendo en busca de ella pero Blaise lo detuvo.

—Sera más tarde, el juego ya empezó y nos están esperando recuerda que hoy jugamos y Elizabeth ya está con aurora en el campo.-mencionó para salir corriendo al juego. 

*Aquí ya pónganle play a la música que puse arriba*

Todas las casas se acercaron al campo de quidditch jugaría Slytherin vs Gryffindor  
Las porristas de Gryffindor era compuesto por : Ginny,lavender,Katie bell ,Hermione (si fue obligada por Ginny para que entrara a las porristas) y etc.  
A las Slytherin ya las conocen.

Sin más las porristas de Slytherin presentaron a su grupo dando por comenzada su rutina.

Las porristas de Slytherin tomaron lugar en su posición todos miraban a las Slytherins por sus movimientos.

También como los chicos de quidditch esperaban su entrada pero tambien podían mirar a las chicas en su presentación ya que era importante .

Ahora si Elizabeth demostraría quien es y quien manda.

Era el momento de Elizabeth y Aurora así que se pusieron enfrente haciendo su entrada.

Dejando a todos boquiabiertos ante tales movimientos que se idearon las dos en la mañana para evitar a toda costa que la odiosa de Astoria arruinara su momento,daría a conocer que ella no se anda con rumores y que ella es la mejor.

Astoria trato de meterse al medio de las dos chicas pero no pudo ya que al hacerlo tropezó y quedó en ridículo,Elizabeth sonrió triunfante así como Aurora,terminaron sus movimientos y dieron por terminada su presentación.

El partido resultó genial los chicos de Slytherin ganaron y era su momento de victoria habían ganado la copa del año.

Ahora si Elizabeth se lució y dejo a todos boquiabiertos el esfuerzo lo valió.

Antes de que Astoria se largará a llorar. Elizabeth hablo llamando la atención de los slytherins y algunos de otras casas.

—Hey Astoria!! Que te quede claro yo no soy la princesa Slytherin,soy la reina cosa que a ti te queda bastante grande.--río sarcástica

Astoria se largo a llorar con pansy ya que había quedado en ridiculo enfrente de todas las casas,Blaise ,Theo y Draco estaban orgullosos de sus dos amigas y a la ves asombrados de tener a esas mujeres en su casa,no cabía duda Draco se enamoró de una Diosa irremplazable.

El pasillo de Hogwarts se llenó de aplausos de victoria cuando las porristas y el equipo de quiddicth llegó,eran los reyes de Hogwarts justo su vida ideal.

(Imaginemos que Cheryl es Elizabeth)(la pelirroja)  
*Aqui ya quiten la música jaja*

Pero algo le faltaba a Elizabeth,su pareja del baile de mañana.


	19. Hermione

Más tarde en la sala común:

Elizabeth se encontraba en el sillón de la sala común pensando..en el día de mañana estaba ansiosa por que además sería navidad y le encantaba recibir regalos de sus amigos,ella ya tenía los suyos,ahora debía concentrarse en su atuendo de mañana.

—Oh lo olvidé! Tengo que ayudar a Aurora a decidir su vestido es importante—menciona mientras deja su libro en el sillón para después levantarse.

Mientras tanto el Trío dorado.

—Ya tienen con quien asistir al baile?.-menciona ron mientras dirige su mirada a sus dos amigos.

—Yo iré con Cho.-menciona el azabache ya que Elizabeth declinó su propuesta.

Flashback  
Elizabeth querrías ir al baile conmigo? Realmente lamento lo de la amortentia..

—Harry ya te perdone pero declinare tu propuesta espero no te enojes,realmente te perdone lo de la amortentia pero aún así no te ganaste mi confianza al 100 ya que, creía que podríamos hacer buena amistad pero después ocurrió lo de la amortentia..en fin..espero no te molestes.

—No se que decirte..,solo se que siento algo por ti..aunque no esté destinado a estar contigo,por mil y un razones,capaz y en otra vida me toque coincidir contigo..

—Me dejas sin palabras Harry a pesar de todo espero y en un futuro podamos ser amigos aunque sea..  
Fin del Flashback

—Y tú con quien iras herms?.-menciona ron curioso.

—Aun no me decido..y tú ron?.-menciona para cambiar el tema.

—No te decides o no tienes con quien ir?—ríe el pelirrojo.

—Ron! No hay porque ser groseros, discúlpalo hermione ya sabes cómo es.

—Descuida Harry el día del baile se dará cuenta que realmente si hay alguien.

—Entonces ron? Con quien iras?.—menciona el azabache dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo ya que pensaba que no tendría con quien ir ,ya que días antes el pelirrojo no se animaba a preguntarle a nadie por miedo a ser rechazado.

—Iré con lavender..-menciona el pelirrojo para mirar sonrojado al azabache.

—Vaya vaya ron hasta que te animaste a preguntar—ríe el azabache para prestar atención a su amiga la castaña que tenía su vista perdida.

—Tengo que ir con Ginny a hacer unas cosas..los veo luego—la castaña se retiró a paso apresurado hacia su dormitorio donde compartía cuarto con la menor de los weasley Ginny.

—Ginny necesito tu consejo y no se vale juzgar!.—menciona nerviosa para caminar de un lado al otro extremo de la habitación continuas veces.

—Hey Hermione cálmate..que sucede? Todo bien?.—pasa una mano por el brazo de su amiga para calmarla un poco a la vez atrayéndola al extremo de la cama para que se siente y puedan platicar calmadas.

—El baile es mañana y no tengo con quien ir..y tú hermano se la pasa molestándome creyendo que no tengo ningún pretendiente y iré sola..

—Mi hermano es un idiota no le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es,su mente se ubica 24/7 en comida y en ganarle a malfoy en quidditch después de la burla que le hizo malfoy con su canción de "A weasley vamos a coronar"—menciona para después reír después de acordarse de aquel día.

—Es que es la verdad..no tengo con quien ir y a decir en verdad ya sabes quien me gusta pero es técnicamente imposible..

..

-BLAISE!—menciona Theo persiguiéndolo por toda su habitación para calmarlo.

—QUE?!

—Es enserio que te vas a acobardar y no vas a invitar a Hermione?!!!

—Theo si tienes en cuenta que primero:es una sangre sucia ante los ojos de todo Slytherin y de DRACO!?,segunda como le voy a cancelar a las de Hufflepuff.!!!,Tercera ni siquiera se si le agrade!!!.

—Blaise cálmate si? Por las de hufflepuff ni te preocupes se pueden conseguir uno de los tantos rechazados que rechazo Elizabeth ahorita en el pasillo y por draco ni te preocupes el nunca se va a atrever a invitar a Elizabeth al baile o siquiera de escribirle una carta de disculpas después de todos los numeritos que le hizo en el desayuno con Astoria.

—Blaise vive tu vida con la mujer que quieres. No sabes lo bien que se siente siquiera estar y conocer a la mujer que amas.

—Tienes razón..realmente me gusta..cada detalle de ella , me asombra su interés por los libros..y sabes? Yo solo quiero a alguien que me mire como Hermione mira los libros al estudiar y si la vida me da la oportunidad de ser el nuevo libro de Hermione para que me mire con amor,adelante lo haré.-mencionó para levantarse en busca de la castaña.

•••

—Hermione.. Blaise te ah gustado desde siempre y el día que te pidió ayuda para la poción volviste con una sonrisa indescriptible a la biblioteca y me contaste con tanta ilusión como simplemente te dijo "Creo que no eres tan insoportable como tus amigos" y fuiste feliz con esa pequeña frase..que esperas para darte cuenta que te gusta??

—Ginny..Harry y Ron me matarían realmente me MA-TA-RI-AN si saben que salgo con un slytherin y mas si es uno de los mejores amigos de Malfoy.

—Y? Eres su amiga a final de cuentas van a tener que aceptarlo,no busques complacer a los demás,se feliz tú primero que nada.—menciono ginny para después tomar las manos de su amiga.

—Estoy segura de que Blaise siente lo mismo por ti..,te mira en todas las clases cuando dices algo el sonríe.

Las chicas decidieron su vestido de mañana y envolvieron todos los regalos para sus amigos,Hermione tenía un regalo para Blaise,decidieron salir de su sala común para dirigirse al comedor ya que aún era algo temprano.

Mientras Ginny y Hermione caminaban hacia el gran comedor,a lo lejos escucharon pisadas con prisa,las chicas se asustaron y decidieron voltear a ver quién era ,para su sorpresa era Blaise llegando a Hermione.

—Hermione..,puedo hablar contigo?—menciona Blaise un tanto nervioso.

—P..por supuesto..ya vengo Ginny adelántate.—mencionó la castaña para seguirle el paso .

—Hermione necesitaba hablar contigo..umm hay algo que te eh querido decir hace mucho tiempo..pero no lo decía porque pensaba que me odiabas aunque pensándolo bien aún no se si me odias o..bueno ese no es el caso..—

—Blaise...tranquilo.—menciona para reír dulcemente.

—Hermione me..me gustas..—menciona para poner su mano en su nuca por el nerviosismo.

—Blaise pensé que nunca me lo dirías..también me gustas..—menciona Hermione con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Quieres ir conmigo al baile..??.-menciona tímido el moreno ya que juraba que ella ya tenía pareja.

—Me encantaría..

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Elizabeth 

-Genial te ves fabulosa como toda una reina—mencione al ver el vestido que se pondría aurora para el baile de mañana.

—Genial!! Espero que Theo piense lo mismo...-.menciona tímida para balancearse en sus pies por los nervios.

—Aurora Theo te ve con ojos de amor y como si fueras la única mujer en la tierra.

—Pero bueno,al final si iré con Edward al baile ya le confirmé..,después del baile al día siguiente partimos para casa a las 9am.

—Genial,tú mamá no te ah mandado ninguna carta Elizabeth?

—No..es que según ella es para no tomar tiempo de mi vida social..pero ya sabes cómo es mi mamá—mencione mientras fijaba mi vista en la ventana que da a ver la fría noche de un 23 de diciembre.

—Oh mira Elizabeth allí viene la lechuza de tu casa!! —señala la azabache al ave que viene .

Elizabeth se levanta del borde de su cama para abrir la ventana y tomar en manos a la  
Lechuza para darle algo de beber y comer mientras toma la carta de su pico.

Querida Elizabeth:

Hija!! Que alegría saber que vendrán tu y aurora a casa este año para pasar navidad!

Perdón por no haber escrito antes ,eh estado bastante ocupada yendo a cocktails y desayunos..en fin muchas cosas.

No puedo esperar para verte este año!

Con amor   
Claire M .G.

—Oh es mamá solo para decirme que esta muy emocionada de que pasaremos navidad allá en Londres.—menciona Elizabeth para depositar la carta en su buró para después tomar la caja donde había puesto todos los regalos que mandaría a paquetería hoy por la noche para que mañana los regalos estuvieran en los dormitorios de sus dueños.

—Bien! Ya eh mandado los regalos a paquetería,estoy bastante cansada y mañana será un gran día querida aurora—menciona Elizabeth para aventarse a su cama.

—-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir yo también Elizabeth..que alegria!!—menciona aurora mientras sale de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Theo platicaba con Draco en su habitación.

—Draco que piensas hacer con Elizabeth?—mencionó para acercarse al mini fridge que tenía Draco en la sala de su habitación.

—Nada ,ella ya irá al baile con el idiota ese de Edward así que yo iré con Pansy ..aunque lo que si haré será mandarle una carta a Elizabeth para pedirle disculpas por lo de la mañana.

—Le regalaras algo de navidad??—menciona Theo para después beber de la botella de agua fiji.

—Puede ser es lo más probable.

—En ese caso te veo después hermano,mañana será un gran día.

Ya era 24 de diciembre el Castillo de Hogwarts fue iluminado y decorado a la perfección,era la mañana y los grandes patios de este se podían ver cubiertos de nieve y de niños de primer año jugando con la nieve.

Elizabeth se despertó para tomar una ducha relajante y poder arreglarse ,se puso el uniforme ya que hoy tendrían clases hasta medio día para darles la otra parte del día para que cada quien pudiera arreglarse ya que el baile daría inicio a las 6 pm .

Elizabeth ya está arreglada cuando noto en la esquina de su habitación debajo de su pequeño árbol navideño gran cantidad de regalos,cuando ya iba a tomar el primer regalo para abrirlo su puerta sonó así que se dio camino para abrir.

Era aurora con todos sus regalos en sus brazos.

—Feliz noche Buena babyyyy.—mencione dejando que pase Aurora para poner sus regalos en el piso y asi poderlos abrir juntas.

Aurora empezó a llorar al ver el regalo de Theo junto con la nota a lado 

Te regalo esta joya se que te gusta lo que brilla, pero ten por seguro princesa que nada brilla mas que tú.

Feliz navidad.

—Tengo que aceptar que Theo tiene muuuuy buen gusto aurora.—ríe para abrir ella la caja de terciopelo a lado de una nota.

•••

—Hola herms!!—menciona Ginny para ver los regalos de su amiga.

—Vaya vaya Hermione al parecer tienes dos regalos de Slytherin por lo caros que son..-menciona Ginny para acercarle las dos cajas de joyería a Hermione.

—Ginny ya sabes que no me gusta lo caro eso da igual,uno es de Blaise...(suspira) pero el otro de quien?..—mencione frunciendo el ceño para abrir primero la caja de Blaise.

Me hiciste el hombre más feliz al decirme que sentías lo mismo por mi,permíteme ser Tun nuevo libro para que me mires con esa misma mirada de amor con la que los miras...  
estoy ansioso de verte esta tarde a mi lado.  
Feliz navidad hermosa Hermione .

—Es hermoso...—menciona Ginny.-Bueno  
Ahora abre este—le acerca a Hermione la caja de Dior.

—oh por Dios es de Elizabeth..-mencione para mirar asombrada a Ginny. 

—Que dice la carta ,que dice ,que dice—menciona para leerla a lado de Hermione.

Querida Hermione..

Se que te parecerá algo raro recibir un regalo mío ya que no somos para nada cercanas..

Pero te quería agradecer por las veces que me has ayudado como la vez de la amortentia que al igual que a mi ayudaste al menso de Blaise..

Estoy muy feliz de que Blaise esté a lado de una mujer tan valiente e inteligente como tú.

No soy buena diciendo estas cosas pero espero poder ser amigas en un futuro.

Feliz navidad Hermione.

Elizabeth M.

—Vaya al parecer le agradas ,ella no es de hacer estas cosas y menos por una gryffindor y porque son muy estrictos con respecto a los niveles de sangre.—menciona ginny acercándole el regalo.

—Fue un lindo detalle lo de la carta—mencione para abrir la caja.—vaya que buen gusto tiene! Es hermosa la pulsera!

Mientras tanto Elizabeth y Aurora.

—De quien es?—pregunta aurora curiosa

—no lo sé deja leo la carta.-

Elizabeth..

No soy muy bueno haciendo estas cosas siendo sincero eres la primera a la que le escribo una carta de disculpas.

Lamento por ser un idiota contigo y comportarme de tal manera el día de ayer,sabrás estaba bajo la poción de la amortentia,ya es común que nos den eso no?,realmente lo siento por eso y mas.

Feliz navidad Elizabeth

D.M

—oh es de draco..-mencione para depositar la carta en un cajón—me pide disculpas al parecer Astoria le dio amortentia.

—Y que te regalo?—menciona aurora emocionada.

(Imaginemos que el corazón es verde )

—Tengo que admitir que malfoy se lucio con los regalos que te envió ,al parecer eres a la única que le envío—menciona aurora coqueta.

Elizabeth y Aurora se regalaron unas pulseras cartier.

—Y tú qué le regalaste a malfoy Elizabeth?

—Ya veras..

•••


	20. Yule Ball

Narrador:

Como era de todos los días bajaron a la hora del desayuno,todas las chicas de todas las casas hablaban sobre el baile de la tarde estaban emocionadas ya que era el baile más esperado del año y de los grupos ya que ese baile solo es para los de 4 año en adelante y bien todas esperaban que su amor de la vida las invitara al baile.

Iban caminando Elizabeth y su prima Aurora por el pasillo para llegar al comedor aurora lucia con resplandor su nuevo brazalete de su amado Theo,si bien Theo aún no se le declaraba a la dulce aurora pero ya parecían una pareja. 

Elizabeth se enteró anoche de lo de Blaise y Hermione cuando su amigo le contó..

Flashback

-/Elizabeth necesito contarte algo ya que eres como mi hermana—mencionaba Blaise llegando más feliz de lo usual.

—Vale cuéntame ven —mencione para caminar al sillón de la sala común .

—Me gusta Hermione,Elizabeth.—dice feliz.

—Que que??? no me la esperaba de todas te gusta Hermione? wow—mencione coqueta—Que galán ehh y ya la invitaste al baile???!!!.

—Si aproveche que le confesé mis sentimientos para decirle si quería acompañarme,pero el problema es draco...-mencionó serio.

—Por draco no te preocupes bueno...tú tranqui si hace una escena voy a tenerme que meter a salvar tu trasero—reímos.

—Elizabeth se siente muy bien podértelo contar sin que te enojes—menciona el con un brillo en los ojos.

—Ey no olvides que ella me salvo cuando lo de Harry—mencione para darle una palmada en la pierna a Blaise.

—Como te enteraste??—menciona curioso.

—Aurora...

Flashback

Elizabeth realmente no me tienes que agradecer a mi ,además sabes que yo soy un asco en pociones mi fierro es herbologia.

—entonces quien fue el que hizo la poción—menciona la rubia mirando a su prima.

—Hermione pero me las dio a mi ya que sabía que de igual forma estuvieras bajo la influencia de cualquier poción nunca le aceptarías nada.

—vaya le debo las gracias...

Así me enteré..-menciona la rubia después de contarle la amectdota al moreno.

—Estoy muy feliz por tu Blaise!! Ven acá!.-menciona para darle un abrazo.

Fin del Flashback.

Mientras iban llegando ya a la puerta del comedor Hermione hizo acto de presencia.

—Hey Elizabeth,podemos hablar?.-menciona sería.

—Claro!.-menciona alegre a pesar de todo Hermione no era mala persona.—Que ocurre?.

—Gracias por el regalo de verdad,no tenias que..-no la dejo terminar.

—Hey no tienes que agradecerme nada ,las gracias te las debo yo por todo!.-menciona risueña Elizabeth.

Quien las viera hace meses Elizabeth odiando a los sangre sucias y ahora entablando una amistad con la mismísima Hermione.

—Espero verte más tarde en el baile Hermione.-menciona contenta 

—Claro!

—Veo que ya estas haciendo amistad con Hermione.-menciona Blaise para pasar su brazo por los hombros de Elizabeth y caminar hacia su mesa.

—Claro,no es mala persona después de todo.-menciona para tomar asiento donde ya se encontraban los enamorados Aurora y Theo.

—vale ahora la única solterona del grupo soy yo—mencione bufando para después tomar una manzana verde.

—También Draco está soltero..pero son demasiado orgullosos ustedes dos para declararse su amor.-menciona Theo mientras lo ve ingresar al comedor.

—Mm pues ya vez..-mencione para ver a Draco.

—Buenos díass estrellita.-menciona Blaise para verlo.

—Blaise como dices mensadas de verdad,cada día dices una diferente.-menciona Draco mientras todos recordamos que tiene razón

Incio del Flashback

Lunes:  
Buenos días huroncito   
Martes:  
Buenos días solecito   
Miércoles  
Buenos días mi manzanita  
Jueves:  
Buenos días gruñon   
Viernes:  
Buenos días mi rubio oxigenado.  
Hoy:  
Buenos días estrellita..  
Fin del flashback

"Todos rieron al recordar lo mismo"

—Bueno y ya están listos para dentro de unas horas.-menciona Blaise mientras baila en su asiento.

—Claro que si .-menciona aurora mientras ve a su adorado Theo.

—No me canso de repetirles que me dan envidia.-menciona Elizabeth riendo.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo pensado y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a su sala común ya que el comedor estaba cerrado para adornarlo de acuerdo a la ocasión 

Ya eran las 3 pm el tiempo se les fue volando mientras platicaban..

Tenian solo tres horas para arreglarse.  
Elizabeth había quedado con Edward de verse en las escaleras a las 6:05

Mientras que Blaise y Hermione igual.

Aurora y Elizabeth tomaron rumbo a la habitación de Elizabeth para arreglarse,ya que de ley siempre en ocasiones así se arreglarían juntas.

Hasta hicieron una promesa.  
"El día que te cases me vale pero voy a estar en el cuarto contigo arreglándome a tu lado"  
Sip juntas siempre las vanidosas favoritas de todos.

Elizabeth se puso su vestido que llevaba guardando para el baile desde un principio,tomó su plancha y se hizo rizos,se maquilló y al final se puso su gloss color rojo.  
Estaba perfecta..

(No encontré un vestido verde slytherin perfecto entonces pensemos que ese es verde color slytherin)

Mientras que aurora optó por un color lindo y justo con su personalidad..

Lucían hermosas,Elizabeth no se puso nada de los regalos de malfoy ya que no creía que fuera una ocasión tan especial y aún no lo perdonaba del todo.

Ahora que lo recordaba Edward no le dio regalo de navidad,Blaise y Theo le regalaron chocolates y un perfume .

Los chicos salieron de su habitación antes que las chicas..

Y edward lucia así   
(No encontre buenaa fotos de edward en traje así que aquí va)

*YA VAYAN PONIENDO LA CANCIÓN*

Las chicas bajaron a encontrase con sus respectivas parejas.

—Theo!!.-grita aurora corriendo hacia el con amor.

—Princesa te vez hermosa.—menciona Theo mientras ve a aurora.

Elizabeth sentía nostalgia ya que no estaba con el amor de su vida verdad pero tendría buena compañía.

La pareja se adentró al salón donde todo lucia hermoso.

—Elizabeth veía como Theo y Aurora entraban delante del despampanante Draco malfoy y Astoria.

Draco aún no había visto a Elizabeth por desgracia.

—Hey .-saludó edward para poner una mano en la cintura de Elizabeth y caminar hacia la entrada del comedor.—luces hermosa.

—Gracias Edward tú igual.-mencionó con una sonrisa.

Blaise tenía los nervios de punta que haría !??? Y si draco ofende a Hermione?? Simple le respondía solo que no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda,tomó el valor suficiente y camino en busca de su bella acompañante que para su buena suerte ya lo buscaba igual.

—Oh por Merlin que hice para merecer semejante mujer tan hermosa—pensaba Blaise mientras secaba sus manos con su saco por el sudor de los nervios,mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—luces hermosa..lista?—menciona para hacerle una seña para asegurarse de que ya quiera entrar ,a lado de ellos se encontraba Ginny con los dos pulagares arriba sonriéndole a su fiel amiga.

—lista..-menciona temerosa pero segura.

Para la sorpresa de ron y Harry vieron a Hermione entrar con el que menos esperaban real con el que MENOS esperaban .

—Esto no puede ser cierto ron.-menciona Harry dándole un codazo a ron quien ya se encontraba picoteando la comida con los dedos.

—Que co..-no pudo terminar su palabra cuando vio a la hermosa Hermione a lado de Blaise.

Se veían felices,mientras tanto aurora y Theo bailaban como si solo ellos dos existieran,Draco se encontraba poniéndole Whiskey al ponche y Astoria a su lado tratando de llamar su atención para ir a bailar.

—Me alegro de venir hoy contigo Elizabeth.-menciona Edward mientras bailaban.

—A mi igual me gusta tu compañía-ríen

—Hey Elizabeth .-menciona Hermione cuando Blaise se acercó a saludar a su amiga.

—Hola Hermione! Wow Luces muy linda!,me alegra que te haya gustado la pulsera que te di.-menciona mientras mira la fina muñeca de ella.

-Me encanto,gracias!.-menciona para después retirarse con Blaise a bailar no sin antes...

—La cuidas Edward es como mi hermanita y si algo le pasa te mato con crucios .-menciona Blaise para ahora si retirarse con Herms a bailar.

Todo iba bien todos felices ,aun draco no se había dado cuenta de que Blaise iba acompañado de Hermione pero mientras buscaba a Blaise se topó con esos ojos azules tan claros como el mar..que le causaban tranquilidad pura..Elizabeth.

Toparon miradas así que ambos apartaron su mirada rápidamente,Draco y los demás ya estaban un poco ebrios incluida Elizabeth ya que por causa de draco creen que se excedió con el whiskey en el ponche.

Todos disfrutaban hasta que Draco vio a Hermione con Blaise.

—Uyyy Blaise te viniste a fijar en las sangre sucias..menciona tambaleándose un poco.

Para esto Elizabeth se interpuso antes de que se ocasiónara una pelea.

—Draco ya es mejor dejar a cada quien ser feliz no?..por lo menos el tuvo el valor de ir tras la mujer que ama sin importarle qué..—menciona Elizabeth acercándose al el para decirle en el oído..—no cómo tú.-

Draco se molesto bastante y mejor se fue termino aceptando que su amigo este con Hermione nada le arruinaría su noche,aunque Elizabeth le haya dicho sus verdades por que si bien saben Elizabeth es la única mujer a la que deja que le diga sus verdades.

Después de eso todos estaban alegres ya mero acababa el baile y Elizabeth reía mucho con Edward era bastante chistoso.

—En verdad eh aprendido a bailar hace poco ya que una vez invite a una amiga a un baile y terminamos rompiendo la mesa del ponche y bebidas porque nos tropezamos gracias a mi.-menciona riendo.

—• Haz mejorado entonces.-menciona Elizabeth riendo bajo la influencia del alcohol los dos.

Elizabet mientras bailaba con Edward sentía la mirada de alguien..

Cuando volteo el trato de disimular..  
Para esto Edward se había ido a platicar con una chica en el ponche.

Quien sería ese misterioso chico? Nunca lo había visto aquí..

Mientras tanto los enamorados...

—Vaya hermione al parecer a Ron no le gusto que vinieras conmigo..

—No le hagas casó ya sabes como es además que como malfoy es su enemigo de ron y Harry pues ya sabes..

—Pero parece celoso..enojado no.

—No creó jajaja Bueno pero estoy contigo es lo que importa..—al parecer aurora y Theo son novios no es así?.-menciona curiosa

—Aún no Jajaj Theo no ah dado el segundo paso pero parecen ,es lo que todos pensamos.

—Ya Theo me estoy mareando..—menciona aurora riendo después de dar tantas vueltas.

—Creó que haz tomado demasiado ponche.

—Yo creó que si..pero tu no te quedas atrás eh..

—Aurora se mi novia.—menciona sin más.

—Estas borracho Theo no se si lo dices enserio..-menciona fijando su mirada en Theo 

—Es enserio y mañana no lo estaré pero seguiré pensando que quiero que seas mi novia..entonces?.

—Siiii.

El baile acabo,los profesores se fueron retirando y dejaron que solo los de último curso se quedaran.

Solo quedaban,Blaise,Elizabeth,Edward,Hermione ,Draco y Astoria.•

Todos estos chicos ya estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Draco ya se había relajado de más y estaba haciendo bobadas junto a Blaise.

—Ven Elizabeth vamos a bailar—mencionó Draco para jalarla y que se parara—Dejemos nuestros problemas y disfrutemos lo que queda de la noche.-me susurro en el oído.

—Me encantaría —Elizabeth y draco empezaron a bailar cualquier cosa junto con Blaise mientras los demás sólo se reían en una de esas Draco y Elizabeth cayeron quedando de frente cara a cara.

Elizabeth se sonrojó y draco hablo.-te ves preciosa esta noche y mas cuando te sonrojas.

—Tu no pierdes tu toque malfoy.-mencionó para guiñarle un ojo y levantarse.

Porque una cosa es que estuviera borracha pero no se la dejaría y ni se haría la fácil ante Draco,no cuando el quisiera sería cuando ella quisiera.

Para esto Cedric ya no se encontraba en el salón de baile..le llamó la atención y necesitaba conocerlo.

•••••


	21. Yule ball part 2

Al final Draco no asistió al baile con Pansy por un motivo.

Empieza el Flashback.

-Te diré algo rápido porque no tengo tiempo para esto.-mencionó serio 

—Si !!! si quiero ser tu novia draqui.-menciona pansy para lanzarse a el.

—Ahhh! Quítate no eso no ,agh sabes que olvidalo.-menciona para después irse

Fin del Flashback

Si y así fue como el al final termino yendo con Astoria.

Todos los chicos salieron directo a su sala común había estado genial el baile,Draco caminaba tambaleándose junto con Elizabeth como los demás a la vez venían riendo.

Blaise se quedó afuera de la casa común de Hermione.

—Me la pase muy bien contigo Blaise.-mencionó sonrojada la castaña,Blaise pudo notar sus mejillas color carmesí ya que ya estaba amaneciendo.

—Se que ya hoy nos vamos a pasar navidad cada quien con su familia pero no me quiero ir sin decirte o más bien preguntarte algo..

•••••

—Wo wo ahhhh.—menciona Elizabeth para caerse de senton junto con Draco.—auch menciona el tirado en el suelo.

—Ayyy no se rían y ayúdenos.-mencione mientras me sobaba el trasero,y Draco la imita y se ríen.

—Yo creó qué hay que emborracharnos más seguido..así ustedes dos están sin pelearse.-menciona Theo aventando su saco al sillón.

—Ja. Ja que risa.-mencione sarcástica para recostarme en el sillón.

—Ni borracha se te quita la sarcástica Elizabeth.-menciona Draco para sentarse en el sillón donde está acostada Elizabeth no sin antes poner sus piernas encima de las de el.

—Cállate tonto y tú no dejas de ser molesto.-mencione para reírme y quedarme viendo a Draco.

—Me vas a robar energía de tanto que me vez Malfoy.-menciona Elizabeth haciendo que el se sonroje.

—Vaya logre que draco se sonrojara.—mencione para sentarme en el sillón aún teniendo mis piernas encima de las de el.

Mientras tanto Astoria ya se había ido a dormir había demostrado ya no ser tan odiosa después de todo,se le vio muy cariñosa con Edward,supongo que ya supero a Draco.

Theo y Aurora se fueron a dormir juntos..

Y solo quedaban Elizabeth y Draco a solas.

Ya había amanecido así que se quedaron en un profundo sueño en el sillón.

Ya que tenían que irse en unas horas.

Amaneció y Draco se despertó primero no supo porqué pero durmió muy agusto teniéndola cerca,el seguía sentado y Elizabeth recostada con el cabello en la cara,se quedó viéndola ,cuando supo que ya era momento de despertarla.

—Hey dormilona.-mencione tocando suavemente el brazo de Elizabeth.

—Ayy 5 minutos mas..-mencionó adormilada sin aún reaccionar que durmió junto a él en la sala común.

—Ya mero es hora de irnos Elizabeth despierta.-mencione en voz suave.

—Está..oh por Merlin dormimos aquí?.-mencionó mirando a su alrededor.

—Si? Es obvio no?.-mencionó riendo.

Rodo los ojos Elizabeth.—Ayyy .-se quejo cuando se levanto le dolía una pompa y no sabía el porqué.

—porque me duelen las pompis?,acaso aurora me nalgueo jugando?.-menciona curiosa.

—Oh a lo mejor fui yo..—mencione para después reírme.—Es broma Elizabeth relájate nos caímos ayer llegando aquí.

—Como es que te acuerdas?.-mencionó sonriendo.

—Estoy más acostumbrado a beber que tú.-mencionó para pararse también y al final también quejarse.-auch a mi también me duele.

Ambos se empezaron a reír para después despedirse para ir a arreglarse.

Elizabeth llegó a su cuarto y se miró en el espejo para lavarse la cara pero cuando se vio..

—AHHHH! Tengo el rímel todo corrido.

Que vergüenza Malfoy me vio con todo el rímel corrido.-pensó.

Tomó un baño y se arregló,no era necesario hacer maleta ya que tendría ropa allá ,lo único que guardo fueron las joyas que le regalo Malfoy.

No me voy a maquillar voy a dejar reposar mi cara de tanto maquillaje.

Baje abajo con todos para salir ya al tren.

—Hola estrellitaas.-menciona Blaise 

—Y ahora porque tan feliz Blaise.-mencionó Draco con curiosidad y de buena forma.

—Desde hoy deje mi vida de rockstar ya no soy el daddy de Slytherin..ya no estoy soltero.-menciona coqueto.

—Por Merlin que gran noticia!,tus nenas se van a deprimir.-mencione riendo.

—Por Dios Elizabeth te envidio.-menciona aurora tocándome la cara ,llamando la atención de los chicos.

—Po..porque?.-mencione quitándome las manos de aurora de la cara.

—No traes nada de maquillaje y aun así te ves hermosa.

—Concuerdo contigo aurora.-menciona Draco para sonreírle a Elizabeth.

—Ayy ni me veas Draco me viste con todo el rímel corrido ahorita.-mencione riendo con la cara roja. 

—Aún así te veías linda..-menciona para pasar su brazo por mis hombros.

—Bueno ya vámonos se nos hará tarde—mencionó Theo agarrando de la mano a aurora.

Blaise y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso de inmediato así que no nos pudimos esperar.

—Espera espera par de tórtolos,desde cuando?.-mencionamos a la misma vez señalando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Desde cuando qué.-menciona aurora sonrojada.

—Son novios.-mencione

—Desde ayer ..en la noche le pedí que fuera mi novia.-menciona Theo.

—Genial ahora soy la única solterona,al parecer fui la única que no consiguió novio ayer.

—Somos un par de solterones Elizabeth.-menciona Draco para guiñarme el ojo.  
Le sonreí.

Nos encaminamos al tren en busca de un vagón vacío,mientras buscábamos volví a ver al chico de anoche saliendo de su vagón,mientras todos pasaban al vagón yo era la única fuera de este ya que me quede mirando al chico.

El se dio cuenta y volteó para mirarme y al final sonreír,le sonreí de vuelta y me metí al vagón.

—Nooo ,se me olvidaron mis ranas de chocolate!!!.-menciona Blaise asustado.

—Blaise tranquilo solo te irás un día ahora pareces estar más obsesionado por las ranas de chocolate que yo.-mencione para después sentarme a lado de Draco .

—Tu eres la culpable de mi adiccion.

—Ya cálmate en un rato pasa el carrito de dulces y compramos.

Y bien como dije en 10 minutos paso la señora con el carrito de dulces Blaise y yo compramos todas las ranas de chocolate que traía en su carrito(menos las de calabaza).

—Son 12 galeones señorita mikaelson y joven zabini.

—Bien.-extendí la mano para darle el dinero cuando Draco fue más rápido y pago por mi. 

—Draco! No tenías porqué hacerlo..-mencione sonriente.

—Para ti todo te daré.-mencionó para guiñarme un ojo y robarme una de mis ranas de chocolate que me compro.

—No era necesario de verdad.-mencione para darle otra rana de chocolate.

Blaise veía todo expectante y sorprendido y como siempre no se quedó callado.

—Hurón también hubieras pagado las mías yo no me quejo.-mencionó riendo y haciendo berrinche.

—Tú cállate Blaise .-mencionó para acomodarse y dormir un rato.

Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos menos Blaise y yo por tanto chocolate Blaise hablo.

—Encerio te quiere nunca había demostrado ser asi,nunca pago por las cosas de alguien más,solo a Theo y a mi y rara vez..-mencionó asombrado

—Vaya...-Bostece.-ya me dio algo de sueño será mejor dormir Blaise.-mencione.

Elizabeth no se acomodaba para dormir y Draco lo noto por lo que dejo su orgullo a un lado.

—Recuéstate en mi hombro Elizabeth para que te acomodes.—menciono dulce.

—Gra..Gracias.—Me acomode a lado de el y pude dormir un rato.

El olor de Draco era exquisito para el olfato de Elizabeth era el olor que podía oler sin aburrirse del mismo..perfume caro,y menta.

Draco estaba fascinado por tener a lado a la rubia que tanto anhelaba y tenerla a lado con su olor a cerezas lo cautivaba,lo volvía loco...

El tren llegó a la estación donde ya varios padres de algunos se podían ver esperando por sus hijos.. como siempre los padres de los 5 nunca iban desde que están en 4 año solo llegaban sus respectivos carros y tomaban rumbo a su casa..

Elizabeth bajo a lado de aurora ya que llegarían a casa de Elizabeth primero,Draco bajo junto con Theo y Blaise ellos tomarían su rumbo a su casa ya que sería probable que más tarde se vieran.

Bajaron y echaron un vistazo a ver si se encontraban sus carros pero aún no llegaban,mientras esperaban platicaban,Blaise se fue con su novia y Theo con Aurora..de nuevo los rubios se quedaban solos.

—Vaya aveces pienso que nos dejan solos a propósito.-menciona Draco fijando su mirada en la cara de Elizabeth iluminada por el sol.

—Pienso lo mismo...oh vaya creo que alguien encontró el amor.—mencionas para señalar a Astoria junto a Edward dándose un cariñoso abrazó.

—Ya era hora...de que te quitaras de encima al idiota de Edward.-menciona sincero

—Eyyy es mi amigo aún así..celos malfoy?.-mencione coqueta provocándolo.

—Yo sentir celos? Ja! Porfavor soy Draco Malfoy.-menciona para después sonreír arrogante.

—Lo egocéntrico no se te quita malfoy...—mencione riendo.

—Ja! Tú no te quedas atrás mi querida Elizabeth.

—Tan jodidamente iguales..,

—Que asusta.-agregó el para mirarme con sinceridad.

—Sustos que dan gusto malfoy..—mencionas para dedicarle una sonrisa y sin más acercarte al auto donde ya esperaban por ti.

Aurora ya esperaba en el auto así que en cuanto entraste al auto se dirigieron a la mansión Mikaelsson.

Draco se quedó un rato más ya que no le gustaba la idea de ir a su casa ya que no tenía muy buena relación con su padre,así que sólo iba por ver a su madre.

...  
•


	22. En casa

🥀  
....

Elizabeth y Aurora llegaron a la mansión Mikaelsson donde ya los padres de Elizabeth esperaban ansiosos por su llegada,después de mucho tiempo los vería a los dos.

Bajaron del coche miraron a su alrededor para después mirarse mutuamente las dos..caminaron unos pasos hacia la entrada donde había una enorme puerta negra,los elfos por mientras bajan sus cosas para depositarlas en sus correspondientes cuartos.

Aurora se quedaría en casa de Elizabeth ya que como sólo estarían un día y medio en casa no había caso de que ella fuera a casa al fin y al cabo vería a sus padres en la cena ya que eran familia.

••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Estábamos por tocar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer hermosa de unos 40 años aprox que ya tenía los brazos abiertos para dar un abrazo ,era mi madre.

—Elizabeth! Ven acá!! Te eche mucho de menos hija.-menciona dándome un abrazo para después darme un beso en la coronilla.

—Yo igual mamá..como haz estado?.-mencione sonriente mientras mi mamá abrazaba con alegría a Aurora.

—Hola tía!!.-menciona aurora.

—Pues eh estado muy bien ,salgo con mis amigas,voy a comer a lugares,voy de compras..lo normal.-menciona riendo mientras nos da paso a la casa.

Hija,Aurora suban a ponerse cómodas en 10 min las llamo para que pasen al salón ya que tengo que hablar con ustedes.-menciona sonriente.

—Está bien,nos vemos ma.-subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto,lo compartiría con aurora el día de hoy,subimos y nos acostamos en la cama para descansar un poco por el viaje del tren.

—Qué pasó en el tren.-menciona para verme coqueta con ojos de sorpresa.

—De que hablas.-mencione para voltearme y verla a los ojos ya un poco sonrojada por su pregunta.

—Pues con Draco...-menciona subiendo las cejas varias veces.

—No paso nada..-mencione con las mejillas un poco color carmesí.

—Elizabeth me podrás a ver visto dormida,pero yo estoy en todo y me fije como Draco dejo que te durmieras en su hombro y en como se miraban por ratos.—menciona para rodar los ojos y suspirar para después ver al techo.

—Bueno..en realidad ni yo se qué pasó.-mencione sonriendo involuntariamente.

—Te vuelve loca y por eso te causa esa sonrisa.-menciona riendo para después levantarse con flojera de la cama y verse en el espejo para arreglar sus cejas.

—Puede que si..puede que no.—reí para después suspirar después de recordar todo lo del tren.

Nos quedamos calladas haciendo cada quien sus cosas cuando escuchamos el grito de mi mamá.

—Niñaaas vengaan.-mencionó en voz alta desde la planta baja.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al salón de la mansión donde siempre solía platicar con mi madre de asuntos importantes,hace mucho que no estaba en casa y no entraba al salón desde que me fui,era un lugar bonito,sillones blancos con cojines decorativos negros,una mesa pequeña con un florero que siempre tenía la misma flor rosas Rojas,y bastantes cosas.

Mi madre ya esperaba por nuestra llegada en su sillón individual con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa.

—Pasen chicas .-menciona sonriente.

—Que pasa mamá?Todo bien?.-mencione preocupada tomando asiento en el sillón.

Estábamos por hablar cuando Jenny la elfo llegó para preguntar si deseábamos algo de tomar.

—Agua para mi y aurora Jenny .-mencione para después ver cómo se retiraba por lo mencionado.

—Bueno ahora si chicas,como verán hoy es navidad! Y tú padre y yo hemos hablado de que queríamos festejar a lo grande.

-Con una cena en familia, no? Como todos los años .-conteste dudosa para después ver a aurora que estaba con una mirada confundida.

—Pues este año planeamos hacer un baile en casa además de la cena,con varios invitados y vestidos de gala etc.

—Me parece una muy buena idea tía,no es así Elizabeth?.-menciona aurora emocionada.

—Si me agrada.-mencionó para tomar el vaso de agua que Jenny había traído.

—Gracias.

—Y a quienes planeas invitar?.-mencione curiosa

—A los Malfoy..y

Casi me atraganto con el agua cuando escuche el apellido.

—pasa algo querida?.-menciona mi madre extrañada por mi comportamiento.

Aurora solo sonrió y bajo la mirada.

—No para nada madre,quienes más?..-mencione recuperando el aire.

—Bueno a los padres de Blaise,a los Nott y a varios amigos de tu padre y míos oh si casi lo olvido también a la nueva familia que llego este año a los Smith.

—se te junto el ganado de nuevo Elizabeth.-menciona aurora susurrando para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me sonrojé.

—Así que chicas el baile comienza a las 8 vayan a prepararse y sus vestidos de gala ya están arriba.-mencionó guiñando un ojo para después levantarse y retirarse.

A mi padre no lo veía por las tarde dado a que el estaba ocupado en el sótano de casa ya que si bien el es un vampiro y la luz le afecta.

Me dirigí con aurora a mi habitación para nuestra sorpresa nuestros vestidos ya estaban en mi habitación de ropa esperando para ser puestos ya.

—Están hermosos!.-mencionó aurora

—Definitivamente este es tuyo.-mencione señalando un vestido color rosa.

—Si lo se,es bastante obvio porque el tuyo es verde oscuro, va contigo.—menciona riendo mientras toca la tela de su vestido.

—Bueno arreglémonos!!.-mencione dando brincos emocionada.

Las fiestas en mi casa eran a lo grande podríamos gastar millones en una fiesta solo para que fuera la mejor de todas.

El baile sería en la área principal de la casa,salí de mi habitación a asomarme a ver si habían empezado a arreglar pero para mi sorpresa aún se encontraba limpio.

...

Draco Malfoy  
(Malfoy's Manor)

Después de que Elizabeth se fuera a su auto de rato llegó el mío,estaba fastidiado porque no quería llegar a casa con mi padre,además de que extrañaría ver a Elizabeth.

Llegue a mi casa y deje que los elfos subieran todo a mi habitación,mi madre me esperaba contenta en la entrada de la casa,era la única razón por la que llegaba a mi casa y no me iba a otro lado.

—Draco! Te extrañe tanto hijo.-mencionó para abrazarme y verme de arriba a abajo.—Haz crecido tanto..

—Gracias madre,yo también te extrañe.-mencione para sacar la caja de terciopelo verde donde se encontraba una pulsera de oro.

—Hijo es hermosa..no tenias porque! Yo con que estes aquí soy feliz.-menciona sonriendo.

—Me voy a mi habitación,estoy cansado.-antes de que pudiera retirarme una lechuza llego a la ventana de la sala principal para entregarle una carta a mi madre.

Familia Malfoy..

Están cordialmente invitados al baile de esta noche que se llevará acabo en la Mansión Mikaelsson,para celebrar el día de navidad,dará inicio a las 8pm.

Esperamos que puedan asistir!

Claire y Edward Mikaelsson.

—De que se trata?.-mencione tratando de ver la carta que leía cuidadosamente mi madre para después soltar una sonrisa.

—Descansa y después arréglate hijo..iremos al baile que darán los Mikaelsson además hace mucho que no veo a mi amiga Claire.

—Está bien..en un momento bajo.-afírme para después retirarme a mi habitación para poder tomar una siesta,aprovecharía que mi padre no estaba para así no tener que soportarlo.

Al igual que la familia Malfoy a las demás familias importantes invitadas al baile les llegó su invitación .

Esperaban con ansias que dieran las 8 pm para dar comienzo al baile.

....


	23. El baile

8 PM  
(MIKAELSSON'S MANOR)

Las 8 dieron en la mansión ya todo estaba preparado a la perfección desde el banquete hasta la música,Elizabeth y Aurora seguían en su habitación poniéndose los últimos detalles.

...

—Te pondrás lo que te regalo Draco??.menciona emocionada.

—Si...está si es una muy buena ocasión.—mencione para ponerme la cadena y el arete.

—Estoy lista!.-mencione para después ver a aurora que seguía poniéndose su perfume.

—vamos abajo para recibir a los invitados.

Si bien las chicas bajaron con emocion al gran salón donde su madre lucia un espectacular vestido color perla y su padre se encontraba ahí tan elegante como siempre y a la vez intimidante.

—Papá!!!.-mencione para salir corriendo a abrazarlo ya que no lo veía en mucho tiempo ni siquiera en la tarde lo pude ver.

—Mi pequeña..te extrañe.—menciona mientras me abraza y me da un beso en la coronilla.

—Yo igual papá

Nos encontrábamos charlando en el salón principal cuando empezaron a llegar las importantes familias,ya sean los Zabini,nott,Malfoy,Greengrass etc,por alguna razón a mi madre tampoco le caen bien los Parkinson lo chistoso es que escuchamos un rumor de que ellos también harían un baile pero la mayoría asistió al nuestro.

—Señor Mikaelsson.—hizo acto de presencia el señor Lucius Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy..me alegra que haya venido.—menciona intimidante y agradable a la vez mi padre.

—No me perdería esta gran celebración,hace mucho que no nos veíamos Edward.—menciona para después mirarme a mi , a mi madre y aurora con gusto.

—Narcissa!! Me alegra mucho verte amiga!.—menciona mi madre para acto seguido abrazarla.

—Te extrañe Claire hace mucho no nos veíamos y vaya que fuimos mejores amigas en Hogwarts.—menciona sonriente.

Los adultos estaban felices platicando entre sí por su encuentro,Draco por su parte no había hablado más que para saludar ya que con la presencia de su padre tenía que ser muy formal.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo Draco.—mencione tomando su brazo para ver su muñeca.

—Me encanto,gracias,también veo que te gusto lo que te di.—menciona acercándose a mi para mirar con detalle la cadena y el pequeño arete .

—Me encantó también,tienes muy buen gusto Malfoy.—sonreí

—Lo sé.—sonrió para mirarme y retirarse.

.....

Me fui a un lugar abierto a fumar para despejar mi mente un poco por lo que me contó mi padre en el auto antes de llegar,me tenía inquieto era algo que yo no quería.

—Draco necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Ahora?.—mencione rodando los ojos.

—Si.

—Lucius no es momento..—mencionó mi madre para poner su mano en el brazo de mi padre.

—tarde o temprano tendrá que ocurrir es mejor que se prepare.—mencionó mirando a mi madre para después retirar su mano que estaba en su brazo.

—Entonces?.-mencione irritado.

—El señor oscuro necesita de tu presencia mañana en la mañana..pidió que asistieras antes de irte,y bien será temprano a las 11:30 ya que mañana tu partes a Hogwarts a las 2 pm.

—Pero porque me necesita a mi!?.—mencione y trague saliva.

—No lo se,pero sabes bien que aquí se hace lo que el ordene Draco!.-mencionó irritado .

—Ya llegamos ,mañana ya vemos eso.—mencione para salir del auto y dirigirme a la mansión de Elizabeth.

••••

—Elizabeth!!.—mencionó Edward alegre para después saludar a mis padres.

—Buenas noches señora y señor Mikaelsson.-mencionó para después saludar con un apretón de manos.

—Tú debes ser hijo de William Smith y Alice..no es así?.—mencionó mi padre con su mirada seria.

—Así es señor..en un momento vienen a saludar.-menciona volteando su mirada a sus padres que se encontraban saludando a los demás.

—Y tú qué eres de mi adorada hija..??.—menciona mi madre coqueta.

—Somos amigos madre.-mencione rápido.

—Así es..yo me encuentro enamorado de otra señorita por el momento.—mencionó sonriente.

—No creó que más linda que mi hija.—mencionó sonriente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Papa!! No exageres .—mencione riendo.

—Es la verdad hija.—menciona riendo.

—En eso si tengo que confesar que está en lo correcto señor .—menciona Edward sonriente.

—Bueno nosotros nos vamos .—mencione sonriente para retirarme con Edward unos pasos más lejos que mis padres.

—Oye platícame quién es la chica que te trae enamorado.—mencione picándole el brazo con un dedo.

—Te vas a reír .—mencionó Edward nervioso.

—Noo tú dime ,no me dejes con la duda.

—Me cautivó Astoria el día del baile en Hogwarts .—mencionó viéndola entrar con un bello vestido acompañada de sus padres.

—Oh por Merlin,ya lo sabía.-mencione segura

—Quee?? Enserio? Es tan obvio?.-mencionó riendo.

—Los dos son bastante obvios Edward.—mencione riendo.

—Bueno en eso si tienes razón.-mencionó colocando su mano en su nuca.

Estábamos platicando cuando Draco hizo acto de presencia ya que era muy educado saludo,por mas que se le notara que odiaba a Edward.

••••

Salía del balcón donde estuve hace unos minutos,cuando caminaba para regresar al baile mi vista se fijó en la mujer que más resaltaba esa noche,Elizabeth...

Pero para mi desgracia se encontraba con el idiota de Edward.

Necesitaba hablar con ella en verdad,no sabía que me deparaba el destino el día de mañana y si pudiera hablar con ella tan sólo una vez más sería lo único que quisiera.

•••••

—Hola Smith.-salude cortante.

—Hola Malfoy,nunca pierdes la elegancia.—mencionó en tono burlesco.

No estaba para sus estupidos juegos.

—Si como digas,Elizabeth necesito hablar contigo.-mencione en tono normal.

—Si claro qué pasa?.-mencionó sonriente,acomodando su pelo.

La ponía nerviosa.

—En un lugar más privado.-mencione viendo a Edward que aún no se iba.

—Oh si claro,discúlpame Edward.-mencionó para retirarse conmigo.

—Vamos a aquel balcón.-mencione.

El camino fue en silencio ella caminaba y tomaba de su copa de champaña,de vez en cuando me miraba.

—Llegamos .-mencione para recargarme en el balcón que se encontraba al aire libre.

El aire hacía que su cabello rubio se moviera rozando cada parte de su rostro,al igual que sus ojos color azul que tanto me hipnotizan.

—"sabes..." empecé "no me gusta lo distantes que hemos estado estos últimos días..me enfurece y me pone mal.-mencione nervioso poniendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi saco.

—A que vas con esto..draco?.-mencionó dejando su copa de champaña ya casi vacía en el descanso del barandal del balcón.

—"Te extraño Elizabeth,realmente te necesito.".—mencione para poner mi mano en su mejilla pero ella retiró su suave rostro de mi mano.

—No te entiendo..-mencionó curiosa para ladear su cabeza de lado y verme a la cara que esta misma era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

••••

Claramente entendía su punto..,y sentía lo mismo al verlo cada mañana salir de la sala común y tenerlo a lado mío en el comedor,solo que también me dolía que a veces demostrara quererme y aveces no,siempre se quedaba callado,me ignoraba,me lastimaba y luego se distanció y de nuevo volvía a mi.

No lo comprendía por más que quería.

—No entiendes? O no lo quieres entender?.—mencionó dolido y confuso.

No lo soporte,no quería salir lastimada de nuevo por el ,y que de nuevo mañana al despertar fuera una persona totalmente diferente.

Le di la espalda y decidí retirarme de nuevo hacia el salón donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban bailando y disfrutando.

Pero el actuó más rápido que yo ,me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el,quede forzada a quedarme frente a él para ver su delicada cara y sus hermosos ojos,estábamos demasiado juntos el era mucho más alto que yo,encajábamos a la perfección como dos fichas.

Lo bese,sin pensarlo lo bese,junte nuestros labios,el siguió el beso y comenzamos a mover nuestros labios en sincronía encajando a la perfección.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el en mi cintura,subí mis piernas y el me ayudo con delicadeza,me cargo y me coloco en el barandal de aquel balcón.cerrando a la vez las puertas de este y las cortinas.

Jugué con su pelo de su nuca y el bajaba con delicadeza sus manos por toda mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero.

—Con este vestido te vez jodidamente bien .—mencionó besándome.—pero me estorba preciosa.—mencionó sonriendo.

Para empezar a subir mi vestido aunque era imposible ya que era bastante grande.

—Joder!.-mencionó enojado.

—Todo bien?.—mencione aun sentada en el balcón teniendo mis manos en su nuca.

—Todo bien..solo que tu vestido realmente estorba.—mencionó acercándose a mi oído.—Y muero por acerté mía en este momento .-susurro en mi oído pasando su mano por toda mi pierna descubierta.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar a la noche Malfoy.—mencione guiñándole un ojo bajándome a la vez de aquel balcón.

Antes de que pudiera abrir las ventanas del balcón para salir me tomo del brazo y plantó un último beso en mi boca.

—Me encantas Elizabeth.-mencionó fijando su mirada en mi para después depositar un beso en mi frente.

Solo sonreí y abrí las cortinas para retirarme ya que probablemente estarían buscándome mis padres.

••••

Desearía no tener nada que hacer mañana por la mañana con los estupidos asuntos de mi padre para poder pasar la noche con Elizabeth.

Odiaba realmente a mi padre,desde Niño estuve bajo su control y no me dejaba ser un niño normal como todos los demás,y ahora me involucra en sus estupidos asuntos.

Realmente yo no era una mala persona solo era influenciado por los actos de mi padre y me fui formando así.

Hablaría con el hoy me quedaría con Elizabeth si o si.

Caminaba hacia el salón ya que me había quedado pensando de nuevo en aquel balcón a la vez recreando en mi mente lo que había pasado con Elizabeth en aquel lugar,extrañaba tanto sus besos la extrañaba a ella cerca de mi.

Me topé a mi madre tomando una copa de champaña que un elfo acababa de ofrecerle.

—Todo bien querido?.-mencionó preocupada.

—Madre quería saber si podría quedarme hoy en la mansión de Elizabeth y mañana ir a casa a las 10.-mencione directo y sin rodeos.

—Claro querido,siempre y cuando vengas a esa hora.-menciona para posar su mano en mi hombro.

-De acuerdo.

...

Mientras tanto Aurora bailaba con Theo felices porque ya ambos habían comentado a sus padres que estaban en una relación y estos se pusieron muy felices de que se hayan animado a ser pareja.

—Oye y Elizabeth?.-menciona aurora.-No la abran secuestrado tus amigos verdad? En broma le comenta.-entre cierra sus ojos como si estuviera escaneando buscando a la rubia de llamativo vestido,esto hace que Theo se Ría.

—"No lo sé,se desapareció con Draco hace un rato.".-se encogió de hombros para reír.

Aurora se rio y siguió buscando con la mirada a su prima.

...

—Aurora!!.-grita Elizabeth alegre haciendo que su prima gire su cabeza en su dirección.

—Hasta que te encuentro!!Donde estabas?.-menciona riendo.

—Después te cuento—menciona para tomar del brazo a aurora haciendo que esta se separe del hombro de Theo.

—Te la voy a robar un rato está bien?.-menciona Elizabeth esperando la aprobación de Theo.

—Está bien solo cuídamela.-menciona poniendo dos dedos en sus ojos en signo de que las iba a estar cuidando.

••••

—Vamos aurora!!.-le rogaba a aurora para que viniera.—!Hay que bailar esta es mi favorita!!.-gritaba sobre la música(la que ustedes quieran).

—Vale está bien.-menciona aurora yendo hacia Elizabeth.-Blaise mientras bailaba con otras chicas ya que no iba Hermione por distintos motivos.

Bailamos ,saltamos y cantamos a todo pulmón hasta que nos dolió la garganta,había mucha gente bailando al final de la canción todos los demás seguían bailando y aplaudiendo.

La noche siguió como si nada todos bailando,platicando ,comiendo bebiendo,la mejor navidad sin duda.

•••••

De la nada llegaron las 11 de la noche era la famosa hora del "baile en pareja" así que todos procedieron a tomar su pareja,esta famosa hora se dio gracias a mis padres hace unos años atrás,antes de que yo naciera eran hijos de las familias más ricas así que se la pasaban en fiestas y bailes hasta que una noche de baile se les ocurrió decir a las 11 será hora del "baile en pareja" todo con el propósito de poder bailar juntos y dar por oficial su relación y que pronto se casarían,desde hay de quedó esa tradición en cada fiesta que hacen.

!!!!

Ya pongan la música de arriba chicas!!

!!!!

La música empezó a sonar y no tenía pareja,ya todos estaban con su respectiva pareja menos yo y lo peor era que estaba en el medio,cuando de pronto volteo a la derecha y me topo con esos dos ojos grises que me hipnotizan viendo que se acercaba a mi.

Caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara para quedarse parado hacia mi esperando en que tomara su mano.

—Me buscabas princesa?.-susurra en mi oído para tomar mi cintura y acomodarme para bailar.

—Me descubriste .-conteste mientras bailábamos al ritmo.

—Te conozco a la perfección Elizabeth.-mencionó en mi oído.

—Ahora déjame conocerte a ti Malfoy.-mencione posando mi mano en su hombro.

Fije mi mirada en los demás y todos nos miraban con una sonrisa en la cara y técnicamente éramos el centro de atención,era lo que mejor le podían dar a un par de egocéntricos como nosotros..atención jajaj

Draco solo pasaba sus manos por mi cintura de una forma muy formal muy a lo draco Malfoy.

Dábamos vuelta y me acercaba hacia el ,me miraba y me tocaba más la cintura de una forma tan natural.

La música seguía y decidí perder el miedo,solo separé mi cabeza de draco,lo mire a los ojos y nos besamos,se sintió de maravilla,los escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo,me sentía aliviada,nos separamos y el sonrió sin despegar su mirada de mi.

—Si me sigues besando así de la nada no me voy a controlar Elizabeth...-susurro en mi oído para que solo yo lo escuchara.

—Quien dijo que te tenías que controlar.-conteste coqueta.-

—Como desees.-mencionó para seguir bailando.

Y seguimos bailando encajando como dos piezas de rompecabezas a la perfección .

De lejos podíamos notar a su mamá y a la mía con una sonrisa en la cara chocando sus copas mutuamente.


	24. Solos

Draco y Elizabeth dejaron de bailar,todos aplaudieron recién acabo la música,ambos se sentían felices compartiendo tiempo juntos,estaban por salir de la pista y dirigirse por algo de tomar cuando los llamaron .

-Elizabeth..Draco vengan .-mencionó Narcisa con una sonrisa a lado de mi madre haciendo señas con la mano para que nos acercáramos.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia ellas ,ambos nos miramos con confusión tal pareciera que recordamos al mismo tiempo el porqué , ya que nos miramos al mismo tiempo sonrojados.

—Vaya chicos se lucieron en la pista.-rio mi mamá para después mirar a Draco.

Draco se encontraba nervioso pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Cuándo nos iban a decir que están en una relación?.-mencionó emocionada Narcisa viéndonos a los dos.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio ya que claramente no éramos pareja y ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que éramos.

Draco hablo primero ya que me noto nerviosa jugando con mis manos.

—Aún nos somos pareja.-mencionó sonriente.

Me impresionó su respuesta,sentí una alegría al escuchar ese "Aún".

—Nos alegra escuchar qué hay una posibilidad .-mencionaron al mismo tiempo para de nuevo chocar sus copas.

La música volvió a sonar esto hizo que nos salváramos de una incómoda plática.

.........

—Porque esa cara Blaise?.-mire a mi amigo confundido por su cara de tristeza.

—Theo sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no poderlo presentar a tu familia por sus tontos estándares de sangre?.-menciona recargado tomando su quinta copa de vino.

—No realmente no..pero trato de entenderte,se que desearías más que nada estar aquí presentando a tu novia Blaise..pero mi padre mencionó que los tiempos difíciles están por comenzar...-mencione agachado de hombros.

—Lo se hermano..créeme que lo sé.

........

•1:30 am•  
(Mikaelsson's manor)

Ya estábamos bastante cansados de bailar,llevábamos toda la noche bailando juntos,deseando quedarnos así eternamente.

Los invitados empezaban a retirarse y ya había avisado que Draco se quedaría hoy conmigo .

...

Elizabeth ya estaba despidiendo a unos pocos invitados que quedaban y yo sentía eternos los minutos para al fin estar con ella.

"Te gustaría terminar lo que empezamos en el balcón?".-susurre en su oído para que solo ella me escuchara.—se rio y le bese el cuello,se separó de mi y tomó mi mano.

Nos dirigíamos a la última habitación del pasillo de la izquierda,el recorrido fue calmado y en silencio de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía.

...

Tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió,llegamos a una grande habitación con un gran ventanal,cerró la puerta con delicadeza,y prosiguió a quitarse los tacones.

Comenzó a besarme,enrollo sus manos en mi cuello y comencé a bajar el cierre de su vestido que tanto me estorbaba,el vestido callo al suelo y Elizabeth saco sus pies de el,subí sus piernas en mi cintura para seguir besándonos.

Le agarre el trasero para dejarla en la cama,jugaba con mi pelo mientras me besaba y sonreía,seguía con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura,acaricié desde sus hombros hasta su cintura haciendo que se estremeciera ante mi tacto.

De vez en cuando mordía su labio con delicadeza y pasaba mi lengua por su labio,haciendo que ella jadeara ante el acto.

Saco mi saco con desesperación para después empezar a desabrochar mi camisa y mi pantalón,me quite los zapatos y desabroche su brazier,dejo de besarme para empezar a acariciar mi espalda y besarme el cuello, después se separó y me miro fijamente con ojos de deseo.

Comencé a bajar mis manos hasta sus senos para masajearlos y bajar mi boca a uno de ellos mientras que masajeaba el otro.

"Draco..".-jadeo y inclinó su cabeza mientras mordía su labio,sonreí de lado y seguí con lo que hacía,haciendo que ella gimiera levemente.

Mis besos bajaron poco a poco recorriendo todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su obligo ,haciendo que se estremeciera.-pase mis dedos por sus bragas,haciendo que jadeara de placer.

"Estas muy mojada,así me gusta..mójate para mi".-dije.

Baje sus bragas lentamente haciéndola quedar completamente expuesta ante mi,comencé a besar su zona ,ella tenía su respiración agitada mordiendo su labio para evitar dejar salir pequeños gemidos.—alce mi vista y ella me observaba con placer. 

Acaricié su pierna derecha haciendo que esta se abriera más ,haciendo que la otra hiciera lo mismo.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua por toda su zona de arriba a abajo,ella gemía y se mojaba cada vez más.

—"umm Draco..".-jadeaba,para acto seguido bajar su mano hasta mi bóxer y acariciar mi miembro.

—Oh no ,yo soy el que está al mando preciosa.—conteste retirando su mano .

Me reincorpore y la mire a los ojos ,sus mejillas se encontraban color carmesí,la bese de nuevo esos labios sabor cerezas.

—Quieres seguir ?.-pregunte 

Ella asintió y saque de mi saco mi varita para hacer un hechizo (anti bebés),me posicione en su entrada,la mire y ella se veía impaciente.

—Malfoy ya no me hagas sufrir..y hazlo..-mencionó con la respiración agitada y hundida de placer.

—No me voy a ir relajate..-mencione acariciando su mejilla

Sin pensarlo entre en ella ,ocasionando un leve jadeo haciendo que abriera la boca y dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—"por merlin...".—mencionó.

......

Se abalanzó encima mío y comenzó a besarme con extrema lujuria,sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo,mientras entraba y salía de mi.

—me fascinas.—mencionó jadeando cegado por la misma lujuria.

—Así..sigue.-dije con la voz entre cortada.

Cada vez era más rápido y luego bajaba la intensidad ,me conocía a la perfección como para saber cuando llegaba al clímax.

Terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Salió de mi ,haciendo que temblara ante eso y por el último orgasmo que tuve de la noche.

*No fue muy al estilo Malfoy porque andaban cansados ,eso ya viene más adelante.*

—Por Merlin Malfoy...no pierdes tu don.-mencione riendo con la respiración agitada.

Se reía mientras se recostaba a lado mío.

Me tomo de la mano y sin más dijo:

"Te quiero"

—y yo a ti .—me incline para besarlo de nuevo.

Me levante y tome un baño rápido,salí y al igual que yo el tomo un baño para después recostarse a lado mío y dormir.

Ya que yo me había quedado dormida en un profundo sueño.

......

*6:00am*

Abrí los ojos poco a poco aún adormilada,sentía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño gire mi cabeza para ver si no lo fue..pero no ahí estaba el dormido con la espalda descubierta haciendo notar su blanca piel casi albina y su Perfecto cabello,apenas tapado con las sábanas blancas de seda.

Ya no podía conciliar el sueño así que para no hacer ruido en la habitación y dejarlo dormir más tiempo me retire al patio de la mansión a leer un poco ya que aún era temprano.

Tome el primer libro que encontré en mi buró y salí afuera para despejarme un poco y pensar sobre lo que había pasado anoche.

Lo amo?.-pensaba., realmente me volvía loca pero no éramos personas que fueran buenas para tener algo estable por el momento,oh eso creía.

Me senté y comencé a ojear el libro que hace meses no leía ,la última vez que lo leí fue antes de ir a Hogwarts hace medio año..aún faltaba la mitad del año para terminar nuestro último año me propuse a disfrutarlo al 100.

Flashback

—Elizabeth porque no llegaste antes a Hogwarts!!.-menciona Blaise triste para tirarse en el sillón.

—Eso díselo a mi madre Blaise.—reía mientras tomaba asiento a lado de el .

—Ya que solo nos queda medio año para terminar,propongámonos algo..-mencionó mirándome.

—De que se trata?.-mirándolo confundida y con una leve sonrisa.

—Disfrutemos este año al 100 haciendo todo lo que no hicimos !!!.-dijo alegre 

—Es un trato.-dije mientras estiraba mi mano.

—Trato!  
•

......

Desperté por la luz del día que calaba en mis ojos,me encontraba en la habitación de Elizabeth,mire mi reloj como de costumbre para mirar la hora (6:50am) indicaba mi reloj.

Mire a mi lado esperanzado en encontrar a la bella rubia con la que pase la noche,pero no estaba.

-Maldición .-dije enojado pasando mis manos por mi rostro, pensando que se había arrepentido de lo qué pasó y que por eso se fue.

Mire por el ventanal con las manos en la cintura aún teniendo mi torso descubierto,cabreado por pensar que estaba enamorada de mi y sin más se fue.

Mire abajo donde se encontraba un gran jardín con un gran patio,para mi sorpresa ahí se encontraba ella..leyendo un libro.

—Draco..Draco..Draco siempre terminas pensando que se van de ti cuando no es así.-pensé 

Tome mi camisa ,mi pantalón negro y me dispuse a bajar hasta el gran jardín.

-Señor Malfoy puedo ofrecerle algo de desayunar o de beber?.-mencionó un elfo amablemente.

-No,buscó la salida hacia el jardín.-mencione seco.

-Cla..claro..se encuentra si va derecho por todo este pasillo y da vuelta en la izquierda..va a ver una gran puerta blanca.-señalando hacia el pasillo y mirándome asustado.

Me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde en las paredes donde se podían encontrar grandes retratos de toda la familia Mikaelsson,entre ellas se podían encontrar pinturas tal parecía ser que eran: (Elizabeth y su madre)(Elizabeth de pequeña) y (Aurora).

Me sorprendió saber que esta si era una familia realmente pura.

Eh incluso poderosa.

Ya que si bien recuerdo en mi casa solo encuentras un gran retrato de mis padres, yo y mi tía bella en el salón principal.

Encajábamos a la perfección...pero no sabía lo que deparará mi destino.  
En este caso entra la famosa frase muggle que escuche decir del tonto de Blaise.

"Es la persona correcta,pero en el momento equivocado "


	25. Buenos días

Estaba haciendo frío esa mañana y el rubio pudo notarlo al salir por la puerta blanca que daba hacía el colorido jardín,donde se veía a lo lejos el pelo rubio de Elizabeth moviéndose por el viento.

Estába tan concentrada en su libro que no noto la presencia de Draco viniendo hacia donde se encontraba.

Se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones,si bien no se pudiera apreciar Elizabeth era muy aplicada en sus estudios y más para hacerse notar, además de ser el centro de atención en la clase de snape.

...

No podía creer lo hermosa que era por las mañanas y con esa personalidad tan misteriosa a la vez.

—Hey! Al fin te encontré..-menciona Draco mientras mete sus manos por los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hey! Perdón por irme..no quería despertarte.—dije sintiendo como mis mejillas tornaban color carmesí por la pena.

—Me hubiera gustado despertar a tu lado.-Toma asiento en el mismo lugar que yo.

—Lo se..perdona.-dije riendo.

—Luces hermosa Elizabeth.—mientras quita el cabello de mi cara y tomando mis manos haciendo que el libro que sostenía quedara cerrado.

—Toda despeinada y desarreglada?.-mencione con pena sintiendo mi cara arder mientras sonreía y el me miraba.

—Podría asegurarte que aún así sigues siendo hermosa.

Sonreí.

—Tú tampoco pierdes tu toque.-mencione guiñándole un ojo.

—Soy un Malfoy que esperabas soy guapo de nacimiento.-menciona con tono de ego.

—Y yo una Mikaelsson así que tampoco me quedo atrás querido Draco.

—Quieres desayunar?.-mencione mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Me encantaría,solo que me iré temprano.-menciona mientras se levanta.

...

-A donde irás??-dice decepcionada mientras toma mi mano evitando que me fuera.

—Asuntos de mi padre.-dije desinteresado.

—Sobre??.-dijo curiosa ladeando su cabeza de lado.

—No te quiero involucrar así que..mejor vayamos a desayunar.-mencione jalándola de la mano con delicadeza para tomar rumbo hacia la entrada de la casa.

Estábamos por llegar a la cocina cuando recordé que su padre estaría desayunando también así que pare en seco.

—Qué pasa?.pregunto 

—Tú padre no se molestará por que estoy aquí aún y sabiendo que pasamos la noche juntos?.—mencione curioso.

—No seas ridiculo Malfoy, no estará..recuerda que es vampiro..y segunda ya tenemos 17 años casi 18 como para que se moleste porque te quedaste conmigo en mi habitación.—mencionó rodando los ojos mientras jalaba de mi brazo adentrándome al comedor.

—Buenos días señorita Mikaelsson,le puedo servir ya el desayunó a usted y al señor Malfoy?.-mencionó Jenny la elfa.

—Por favor Jenny.-mencionó con una sonrisa.

—Qué es tan sorprendente Malfoy? Qué le dije por favor?.-mencionó mirándome mientras reía.

—Es una simple Elfa y eres superior a ella .—mencione obvio.

—Cómo digas Malfoy.-tomo asiento en una silla del comedor que se iluminaba con la luz del día gracias a los grandes ventanales de cristal que poseía esa habitación.

—Me gusta desayunar aquí,cuando estoy en casa,me gusta sentir la naturaleza y la luz del día.-mencionó mientras fijaba su vista en la elfa que servía el jugo.

—Es un lindo lugar.-

—Así es..relájate no vendrá mi mamá ella siempre sale a desayunar al club con sus amigas.—mencionó mientras me miraba divertida.

—Y tu padre?.-

—Oh el come en el sótano.—bastante lujoso ese sótano por cierto así que no te preocupes por eso,solo estaremos tú y yo.—tomaba una fresa de su plato de frutas.

—Ah que hora te irás?.-preguntó mirándome mientras se comía su fresa 

—Tengo que estar en casa a las 10 am..-mencione mientras miraba mi reloj.

(8:30am)  
Marcaba mi reloj 

—Bueno aún tenemos tiempo.-se encogió de hombros.

—Está delicioso..-mencione mientras tomaba otra porción del omelette.

—Tienes buen gusto, igual que yo y todo gracias a Jenny!!!.—mencionó contenta levantando sus brazos con emoción.

Yo solo me reía y sonreía.

•••••••••

Caminaron por el jardín ,rieron y subieron a arreglarse.

Dieron las 9:55am

Draco se despidió de Elizabeth para llamar a que vinieran a recogerlo.

Elizabeth salía de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor y tomar una taza de café,mientras disfrutaba del día.

Pero se escucharon ruidos provenientes de las escaleras pero no le dio importancia ya que creyó que era Jenny.

—ELIZABETH!!!.-Grito una voz masculina con alegria.

—Ahh!.-gire para mirar quien era.

—Theo!!! Me asustaste qué haces aq...oh olvídalo ya recordé.-mencione mientras hacía seña para que tomara asiento a lado mío y pedir su desayuno.

—Jenny!

—Si señorita Mikaelsson?.-preguntó mientras sostenía en sus manos un trapo.

—Podrías traer el desayuno de aurora y Theo a la mesa por favor?.-

Asintió y se retiró.

—Y Aurora? .-Mire curiosa cada rincón de la habitación para ver si venia.

—Ya viene se esta terminado de arreglar..y por cierto draco donde está?.-mencionó curioso mientras jugaba con el tenedor,haciendo que esté se cayera.

— tonto.-reía 

—Ya se fue tenía cosas que hacer por eso desayunamos temprano,porque nosotros si nos levantamos temprano...no como otros.-mencione riendo aun.

—Ey!! Nosotros por lo menos si dormimos nomas...-menciona riendo.

—Enserio?No..?-No me dejo terminar cuando hablo.

—No aún no ah querido,quiere que sea especial nuestra primera vez juntos.-menciona encogido de hombros.

—Buenos días..!!.-menciona una linda aurora mientras toma asiento en la mesa.

Aquí tienen sus desayunos..,señorita Mikaelsson usted quiere algo?.-dijo Jenny.

—Muchas gracias así estoy bien .

-Y adónde fue Draco?-dice Theo mientras come de su omelette 

—Dijo que tenía unos asuntos con su padre..

—Mierda! Lo olvidé tengo que irme..-dijo dándole un Último sorbo a su café para despedirse y darle un beso a Aurora.

—Q..Que? A donde vas?.-dijo aurora tomando su brazo.

—A mi también me necesitan en esa reunión.-sin más sé fue.

••••

.

Llegue a casa y tome mi traje más formal para la ocasión ya que veríamos al señor oscuro,para mi desgracia.

—Es hora Draco! Vámonos.-dijo mi madre detrás de la puerta.

Baje y nos encaminamos al auto donde ya esperaban por nosotros.

...

—Lucius! Qué bien qué cumpliste y trajiste a Draco a esta reunión bastante importante,tomen asiento.-mencionó el señor oscuro.

Mientras a su vez llegaba la familia Nott.

Bueno ya que están todos aquí es hora de hablar.

Cómo verán estamos planeando mi regresó,para terminar de una vez por todas con Harry Potter ..pero hemos sido muy tontos todo este tiempo,hay alguien más y más importante que Harry Potter a quien debemos destruir cueste lo que cueste.

Aún no sabemos bien de quien se trata,pero esa persona es muy poderosa.

Se deberán pregunta Lucius y Sr.Nott porque requería la presencia de sus hijos..pues verán ya que ustedes causan muchos problemas por su estupida deficiencia,sus hijos se unirán a nosotros.

—Pero..

Cállate!! No hables hasta que yo te lo ordene!,quieran o no sus hijo se volverán mortifagos en la próxima reunión.

Draco y Theodore respiraron ondo al saber lo que les harían al igual que a Blaise..que se encontraba al final de la mesa a lado de su padre.

La idea de saber que se volverían seguidores de Voldemort aunque ellos no quisieran.,los ponía mal.

Desde ahora en adelante nada sería igual...

•••

La reunión terminó y los Malfoy ya se dirigían a su mansión ya que en unas horas partiría draco de nuevo a Hogwarts.

El camino fue en silencio,por más que draco quisiera reprocharle a su padre no podía y todo por haber sido manipulado por el desde 1er año.

Llegaron a la casa y Lucius no le dirigió la palabra a Draco ni cuando llegaron a la mansión.

Hijo..-menciono Narcissa preocupada por draco.

—Ahora no madre.-subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse en su habitación.

Trato de dormir un rato antes de irse pero no pudo,no dejaba de pensar en lo qué pasó en la reunión ni podía dejar de pensar en el saber que..

"Quieran o no sus hijos serán mortifagos"

Porque ahora!?.-se preguntaba draco en su cabeza.

Porque ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz con Elizabeth..tenía que pagar por los platos rotos de su padre.

Por una vez que podía saber lo que era ser feliz.

Y el mismo sabía qué 

"No había escapatoria"

Ya no...

•••••


	26. Back to hogwarts

El reloj de la estación marcaba las 2 PM,ya todos esperábamos para subir al tren que nos llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Subimos los chicos y yo al tren en busca de un vagón vació.

-Oh!! Aquí hay uno!.-grito aurora desde el vagón de atrás.

—Vamos!.-menciona Theo corriendo tras ella.

Estaba caminando cuando sentí que alguien me agarró de la cintura por atrás.

—Hola Draco!! Cómo te fue?.-pregunte curiosa aún teniendo su mano en mi cintura.

—Mmm no quiero hablar de eso..ven vamos ya nos están esperando.

—Mm está bien..

—Crabbe ayúdale a Elizabeth con su maleta si!?.-mencionó con tono fuerte.

—Está bien puedo llevarlas yo..-lo mire con una sonrisa.

—No..no damela.-mencionó para tomar mis maletas.

—Toma y haz algo crabbe.-mencionó para después caminar hacia el vagón.

—Oigan y Blaise?.-pregunte curiosa asomando mi cabeza por la puerta del Vagón.

—Seguramente está con su novia la sangre sucia.-mencionó asqueado mientras se acomodaba el traje para sentarse.

—Draco! No seas así ella nos ah ayudado y mucho.-mencione rodando los ojos.

—Como sea.-miro por la ventana.

—Te tendrás que comportar porque aquí vienen los dos , y Blaise es tu amigo..-mencione sería para tomar asiento a lado de el.

Theo y Aurora solo nos miraban y no dijeron nada ya que sabían que tenía razón.

—Hola Elizabeth!!.-mencionó Hermione saludando con la mano,teniendo la otra agarrando la de Blaise.

—Hola Hermione!!.-salude y note que Draco rodó los ojos.—le di un codazo para que se comportara.

—Auch!!.-se quejó.—y apretó mi mano.

—Auch!!! Draco!!.-me gire para verlo enojada.

—Tú empezaste.-me miro serio con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Agh.-me Cruze de brazos.

—Ignóralos Hermione,luego te acostumbras.-mencionó Theo haciendo una seña para que tomaran asiento.

—No se enojarán cara rajada y cabeza de zanahoria de que estas en nuestro vagón con los famosos "Slytherins"?.—mencionó Draco.

—Guárdate tus comentarios Draco, y no y si si pues allá ellos la verdad no me importa.-mencionó para mirar a Blaise.

Ya que el ambiente se puso incómodo en ese momento pensé que sería buena idea sacar tema de conversación.

—Y como te la pasaste en navidad Hermione?.-la mire con una sonrisa.

—Bien estuvo todo agradable!.-sonrió tímida.

Por estar peleando con Draco y con Hermione,no puse atención en que el carrito de dulces ya había pasado.

—Oh genial! Ya se fue el carrito de dulces.-mencione sarcástica.—Ya vengo,quieren algo?.-los mire antes de salir del vagón.

—Enojona no se te olvide mi rana de chocolate.-mencionó Blaise riendo.

—Si cómo sea,cara de mandragora.—salí del vagón para caminar hacia el carrito de dulces,donde me encontré con los gemelos Weasley.

•••••

—George ahí viene Elizabeth!!,actúa normal.—mencione dándole un codazo para que reaccionara.

—Siempre actuó normal Fred.—rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Hola Weasleys.—mencionó sonriente.

—También se te pasó el carrito de dulces??.—mencionaron riendo al mismo tiempo.

Cosa que se le hizo adorable a Elizabeth.

Agacho la mirada y se rio.—Si!,me descubrieron.-reía.

—No han comprado todas las ranas de chocolate verdaaaad?.-mencionó mientras inspeccionaba el carrito con su mirada.

—Estábamos apuntó....hasta que llegaste...así que seremos buenos y te dejaremos la mitad.-mencionó Fred sonriente mientras le ofrece la caja de ranas.

—Ayyy que lindos gracias!!Dejen les pago esta caja que me dieron.-menciona feliz tomando con alegría la caja sacando de su saco un par de galeones.

—No!! Así esta bien,ve lo como un regalo de navidad departe de los famosos Weasley.-mencionó Fred guiñándole un ojo.

—Aww de verdad no tenían porque hacerlo!.-mencionó sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano de los dos.

—Queremos ser tus amigos así que aunque no lo creas sabemos el amor que le tienes a las ranas de chocolate.-mencionaron poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—En ese caso muchísimas gracias y bueno debo irme..los veo luego!!.-menciona volteando su mirada hacia su vagón para después dedicarles una sonrisa.

••••

🥀

Caminaba hacia el vagón donde los demás estaban,pero mientras caminaba tropecé con alguien.

—Ayyy! Perdona no me fije.—dije asustada aún en el suelo.

—No te preocupes fue mi culpa..,venía distraído.-mencionó dándome una mano para levantarme,esto hizo que alzara mi mirada.

Ese rostro se me hacia familiar.

—Perdón aún así!!.-mencione mientras agarraba mi caja de chocolates.

Para este punto ya me sentía como una idiota por estar cargando por todo el pasillo una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Veo que te gustan las ranas de chocolate..-sonrió señalando la caja.

••Trágame tierra••.—pensé 

—Jajajaj(risa nerviosa),estem si..quieres una?.-mencione tomando una.

—Así estoy bien Gracias,tú debes ser Elizabeth Mikaelsson no?.

—Oh sisis creó Haberte visto en el baile..-mencione recordando..

"Un chico tenía su mirada fija en mi,parecía interesante,tarde oh temprano averiguare quien es.."

—Oh si es cierto si te vi en el baile.-mencione de nuevo señalándolo después de haber recordado.

—Si,Un placer soy Cedric Diggory.-mencionó extendiendo su mano.

—Un placer Cedric.-sonreí y tome su mano.

—Nunca antes te había visto..eres nuevo?.-lo mire confusa.

—Oh no no ,solo que soy un año menor que tú y soy de Hufflepuff.-menciono mostrando su uniforme.

—Oh con razón yo soy de Slytherin.-mencione señalando mi arete muy estilo Slytherin.

—Lo se,te eh mirado por los pasillos pero no me había animado a hablarte,pero mira por casualidad coincidimos hoy.-sonreía.

—Coincidimos tropezando.-dije mientras ladeaba mi cabeza de lado y sacudía mi falda.

—Bueno veo que estás ansiosa por llegar y comerte esos chocolates..así que te veo luego Elizabeth.-mencionó riendo.

—Hasta luego Cedric.

Camine hasta mi vagón donde me encontré con Draco fuera de este.

—Llegué!!!.-mencione alegre,mientras lo miraba.

—Mmm.-menciono para adentrarse de nuevo al vagón con la cara seria.

—Qué ocurre?.-pregunte curiosa ante su actitud.

—Nada.,será mejor que ya te vayas a poner el uniforme Elizabeth.-señaló mi maleta ayudándome a bajarla.

—Ugh está bien,gracias.-mencione dejando los chocolates en la mesa.

Tome mis cosas y salí de nuevo para dirigirme al baño de las chicas,donde se encontraban aurora y Hermione .

—Porqué aún no te haz cambiado Hermione.-dije sonriente mientras miraba a aurora que ya estaba completamente vestida con el uniforme.

—Le da pena cambiarse enfrente de mi..-mencionó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—Oh venga Hermione ahora somos amigas no te haremos nada.-mencione mientras dejaba mi maleta en el lavamanos para después posar mi mano en su hombro.

—Esque..bueno está bien,tú también te vas a cambiar?.-mencionó señalando la maleta de LOUIS VUITTON.

—Claro,no tengas vergüenza.

Procedí y me levante la blusa y me cambie al uniforme,después de 5 min Hermione perdió la pena y también se cambio.

—Vaya Hermione te cargas cuerpo de modelo.-mencionó aurora sonriente.

—Gra..gracias..-mencionó sonrojada.

Bueno me compre un nuevo uniforme de otro estilo como me veo? Es el uniforme de invierno así que...

—Oh wow no entiendo como te queda el uniforme tan bien...-menciona Hermione.

—Graciasss.-mencione

—Creó que alguien cuando te vea se va a desmayar..—menciona Aurora sabiendo que se que habla de Draco.

—No creó está enojado.-mencione encogida de hombros

—Creó que está celoso.-mencionó Hermione.

—Pero no somos nada..-la Mire confusa mientras me veía en el espejo.

—Aún así sabes que Malfoy es muy territorial.-me miro.

—Aún así,pero bueno es Draco.-mencione para tomar mi maleta y salir del baño.

—Blaise te voy a matar!!!!.-mencione apunto de darle un zape con la mano.

—Ahhh!! Draco!!! Controla a tu novia!!.-mencionó Blaise tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Agh no es mi novia.-rodó los ojos para voltearse y hablar con goyle.

—No metas al idiota de Draco en la pelea Blaise.-mencione bajando la mano.

—No te conviene llamarme idiota Elizabeth.—mencionó irritado.

—Yo te llamo como se me de la gana Draco o qué me vas a acusar con tu papi?.-mencione poniéndome frente a el.

—Agh.-mencionó empujándome con su hombro mientras salía del vagón.

—Ok que demonios le pasa a Draco?.-dijo Blaise mientras señalaba la puerta.

—No se ni idea,regrese con la caja de chocolate QUE YA TE ACABASTE Y SOLO ME DEJASTE DOS!!!! y ya estaba de ese humor.-mencione mientras tomaba las últimas dos ranas de chocolate.

—Me debes una caja Blaise!.-mencione haciendo puchero.

—Ya enojona perdón el viernes te compro mas,además acuérdate que en la sala común tenemos mas.-mencionó mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello haciendo que me despeinara.

Llegamos a Hogwarts y todos bajamos del tren,no me había vuelto a topar a Malfoy desde que bajamos del tren.

—Hey rubia!!!.-mencionaron dos voces familiares al mismo tiempo.

—Hey pelos de zanahoria!!.—reía.

—Ohh que agresividad!.-hicieron cara de ofendidos.

—Ya tranquilos ,qué ocurre todo bien?.-

—Escuchamos como le gritabas a Blaise porque se comió tus ranas de chocolate así que te trajimos 5 ranas de las que nos sobraron.-mencionaron sacando de sus bolsillos las ranas.

—Son un amor!!!!! Pero son de ustedes chicos guárdenlas!! Oh mira una gratis!.-mencione quitándole su rana a Neville.

—Elizabeth nooo!! Era mía.-mencionó indignado.

—Pero ahora es mia,bye!.-reía

—Vaya me alegro de que ah nosotros si nos quieras!.-menciona George despreocupado.

—Están locos! Los veo mañana ahora tengo que acomodar mis cosas antes de la cena.-mencione entrando a la sala común.


	27. Umbridge

Se hizo de mañana un día nuevo en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones interesantes de navidad,Elizabeth estaba contenta había hecho 3 amigos el día de ayer,lo único que le mortificaba era el hecho de estar peleada con Draco,y ni si quiera estaba enojada,el enojado era Draco.

—Hey bueno Dias !!.-mencionó alegre desde las escaleras mirando a los chicos,excepto a Draco que no se encontraba allí.

—Buenos días!! Será mejor que vayamos ya al comedor antes de que se haga tarde.-mencionó Blaise apresurado para salir por la puerta de la sala común.

—Vaya el Galán va a ver a su Julieta.-Espéranos romeo!!.

—Elizabeth soy un hombre enamorado que te dire y no me molestes.-Reía Blaise mientras caminaba por delante de nosotros.

—Y Draco?.-pregunte para mirar a los enamorados que se tomaban de la mano.

—Amaneció de malas no es novedad,dijo que ahorita venía.-mencionó Theo.

—Mmm qué novedad.—Bueno será mejor que me adelante si no Blaise se va a comer todos los waffles.

Llegando al comedor Elizabeth tomó asiento donde aún ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba sentado,más que ella,pansy y Astoria,ya que los demás estaban ocupados,Blaise por su parte estaba hablando con Hermione,Theo y Aurora se estaban besando y Draco aún no llegaba.

—Hola bonita.-mencionó Edward.

Elizabeth estuvo apunto de contestar cuando miro a Edward y para su sorpresa no se refería a ella,se refería a Astoria con quien abrazaba por detrás.

—Vaya Elizabeth necesitas bajarle a tu ego y pensar que todo lo que dicen es a ti.-pensé.

—Hola Elizabeth.-mencionó Edward y a su vez Astoria me saludo con la mano.

—Hola!.-tomaba de mi taza de café.

—Elizabeth podríamos hablar?.-mencionó Astoria de buena forma.

—Bueno ya que ninguno de mis amigos ah llegado por estar con sus novias está bien.—me levante de mi asiento para caminar hacia la salida.

—Solo quería pedirte perdón por todas las malas cosas que te hice,y por haberme metido en tu amistad con Draco o lo que tengan,estoy enamorada de Edward y nos gustamos,solo quería disculparme,y espero poder llegar a ser tu amiga.-mencionó para acto seguido tomar mi mano.

—Me parece buena idea Astoria..-la mire incómoda.

—Lo digo enserio Elizabeth,ya supere a Draco y esta vez no use amortentia en Edward,lo aseguro.-me miro sonriente para mirar a Edward y sonreírle.

—Solo quiero ser tu amiga y empezar de cero.

—En ese caso está bien..amigas?.-sonríe.

—Amigas.-sonrió para abrazarme.

—Por cierto a pansy le agrada la idea de que seas mi amiga ahora?.

—Da igual es mi vida no la de pansy,solo que ella no ah superado a Draco desde 2do año.

—Vaya...eso es obsesión...

—Lo se..pero bueno tú pareces importarle a el y no pansy.-acarició mi brazo.

—Lo se..

Cuando regrese a mi lugar Blaise ya estaba esperando en su lugar de siempre.

—Ey!! Volviste..que hacía con Astoria.-mencionó asqueado.

—Jajajaja Blaise no seas asi!! Me pidió disculpas y me dijo que ahora está enamorada de Edward y al parecer si....-mencione mirándolos.

—Bueno aún así no te fíes..es Astoria.-mencionó apunto de comerse el último waffle.

—Eyy eso es mío!!!.-le quite de las manos el waffle.

—Y los demás? .-pregunte

—Theo y Aurora creó que no desayunaran a menos de que desayunar sean sus bocas y el oxigenado anda de malas y no desayunara.-mencionó mientras seguía comiendo.

—Aveces siento que eres una copia de Ron Weasley pero solo que la diferencia es que eres de Slytherin. 

—Eww no me compares con cabeza de zanahoria...por que lo dices.-mencionó riendo

—Te la pasas comiendo Blaise y solo piensas en comida y ahora en Hermione también.

—Buen punto!

Alumnos el Profesor Dumbledore dará un aviso por favor sean tan amables de prestarle la mayor atención.

Todos guardaron silencio y dirigieron su mirada al barbón.

Bueno como verán estamos a mitad de año y hemos tenido el honor de tener una nueva profesora para las artes oscuras...  
Démosle una gran bienvenida a Dolores Umbridge.!!

—Oh por Dios estoy apunto de vomitar.-mencione asqueada.

—JJAJAJA estás pensando lo mismo que yo?.-mencionó Blaise riendo.

—Parece un sapo que le explotaron la pintura rosa...Por merlin es demasiado rosa..-dije mirándola.

—No lo pudiste decir mejor Elizabeth.-reía

—Merlin...solo espero que no use eso a diario si no me dará un coma diabético.

—Y tendrás que aguantarte porque es nuestra primera clase el día de hoy.

—No lo dices enserio Blaise...

—Lamentó decirte que por segunda vez en mi vida lo digo en serio.

•••••

La hora del desayuno acabo y ambas casas (Slytherin,Hufflepuff y Gryffindor) se dirigían al salón donde la nueva profesora estaría esperándolos para impartir su clase.

Como bien sabemos esa clase es la favorita de casi todos los alumnos ya que allí Practican hechizos y en si se divierten bastante ya que no tienen que escribir como en las demás clases.

Theo y Aurora ya estaban sentados juntos,Blaise aprovecho para sentarse con Hermione,y Draco aún no llegaba.

"Genial...oficialmente soy la solterona del grupo porque ahora todos mis amigos se sientan con su pareja".-pensé .

—Bueno yo aún no tengo con quien sentarme en la clase..así que puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres..-mencionó una voz masculina por detrás mío.

—oh por merlin pensé en voz alta.-dije.

—Asi es Elizabeth .-mencionó de nuevo.

—Oh Cedric!! Me alegro de que seas tú el que me escucho.-reía.

—Entonces te agradaría sentarte conmigo??.-señaló el escritorio con dos sillas.

—Me salvaste de quedarme sola en la clase así que si!.-tome asiento.

—Y cómo estás?.-le pregunte sonriente.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí.-sonrió.

—Hola guapa.-mencionaron dos voces detrás mío.

—Fred!!! George!! Hola chicos!!.-mencione sonriente.

Bueno basta de tanta plática ya tomen asiento es hora de empezar la clase.

Como verán soy su nueva profesora así que espero sentirme bienvenida,me alegraría escuchar un "Bienvenida Profesora Umbridge".

—Es encerio?? no estamos en preescolar.-susurro para que solo Cedric me escuchara,cosa que causó que se riera.

—Bueno al parecer la Señorita Mikelson sabe más de defensas contra las artes oscuras y por eso vino a socializar y no aprender....-miro desafiante

—Una disculpa y ah por cierto Se dice Mikaelsson.-mencione irritada.

—Pero me entendió no?Oh nunca es su intención interrumpir y no dejar dar clase?.-me miro desafiante.

—Pues a la otra no le voy a contestar si me vuelve a llamar así porque me apellido MI-KA-EL-SSON no MI-KEL-SON ahhh y quiere ver algo realmente intencional?.-conteste enojada.

—Señorita..-No termino por que alguien al interrumpió.

•Para esto Draco entro al salón•

—Perdona por llegar tarde,el profesor snape tenía asuntos que hablar conmigo.-mencionó acomodando su capa para sentarse a lado de Goyle,no sin antes mirarme a lado de Cedric y rodar sus ojos.

—Prosigo...es una amenaza señorita Mikelsson?

No me aguante la risa y reí.

-Que es tan chistoso señorita Mikelson?!.-me miro desafiante de nuevo.

—Usted y ya le dije que me apellido MIKAELSSON no mikelson, y la verdad sus libros me dan una flojera... y además solo era una pregunta..-mencione.

—Apuesto 10 a que Elizabeth le gana.-menciona Fred a george.

—Umm maestra nos podría explicar algo sobre el patronus?.-mencionó Cedric calmando la tensión.

•••Todos Mirian la escena callados•••

—Muy bien Cedric tú si vienes a estudiar...bueno los patronus.-comienza a explicar ignorando nuestra pelea.

—Deberías de darme un premio por salvarte de Umbridge.-menciona Cedric susurrando.

—Está vez la salvaste a ella de mi Cedric.—sonríes.

—Debo confesarte que eres hermosa enojada pero más cuando sonríes y te ries.-menciona mirándome.

*Mientras tanto draco nos miraba desde su lugar*

—Sabes cómo poner nerviosa a alguien Cedric jajaja 100 puntos para Hufflepuff.-ries.

—Ah si?.—se acerca más a Elizabeth

—Muy bien entendido lo que es un patronus señorita mikaelsson?.-menciona Umbridge mirándome retadora mente.

—si señora entendido.-menciona nerviosa por que casi los ve.

—Nos pudo a ver visto Cedric...-mencionan empujándolo de forma tierna y a la vez recordando a Draco que se encuentra en el salon.

—Pero no lo hizo o si?.-ríe y se vuelve a acercar.

—Fred!! George dejen de estar jugando.-menciona umbridge llamándole la atención a los gemelos.

—Ugh sabes que?? Me tiene harta..-mencionó irritada

-*lanzas tu libro hacia la ventana asustando a Umbridge*.-ries.

—QUE CREES QUE HACES?.-mencionó enojada acercándose a mi.

—.solo es vandalismo indefenso...-menciona Cedric riendo.

—VANDALISMO INDEFENSO?? Ella está MAL DE LA CABEZA.-menciona enojada y asustada.

—Pues si estuviera mal de la cabeza hubiera fallado no?.-mencione riendo.

—Concuerdo contigo.-mencionó Cedric.

*Ries muy fuerte*

—Por Merlin adoro tu risa!!.-menciona riendo Cedric.

-La necesitamos en nuestro equipo!.menciona fred entusiasmado.

—Yo creó que ya la tenemos Fred.-dice George mientras miraba a Elizabeth.

—USTEDES DOS CASTIGADOS TODA LA TARDE! Pasarán toda su tarde en la biblioteca y me harán un ensayo de porque deben comportarse con sus mayores!.-mencionó enojada.

— Y si que son mayores.-reía.

—SALGAN YA! Se acabo la clase!, y señor Driggory y señorita Mikealsson quiero su ensayo mañana en la mañana en mi escritorio!!.-mencionó para salir.

—Ugh genial lo que me faltaba..-menciona Draco mientras sale.

*Tu y Cedric siguen riendo *

—Merlin!!! Eso fue genial , viste su cara de asustada?!! Casi se desmaya!! JAJAJA.-mencionó Elizabeth riendo aun.

—Hace años no molestaba así a una nueva profesora!.-menciona aun riendo Cedric.

—Vez te conviene juntarte conmigo!.-ries

—Bueno por lo menos pasaremos toda la tarde juntos..-rie coquetamente mientras te mira.

—Nos vemos entonces allí a las 2!!.-sigues riendo.

—Por Merlin ELIZABETH eso fue genial!!.-mencionan fred y George detrás de mi.

—Lo se.-mencionas sonriente.

—Muy al estilo Elizabeth.-ríen.

—Son novios tú y Cedric??.-mencionaron curiosos.

—Oh no no para nada,solo somos amigos.-los mira.

—Pues no parecían..ademas Cedric nunca haría algo así a un maestro...debemos admitir que sentimos celos.-dicen serios.

—Celos por mi o por Cedric??.-mencionó chistosa

— ayy Elizabeth nos agradas!!

—Bueno debo decir que ya tienen competencia en sus bromas..weasleys.-menciona Elizabeth señalándose con el dedo.

—Ey eso si que no!!!,mejor únetenos a las bromas.

—Lo pensaré chicos!!,los veo luego!!.

•••••


	28. Are you jealous

Más tarde en la biblioteca.

—Hey!! Lamento llegar dos minutos tarde...-mencione resoplando por haber venido corriendo para acto seguido sentarme en la fría silla a lado de la ventana.

—No te preocupes tenemos todaa la tarde.-aplazo las últimas letras para tomar 10 hojas de papel.

—De que haremos el tonto ensayo después de todo? Oh ya se!! Tengo una idea!!, Hagámoslo sobre "Los sapos rosas de nombre Umbridge (datos curiosos)".-mencione riendo.

—No seria mala idea incluso podríamos hacer el doble porque aún así no acabaríamos.-rie para mirar fijamente mis ojos.

—Me quitas energía de tanto que me miras Cedric...-mire mis hojas agachando la mirada.

—Me gustan tus ojos..son color cielo...-susurro.

—Me halagas jajaja gracias..-sonreí.

🍏  
•••••

Mientras tanto en el comedor..

—Elizabeth se lució en la clase de la sapa rosa!!.

—Junto con Cedric..vaya que se lucieron ese par.

—Desde cuando ese idiota hufflepuff molesta profesores ?.-mencione molesto mientras mordía mi manzana ya que no tenía apetito.

—Desde este año..al parecer tiene un motivo por serlo y con quien serlo.-mencionó irónico Blaise.

—idiota..-susurre rodando mis ojos y sacudiendo mi capa para quitar migajas de la tostada.—sabía exactamente por qué el idiota molestaba profesores este año.

—Creó que no vendrá a comer hoy Elizabeth hasta tarde.—resopló Aurora recargando su barbilla en su mano.

—Si eso creo,se quedará toda la tarde haciendo su castigo con Cedric en la biblioteca.—Theo estuvo de acuerdo—No hay manera de que se escapen del castigo de Umbridge.-resopló Blaise.

Blaise sonreía mientras mordía su tostada.-poco después dijo:Se van a divertir juntos a solas en la biblioteca..-mencionó burlón 

Cuando lo dijo estaba mordiendo de nuevo mi manzana haciendo que casi me atragantara poco después de escuchar aquello.

—Si.—mencionó Theo.-Bastante rato.

Mi sangre estaba ardiendo ahora y no podía hacer nada más que mirar odiosamente a Blaise y Theo a través de la mesa.Sabía exactamente que lo hacían por molestar.

Blaise y Theo rieron ante mis expresiones y volvieron a comer de su comida,les dije:—Dejen de decir estupideces si??.

—Joder Draco solo estamos bromeando.-mencionaron sonriendo.-Te molesta?.

Ahora quería golpearlos,pero todo lo que podía hacer era morderme la lengua.

—Solo cállense y coman si!?? O tampoco saben hacer eso?.

Blaise y Theo sacudieron su cabeza riendo otra vez antes de volver a concentrarse en su comida.El resto de los alumnos de las demás casas comenzaron a levantarse ya que ya mero acababa la hora de la comida.

Me levante bruscamente de mi lugar,tan fuerte haciendo vibrar los platos de la mesa ,y empecé a caminar a la salida del comedor.

🥀  
•••••

—Ugh ya me aburrí de leer tantos libros para el ensayo de Umbridge..sobre las personas respetadas en el mundo mágico.-resoplé recargando mi cabeza en un libro de la mesa.

—Solo nos queda una hoja por hacer..-menciona Cedric mientras escribe.

—Ya no me gusto hacer enojar a la cara de sapo con vomito rosa.

Cedric solo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

••••

Después de una media hora después salieron ambos de la biblioteca para quedarse charlando fuera de esta.

Ya eran aprox las 6 de la tarde y en una hora empezaba la cena.

—Me hiciste mucho reír ,después de todo el castigo no fue tan malo.-mencionó sonriente

—Vez te dije que si te juntabas conmigo te la pasarías muy bien.-mencione sonriente 

—Lo se Elizabeth y hoy lo comprobé.-sonrió para acercarse.

Sonreí y me alejé un poco.

Detras de nosotros las personas seguían pasando pero fue hasta un punto donde se escucharon pasos viniendo hacia nosotros.

Y en un cerrar de ojos ya había hablado esa persona.

—Elizabeth...veo que ya conociste a..Diggory .-mencionó asqueado.

—Si la verdad estábamos conociéndonos más antes de que lo interrumpieras.-lo mire a los ojos.

—Creó qué mejor me voy..hablamos luego si?.-mencionó Cedric casi retirándose.

—Si,mejor vete haznos ese favor.-mencionó irritado.

—No,aquí quien debe irse es otra persona..-mencione enojada.

—Hey Elizabeth,puedes cambiar tu actitud conmigo o intentar escucharme?.-mencionó enojado.

—Yo creo..que si me voy Elizabeth..fue un gusto!,te veo mañana si?.-dice Cedric retirandose

—Está bien y disculpa si?..fue un placer conocerte nos vemos mañana.-me despedí moviendo la mano.

—Un placer?.-mencionó Draco irónico metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Puedes dejar tus escenitas de celos ridículas por un momento? O tú ego de gran Draco Malfoy va primero?.-lo mire cruzada de brazos.

—Yo Draco Malfoy celarte? JA! ,no cambies de tema..Te parece "guapo no?.-menciona haciendo énfasis en guapo con los dedos,—además nadie te habla así y ríes de inmediato..que yo sepa la gran Elizabeth Mikaelsson se hace del rogar..-menciona arrogante.

—Y si así fuera a ti que Malfoy? Se te olvida que ni siquiera hemos dicho o aclarado que somos además de "amigos" Malfoy..

—Ugh 

—Ugh qué? Con eso me dijiste más que mil palabras..somos "amigos" entonces...el día que Draco Malfoy sepa que somos y me des tus intenciones me CELAS.

—Elizabeth Ya te dije que así SOY!,y que de verdad te quiero, o qué me vas a negar que a ti no te darían celos de verme con Pansy?.-se cruza de brazos.

—No todo gira entorno a ti Malfoy.

—Como digas.-mencionó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra para defenderme el ya se había ido hacia el comedor.

—Géminis tenían que ser ustedes dos...-menciona Blaise detrás mío apoyando su mano en mi hombro para ver como el rubio se adentraba al comedor.

—No es mi culpa haber nacido el 2 de junio y el ,el 5.-mencione riendo y a la vez triste.

—Luego se les pasa siempre terminan contentándose y amándose aunque no lo admitan.-dijo aurora llegando por detrás.

—Que todo mundo vio nuestra pelea o que?

—Si eso creo.-mencionaron Hermione y Theo juntos.

—Fuck..


	29. Por favor!

—Bueno vayamos a cenar que muero de hambre en verdad!.-refunfuñe de lo hambrienta que estaba,si bien había pasado una increíble tarde con Cedric eso no impedía que muriera de hambre.

—Vayamos antes de que te pongas como la version de Draco pero mujer por no comer.-reía Blaise tomando mi mano para correr hacia el comedor.

—Oh venga tampoco soy taaan así.-mencione riendo.

—Eso lo dices porque no vez como te pones!!.—tomó asiento enfrente de mi para después voltear hacia atrás y fijar su mirada en la castaña cabellera de Hermione.

Draco apenas y me dirigió una mirada con bastantes sentimientos encontrados.

—Tendremos partido de quidditch el viernes verdad?.-mencionó Blaise aburrido.

—Si pero tenemos que encontrar un remplazo de Daniel.-dijo Theo sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos por el estrés.

—Ustedes busquen un remplazo mi meta de este juego es tirar al idiota de cara rajada de la escoba.-mordía una manzana Draco riendo.

—Elizabeth...-mencionó Blaise apunto de terminar la oración.

—No no a mi ni me mires,nunca eh jugado quidditch.-renegué.

—Vamos Elizabeth..no es gran problema..-dijo aurora tomando mi mano.

—Y porque no lo haces tú?.-la mire ofendida.

—Porque yo...le tengo miedo a las alturas.-soltó fácil su tostada.

—Oh vaya entonces que yo lo haga?! Recuerda que soy porrista.-rodé los ojos.

—Vamos Elizabeth tan siquiera práctica nos harías un favor!!.-menciona Blaise mirándome con ojos de perro.

—Uh..está bien...pero me debes una y una grande!.-lo señale con el dedo.

—Y tú Draco que opinas? ya conseguimos el remplazo Perfecto,además más personas nos apoyarán porque tenemos a una chica guapa de remplazo.—menciona Blaise riendo pícaro.

—A mi me da igual.-dijo despreocupado.

•••••

6:00pm fin de clases

Campo de quidditch 

—Muy bien Elizabeth necesitas subirte a la escoba.

—Blaise es obvio que necesito subirme a la escoba.

—Bueno no te enojes...ahora di "arriba".

—"arriba" AHHHH,Blaise que hago.-gritando.

— relájate ni estás tan arriba.

—Blaise deja de reírte!!!

—Ya Blaise no hagas sufrir a la pobre Elizabeth deja le enseño yo.

—Está escoba es gigante,si lo notaron no?—los mire irritada haciendo que prestaran más atención en aquella escoba.

—Obvio..pero aún así el dia de mañana te buscamos una en el armario de escobas.-señala Theo un cuarto.

—Bueno ponte mientras esté uniforme que no es de tu talla..ve al armario.

—Gracias Blaise.—sonreí y rodé los ojos por lo que Blaise se dio cuenta.

—Ya haz aceptado así que date prisa y encuéntrate con nosotros en el campo de quidditch..ademas gracias por ayudarnos.-mencionó Theo.

Elizabeth sonrió y rodó los ojos ante la respuesta y desapareció por el armario para poder cambiarse.

—Mañana tendremos que avisarle a Elizabeth que se cambie 30 min antes porque ya sabes que Elizabeth tarda décadas cambiándose.

—Lo se Blaise lo sé..

Para la mala suerte de Elizabeth el equipo ya se encontraba allí entrenando y calentando para practicar,..nadie sabía aún que Elizabeth era el remplazo.

—Y bien consiguieron remplazó?.-exclamo flint

—Si conseguimos a Elizabeth.-soltó Blaise despreocupado girando para ver con la mirada a Theo que se encontraba igual que el.

—Espera,¿Es en serio?,Ella ni siquiera juega,es porrista.-menciona flint abrumado levantando los brazos

—Lo hará-dije suavemente,mirando con la mirada fría a flint,el cual me miraba extremadamente incómodo.—Además hoy practicara.

—Uhm—tartamudeó flint.—si pero pensándolo bien es la última persona en la que hubiera pensado que jugara quidditch.

—Si,además de toda la mesa de Slytherin tenías que preguntarle a ella!?.—preguntó Christian en desagrado,mirándome como si fuera obvio.-hubieras preguntado a Crabble o a Goyle antes de preguntarle a una chica para que juegue con nosotros.

—Déjame responder Blaise,—interrumpió el rubio ante el desagrado de Christian.—algún problema con que juegue una chica? O qué?.-exclamo serio.

—¿Prefieres ser descalificado?.-exclame ante Christian ya que este se quedó callado.—Es la única chica de Slytherin que se le ve potencial y al final ah accedido.Si lo piensas detalladamente,verás que es nuestra única opción,créeme prefiero jugar con uno abajo que tenerla a ella en el puesto de Daniel,pero no tenemos opción,además ella sabe que se tiene que mantener fuera del camino ,Cual es el problema?.-espete.

Christian rodaba sus ojos ante el comentario de Blaise,y flint estaba claramente intentando pensar una excusa más.Mire a través del pequeño círculo de jugadores esperando que otra persona me cuestionara o se riera ante la decisión.Además no teníamos otra opción.

—Bien—dijo Christian finalmente después de 2 minutos de silencio mirando a los demás chicos.—Puede que no esté tan mal. Esta muy buena.

Medio equipo reía y asentía ante el comentario de Christian.—A Draco pareció molestarle ya que espetó con voz apretada,—Dejen de ser uno malditos idiotas y pónganse a entrenar!,además cuando entre sólo ignórenla,cuando entre ella ya sabe que se tiene que mantener fuera del camino ¿vale? Y ahora súbanse a sus malditas escobas y hagan algo.

El resto de los chicos atemorizados y algunos riendo y sacudiendo su cabeza,subieron a sus escobas y se alzaron,Theo reía se giró hacia Draco y sin más le preguntó:¿Estas molesto? Parecía no importarte que estuviera aquí en el desayuno.—exclamo.

—Yo? no. Pero sabiendo que un par de idiotas no van a estar prestando atención en lo que deberían da problema.-dijo su mirada hacia el equipo.

Draco no podía mirar la expresión de los demás por saber que Elizabeth jugaría,pero sabía que si giraba a verlos,acabaría teniendo a todo el equipo de quidditch en enfermería.

Elizabeth apareció en el campo aproximadamente 10 minutos después,caminando hacia Blaise y Theo que ya esperaban por ella tratando desesperadamente de no parecer nerviosa.Blaise le tendió su escoba.—¿Qué te ah hecho tardar tanto?.-reía.—bueno da igual,no importa,solo tenemos 3 horas para que la luz del día se vaya así que vamos a enseñarte lo más que podamos,¿Verdad Theo?.-lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Se cómo jugar,los eh visto y tengo un poco de conocimiento..no por tener cara bonita significa que soy una idiota chicos.-reía.

—Bueno entonces tienes conocimiento de cómo ser bateadora?.—menciona Theo angustiado.

—Es lo más simple..pónganme aprueba.-reía mientras se colocaba en su escoba.

—Hace 5 minutos no sabías cómo estar en una escoba,espera.-corre Theo hacia ella.

—Me puse a leer un manual que dejaron en el armario,es pan comido!.-reía mientras se elevaba.

—Solo recuerda no ponerte en nuestro camino!!.-gritaba Theo desde la superficie.

—Como si eso fuera posible en el quidditch!!.-gritaba.

Todos los chicos dejaron de entrenar por mirar a Elizabeth que se veía extremadamente linda con el uniforme.

—Ugh idiota no dejen de practicar!.-gritaba Draco desde arriba.

—Bien!.-exclamaron todos volviendo a lo suyo.

Blaise se alzó en su escoba a la par de Elizabeth.—Hey! Christian lánzame la Quaffle.—acto seguido Christian le lanzó la Quaffle no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Elizabeth.

—Creó que soy una gran distracción aquí ¿no crees?.-reía Elizabeth.

—Lo se y a Draco no pareció gustarle.

—Una razón más para jugar.

—Bueno chicos divididos por equipos como siempre,Mikaelsson conmigo.-Flint deja de quejarte!!! Ya podrás estar en equipo con ella en otra ocasión.-menciona Blaise.

Lance la Quaffle en el aire y automáticamente me aparte para dejar espacio para Elizabeth,Draco estaba concentrado en esperar que saliera la snitch,así que yo me encargaría de cuidar a Elizabeth y mirar cómo jugaba por primera vez,Christian cogio la Quaffle primero y la paso sobre un bateador que esperaba a lado,y se hizo pasó para pasar a la portería,y flint bloqueaba su acceso de este.

Elizabeth se empezó a enfadar por tener que mantenerse alejada así que decidió dejar de estar de lado para entrar al partido,Christian azoto la Quaffle a otro cazador siendo así que Elizabeth tomó camino y la lanzó más lejos después de unos minutos deslumbró entre todos.Hasta Christian y flint se pararon por un momento en shock y sonriendo.

Joder!.—pensé mientras la miraba,no pensé que fuera tan buena!.-pensó draco.

Pasaron unas dos horas en el campo de quidditch y al final Elizabeth resultó ser muy buena en el quidditch cosa que impresionó a Blaise y Theo.

—VAYA! Eres una bomba en el quidditch! Contigo seguro les ganamos a los de griffindor.-menciona emocionado Blaise.

—Ahora necesitamos conseguirte un uniforme de tu talla..hace años que no juega una chica en el equipo de Slytherin.-dijo Theo dirigiéndonos a los vestuarios del equipo.

—Es enserio que me voy a cambiar con todos los hombres en este vestuario?!.

—Pues es el único vestuario qué hay...ademas para Draco no sería un problema.-reía Blaise

—Blaise no seas idiota,Draco es capaz de partirle la cara a cualquiera que vea a Elizabeth,además ella se puede cambiar en su cuarto.-menciona Theo mirando a Blaise enojado.

—Vale vale..solo estoy bromeando,además como van a mirar a Elizabeth si el Daddy Blaise está aquí..-se recarga en la pared y sonríe egocéntricamente.

—Blaise eres un idiota jajajaja.-reias.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 9am!!

—Bien mañana lo mismo.-dijo draco,cogiendo su escoba para ponerla en la parte de abajo de su brazo,-No deje que mi mirada estuviera más de 2 segundos posada en Elizabeth.—Creo que vamos a partir varios culos mañana.-exclamo sonriente.

—DEMONIOS LO HAREMOS!!!.-Christian sonreía y el resto de los chicos se abofetearon entre ellos en la espalda,riendo.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Elizabeth se había lucido y rodado en el aire..como si nada pasara..

Me permití mirarla mientras se retiraba sola por el gran pasillo haciendo que la luz del anochecer se posara en su figura haciendo lucir su blanca piel..sacudí mi cabeza,manteniendo mi escoba en mi brazo y respirando silenciosamente.

Me dirigí de nuevo a donde Blaise y Theo y el resto del grupo esperaba,sonriéndome a mi mismo y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba impresionado por Elizabeth...

Bien hecho Elizabeth Mikaelsson,bien hecho... 

•


	30. Fucking quidditch

—Ugh odio el quidditch..no se como los hombres pueden amar semejante deporte..por merlin!.—me quejaba mientras azotaba mi puerta dejando a una sorprendía aurora sentada en la sala de mi habitación.

—No se ve que sea tan malo,además se ve entretenido...vamos Elizabeth no seas tan enojona.-reía mientras dejaba su famoso libro de Romeo y Julieta sobre mi buró.

—Aurora eso lo dices porque no fuiste tú la que entreno por 2 horas!! Arriba de una tonta escoba..por merlin ahora que lo piensas cuando las escobas dejaron de usarse para limpiar para volverse cosas voladoras.—renegaba mientras me quitaba el grande uniforme que me habían dado horas atrás.

—Vaya..no lo había pensado,bueno pero parece ser que resultaste ser bastante buena en eso ,¿no es así?.-levantó una ceja.

—Mmmm puede ser,que esperabas soy Elizabeth Mikaelsson.—reía para adentrarme a mi baño para darme una gran ducha para relajarme ya que mañana sería un largo día..

—Bueno ,SUERTE!! me iré a dormir te veo mañana.-gritaba aurora desde el otro lado de la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Aproximadamente después de una hora salí del baño para cambiarme y ponerme mi suave pijama de seda que esperaba con tantas ansia ponerme para dormir.

Me quede en un profundo sueño que fue interrumpido por un sueño..

••••

Era yo..obvio no?,amanecí en la sala común como era de esperarse,era ya de noche tal marcaba el reloj las 2:00am en punto..caminaba hacia los grandes sillones que eran iluminados por las verdes flamas de la gran chimenea.

Caminando hacia mi sillón favorito pude ver la silueta de alguien conocido ante mis ojos durmiendo tranquilamente pero su expresión daba a entender lo contrario..era de "angustia".

Sus ojos iluminados por la gran luz de la chimenea daban a notar grandes ojeras por debajo de sus ojos,me di cuenta de quien era al notar cada detalla de su cara y mirar las rubias pestañas que sobresalían..

Pase mis ojos en todo el cuerpo de este hasta que estos se quedaron fijos en sus brazos..tal parecía ser que se quedó dormido leyendo un libro de magia antigua..y sobre las diferentes especies mágicas...mi mente se derrumbó al ver su brazo..

Algo que se podía distinguir debajo de la blanca camisa arrugada era la marca..

La marca mortifaga..

Oh draco...por qué?..

••••

Desperté 

—Qué demonios?.-me pregunte..ese sueño me dejo pensando toda la mañana en lo que me cambiaba para el tonto partido.

Sobre una hora antes de que el partido empezará mis nervios se hicieron notar haciendo que casi quisiera comerme toda mi mano..pero en vez de eso me quede casi sin uñas después de pasarme la mitad del desayuno mordiéndomelas.

Nunca antes había estado a ese nivel de nervios..bueno sin poner los nervios que me  
Causaba Draco días atrás antes de que dejara de hablarme repentinamente.

—Elizabeth te vas a quedar sin mano...—reía Blaise mientras tomaba su jugo de manzana.—además no estes nerviosa eres muy buena..-espetó.

—Ugh está bien..—recargué mi cabeza en mi mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la cuchara de mi café.

¿Que pasaría si me ponía inestable y me ponía nerviosa y arruinaba el partido? ¿Que pasaría si hiciera un mal movimiento y me caía de la escoba provocando mi muerte o mi pérdida de cara perfecta? (Ok deja de ser vanidosa por un maldito momento Elizabeth!!) ¿Que pasaría si por mi culpa todo el equipo perdía y me echaban la culpa?

Al demonio sería su culpa no mía.

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de mis manos para despertar un poco de mis pensamientos y centrarme en lo que pasaría.

Estaré bien ...siempre lo estoy.

Y entonces me levante 10 minutos antes del partido dirigiéndome al baño donde la fastidiosa myrtle se encontraba llorando como siempre.Meses atrás traté de entablar una conversación con ella pero fue en vano no dejaba de llorar nunca!

Llegue al espejo del baño para mirarme..lo primero que note en mi fue mi pálida piel debido a los nervios,mis ojos brillantes,mis labios hinchados de tanto morderlos..cosa que parecía gustarle a Draco indiscretamente ya que cada vez que lo hacia evitaba mirarme y se concentraba en otra cosa.

Mire a mi reflejo viendo detrás de mi a myrtle mirándome confusa..pero una vez más me fije en mi reflejo y me dije a mi misma que seria solo un partido.

Finalmente,me concentré y salí del baño,no sin antes arreglar mi maquillaje,me dirigí a los vestuarios por una capa más pequeña..antes de convencerme a mi misma de que debía abortar la misión.

La escoba se sentía resbaladiza cuando la tome de la esquina ,por mis nervios.Respire profundamente y apreté mi agarre de la escoba,tanto que mis nudillos se volvían blancos de esfuerzo.

Podía hacerlo era Elizabeth después de todo.

Me dirigí al campo de quidditch sola ya que la mayoría estaba ya en el campo,la escoba estaba colocada debajo de mi brazo de forma segura,realmente odiaba esta escoba era una muy simple...si fuera a jugar después pediría a mi madre la más nueva..-Cuando me acerqué mas,pude ver como el resto del equipo estaba de pie fuera del gran estadio,eran notorios Los Altos chicos con uniformes verdes y negros.

Mi vista se centró en el chico más guapo de todo ese grupo..Draco,tan alto que sobrepasaba a los demás y con su pelo rubio casi albino.

Draco estaba hablando cuando finalmente llegue después de quedarme mirándolo,así que solo Blaise y Theo me abrazaron y los demás solo sonrieron..parecían asustados de incluso verme,que pasaría?.-me preguntaba.

•••••  
Inicio del flashback.  
(Vestidores de hombres)

—oh por Salazar Elizabeth es una diosa!.-gritaba Christian haciéndose escuchar por todo el vestidor de hombre.

—Draco no hagas nada que te haga ver mal..-imploró Theo hacia el furioso rubio.

—Jodido hijo de puta.-mencionó para azotar su armario.

—Yo si le daba..y no consejos de pociones.-reía Christian en el fondo,mientras los demás reían.

—Ey Ey déjalo no vale la pena ya si hace algo peor en la fiesta si ganamos...pues ya.-mencionó un Blaise asustado al ver al rubio yendo en dirección a Christian pero por suerte Theo lo detuvo.

—Además a quien no vuelven loco las rubias!! Además estamos hablando de la mismísima Elizabeth Mikaelsson! FUCK!.—gritaba flint a lado de Christian.

—Draco!! Apoco tú no le dabas?.-reía Christian.

—Si me la di o me la daba no es de tu puta incumbencia porque hay que ser caballeros..oh déjame recordar..no tienes padre como vas a saber serlo.-rio Draco para salir del vestuario dejando a una audiencia boquiabierta.

Fin del flashback.

••••

Draco tenía un codo apoyado en la punta de su escoba,se inclinaba mientras nos explicaba la misma táctica de ayer.Estaba nerviosa lo que era notorio ya que no dejaba de agarrar mi cabello.

Las personas de la casa de Gryffindor y de otras casas empezaron a bajar del castillo para tomar asiento antes de que el partido empezara.Draco nos había señalado un lugar debajo de las gradas porque estaba apunto de empezar el partido y tendríamos que salir a nuestros lugares pronto.

—Bien me gusta que me obedezcan.—reía Malfoy cuando vio que todos nos acomodamos como indicó,Draco se veía bastante relajado,totalmente natural..ahora entiendo porque las de primer año corrían a sentarse a primera fila cuando Slytherin jugaba..—Bueno Recuerden que estamos jugando contra los estupidos de Gryffindor ,así que haremos lo posible para ganar..No será difícil.

—Suerte!.-exclamo flint para rodear a Draco cosa que causó estorbo ya que Draco lo alejó de el como si fuera vil cucaracha.—Yo no la necesito.-exclamo.

Mientras los demás se reían de flint,Blaise hablo.

—Ojalá esta vez se nos cumpla ver a Draco derribando a Cara rajada de su escoba.Draco sonrió satisfactoriamente y dijo: —Claro que lo haré,Vamos a patear varios culos igualmente ¿No es así?

—Lo haremos..somos Slytherins.—mencione engreída haciendo que por fin Draco fijara su vista en mi.

—Joder amo a esta mujer.—mencionó Christian.

—Sisi cállate Christian.—Lo miro desafiante Draco.

—Vámonos.-mencionó Ben para empezar a caminar hacia afuera.

Nos paramos enfrente de los Gryffindors y montamos en nuestras escobas sonriendo engreidamente todos,mientras Madame Hooch hablaba sobre jugar limpio..somos Slytherins es nuestro pequeño defecto.

Estábamos ya dando inicio al partido,levemente elevándonos del césped hasta que estuvimos ya bastante arriba.

Mis manos temblaban ,mire a mi izquierda y me encontré con aquel rubio a dos jugadores de mi.El miro en mi dirección y cuando nadie miro me dio un asentimiento bastante seco.

Después de unos minutos de juego perdí la vergüenza y me lucí en el estadio,lanzando unas cuantas veces la Quaffle,mientras miraba como Draco iba por la snitch cuidando de tirar a Potter de su escoba.

Ganamos pero Draco no logro tirar a Potter.

—JODER LO HICIMOS!!!.-Gritaban todos mientras aplaudían,podía mirar a un Draco arrogante feliz pero a la vez enojado.

Nada nuevo.-pensé 

Ahora la escuela sabe lo malo que es Gryffindor en Quidditch.-reía flint.

—Yo me quede esperando ver cómo Potter se caía de su escoba para ver cómo se lo llevaban al hospital..pero no pasó .-reía Ben haciendo enojar a Draco.

—Cállate idiota,que querías perder?.-sonrió arrogante.

—No no perdón Draco.-mencionó temeroso.

Me reí y empecé a retirarme para cambiarme el uniforme y arreglar mi cabello para darme un baño para la cena,cuando alguien tomó mi brazo por detrás haciendo que me girara.

-Tu...-rodé los ojos,si bien ya estaba harta de que solo parecía usarme.

—Espera,déjame hablar contigo un segundo.-rodo los ojos al igual que yo.

Me gire totalmente para encontrarme con Draco de pie agarrando su costosa escoba.Enojada me Cruze de brazos esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Yo..bueno..—rodo los ojos y finalmente continuó.—el equipo..quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda.

Parpadeé y reí,después de un segundo lo mire y conteste.—No es ningún problema,además me gusto jugar...-pensándolo bien ellos ya me habían dado las gracias.

El sonrió arrogante y sin pensar miro la pared para después fijar sus ojos en mi y decir.-Estuviste muy bien allí fuera.

—Lo sé.-reí.

Draco carraspeo y añadió.—Quiero decir..para ser tú ya que eres bastante vanidosa para hacer algo así.

Y volvio el Draco de siempre..—Umm vaya primero coqueteas y después peleas... .-reía rodando los ojos.

Su mirada se volvió más oscura signo de que se molestó y por un momento lamenté haber dicho eso..—Ugh cállate si? Además que bueno que solo jugaste este partido.

Sabía que estaba molesto.—A mi no me calles Malfoy..A mi no me calles.-reí para después despedirme de el y darle la espalda para retirarme y dejarlo solo en aquel pasillo.

Nunca sabría y Draco nunca lo admitiría por su gran ego..pero el no tiro a Potter se su escoba por estar más ocupado mirándome y cuidando de que no me cayera.Al final es Draco después de todo..pero eso no quita que yo fuera la razón de estar distraído y no poder tirar a Potter de la estupida escoba.

Nunca lo sabría bien..pero Draco ni siquiera sería capaz de admitirselo a el mismo.

Porque? Porque es Draco Malfoy.

••••


	31. Shock

Narrador)

Los chicos de Slytherin celebraban por todo el pasillo fuera de este de podían escuchar gritos y aplausos de alegría por haber derrotado a Gryffindor en el gran partido de esta mañana.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde faltaban 20min para las 7,todos los de la casa Slytherin se encontraban en su sala común,como era de esperarse los de primeros años no tenían permitido asistir a la gran fiesta debido a que habría bebidas y otras sustancias que no eran legales.

La sala común estaba dividida por grupos sociales..los raros en la esquina rara,los que daban igual en la otra esquina,y los populares de sangre pura se encontraban en el centro de esta en sus gran conocidos sillones V.I.P y por el otro lado los de quidditch.

Las chicas ya se habían arreglado para la gran fiesta,aurora optó por una falda roja con una blusa negra de tirantes y unos tacones negros,Por su parte Elizabeth optó por un vestido de seda ajustado negro y tacones negros.

Los chicos por su parte se pusieron sus trajes de gala y Draco su traje todo negro hecho a su medida.

En la sala común se podía encontrar de todo tipo de licores desde whisky de fuego,hasta gran variedad de bebidas y drogas..(extasis).

(•••)

Con una sonrisa me senté a lado de Blaise en los grandes sillones de cuero y le quite su cigarrillo de la boca para tomar una pequeña cañada.

Será raro pero pareció gustarle mi acto a los chicos de quidditch..

Casi me pierdo la gran entrada del Mismísimo Draco Malfoy si no fuera por las chicas con las hormonas a más no poder a tal grado de que cuando lo veían gritaban.

Pero yo lo vi con el rabillo del ojo.

Tenía el mismo rostro de arrogante y egocéntrico de siempre..¿Por que? Porque sabía lo que causaba en las mujeres y más cuando se ponía su famoso traje negro.

Mierda..-suspiré.

El parecía tranquilo con la multitud de chicas que tenía detrás,dejándolas fuera de él al momento de entrar a la zona V.I.P,se sentó delante mío en el sillón de cuero individual que parecía apartado para el,recargando sus dos brazos en los descansos de este,aceptando la copa de whisky de fuego y la dosis moderada de extasis que flint le entregó.

Lo vi tomar un largo sorbo de su copa terminándola por completo,para después llamar a crabbe para que le sirviera más.

No se veía afectado en si, Sabía claramente que Draco era capaz sostener el más duro licor ,parecía disfrutarlo.

—Quieres?.—mencionó flint ofreciéndome una pequeña pastilla color rosa de extasis.

—Gracias.-reía para mirar a Draco mientras ponía la pequeña pastilla en mi lengua.

—Bueno todo se lo debemos también a la bella mujer que tenemos aquí..-mencionó feliz Blaise levantándose para alzar los brazos ya un poco pasado de copas alcanzó a tomar mi mano para ponernos de pie y darme una vuelta.—Elizabeth te debo una!.

—Jajaja idiota ya siéntate.-reía mientras volvía sentarme.

Christian estalló a carcajadas , se me hacia muy vulgar para mi gusto ese hombre,se puso de pie totalmente borracho solo para venir y sentarse en medio de Blaise y yo,pareció molestarle a Blaise ya que se levanto para sentarse del otro lado mío.

"Cuidado Elizabeth,le gustas a Christian al parecer".-reía flint.

Yo me moleste y me recorrí junto con Blaise alejándome de Christian ya que no me gustaba tenerlo cerca.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y su mandíbula se tensó,pero cambió su expresión en cuestión de segundos ya que sintió mi mirada y tomó otro sorbo de su whisky.

Todos siguieron bebiendo y tomando ,por no decir que se pusieron hasta el culo,Blaise y yo nos reíamos de todo,haciendo lo posible por ignorar a Christian,en un momento sentí a Christian acercarse de nuevo a mi.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo..-rodé los ojos.

—"Eres muy ardiente,bonita".-mencionó borracho para después pasar su mano por mi muslo descubierto debido a mi vestido.

Estaba apunto de reaccionar y golpearlo y maldecirlo de todas las formas.

Pero no pude ya que en menos de un milisegundo,su mano ya no estaba en mi muslo ahora estaban en el recargo del sillón, y la mano de Draco alrededor de su cuello y la otra apunto de dar un puñetazo.

Draco muerto de ira y Christian muerto de miedo.

Todo el alboroto pareció pausarse tal cual como un video...

Solo había silencio..

—"Ni se te ocurra volverla a tocar maldito idiota".—amenazo aún teniendo su mano en el cuello de este.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena ya que nadie sabía porque Draco reaccionó así,si bien nunca había actuado así cuando Cristhian coqueteaba así con pansy o con otra,¿porque seria la excepción?.

Por un segundo deje de ser la poderosa Mikaelsson ya que ni yo sabía que hacer.

Christian miraba a Draco como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort.

—"Q..que te pasa?..solo nos estábamos divirtiendo..-reía incrédulo y a la vez asustado.

"Cállate" Gruño Draco."No hables jodido imbecil,aléjate de ella maldito !Joder!"

El rostro de asustado de Christian se volvió incrédulo para después reírse.

"Y si no quiero que? Cómo quieres que me resista a jodida tipa..-reía para relamerse los labios.

Draco cegado por la ira apretó su agarre del cuello de Christian haciendo que de un momento a otro su rostro se pusiera tan rojo como la sangre.

"Voy a sacarte esa asquerosa sangre de tu maldito cuerpo golpe por golpe..."Draco apretaba cada vez más el agarre dejándome impresionada por la fuerza de este "y lo haré con mis propias manos sin usar una maldita varita".

Mierda...-Pensé.—ahora se porque todos le temen a Draco..podía llegar a ser un maldito si se lo proponía..bien ganado tiene el nombre de "príncipe de Slytherin "

Christian asustado y tratando de quitar con sus manos la mano de draco que aún sostenía su cuello empezó a trabarse y decir.—"No..no p..uedo respirar.."

Blaise parecía estar en shock a la vez que yo,pero Theo reaccionó rápido y trató de calmar a Draco porque si no lo hacía Christian estaría muerto.

—Draco...Ey! Ya..creo que entendió..suéltalo..—Theo tomaba el brazo de su amigo cegado por la ira.

Draco pareció reaccionar y soltó el brusco agarre que Tenia hacia Christian,empujando a Theo a un lado,no sin antes mostrarle el dedo.

Yo aún sin reaccionar solo vi como Draco tomo mi mano y tiro de mi para sacarme de la sala común.

Yo aún volteando atrás pude ver,como Blaise reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo a Christian,para retirarse igualmente.

—"Hijo de puta".-reclamó antes de irse.

Ni yo sabía que carajos acababa de pasar.

Solo que ahora conozco un lado de Draco Malfoy.

•••


	32. Afraid

•••••

No entendía..no lo comprendía..por más que quisiera por que haría algo así por mi..

Y tal vez nunca lo entendería.

—A dónde vamos?.—pregunte aún tomando su fría mano..caminando fuera del castillo como si solo existiéramos los dos.

No contestó..seguía caminando..se le veía pensativo,cabizbajo,salimos a la noche oscura y fría,solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-pensé mirando a mi alrededor.

Soltó mi mano..sentí el vacío de su mano,camino hacia el lago con la mirada perdida miraba el cielo,metió sus manos a sus bolsos de su saco.

Mi corazón se hundía en mis sentimientos..

Supongo qué...se arrepentía..no hablaba,no me miraba,no notaba lo mismo que antes en el.

Supongo que solo fue un ataque de celos? O no soportaba ver a alguien conmigo..,pero yo que haría..me decía que me quería y luego cambiaba.

Y sabía que esto no era un cuento de amor..con final feliz.

Ahora que lo pienso..nunca le había dicho las dos palabras comunes que dos personas que se quieren se dicen.

Al fin hablo..

—Solo quería sacarte de ahí..—mencionó sin mirarme.

—Gracias..—aún manteníamos distancia.

—No hay de qué..cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.-y aún no me miraba.

Algo había cambiado en el...

No era el mismo..

Y eso me mataba poco a poco..

Draco no se movía,me quede en mi lugar estática..hacia aire y tenía frío.. el parecía no notarlo su cabeza estaba en otro lado..en cualquier lugar de sus pensamientos..menos en mi.

Ya no..

Me quede mirando su perfil,tan lindo como la primera vez que lo vi cuando pase por la puerta del gran comedor..pero ahora todo era diferente..algo era raro..

Que te pasó draco..que te pasó..-pensé.

Moria de frío así que como el no parecía estar presente..decidí irme a mi habitación si no cogeria un resfriado,lo triste? El no pareció notar que me fui.

(•••)

Narrador.  
Días antes..

Draco como de costumbre cada miércoles se despertaba un poco tarde ya que era el día que tenían clases más tarde.

Tomó su uniforme y se dirigió a darse una ducha,antes de poder entrar a la bañera un aleteo de hizo presente en la ventana de su gran dormitorio,asomó su cabeza para que ver de donde provenía aquel aleteó.

Para su sorpresa era su lechuza de su casa,sostenía en su pico un pergamino,se hizo camino y se dirigió a la gran ventana,para abrirla y tomar aquel pergamino perfectamente doblado.

Draco..

El señor oscuro requiere de tu asistencia hoy..de manera inmediata,te necesita allí a las 10am no importa que pierdas tu clase.

Llegó el día.

L.M

Draco sabía bien a qué se refería su padre,la alegría se desvaneció de su rostro al terminar de leer aquel pergamino,tomó un pedazo de papel de su buró y tomó un poco de tinta para hacer la contestación.

En un momento llegó.

Enrollo el pergamino y se lo dio a la gran lechuza que tomó rumbo a la mansión,Draco se apresuró a tomar un baño rápido y se puso su mejor traje,sabiendo que su padre era muy exigente en el sentido de formalidad.

Ya estaba listo para partir a su casa,pero se miró por última vez al espejo mirando una cara triste y internamente roto..y por última vez miro su brazo.

El quería vivir una vida feliz..a lado de la persona que lo hacía feliz..

20 min después.

—Hasta que llegas.-reprocho Lucius al ver llegar a su hijo por la puerta.—es hora de irnos,no nos defraudes.-exclamo para aparecer en el lugar donde ya se le era esperado.

—Porque solo estoy yo?.-se preguntó Internamente al no ver a Blaise ni a Theo allí.

—Draco..Draco,que gusto ver que estás de mi lado.-exclamo una oscura voz haciendo reaccionar a Draco.—Estás listo?.-exclamo tomando su varita.

—S..Si.-lo mío fijamente dando a entender que estaba listo,aunque internamente muriera de miedo.

—Me alegro.-Tomó con rudeza el brazo del chico y apuntó su varita a este,no sin antes decir las palabras de la iniciación.—Draco,prometes ser un fiel seguidor mío,a la vez que un gran mortifago,entregarme tu vida y cumplir la misión sea cual sea que se te sea ordenada?

—Si Lord.-agachó su mirada.

Ante esto Voldemort apuntó su varita al brazo de este..haciendo asi la marca tenebrosa su aparición en el blanco brazo de este.

—Bienvenido..ahora eres uno de nosotros.-exclamo su padre orgulloso.

Draco solo tomaba su brazo presionando tratando de calmar el dolor.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos los fieles mortifago a aquí..quería darles la noticia de que ya sabemos quien es la mujer poderosa..

Se trata de la famosa Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—Debemos investigar más sobre ella..mañana recibirán un pergamino cada uno con una misión diferente,ya saben qué pasará si no lo cumplen.—miro al nuevo mortifago (Draco) que este mantenía su mirada fija a la oscura mesa.

Elizabeth?..mi Elizabeth?.—se cuestionaba una y otra vez en su cabeza,tratando de que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual estaba esperando ansioso ser despertado.

Día siguiente (después de iniciación)

Narrador

Draco no había podido dormir en toda la noche..el día anterior no había podido asistir a las clases,de sentía terrible..se sentía un mounstro.

Y aún así su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Elizabeth y en lo que le harían.

Le costó toda la noche darse cuenta que no era una pesadilla..era la vida real...era su destino.

Eran alrededor de las 6:00am cuando de nuevo llegó la lechuza de sus padres,se levantó desganado de su cama aún teniendo puesta la camisa de ayer con varios botones desabotonados y con el cabello despeinado.

Tomó el pergamino y procedió a leerlo.

Draco 

Esta es tu primera misión según me informa el señor oscuro.

"Investigar a Elizabeth,todo su movimiento y reportarlo al final de cada semana"

Ya sabes que debes cumplirlo si no quieres que nos maten!

L.M

Draco quería morir en ese instante..desde ayer deseaba dormir para ya no despertar..además de tener que cumplir la misión de investigar a la mujer que amaba..tenía que cumplirlo si no quería que mataran a su familia..y a el.

Después de todo siempre ese había sido su destino.

Y el? Solo tenía miedo.

•••••

Presente

Narrador

Elizabeth no aguanto las lagrimas y dejo escapar algunas antes de entrar a la sala común ,se limpió las lagrimas y entro a la sala con una sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación.

Aurora noto que no estaba bien y se disculpó y se retiró.

Aurora se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Elizabeth,tocó levemente la puerta y la abrió,dentro de esta se podía ver a una triste Elizabeth recostada en su cama viendo hacia la ventana donde está reflejaba la noche oscura.

Aurora se acercó hacia Elizabeth.

—Qué tienes corazón?.-palmeo lévenle su brazo.

Elizabeth era un mar de lagrimas.

—Porque las personas que amas cambian de la nada..-lloraba Elizabeth.

—No lo sé..aveces ellos no se encuentran bien internamente.—acaricie su cabeza sabiendo bien de quien hablaba.—Que pasó?.-pregunte.

—El cambio..estoy sola ahora...—lloraba lamentándose y buscando entre todos sus pensamientos buscando que pudo hacer mal.

—"No estás sola,para eso estoy yo aquí,yo que te quiero como una hermana".-la abrace tratando de que dejara de llorar.

—Ni siquiera parece que este en la realidad..está du cabeza en otro lugar..-sollozó

—Bueno..nada es bueno aveces,tal vez necesita tiempo..deberías de alejarte y dejarlo darse su tiempo..-conteste.

—Aurora pero lo amo..

—Y eso lo sé..pero es lo mejor.-la abrace más fuerte.

Se quedaron abrazadas toda la noche..la luna iluminando el oscuro cuarto,y Aurora pensando una y otra vez que era lo correcto..y sabía el porqué..

••••••


	33. The secret

Narrador  
(Día después de la misión de Draco)  
(lugar:sala común 3:00am)

Aurora salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala común ya que quería seguir su libro de Romeo y Julieta que no pudo leer antes por tener cosas que hacer.

Y por sus deberes.

Al llegar vio al rubio sentado en el sillón de siempre,se veía mal,destrozado internamente..se veía ...perdido.

Pero lo que más enterneció a Aurora fue ver que este pareciera a ver llorado horas atrás.

Así que prosiguió y tomó asiento a lado de el.

—Hey..todo bien?.-preguntó fijando su mirada en este dejando su libro en la mesa.—ocurre algo? Te veo diferente.

—Nada importante,mejor me voy,no podía dormir.-mencionó acomodando su camisa.

—Pareciera que no has podido dormir hace 3 días..sabes que puedes contar conmigo,amenos que quieras que despierte a Elizabeth..-cuestiono .

—No..no quiero verla,no ahora y no así .—agacho la mirada sosteniendo con su mano una copa de whisky.

—No es bueno estar solo..cuéntame , esto se quedará entre tú yo,lo prometo.

—Soy un Mounstro.-volteó la mirada,para descubrirse el brazo.

—Dra..Draco..ven aquí.-lo abrazo y este al instante soltó en lágrimas.

—No eres un mounstro..eres alguien que simplemente no tuvo elección..¿no es así?,además nos tienes a nosotros y siempre te vamos a apoyar.

—No lo entiendes..nadie lo va a entender..tengo una misión..-se safo del abrazo y fijo su mirada en la chimenea.

—Elizabeth te va a entender....-fue interrumpida.

—El..la quiere,tengo que espiarla y avisar cada movimiento que da,es más poderosa que Harry..-agachó su cabeza.—No podemos estar juntos,además de que tengo que cumplir porque si no mataran a mi familia..y eso significaría quedarme solo de por vida.

Aurora soltó en llanto lamentando la situación de Draco y Elizabeth.

—Tengo que hacerle creer que ya no me interesa,es lo mejor.-miro fijamente a Aurora,.-necesito tu ayuda.

—Pe..pero..debe a ver una manera..no simplemente la vas a dejar ir...pueden estar juntos en secreto.

—Y que ganamos con eso?..escondernos toda la vida,hacerla infeliz?,ni siquiera se amar a alguien y darle el amor que merece..se merece a alguien que no tenga miedo a mostrarla al mundo y que le de felicidad y no infelicidad.

—Contigo es feliz..pero...

—Pero no merece esto..necesito mantenerla a salvó,no me perdonaría verla morir por mi culpa.—tomó un trago de su copa.—además..prefiero verla feliz con alguien más..que muerta,acaso soy un estupido por amarla?

—No..pero Y donde queda tu felicidad?

—Hace años no tengo felicidad aurora..por qué crees que no se ni cómo hacer un patronus?..eso no importa,importa ella.

—Te ayudaré...pero se que debe a ver una manera.

—La única manera es que me olvide..o me odie.—así que gracias por ayudar.

—Eres como familia para mi draco.. obvio que te ayudare..si es...lo mejor.-agachó la mirada.

—Es nuestro secreto entonces.

—será nuestro secreto.

—Perdón..—se levantó y se fue a su habitación dejando a una Aurora desconcertada en los sillones.

El amor mata..

(•••)

•Presente•

—Elizabeth venga vamos tienes que comer algo..—aurora trata de levantar a Elizabeth de la cama pero no lo logra.—Ey no puedes estar tu vida aquí encerrada sin comer.

—Déjame sola..ademas solo llevo un día así..tengo derecho a otro dia,estoy en depresión.—se tapa con las cobijas.

—Que depresión ni que nada..ósea si pero tienes que comer..ademas Cedric pregunto por ti hoy en el desayuno.—menciona preocupada.

—No me importa..no tengo ganas de nada.—se vuelve a tapar.

—Bueno..te traje una manzana verde para que por lo menos comas algo.-menciona dejando la manzana en el buro.

—El comía manzanas...-se suelta en llanto.

—Elizabeth no inventes entonces que te traigo! Ya no llores.—menciona abrazándola.

—Déjame sola no tengo hambre.

••

Aurora se da por vencida y sale de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor donde ya los demás están comiendo.

—No quiso salir?.—menciona Blaise preocupado mientras termina de comer.

—No..ahora es bastante raro solo comer nosotros tres.—menciona mirando alrededor para ver qué los lugares de Elizabeth y Draco se encuentran vacíos.

—Extraño que Elizabeth se pele conmigo por haberme comido el último waffle.—menciona tomando el último waffle triste.

—Y extraño que se acaben el bowl de manzanas verdes entre los dos.—menciona Theo señalando el bowl de manzanas verdes lleno.

—Esto es una mierda.—replica Blaise recargando su cabeza en su brazo.—Ninguno de los dos se merece lo que les está pasando.

—Desearía a ver sido yo el de la marca y no el..—menciona Theo en voz baja.—no se lo merece,ya tiene suficiente mierda con su padre como para ahora cargar con más.

—Aún así no faltamos nosotros en qué nos llame..

—Debe de a ver una manera para que estén juntos..—menciona Aurora recordando algo.—esperen esperen..y si le aviso a mis tíos lo qué pasa con el que no debe ser nombrado??

—Tenias que tardar tanto en hacerlo?.—que esperas vamos.—menciona Blaise empujando a Aurora para que corra más rápido.

Estaban por entrar a la lechuceria cuando se topan con Cedric y otro amigo.

—Hey Aurora..como sigue Elizabeth?.—mencionó nervioso.

—Aún no quiere salir de su habitación..vaya tienes compañía,Hola!.-mencionó apurada.

—Hola un gusto..soy Oliver Wood,si no es molestia..quien es Elizabeth?.—pregunto curioso.

—Te explicó en el camino vámonos,Gracias aurora por contarme.-menciona Cedric despidiéndose.

—Bueno eso fue raro,pero parece preocupado por ella.-menciona Blaise mirando detrás de el a los dos chicos que acababan de hablar.

•••

Llegaron a la lechuceria donde se encontraba la lechuza de Aurora se fueron al único rincón que había papel y un poco de tinta.

Queridos Tíos

Creo que las circunstancias de esta carta no son las que desearía que fueran,pero verán el que no debe ser nombrado tiene en la mira a Elizabeth y está en busca de ella..cueste lo que cueste y no sabemos qué hacer..

Recurro a ustedes porque no se que hacer.

Aurora G.

—listo vámonos ya la envié.—vámonos a clase de pociones.—mencionaron para salir a clase.

—Señorita Grey..necesita hablar con usted el profesor Dumbledore..—miro a Blaise y Theo por detrás.— A solas..

—S..Si profesora McGonagall,los veo luego chicos.

(•••)

—umm cual es la contraseña..?.-preguntó curiosa al estar frente a la gran gárgola de piedra.

—Tienes que descubrirla.—mencionó la profesora McGonagall antes de retirarse y dejarla sola.

—No pues si,como soy adivina.-rodó los ojos.—cual es!!.

—Es un dulce.—mencionó la gárgola.—solo eso te dire.

—Ah simple,Ranas de chocolate.-mencionó despreocupada,pero al ver que la gárgola no se movió supo que esa no era la contraseña.—Ugh me rindo.

—Es de limón.-mencionó riendo.

—Ohhhh Dulce de limón?.-vió como la gárgola se movió.—oh vale gracias.

(•••)  
Narrador:

Aurora se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore donde está era bastante peculiar se podía ver toda repleta de libros y objetos extraños.

Al entrar su vista se fijó en el profesor Dumbledore y con el se encontraban otras dos personas.

—Tíos...

••••


	34. Understand

Narrador

•pongan la canción•

Si bien Elizabeth no había salido de su habitación en un día y medio,tampoco quería comer y no se había molestado en si quiera arreglarse,no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Solo quería llorar,quien diría que la gran Elizabeth Mikaelsson se vería tan afectada a tal punto..

Se podría quedar otros días simplemente mirando desde su ventana como amanecía y los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro cada mañana y como brillaba aquel cristal pero también podía mirar como anochecía y su habitación se iluminaba con la luz de la luna para después quedarse dormida en un profundo sueño.

Y así podrían pasar días..sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba tan lento pero a la vez tan rápido..sin sentir,sin convivir,solo ella y sus pensamientos.

Y a la vez Draco..en su misma situación pero el sintiéndose un monstruo..algo que no era el,querer llorar y romper todo,pero al final tener que hacer lo mismo..para no fracasar..no defraudar,no morir..

Y a su lado cada mañana en la hora del desayuno,no poder más..y recurrir aquel baño..al fondo del pasillo casi olvidado,donde solo estaba ocupado por una alma tan vacía y solitaria como el en ese momento..

Myrtle..

Una alma que no pudo amar..no pudo vivir como debía,ver como la vida de los demás pasaba,y ella vivir solitariamente.

Draco se sentía seguro en ese baño,desahogándose con alguien que parecía entenderlo.

"Potter recibe halagos todo el día..es el héroe,porque yo no..?".—se preguntaba todos los días.

El solo deseaba despertar y saber que tenía una razón por la cual despertar..la luz de su vida.

Alguien con quien aprender a amar.

Si bien Draco ni Elizabeth fueron novios pero había algo,algo que los hacía felices mutuamente y aunque pelearan por cualquier cosa se querían,porque sabía que ellos dos tenían personalidades muy fuertes en si.

Es como realmente pasa aveces,con los muggles o con los magos,y mas con los famosos Slytherins.

Si quieres entender a un Slytherin deberías entonces de saber que..

Anhelamos el poder,fortuna,el éxito,Sabemos que estamos destinados a la grandeza,y saben bien los demás que nunca van a conocer a alguien más determinado que ellos..

Pero..

Hay una razón por la que somos resistentes,una razón por la que no podemos confiar con facilidad,una razón por la cual parecemos incapaces de amar.

Nosotros siempre tenemos dudas y inseguridades.

Y aunque no lo admitamos..es agotador mantener esta fachada.

Queremos amar.

Pero no sabemos cómo..

¿Cómo alguien podría amarme ahora?

Un miedo que la mayoría de nosotros puede pasar desapercibido...es el miedo a que la gente lo sepa. Dejándolos entrar.

Todos tienen sus batallas.Pero nada es peor que pensar que la gente piensa que estamos sufriendo.

Porque en el fondo.,  
Queremos ser fuertes,queremos ser amados ,queremos amar y queremos expresarlo,pero cuando el momento llega..es imposible y eso lastima.

Y Tal vez es por eso que nos estremecemos ante las demostraciones de emociones..porque no podemos soportar la idea de que alguien conozca nuestras debilidades.

Pero tan pronto alguien se tome el tiempo de preguntarnos cómo nos sentimos.No podemos controlar las lágrimas que hemos estado reteniendo durante tanto tiempo.

Pero para resumirlo..creo que si sentimos..después de todo si podemos...sentir..

Después de todo. 

(•••)

—Tíos..

—Toma asiento Aurora.-mencionó Dumbledore para señalarle cariñosamente el sillón vacío de terciopelo morado.—necesitamos hablar contigo..sobre..

—Elizabeth.-completo angustiada para mirar a sus tíos que la miraban con una expresión de angustia y seriedad.

—Ya sabemos lo que trama el señor oscuro con Elizabeth..y es por eso que para que entiendas mejor,necesitamos contártela.

Narrador (Dumbledore)

Hace muchos años los vampiros se originaban en Europa..en algunas instituciones mágicas,entre estos tenían prohibido relacionarse con mujeres o hombres que fueran magos,después de unos años al fin se aprobó la relación entre estas dos mezclas.

Lo que originó muchos problemas,uno de ellos era que al momento de mezclarse vampiros con magos esto causaba una reacción causando que los hijos de estos desarrollaran la magia avanzada y poderes de vampiros entre estos ,hipnosis,leer pensamientos,Atravesar paredes,telequinesias..

El problema aquí es que en esto Tú tío Edward y tú tía Claire eran los más poderosos de su generación,poseían poderes inigualables,y al momento de juntarse,Elizabeth obtuvo todos esos poderes ya mencionados por parte de Edward y los mágicos que ah estudiado aquí por parte de Claire.

Esto lleva a la conclusión que esto la hace aún más poderosa e importante que Harry Potter,dándole al que no debe ser nombrado poderes de dos mezclas bastante antiguas.

Pero el mayor problema es que Elizabeth no los sabrá usar porque ya existen en ella,pero no han salido a la luz porque no los ah practicado y por tanto aquí no puede practicar para evitar accidentes.

Pero..eso no es todo..

Elizabeth es la Heredera Slytherin..y a la vez la Heredera Mikaelsson por parte de los vampiros,es decir que es la legítima reina de estas dos Civilizaciones.

Esto da por respuesta a que tiene que tener su digna coronación en la Civilización de los vampiros..como se ah acostumbrado hacerse hace millones de años.

Pero para eso debe dominar todos sus poderes para ser merecedora de este.

(•••)

—wow..esto es bastante para procesar,es decir que se tiene que ir?.—menciono angustiada para fijar su mirada en su tía Claire.

—Así es..pero en un mes,porque tú tío tiene que dar a conocer que su hija es la legítima heredera,y nosotros por mientras debemos mantenerla a salvo del que no debe ser nombrado.

—Es muy poderosa,pero peligrosa a la vez..—mencionó Dumbledore cruzado de brazos.—así que ahora debemos contarle todo esto a ella,pero no quiere salir de su habitación por lo entendido verdad..?

Aurora solo asintió con la cabeza.—vaya ahora va a tener más motivos para ser más vanidosa y egocéntrica jajaja la amo.-pensó.—Es porque anda en su mal de amores.

—Necesitamos hablar con ella..es importante.

—Lo se profesor veré que puedo hacer..lo mejor seria que ustedes vayan a su habitación y hablen con ella.

—Dumbledore si me lo permites..preferimos Edward y yo esperar..ademas ya conocemos cómo es Elizabeth y si le decimos en estas circunstancias le podría dar un ataque de nervios..mejor esperar hasta que regresemos por ella.

—Es su decisión Claire,saben que aquí la cuidaremos y los mantendremos al tanto de todo.

—mientras tanto Aurora,ella no debe de saber nada de esto.—sonreía para darle un cálido abrazo y retirarse dejándolos a Dumbledore y ella solos en la habitación.

•••••

••


	35. Patronus

(•••)  
Narrador

Ya había pasado una semana y Elizabeth no había salido de su habitación hasta hoy,que decidió por fin salir de su habitación y seguir con su vida como siempre.

Si bien Elizabeth se despertó temprano se tomó un largo baño y procedió a arreglarse,algo que era notorio era su piel pálida y su pérdida de peso por no haber comido en una semana.

Al igual Draco que apenas y tocaba la comida rara vez que decidía sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa,evadiendo cualquier pregunta o tema de conversación que tuviera algo que ver con Elizabeth.

Era ya un lunes por la mañana,según por lo que había escuchado por los pasillos hoy les enseñarían a los de su grado a invocar un patronus.

—Qué caracoles es un patronus?.—se preguntaba curiosa.

Esto levantó su intriga haciendo que por fin hoy quisiera asistir a sus clases,además de que ya tenía que empezar a comer algo,porque aparte ya se había cansado de que Aurora se la pasara tocando su puerta desde afuera para que ya saliera,pero al final del día al ver que no obtenía resultado se iba.

Elizabeth se quedó unos minutos debatiendo si salir o no,aparte de que su aspecto no era lo mejor por no haber comido nada en una semana,aún no se sentía bien sentimentalmente.

Se quedó mirando la manija de su puerta debatiendo en abrir o no.

(•••)  
🥀

—vale..yo puedo no es la gran cosa,además solo asistiré a las tontas clases y fin de la historia..ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo por salir.—mencionó al fin abriendo la puerta después de unos largos minutos,para acomodar su falda y su capa.—bueno aquí vamos.

Para su buena suerte la sala común se encontraba vacía dadas las horas en las que se levantó,el reloj aún marcaba las 6:30am a esa hora casi nadie se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio,muy pocos se podían observar leyendo un libro o acabando deberes.

Elizabeth se encaminó hacia el gran comedor sintiendo por detrás bastantes miradas,tal vez hace unas semanas esas miradas la habrían hecho sentirse una diosa,pero esta vez le causaba incomodidad dado su aspecto.

Llego a la mesa que era correspondiente a su casa,aún está se encontraba vacía con no más de 6 alumnos sentados.

—Genial..no recordaba lo bueno que era el desayuno los lunes.—mencionó sonriente tomando un waffle y a la vez servirse un poco de ensalada de manzana verde en un bowl.

(•••)

—Ya pasó una semana y Elizabeth no sale,capaz y murió de hambre y nosotros aquí sin saber nada de lo qué pasa del otro lado de esa puerta.—mencionó Blaise recargado de brazos cruzados en la pared de la sala común,señalando el dormitorio de esta.

—Lo intentaré una vez más..—mencionó desganada aurora aún adormilada dirigiéndose a la puerta.—Eyy..Elizabeth ya es tiempo de que salgas.—aguardo un minuto fuera de la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

—Umm vámonos dejémosla que le llore al oxigenado otra hora y ahorita volvemos,disfrutaré mis últimos días comiendo toda la ración de waffles.—mencionó Para empezar a dirigirse al comedor.

—No seas idiota Blaise.—menciona Blaise serio dándole un zape a este en la nuca,haciendo que esté se sobe la zona golpeada.

—Auch!! Solo bromeo...si la extraño.

—Vayamos a comer algo,tampoco Draco vendrá.-mencionó Theo para encaminarse al comedor junto con su amigo y novia.

Al llegar al comedor Aurora visualizó la rubia cabellera de alguien conocido.

—Espera..que esa no es..—mencionó señalando a la chica delgada que se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente.

—ELIZABETH!!!.-Gritó Blaise corriendo al reencuentro con su amiga.

—Y Blaise siempre tratando de no ser obvio..—renegó Theo.

—Hey!! Te extrañamos..—tomó asiento al frente de su prima.

—Ya era hora de salir..—se agachó de hombros.—además escuche algo sobre que nos enseñarían sobre patronus y me gano la duda.

—Ouuu eso significa que se me acabaron mis días de Waffles solo para Blaise?.-trataba del animar el ambiente el moreno.

—Agradece que te deje disfrutar de ellos por un largo tiempo.

(•••)

El desayuno pasó bastante tranquilo para los 4 amigos que se encontraban conviviendo y comiendo con su amiga que no veían hace una semana y dos días.

A la vez Cedric quería ir a preguntar cómo se encontraba,como también se el veía preocupado por ver a Elizabeth con bajo peso y desganada,pensó que sería mejor hablarle a la hora de la merienda a las 12.

—Bueno será mejor que vayamos yendo al salón,espero con ansias ver mi patronus!!.-mascullo aurora emocionada mientras tomaba con ansias sus libros y su varita.

—Tranquila!! Si vamos a tiempo,recuerda que fuimos los que más temprano nos levantamos.—reía a la par que Blaise y Theo.

—Ese es un milagro!!!.—reía Blaise abrazando a Elizabeth.

—Lo es!! Esto pasa cada mil años!!.—sonreía Theo para tomar la mano de aurora y dirigirse a la par al Aula.

(•••)

Caminaba a la clase que me tocaba a esta hora,cuando me fije que Harry estaba hablando con Oliver Wood.Pasamos a lado de ellos,y me fijé en Wood,era un chico muy atractivo,aunque no hemos hablado nunca parece bastante agradable.Seguimos caminando a la clase para después fijarnos en donde nos íbamos a sentar Aurora y Yo.

—Casi se te cae la baba con Wood.—reía.—estaba a nada de traer un balde para la baba..—exclamaba Aurora dándome un codazo,haciéndome reír por lo bajo.

—Ay claro que no! Ni nos conocemos.—negaba con la cabeza.

—Te lo juro que si!!,yo creo que dejaste un camino de baba hasta acá.—reía y me miraba pícaramente alzando sus dos cejas.—causando un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Ugh pues es !Oliver Wood!.—pronunciaba en voz baja casi susurrando.—hay que admitir que está guapo..—y no lo niegues.—aurora alzaba una ceja.—..Sabes que si..

—Bueno Bueno para que te digo que no si,si..—reía

—Pero en fin..no nos conocemos y no creo que sepa quien soy..-Alce los hombros.

—Ayer pregunto por ti...—contestó sonriente.—estaba apunto de indagar mas en el tema pero todo el salón quedo en silencio al ver entrar al Profesor Lupin.

(•••)

Bueno chicos demos por empezada la clase.—miraba al grupo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.—Señorita Elizabeth me alegra que ya haya vuelto a clases.—menciono alegre.

Sonreí.—Trágame tierra pensé,además de que también Cómeme tierra X2 por qué Malfoy asistió a esa clase más a fuerzas que que.

Bueno demos por iniciada la Clase,esta semana nos concentraremos en conocer sobre los Patronus,y como conocer el nuestro,Alguien sabe lo que es un Patronus?.—preguntó mirando al grupo en busca de alguien con el brazo extendido.

—Yo! Yo! .—Exclamaba una alegre Hermione ,meses atrás hubiera detestado que se creyera la cerebrito y hasta en cierto punto hubiera querido competir,pero ahora hasta somos amigas.

Muy bien! Señorita Hermione digamos que es un Patronus.

El encantamiento Patronus es uno de los encantamientos defensivos más famosos y poderosos conocidos en el mundo mágico.Es un hechizo sumamente complicado y extremadamente difícil de realizar, que genera una fuerza de energía positiva parcialmente tangible conocida como Patronus o espíritu guardián. Es la protección principal contra dementores y lethifolds, ante los cuales no existe otra defensa.

EXCELENTE! 10 puntos para Gryffindor,bien se preguntarán y como lo manifestamos?,simple y sencillo solo tienen que pensar en sus momentos felices y de este va a salir una chispa azul revelando su patronus.—mencionó emocionado.—vengan pasen vayamos por acá para tener más espacio.

Caminamos un poco para adentramos al gran salón,algunos se podían observar bastante emocionados y otros no tanto ,se veían cansados.

Acomódense por casas chicos,los Slytherins a la derecha y los Gryffindor a la izquierda.—mencionó señalando con sus brazos.

Después de unos 8 minutos la mayoría ya había podido manifestar su patronus y mientras convivían con la gran cantidad de animales que cada uno tenía.

—Mira!! Es un gatito!!.—mencionaba Aurora contenta tratando de enseñarle su patronus a una Elizabeth que se encontraba enfadada por aún no poder manifestar su patronus.

La mayoría de los Slytherins ya habían podido manifestar su patronus a excepción de Draco y Elizabeth.

—Está clase es ridícula..—dijimos a unísono Draco y yo,haciendo que nos volteáramos a ver.Theo y Blaise sonrieron y se rieron para decir "Uyyyyyy".Los dos nos dejamos de mirar y mejor seguimos en nuestros asuntos.

El profesor al mirar que no obteníamos resultado de nuestro patronus ,camino hacia nosotros con expresión de sorpresa.

—Qué ocurre chicos? Están batallando?.—mencionó curioso.

—Pues si viejo tonto,no por algo no podemos.—mencionó enfurecido Draco.

—Voy a ignorar tu comentario y me dirigiré mejor a la Señorita Elizabeth..mejora tu comportamiento Draco.—me miro a mi.—Señorita Elizabeth porque no puede?.

—No se..tengo mi mente en otras cosas tal vez.—me agache de hombros.

—No se preocupe ya tendremos toda la semana..—bueno se acabo la clase chicos los espero mañana!

—No voy a regresar a esta estupida clase,tengo mejores cosas que hacer.—susurro Draco a Crabbe y a Goyle estos se limitaron a solo reír y asentir.

—Además apuesto a que mi patronus sería un billete.—mencionó egocéntricamente.—además para que asistir a esta estupida clase si con el dinero que tengo puedo hasta comprarme un estupido patronus.

—Uyyy calma tu ego Draco..—reía Blaise.

—Cállate.—mencionó sin más para retirarse.

—Es un idiota.—exclamé tomando mis libros para encaminarnos hacia el patio del castillo,junto a demás.

(•••)

Caminábamos alegres ,Aurora,yo,Theo y Blaise ,sabíamos que los amigos de Hermione se nos unirían para que Hermione pasara tiempo con Blaise . Y aunque a Ron no pareció gustarle la idea Hermione les tuvo que suplicar que empezaran a aceptarnos.

Flashback.

—Ron!! Que caracoles te pasa!!! Ven acá y deja de huir!!.—corría detrás de él.

—Hermione déjame en paz!! Vete con las engreídas serpientes y con tu egoísta Novio que te conseguiste.—exclamo molesto en la puerta de la sala común.

—Deberías de aunque sea aceptarlos! O conocerlos! Son bastante diferentes a Draco,no todos son Draco,Ron.—contestó con los ojos cristalinos.

—Ron,Hermione tiene razón,por lo menos Blaise y Elizabeth son muy buenas personas con nosotros..Theo también pero no lo conozco tanto.

—No te metas Harry! No se porque si quiera defiendes a Blaise y a la Novia de Malfoy.—rodó los ojos molesto.

—Ni siquiera son novios! Ron deja de ser tan asi!! Pero no te voy a rogar ,deberías de ser como Harry el Los aceptó porque me quería ver feliz..-mencionó azotando la puerta para dirigirse a la biblioteca y despejarse un rato leyendo.

—Ron..que te ocurre? Tú no eras así..empiezo a pensar que estás celoso.-comentó Harry cruzado de brazos.

—De Hermione? No! Simplemente no me caen bien sus amigos serpientes.—rodó los ojos.

—A mi no me mientes Ron ! Son celos.—mencionó para dejar solo a ron en la sala común.

Fin del Flashback.

Bueno después de todo Ron termino aceptando venir hoy con nosotros a pasar la tarde.

—Vaya al final ron si quiso venir.—mencionó asombrado Blaise.

—Nervioso?.—reía Theo ante las acciones de Blaise.

—Yo? Obvio no ,soy Blaise el ex daddy de Slytherin,además solo es ron ,ni que fuera su papá.

Todos reímos.

—Hey! .-Escuche por detrás,causando que volteara..—Elizabeth? No es así?.—mencionó sonriente.

—Jaja si..un gustó.—le di la mano para saludar.

—Perdona que descortés soy..me llamo Oliver Wood.—sonrojado.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.—mencione por qué si bien era verdad,en todo el año que llevaba allí,nunca había cruzado mirada con Oliver más que hoy,aunque ya había llegado a escuchar sobre el gran jugador de Quidditch.

—Si,bueno acabo de regresar ,me fui por algunas oportunidades de Quidditch pero siempre si se extraña..casa.—sonreía.

—Vaya que bien,yo jugué quidditch la semana pasada pedo vaya es A-GO-TA-DOR ,realmente no entiendo cómo pueden aguantar tanto tiempo montados en una escoba.—reía y rodaba los ojos.

—Si bien (reía) aveces tardas en agarrarle el gusto,pero después te acostumbras,volverás a jugar el sábado?.—contesto sonriente.—Porque si,si necesito verte en primera fila.

—Jajaja que lindo!..pero la verdad no se,no me eh sentido bien esta última semana y preferiría no cruzar mirada con alguien de mi equipo.

—Bueno lo entiendo,en ese caso,cuando quieras podemos salir a volar un rato.

—me enca...-no termino porque fue interrumpida

—Oh genial!,veo que ya se conocieron.—mencionó Cedric para abrazarme y darme un leve beso en la mejilla.-causando sorpresa en Oliver tal acto.

—Um si,en eso estábamos.—conteste.

(•••)

-Vaya vaya vaya..quien lo diría.-exclamo en tono burlesco.

•••  
•


	36. Pelea

••••

-Vaya vaya vaya..quien lo diría.-exclamo en tono burlesco..—miren lo que me encontré.—reía con Crabbe y Goyle 

—qué quieres Malfoy?.—menciono Harry enojado haciendo que la mayoría de nosotros dejáramos nuestra charla haciéndonos voltear.

-No sabía que caerían tan bajo ustedes...ya veo que les afectó juntarse con esta sangre sucia..-exclamo asqueado para mirar a Blaise y Theo.

—Malfoy....que quieres!!?.—menciono Harry a lado de Ron.

—No me levantes la voz cara rajada y controla a tu comadreja pobretona.—dirigió su vista al grupo de Slytherins que se encontraban mirando la pelea.—Pero vaya...Blaise haz arruinado tu reputación andando con una sangre sucia inmunda.

—Draco..que te pasa?—respondió Blaise enojado colocándose enfrente de Hermione haciendo que esta quedara tras el.

—A mi? Nada ,estoy Perfecto,solo que me causo gracia verlos a ustedes con este pobreton y estos.—miro con risa a Hermione y a Harry.

—Metete tú envidia por donde te quepa Malfoy.—reclamo Harry acercandose a Draco.

—Desde cuando debería tenerle envidia a un cara rajada con una rajada en la frente.—mencionó tocándose la frente en burla.

Resople molesta y rodé los ojos.—cosa que llamo la atención de Malfoy.

—Vamos Elizabeth,tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Disculpa?.—Fruncí el ceño mirándolo.

—Ya sabes..,hacer tus gestos de odio hacia mi.—levantó una ceja,—debes aunque sea disimularlo un poco..no crees? Se que estás así por que termine lo que "teníamos".—hizo un gesto con sus dedos marcando las comillas.—supérame.—todos miraron todo atónitos.

—Ja! Crees que te odio porque terminamos "eso"??.—me acerque a él,—Por Merlin ,No tengo tiempo para eso y créeme Malfoy,eres alguien superable y bastante.

—Sabes bien que como yo,no existe ninguno.—sonrió incrédulo.

—Oh créeme ,hay mil mejores que tú.—susurre una vez enfrente suyo.

—Sabes qué no.—se acercó más.

—Tan seguro estás?.—reí frente a él.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy,nunca nadie me podrá superar Elizabeth.—levantó su mano quitando un mechón de cabello que pasaba por mi rostro,pero pegándole un manotazo para que quitara su mano.

—Sigues siendo brava..me agrada.—reía mirándome desafiante.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero la hora de la siguiente clase ya estaba cerca,faltaban 2 minutos así que todos se empezaron a retirar inclusive nosotros,haciéndome retroceder unos pasos atrás alejándome de él,yéndome con Blaise y Theo.

••••

hare todo lo que sea posible para evitarlo a toda costa,ya no caeré en sus mentiras de siempre diciendo que cambió.—pensé mientras salía de clase dirigiéndome a la biblioteca tomar un libro y descansar un rato en la sala común.

Me dirigía a la sala común , rogando que no hubieran tantas personas en esta,para poder tener un momento de tranquilidad haciéndome olvidar al idiota de Malfoy y sus desplantes que ah tenido con nosotros.

Para mi gran agradable sorpresa no había tantas personas en la sala común,solo unos cuantos niños de segundo curso y de tercer curso.

Me dirigí y tomé asiento en un sillón de dos lugares frente a la chimenea.

Sentí que varias personas habían llegado a la sala común,pero no le di importancia al estar bastante centrada en esta nueva lectura que me llamo la atención.

La curiosidad me ganó y mire hacia arriba lentamente desde el libro que leía ,varias personas entraron como mencione,Goyle ,Crabbe y otra chica que no reconocí hasta que mire bien..era pansy. Rápidamente aparte la mirada y mire mi libro de nuevo.

¿En que estaba? Oh..por merlin..... si crabbe y Goyle están aquí eso significa que Draco también estaba aquí.

Una puerta me asusto ya que se cerró de golpe,haciendo que los niños pequeños que se encontraban en la sala salieran corriendo al pasillo y otros a sus dormitorios.

Una voz rompió el silencio que se encontraba en la sala común,Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar..¿Encerio no puedo tener un minuto de paz,sin tenerlo cerca?.—pensé 

Draco le gritaba a pansy a todo pulmón "Deja de suplicarme ¿SI?".—señaló a pansy que se encontraba seria.

Me quede incomoda en mi asiento de cuero negro ya que ninguno de mis amigos estaba allí en la sala común,rogaba por que Draco no notará mi presencia en ese instantes,ya que lo único que había estado haciendo en el día era ofender a todos.

Después de unos largos 5 minutos,se encontraba tranquilo después de ofender a pansy y se desplomó en el sofá individual.

Crabbe se rio y capturó la atención de Malfoy causando que este frunciera los labios .  
—"De que te ríes?"

—Cansado?.—crabbe lo mira riendo y con una sonrisa.

"Si bastante ¿Y?.—miro a crabbe enojado haciendo que esté se callara de inmediato.

Porque caracoles Crabbe y Goyle dejaron que alcanzara ese nivel de superioridad y autoridad ante ellos,haciendo que parecieran sus perros.

Me reí en voz baja ante mis pensamientos,pero luego me arrepentí dándome cuenta de que Draco estaba allí.

Rogue para que no me escuchara porque no tenía ánimos de pelear y menos con el.

Pero después sentí una mirada furiosa a la vez sorprendido y sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Mmm vaya...vaya...vaya..Elizabeth hace su acto de presencia después de estar callada todo este tiempo.".-se reía burlesco,a la vez acomodándose en el sillón de manera autoritaria .

Crabbe y goyle comenzaron a reírse,el permanecía sonriendo,pero fácilmente controlando todo de mi lo traté de ignorar.

—Saben...empiezo a pensar que espera a alguien todas las noches...se la vive en la sala común..".—reía Malfoy lamiéndose los labios,parecía disfrutar molestarme.

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Mi expresión de asombro al ver que estaba pendiente en lo hacía se hizo notoria ya que pareció notarlo y de nuevo sonrió.

¿Qué? A caso creías que no lo notaría? Te la vives en la sala común,antes no hacías eso,..vez te lo repito..te está afectando juntarte con la sangre sucia...y sabes?no quiero llegar a tal punto de humillarte por tus amistades.—sonrió y recargo su brazo en el sillón.

Trate de ignóralo de nuevo y le di vuelta a la página de mi libro que parecía interesante.

—A quien esperas todos los días? ¿Tienen encuentros románticos?..ohh Cita de media noche,interesante..me pregunto quien será.—reía.—acaso es cara rajada o la comadreja? No ya se Wood o Cedric? es que de tantos no me decido.

Crabbe y Goyle seguían riendo,a veces pensaba que les pagaba para que se rieran de todo lo que decía.

Quise hacerlo enojar así que solo me limite a reírme y sonreí amablemente,me aburrí de escucharlo así que me levanté y lo dejé sentando con más ganas de molestar.

—Supongo que si es uno de ellos.—río mientras veía como me iba.

•••

Narrador

Blaise,Theo y Aurora caminaban de vuelta a la sala común saliendo de la biblioteca donde terminaban algunos deberes.

—Que caracoles le pasó a Draco? De la noche a la mañana se volvió un idiota.—refunfuñó Theo enojado.

—No lo se..parecía aceptar mi relación con Hermione..aunque también mi relación con ella no ah estado del todo bien..—mencionó cabizbajo.

—Porque lo dices? Todo bien?.—contestó aurora interesada en el tema mientras caminaban por el pasillo iluminado.

—Pues me dice que deje de hablar con Draco o solo habla de ron...y cuando puede me echa en cara que soy de Slytherin.—menciono moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

—espero se arreglen sus problemas..—contestó aurora sonriente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Blaise.

—Si..

•••  
Horas antes:

—Hermione no simplemente me puedes pedir que deje de hablar con Draco!.—exclamé mientras la miraba leer su libro enojada.

Ella despegó su mirada del libro y me miró pero no dijo nada. Di un suspiro echando la cabeza para atras de la silla de la biblioteca cruzando mis brazos,me estaba volviendo loco todo esto,pase mis manos por mi cara.

—Draco..no es malo..es mi amigo desde hace años.—mencione cabizbajo.

—Yo solo te estoy diciendo que es mala influencia para ti..ademas se la pasa insultando a la familia de Ron! Y a Harry y a mi.—mencionó cerrando de golpe el libro.

—Por que mencionaste primero a Ron antes que a ti? Es lo que más te molesta?..—conteste haciendo que Hermione evitara verme.—Desde navidad te la vives con Ron esto! Ron lo otro...nose que te pasa.—mencione.

—Es mí amigo.—rodo los ojos.

—Y Draco el mío.

—Si no fueras de Slytherin todo sería diferente.—contestó molesta.

—Mi casa no me define Hermione..y eso deberías de saberlo porque me conoces.—voltee mi mirada hacia la ventana.—Extraño los días cuando recién empezamos..solíamos bailar,ahora nada es igual.

—Dejemos de pelear...perdón.—contesto seria.

—Está bien..te veo luego.—sonreí retirándome.

••••

•••••


	37. Salidas

Narrador•

La luz del día se vio reflejada por la ventana de todos los estudiantes,unos largos y brillosos rayos del sol adornaban cada mañana sus ventanales de sus dormitorios,dando a entender que ya había amanecido.

Los rayos del sol se posaban en el rostro de Elizabeth haciendo brillar su rubio cabello ante este al igual que sus largas pestañas.

—Recuérdame la próxima vez que vayamos a hogsmade de comprar cortinas negras..—bosteza.—siempre me despierta la luz.

—Está bien,a ver si no se me olvida,no prometo nada.—reía adormilada Aurora.

Aurora se había mudado al cuarto de Elizabeth para pasar más tiempo juntas y además quería que Elizabeth no se sintiera sola.

Mientras tanto Draco por su parte no había podido dormir en toda la noche y las ojeras empezaban a hacerse más notorias.

Además de tener que mandar pergaminos de las actividades de Elizabeth no le ayudaba mucho a olvidarla.

Lunes:  
Solo ha estado en clases,se limita a estar en la biblioteca la mayoría del tiempo,parece leer Shakespeare.  
Martes:lo mismo que ayer solo que hoy hizo deberes  
Miércoles:igual.

Y así eran la mayoría del tiempo.

••••  
🥀

—Oye,tengo una pregunta.—comente curiosa mientras caminábamos hacia el gran comedor junto con otros estudiantes.

—Si?.—exclamó aurora mirándome mientras seguíamos avanzando.

—Porque Blaise y Hermione ya no se la pasan juntos..—comenté tomando asiento en la mesa y servirme jugo de calabaza.—digo ya no se les ve caminando juntos o algo por el estilo.

—Creó que han estado peleando algo así entendí,y tú cómo estás?.—me miro y sonrió.

—Pues..dentro de lo que cabe bien,además se ah comportado como un idiota,empiezo a odiarlo.—reí sarcásticamente.

—Casi no te veo!! Donde estás la mayoría del tiempo?.—comentó masticando una tostada.

—Por ahí jajaja.—realmente no quería que nadie supiera que me la paso al final del pasillo de la biblioteca leyendo , quería tiempo para mi.

—Bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien.—río,levantando la mano saludando animadamente a Blaise y Theo que entraban por el comedor.

—Enserio lo único que me motiva a levantarme son estos deliciosos Waffles.—señalaba Blaise animadamente la montaña de waffles que tenía en su plato.

—Blaise no hables con la boca llena.-sonreía apenado Theo.

—Perdona...oigan me ente..re de a..aljdysb.—comentaba con la boca llena.

—Blaise acaba de comerte eso y nos dices por qué solo entendí agsgatavdji .—reía.

—lo siento lo siento es inevitable,bueno como saben..amo el chisme y escuché hablar a Harry y a la comadreja sobre qué mandaron a Azkaban a varios mortifagos..y al papá de Draco..-comentó serio.

—Mmm..—me limite a asentir y tomar el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

Mientras platicábamos se escucharon insultos y varios Slytherins comenzaron a amontonarse a fuera en los pasillos.

—El chisme primero.—mencionó Blaise dejando sus waffles a medio comer para tomar mi mano y salir corriendo para ver que pasaba.—Uhhh...-mencionó viendo a Draco y Potter en el pasillo.

—Vas a pagarla cara rajada.—dijo Draco entre dientes enfrente de Harry.—Voy a enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores y vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

—Mira como estoy muerto del miedo.—mencionó burlesco.—creó que "Lord Voldemort no está para ayudarlos"...¿Cual es el problema?.—nos miró al fondo.

—No te pases de listo Potter.—reclamó Draco.—Te las veras conmigo.No nomas por tener la frente rajada puedes meter a mi padre a la cárcel.

—Creó que ya lo hice no es así?.—mencionó Harry.

—Los dementores han abandonado Azkaban ,Mi padre y Los otros saldrán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.—mencionó Draco serenamente.

—Supongo que si..Pero por lo menos logré que los demás se enteren del tipo de persona que es tu padre.—miró desafiante a Draco.

—Oh dime que no dijiste eso Cara rajada .—mencionó enojado apunto de pegarle pero Potter reaccionó rápido sacando su varita al instante.

—Harry Potter!.

Se escucho un grito desde el pasillo de entrada,que daba para las escaleras de abajo.

—Que cree que está haciendo?.—mencionó snape fríamente

—Estaba defendiéndome.

—Ya no voy a tolerar mas cosas cómo estás y desplantes de usted Potter,tiene castigo este sábado y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, o otros 10 puntos menos para weasley por seguirle en los problemas a Potter.

••••••

Las clases habían acabado y volví de nuevo a la biblioteca tome el libro que llamó mi atención un martes por la mañana,portada blanca y destellos dorados,decidí ver de qué trataba era de poemas.

"Shakespeare y otros"

En estos días ese libro se volvió mi favorito,hace meses me hubiera reído si me hubiera imaginado sentada aquí leyendo poemas.

Me encontraba leyendo la página 17..—reí.—es el destino acaso?

𝙩𝙚 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙤....  
𝙥𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙤 𝙩𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙖𝙨   
𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙜𝙤 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙢𝙤

Era acaso posible que me gustara y odiara a la misma persona,no?.-pensé 

Por merlin..todo lo que sabía era que desde el primer momento en que cruce la puerta y lo mire esto sería un maldito problema de tóxicos..

Empecé a observarlo al principio del año y conforme pasaban los días el se hizo más y más guapo. El pelo rubio poniéndose más rubio,casi blanco , su forma delgada y musculosa desarrollándose,su grande altura y lo más importante..sus ojos,esos ojos azulados plateados que me causan tantas cosas con la mirada.

Me gustaba la forma en la que liberaba el primer botón de su camisa mientras aflojaba su corbata cuando se sentía incómodo o molesto,cuando sonríe..como se le ve sonreír cada sábado por la tarde leyendo una carta de su madre diciéndole que se encuentra bien.

Oh carajo, estoy loca por Draco Malfoy..—pensé restregando mis manos en mi rostro para alejar cualquier pensamiento alguno.

Era indignante!! Era increíblemente,un imbecil,un dolor de cabeza todos los días si te odia, un egocentrico y por merlin..era diabolicamente-

Guapo.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos sentí una mirada haciéndome voltear,pero no habia nadie por lo menos yo no veía a nadie.

Salí de la biblioteca con mi libro en manos,venía tan concentrada en aquella portada que no me fije y choqué con alguien,no tan alto y de pelo castaño.

—Oh cuidado linda,estás bien?.—comentó preocupado.

—Si gracias,venía distraída lo lamentó.—levante la vista y me encontré con el mismísimo Oliver Wood.

—oh..hola Elizabeth,cómo estás?.—me miro sonriente.—lamento no haberte hablado después de lo de ayer.

—No te disculpes,no eres el único que me habla..—reí en broma.—no te creas Oliver estoy jugando..—si supieras (pensé).—bueno aun así no te disculpes.

—Y sigue en pie lo de quidditch?.—contestó sonriente refiriéndose a lo de ir a dar una vuelta en la escoba.

—Por supuesto,a las 6? Te parece?.—sonreí teniendo mi libro en manos.

—Por supuesto te veo a las 6 entonces,no te arrepentirás !!.—rio ,mientras se retiraba caminando hasta su salón.

—Uh...con que Cita con el famoso Oliver Wood!.—contestó aurora y sonrió pícaramente.

—Por merlin!! Me asustaste ! Solo es una salida que tenemos para andar en el campo de quidditch nada interesante.—sonreí.

—Desde cuando Elizabeth mikaelsson sale a la primera propuesta?.—levantó una ceja.—te gusta?

—Que?! No ! ,no obvio no,es mi amigo y si acepte su propuesta es por que me quiero distraer.—sonreí mirando hacia el piso.

—Elizabeth!!! Queremos tu ayuda!.—gritaron Fred y George mientras corrían hacia mi.

—Aquí vienen tus otros galanes.—mencionó aurora riendo mientras se iba.

—Por merlin!! Hasta que se acuerdan de mi,que necesitan.—conteste mientras ambos ponían sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros llevándome lejos de aurora.

—Vas a ayudarnos a hacer algo a las 10 después del toque de queda.—contestó Fred sonriente.—te vas a divertir.

—Me dejan de hablar como por una semana y media y después me buscan para hacer algo loco?—reia

—Por supuesto!!venga vamos será solo un rato.—exclamo George feliz.

—No voy a participar en lo de su bomba asquerosa.-mencione burlona.

Sabía muy bien de qué trataba su "salida" pero son bastante tontos como para darse cuenta que ya lo sé,además obvio que lo haría como iba a perderme algo como eso.

—Si,y lo harás no hay peros.—sonrieron de lado.—pero necesitamos saber que no saldrás con Oliver.

—Acaso apostaron?.—mencione riendo.

—Apostamos que?.—se miraron mutuamente.

—Apostaron si saldría con Oliver o con ustedes,idiotas.—reí y les di un manotazo en el brazo.

—Bueno.....tal vez...—mencionó fred osando su mano por su cabello.

—Oh vamos Elizabeth eres la mujer más interesante de todo Hogwarts.Y sabemos que aceptaste solo para distraerte por que meses atrás tu palabra favorita era "NO".—exclamo George mientras me miraba.

—Eso no es cierto,mi palabra favorita no era "No".

—Recuerda y lo sabrás.—mencionaron para seguir caminando a mi lado.

Mientras tanto empecé a recordar.

Flashback.

Hola..Elizabeth..—exclamó un niño de 4to grado de ravenclaw.

—Um si?

—Te gustaría..—nunca los dejaba terminar.

—No,adiós.—mencionaba sonriente y retirándome.

Y así era con todos.

Fin del Flashback.

—No puedo creer que me la pasara diciendo que no.—conteste perdida.

—Veo que ya recordaste...nos sentimos halagados que nos quieras acompañar.—contesto fred sonriente.

—Yo creó que es al revés fred.—me miró George burlonamente.

—Idiotas.—reí

—Pero enserio no puedo creer que le hayas dicho que si al primero que te hablo bonito esta semana,mucho menos si es Oliver Wood.Apesta.—me miro fred

Con quien creen que están hablando este Par de bobos?! No los golpeó porque les tengo cariño pero merlin..

—Puedo quedarme con el primero,segundo y los que sean que me hablen bonito.Es mas todos a la misma vez.—reí burlescamente 

Fred y George se miraron y de Nuevo me miraron asombrados.—Que tipo de sangre eres?o de hormonas? O lo que sea porque esa vez no preste atención pero por merlin que encanto! Es mucha emoción para tantos días en el paraíso contigo!!!.—rieron al unísono.

—Soy una celebridad que les dire.—sonreí 

Los miraba cada minuto que podía,pero necesitaba mirar hacia arriba de lo altos que eran y fue cuando llegue a la gran pregunta...

"Como alguien podía verse tan alto y a la vez ser tan idiota?.—en el buen sentido.

—Así que ya sabes Elizabeth no andes con gusanos extraños..para eso nos tienes a nosotros.—reia George.

—Dejen al pobre Oliver!.—los mire seria y con una sonrisa.—son malvados.

—Tenemos lo necesario en este grupo ya te tenemos a ti así que no hay espacio para los gusanos tras de ti.Si queremos gusanos vamos a buscar al bosque.—señaló fred el bosque.

—Idiotas no sean así!.—reia

—Bueno en ese caso te vemos a las 10.-sonrieron.

Obvio que iba a salir con Oliver también,ya era momento de divertirme como se debía.

•••  
•


	38. Weasleys

Narrador

En 20 min era la Cita con Oliver y después la de los gemelos Weasley.

Trate de apurarme y ponerme algo cómodo ya que después de Oliver me iría con los gemelos.Y el día era bastante caluroso así que se debía de aprovechar.

Tome una ducha rápida y me arregle con lo primero que encontré esperando verme bien.

Llegue al campo de quidditch donde ya Oliver parecía estar esperando,me miro y al instante sonrió.

—Vaya te vez muy linda.—se sonrojó.

—Gracias..me agrada haber venido!.—sonreía mientras caminábamos hacia las escobas que estaban en el campo.

—Fue un buen día para salir,el día está muy bien y hoy no hay entrenamiento de quidditch.

—Amas el quidditch verdad?.—reia mientras pensaba que todos los hombres sólo hablan de quidditch.

—Se nota mucho?.—sonreía mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca en signo de nervios.

—Jajaja un poco.—me estire para tomar una escoba pero el fue más rápido.

—bien..esta vez usarás mi escoba.—me dio la escoba que sostenía en sus manos.

—Estas..seguro? Yo..puedo nose arruinarla.—reía de nervios.

—no lo harás..tranquila solo sube en ella,además eres buena en quidditch no hay de que preocuparse.—tomó mi mano cosa que me sorprendió.

Oliver era un chico lindo pero aún no nos conocíamos bien y aveces era muuuy tierno.

—Bien...—subo a la escoba un poco insegura y la escoba se empieza a elevar cosa que me sorprendió.—wo..hacia mucho que no me subía a una.—reías mientras veías a Oliver.

Te da la mano y te mira nerviosa.

—Estas bien? Luces nerviosa.—reía.

—si..solo que extrañaba esto por alguna razón,antes me molestaba pasármela todo un partido en una escoba pero te acostumbras..-lo miraste.

—Vez te lo dije!! Con el tiempo de acostumbras.

—Seguimos subiendo?.—mencionas emocionada 

—Las veces que quieras.—ríe

Después de un rato de dar vueltas y todo bajan riendo hacia el campo depositando las escobas en donde van.

—Nada mal señorita Mikaelsson.—menciona sonriente Oliver para mirarme a los ojos.

—Mucho por hoy no crees? Si seguimos créeme que voy a estar demasiadoooo cansada para el sábado y tengo entrenamiento.—ríes

••••

—Son unos inútiles les dije que vieran para donde se fue.—bufé enojado.

—Draco..la vimos que salió para el campo de quidditch.—señala crabbe el pasillo que da hacia el campo.

—Eres idiota? Elizabeth odia el quidditch y subirse a una escoba,no creo que esté allí.

—Pero acaso esa no es?.—señaló Goyle hacia donde se podían ver dos personas riendo y hablando animadamente.

—Elizabeth...—mencionó crabbe acercándose.—con Oliver parece ser.

—ugh.-vámonos no estoy de humor.

Se veía feliz.  
Y era lo único importante.

•••••

—Bueno Oliver gracias por acompañarme hasta mi sala común.—sonreí despidiéndome dandole un beso en la mejilla.

—No hay de qué,me gusto pasar tiempo contigo.

—Igual..nos vemos.—sonreí diciendo la contraseña una vez que Oliver se fue.

—sangre pura.

—Hasta que llegas!!! Donde estabas?.—mencionó Blaise cruzado de brazos en el sillón con unos cuantos dulces.

—Salió con Oliver.—mencionó pícaramente Aurora haciendo que Blaise se sorprendiera mientras caminaba hacia el sillón donde se encontraban.

—Espera espera espera,el que se la pasa hablando de quidditch y en lo único que piensa es escobas?! Por merlin Elizabeth,aveces pienso que Oliver forro sus cuadernos con decoración de escobas.—reia mientras se imaginaba eso.

—Blaise eres un baboso.—le dio un zape aurora haciendo que esté se sobara.

—Auch! Pero aún así me aman,admítanlo quien no me ama.—reía mientras se sobaba.

—De que tanto se reían?.—menciona Theo entrando a la sala común con unos libros.

—De que Elizabeth salió con el Don escobas.—mencionó Blaise sonriente y nervioso.

¿Nervioso? De qué estaría el nervioso?.—pensé mientras miraba las mejillas de Blaise un poco sonrojadas.

—Estas de broma verdad?.—reía.—Elizabeth no inventes.

—Ash cómo me molestan,a principio de año los molestaba yo!! No ustedes a mi.—renegué cruzándome de brazos.

—Las cosas cambian ahora soy el rey.—menciono Blaise llevándose una rana de chocolate a la boca.

—Te dará diabetes de tanto que comes dulces.—rodé los ojos sentándome a su lado.

—Deja de molestarme y come conmigo mejor.—menciono mientras estiraba el chicle que tenía en su boca.

—No seas puerca.-reía

Fije mi mirada al reloj ya eran las 9:50pm faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 y necesitaba verme con los gemelos.

Pero como se suponía que me iría si estoy aquí con todos.

—Theo necesitamos hablar..-mencionó aurora con una mueca en la cara.

—Umm si?

—No olvídalo mejor luego.—se volvió a sentar y tomó otro dulce.

—Bueno yo mejor ya me voy a dormir porque..mañana tenemos clase temprano con Hagrid.

—Oh cierto yo igual,buenas noches chicas,pórtense bien.—se despidió Theo subiendo las escaleras detrás de Blaise.

—Yo igual ire a dormir,vienes?.—mencionó aurora señalando las escaleras.

—Umm no estaré aquí un rato más,ahorita subo.

••••

—shhhh,cállense.—menciona George caminando cautelosamente por el pasillo.

—No,nos shushees menso.—le di un zape,mientras caminábamos,y fred aguantándose la risa.

—¿Porque se vinieron por el pasillo que da miedo?.—mencione agarrada del brazo de George.

—Es mas divertido se siente la adrenalina del peligro.—reia fred 

—Vamos por aquí,vengan.-comentó george corriendo hasta el lugar donde se podía apreciar un cuarto.

—Misión cumplida.—mencionaron al unísono dejándome sorprendida.

—¿No fue tan difícil eh?.—me miro george.

—¿Qué...que hacemos aquí?.—mire el lugar confundida.

—Es nuestro club!.—mencionaron emocionados.—Lo que te enseñaremos,es un secreto.

—Primero que nada no quiero ver sus cositas!.—mencione señalando sus partes bajas.

Se echaron a reír.

—Noo Elizabeth no!!.-reían

—Me están asustando ¿Que me van a enseñar?.—los voltee a ver mientras ellos se miraban con complicidad.

—Cierra los ojos.—mencionó fred.

Los mire no muy confiada pero al final cerré los ojos,escuché como se cuchicheaban entre ellos y como se reían.

—Bueno ábrelos.—los abrí topándome con una hoja.

—Que caracoles es eso? Una planta del bosque de Hagrid? Eso era?.—exclamé y agarre la planta.

—No es sólo una hoja...mírala bien.—la señalaron 

—Pues yo solo veo una planta común y corriente.—reí

—Esto es hierba..ya sabes marihuana..-reían.—es hora de que nos relajemos y nos divirtamos.

—No se como no eres nuestra novia.—dijo George..—bueno de uno de los dos.

—¿Sera porque no queremos novia? Si quisiéramos seriamos el mejor trío de novios.—reia Fred.

—Concuerdo.—George asentía.—mientras tanto somos solteros así que divirtámonos.

George encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada y se lo pasó a Fred.—¿Gustas?.—reian mientras me miraban con mi expresión de asustada.

—No te vamos a hacer nada..—me animo fred acercándome a ellos.—además..somos amigos.

—Con ustedes nunca se sabe,capaz y mañana amanezco a medio pasillo.—reia

—Tampoco somos taaan malos.—reian

Me lo paso y lo agarre.-llévalo a tu boca y lo inhalas..pero no mucho por qué te ahogas.—eso hice sentí el humo por toda mi garganta haciendo que empezara a toser,ellos rieron.

—Eso pasa la primera vez,luego te acostumbras de todas formas nos vamos a estar viendo todos los viernes.—reí y lo volví a hacer.

—Y ahora que se supone qué pasa? No siento nada fuera de lo normal.—los mire confusa mientras les devolvía el cigarrillo.

—Tú espera...—me miraban con asombro.

—No te va a pasar nada malo,míranos a nosotros estamos completamente bieeen!.—se señalaron.

—Bien.—empezaron a contar cosas sobre las clases,y que querían hacer bromas,de repente me sentí ligera y sin preocupación alguna,y ya me daba igual Draco,de repente solo me centre en sus bocas que se movían y me causo mucha gracia y me empecé a reír.

—George..ya le pegó.—me señaló Fred sonriente.

—Bueno eso es bueno pensé que no el pegaría por que es vampira.—reía George.

—Los estoy escuchando idiotas,cuidado si no ahorita los muerdo.—empecé a reír al ver sus caras de asustados.—Es broma idiotas.

—Digamos que si nos llama la atención volvernos unos gemelos vampiros guapos ,pero no del todo.—mencionó Fred mientras reían.

—Vamos a bailar.—se levantó bailando George.

—Me siento bien..—menciono Fred mirando sus manos como si fueran galeones.

—Y..Yo no se que estamos sintiendo.—reí mientras daba vueltas.

—Vamos a salir a fuera para meterme en el papel de que soy una planta.—reía George.

—George no eres una planta.—lo regaño Fred mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta.

—Va..vamos pero esperen vengan!.—mencione llamándolos.

—Que ocurre?.—reían 

—Beso de TREEES!! .—mencione atrayéndolos.

—Qué...de..q.—no terminaron de hablar porque ya estaban pegados los tres dando un pico.

—Qué caracoles pasó?.—mencionó George tocándose los labios.

—Mañana ni nos vamos a acordar...—mencionó Fred.

Seguimos bailando y jugando hasta que ya era la 1:00am y ya me dirigía hacia mi sala común,pero como era el pasillo del "terror" no conocía bien como regresar.

•••••


	39. Bathroom

•••

Caminaba por el oscuro pasillo , aún me sentía extraña pero ya quería llegar a mi habitación,todo me daba vueltas.

De pronto sentí una mano rodeando mi cintura y me atrae hacia la pared del oscuro pasillo.

Mis ojos se desviaron rápidamente cuando se encontraron con los suyos,oscuros y seductores.  
Antes de que pudiera pestañear,sentí su fuerte agarre en el cuello de mi vestido y me jalo dentro de los baños abandonados,cerrando la puerta detrás de mi,empujándome con dureza contra ella.

—Qué carajos?.—lo mire.

—¿Dije que podías hablar?.—Me interrumpió groseramente.

Me quede callada,insegura sin saber que decir y el empujo mi espalda contra la puerta antes de colocar sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello,agarrándolo con brusquedad, inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás haciéndome mirarlo.

—Qué hacías con los pobretones esos a estas horas?.-mencionó molesto.

—No es de tú incumbencia.

—Si pregunto es porque quiero saber y me respondes.

—Pero no es asunto tuyo.

—Te dije que cundo te pregunto me respondes.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Lo miré,sus ojos arden como fuego que me quemaría tarde o temprano, su rostro muestra ira mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estiraba sus labios en una línea delgada y fruncía el ceño, me quedo callada y de repente un leve gemido se escapa de mis labios cuando golpea sus manos detrás de la puerta y se inclina a mi cara.

—Realmente te atreves a mandarme después de todo lo que has hecho?.—lo mire con odio.

—Te vas a arrepentir de hacerme la contraria Elizabeth.—entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi,gruñe oscuramente.

Le fruncí el ceño y siento una actitud alzándose dentro de mí.

—¿Y por qué,que diablos vas a hacer?.—grite.

—La única vez que quiero oírte gritar es cuando gritas mi nombre.Si alguna vez me gritas algo más, te arrepentirás.

De pronto perdí la noción de todo porque ocurrió muy rápido.

Imagina que te gusta alguien a pesar de que es posesivo contigo, es un geocéntrico , tiene Daddy issues y a pesar de que piensa que siempre tiene la razón y tienes que escucharlo, de lo contrario se enojará. ¿Podrías resistirlo?

Aquí les pregunto ustedes qué hubieran hecho?

Me quede paralizada y aturdida por su respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío, mi pecho contra su pecho , sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos apenas iluminados por la ventana de ese baño.

Me lamí los labios con nerviosismo, si respiración se abanicaba en mi rostro dejándome oler el olor a menta y a perfume caro.

La tensión entre nosotros era irreal.

Me miro profundamente a los ojos y puse lo lengua en el interior de su mejilla,tratando de controlarse.  
Prácticamente estábamos respirando el mismo aire, nuestros labios rozaban entre sí,los minutos siguientes fueron irreales, el aplastó sus labios contra los míos en un movimiento fluido y le di la bienvenida correspondiéndole el beso.

Tan pronto en lo que reaccione y pensé en lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, luché para soltarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

Siguió besándome ,con rudeza. Mostrándome lo Dominante que llega a ser.  
No podía ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo bien formado se sentía tan bien contra el mío y como ansiaba..sus labios.  
Pero incluso entonces supe que no podía ceder tan fácilmente y dejar que jugara conmigo como lo ah estado haciendo.

Su beso contenía agresión e ira , ira porque me vio con los gemelos.

—Sigue.—Fue lo único que dije en ese segundo,mi subconsciente hablo por mi, aún seguía luchando por sacarme de su agarre.

Carajo..soy bipolar y hoy lo comprobé.

O tal vez masoquista 

Bueno puede ser que las dos.

Empuje su pecho tratando de resistir aquella perfecta tentación de seguir devolviéndole el beso.  
Era inútil. .-Agarro mis manos y las inmovilizó sobre mi cabeza en la puerta y me miro a los ojos casi queriendo traspasarlos.

—Nunca te vas a escapar de mi, por mucho que lo intentes y lo sabes. Te quiero y te tendré no importe qué y confía en mi si alguien se interpone en mi camino,me va a conocer y se va a arrepentir.

Sus palabras jugaban con los sentimientos y mi mente, después recordé lo que me hizo la última vez.No soy su maldito juguete soy Elizabeth Mikaelsson, no para que me use y me deseche.

—Nunca volveré a ser tuya.—escupí con ira en mi voz.

—Enserio? Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario. Es simple solo admite que tengo un efecto en ti...—respondió cínicamente.

—No te quiero , te odio.—escupí, viendo como sonrió y se acercó a mi.

—No era así la última vez.—sonrió 

Haciéndome recordar la última vez que dijo que me amaba y el día que estuvo en mi casa,como era aquí y de pronto cambio.

—Aquella estupida vez....—la recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Pareció leer mi mente porque dejo de lado su sonrisa.

Ya no más. Le daría a probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Bésame.—Susurre y en menos de un segundo su boca estaba con la mía moviéndose bruscamente.—Te quiero Draco...ahora.

—Mierda...Elizabeth.—cerró sus labios contra los míos y volvió a besarme de manera agresiva y supe lo que quería.

Mi mano inconscientemente se deslizó por nuestros cuerpos, hasta su longitud ,provocándolo,roce mi mano con la suya,sentí su longitud palpitando debajo de la tela,esperando.

Lo mire y le di una sonrisa seductora. Escuchaba su respiración pesada mientras bajaba mis manos a su pantalón.

Draco rápidamente agarro mi cuello con su mano bruscamente y gimió; —Mierda Elizabeth... hazlo.

Lo mire de nuevo seductoramente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, levantando una ceja y abrí la boca,mire como se mordía el labio inferior.

—Abre la boca.—exigió y seguí mirándolo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.—abre tu maldita boca y hazlo.

—No.—sisee sonriendo,me puse de pie y me aleje de él.

—¿Así vamos a jugar?.—Hablo con tono profundo y frío.

—Que comience el juego, dos personas pueden jugar este juego..no lo olvides.—Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, mire a Draco entrecerrando los ojos con las manos echas puño. Estaba jodidamente furioso y me sentí bien..

Me vengue de el.

•••••••••


	40. Its just a skirt

••••••••

Al día siguiente:

Caminé hacia mi armario y saqué una camisa y una falda nueva. Porque? Porque quería usar una falda tan corta que no fuera a ser tolerable para Draco.  
Cualquier cosa para molestar a Draco.

Me deje el pelo suelto como siempre,me maquille un poco más ,coloque mi capa y me puse perfume.

Me dirigí hacia el comedor y tal cómo lo planeé, entre y me di cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos tenían su atención puesta en mi.

Obtuve lo que quería pero esto es solo la mitad.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde ya esperaban por mi todos.

Mis ojos fueron instantáneamente atraídos hacia el, cómo un iman. Sus ojos encontraron los míos una mueca de enojo en su rostro se reflejó, a la vez que sus ojos irradiaban lujuria e irá.

Me senté en los asientos de siempre esta vez me senté frente a él a lado de los demás.

Me enfoco en comer mi comida , mientras Blaise y los demás bromean,de vez en cuando Draco y yo topamos con nuestra mirada.

Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos todos , íbamos por el pasillo ya casi vacío.

Todos se adelantaron y solo nos quedamos Blaise,Draco y yo.

Mierda.

Draco y yo nos tropezamos pero no nos caímos.—Fíjate idiota.—refunfuñó molesto.

—No me hables así estupido!

—!YO LE HABLO ASÍ A QUIEN ME DE LA GANA!

—PARECES UN TONTO SANGRE SUCIA!.—gritaba molesta mientras Blaise solo estaba de espectador.

—SOY SANGRE PURA IDIOTA!

—PUES PARA MI ERES ESO Y MÁS, MALFOY IDIOTA!.—reclame apuntándolo con un dedo.

Draco estaba rojo de lo enojado que estaba porque sabía que el odiaba que le levantaran la voz,estaba apunto de escupirme otra idiotez cuando Blaise se metió entre los dos y nos separó con las manos.

-YAAA!! PARECEN MATRIMONIO EN DIVORCIO!—mencionó Blaise gritando para captar.

—De este idiota ? No,ni loca.—me Cruze de brazos.

—Cállate Zabini.—rodo los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Blaise mejor se empezó a reír y a mover la cabeza y dejo de reprochar porque sabía que si seguía peleando con Draco.

Era historia...

—Bueno síganse peleando , mejor me adelanto con Theo.—mencionó apresurando su paso para dejarnos solos en aquel pasillo.

—Yo me largo .—pase a lado de Draco y me toma de la muñeca y me atrae cerca de el. 

Me mira con recelo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos un poco en mis muslos para después verme a los ojos.

—No crees que está muy jodidamente corta tu maldita falda?.—Mencionó con voz molesta , rápidamente entendí que parecía ser una pregunta pero no lo era, cuando me di cuenta que comenzó a apretar el agarre de mis muñecas.

Jodete Malfoy.—pensé mientras me acercaba a su oído.—You don't like it daddy?.—sonreí 

—Elizabeth..detente enserio detente.—dijo en voz baja un poco ronca , trago saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno aún así voy a seguir con mi falda puesta quieras o no..—sonreí.-por cierto mi nombre se escucha genial cuando lo dices tu.—reía sarcásticamente.

—Si no te detienes ahora,te voy a hacer mía en este maldito pasillo.

Me sonroje por sus palabras y mire hacia abajo mientras mordía mi labio.

Lo escuché reír y pasó su dedo por debajo de mi barbilla haciéndome levantar mi cara agresivamente.

—Ya te advertí que no juegues conmigo Elizabeth.

—Déjala en paz Malfoy.—se entrometió Edward.

Draco agarro de la camisa a Edward tirando de el obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Quien te crees para decirme que hacer?.—escupió.

Antes de que pasara a mayores los empuje a los dos metiéndome al centro de estos : Carajo, contrólense....—jale a Edward de la capa añejándonos de Malfoy.

Mientras me alejaba de Draco por el pasillo para llegar hasta donde Hagrid se encontraba escuché a Draco gritar: "Ponte otra maldita Falda".-Dijo con voz agresiva.

—Jodete Malfoy.—levante mi dedo medio ,alejándome.

•••••

-Que carajos le pasa a ese idiota?.—mire como ella estaba enojada también.

—Solo es Draco déjalo ya lo sé controlar.—reía mientras pasaba las manos por su falda.

—Bueno tú sabes...—contesté

—Como vas con Astoria?.—mencionó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien vamos muy bien...ya conoció a mis padres.—confesé contento por al fin podré contárselo.

Astoria me hace feliz muy feliz para decirlo en verdad.

••••

La clase de Hagrid ya había terminado y Elizabeth ni Draco fueron a la Clase.

Aurora se la pasaba con una de Ravenclaw ya casi no estaba con Theo así que la mayoría del tiempo Blaise y Theo se la mantenían juntos o con Elizabeth.

—Siento que Draco y Elizabeth se quieren matar como si fueran señoras peleando por el último par de zapatos.

—Estas en lo correcto!.—reía mientras miraba a Blaise.

—Oh mira la vi entrar a la Sala común vamos!.—jaloneaba Blaise de mi tunica acercándonos hacia la sala común.

—Y..Yo tengo que hacer algo quede de hablar con Aurora sobre unos asuntos.—conteste un poco seco pasando mi mano por mi nuca.

—Todo bien?.—confesó Blaise preocupado.—No quieres que te acompañe o algo?.

—No..está bien ahorita vuelvo.—dije dándole una palmada en la espalda sacándole casi todo el aire.

—Uff ,, ey casi me sacas todo el aire.—recuperaba el aire Blaise mientras observaba a Theo reírse.—bueno ya vete pues.

—Ahorita nos vemos.

Bueno si todavía sigue la canción ya quítenla jajaja.

••••

—Que haces?.—brincaba Blaise hacia el sillón asustando a Elizabeth.

—Blaise siempre me asustas ya se convirtió en hábito.—reía mientras le daba un golpe.

—Auch!.—se quejó.—solo estaba llegando a ver a mi amorosa Elizabeth que no se pone a gritar en los pasillos con un rubio postizo.

—Buena esa.—reía.—Esta semana le toca la fiesta a los de Slytherin ósea a nosotros y no hemos preparado nada y es en 2 días sin incluir hoy.

—Acaso dijiste fiesta? Oh joder llego papi Blaise al rescate.—menciona sacudiendo su túnica.

—Idiota, ahora que no tienes novia ya volviste a ser el mismo?.—lo mire con sorpresa.

—Pues nunca deje de ser el daddy.—reía

Blaise y Hermione habían dado por terminada su relación porque ya no estaba siendo una relación sana y al parecer Hermione empezó a tener más afecto con ron y Blaise..Blaise estaba confundido pero aún no le contaba a nadie.

—Llamado a Blaise.—hacía eco Elizabeth con su voz.—oye cara de tonto te estoy hablando.—pasaba su mano por enfrente de sus ojos.

—Oh si perdón estaba pensando en que..tenemos que arreglar todo.—levantó un dedo con emoción.—así que este papi va a lograr que la pasen bomba.

—si como digas.—reía mientras pasaba la siguiente pagina de su libro.

—Que lees que es más interesante que una fiesta?.—arrebate el libro de sus manos.—Poemas? Elizabeth leyendo poemas?.—conteste ojeando el libro.

—Raro verdad?.—confesó

—Raro? RARÍSIMO..me imaginé que un día estaría leyendo revistas de moda o cualquier revista de chismes muy buenas en realidad, te enteras de todo, te recomiendo la de "brujillas chismosas".

—Blaise..es enserio que lees revistas de chismes?—contesto riendo.

—Si!! Uno se debe de enterar de todo.—conteste devolviéndole el libro.—bueno aún así prefiero los chimes mejor que los poemas.

—Me relaja leer poemas,aunque siempre desee ser modelo pero ahora nose.

—Modelo? Oh por merlin me ofrezco para ir a las pasarelas contigo, en una de esas capaz y me contratan a mi.

—Blaise cállate mejor.—reía mientras tomaba mi taza de té de vainilla.

•••••

Narrador:

Theo caminaba hacia la esquina del patio casi llegando al lago negro donde se suponía que hablaría con Aurora, esperanzado de que al fin se dignara a decirle la verdad, ya que siempre cancelaba su plática.

Pero ahí estaba ella con una expresión nerviosa , frotando sus manos una y otra vez con un par de lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

Antes de que se fuera apresuró su paso logrando llegar a ella.

—Aurora?..al fin me vas a contar que sucede?.—mencione nervioso al ver que no había respuesta alguna.

—No creó poder..

—A..a..que te refieres?.—pregunte preocupado pasando mi mano por su cabello viendo como ella pestañeaba de vez en cuando , contando casi los segundos que tardaba en hacerlo.

El viento haciendo que el cabello de ambos se moviera al mismo tiempo,respirando el frío aire de diciembre aún.

—Que lento ah pasado diciembre verdad?.—pregunte rompiendo la tensión.

—parecen años...—contestó aún desparramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Que pasa..? Sabes que me puedes contar.—respondí.

—Yo...eh cometido muchos errores,pero me da miedo contarlos..esconderlos y..un día te das cuenta que ya no puedes retenerlos más..—miro fijamente el rostro de Theo sus ojos color ámbar con tonos cafés.—Sabes como es eso?

—Más de lo que te imaginas...

—También sientes eso?.—cuestiono curiosa limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Desde hace dos años pero no eh querido aceptar ese error que a la vez se que no es un error.

—Y..yo no te amo Theo..-soltó como si se hubiera quitando un peso de encima.

—Lo se..

•


	41. Different love

—Lo sé....

—Lo sabes?.—conteste soltandome en un mar de lágrimas pero sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé al mirarte y saber que en tus ojos no hay amor al verme.—confeso Theo mirando hacia el lago que se movía lentamente.—Te hace feliz?

—Si.—tome su mano,no sabía si esta era la última vez que podría hacerlo,pensaba que ni siquiera tomaría mi mano en respuesta.

Pero lo hizo y sonrió.

—Con eso soy Feliz Aurora, si lo eres yo lo seré.—suspiró,algo dentro de mi sabía que el escondía algo.

—Tú..amas a alguien más?.—mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y una lagrima cayó al frío césped.

—Lo hago,pero es difícil.—miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse,una lluvia parecía que llegaría.—Digamos que amo a alguien que no debo.

—Somos tan iguales.—confesé suspirando y mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún miedo sus ojos se mostraban triste y en todo este tiempo no me percaté por pensar solo en mi y no en el.  
—Es el verdad?.-pregunte.

—...es el.—comenzaron a bajar pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos.

•••••

El día parecía no tener un fin,la lluvia había empezado a caer en pequeñas gotas pero a la vez tan frías, después comenzó a ser más fuerte aquella fría lluvia de un diciembre.

Alumnos pequeños parecían disfrutar de aquella lluvia que para los mayores parecía una mensada saltar sobre los grandes charcos

Pero para los pequeños era una alegría,sentirse vivo sin problemas,sin desamores,sin tristezas...solo alegría y amor.

—Quisiera volver a tener 11 .—mencionaba Blaise mirando a los pequeños brincar y embarrarse de lodo mientras reían.—Y comer tierra.

—Éramos felices y no lo sabíamos, verdad?.—conteste pasando y quitando las gotas del frío barandal.—Enserio comer tierra?.—pregunte riendo,definitivamente era algo que Blaise diría en estos momentos.

—Así es querida Elizabeth..así es.—dijo Blaise mirando el rostro de Elizabeth que se encontraba sonriendo al igual que el.—Si comer tierra sin saber el porqué.—rio.

Salieron juntos a mirar el paisaje y podrían estar en silencio ellos dos sin estar haciendo bromas,solo disfrutando del ambiente y el silencio.

Lejos de ellos se escucharon pasos , pasos dobles de dos personas,que se encontraban riendo mientras cuidaban de no resbalarse.

—Ey no sean aguafiestas! Llevan años viendo a esos niños,vamos a jugar!.—gritaban Fred y George mientras captaban la atención de Blaise y Elizabeth que solo sonreían.

Lo dudaron pero aceptaron al instante cuando se miraron al mismo tiempo.

—A que no me ganas en una carrera,Elizabeth.—tocó su hombro Blaise.

••••

Mire a Blaise.

Y pensé vida solo hay una, soy una Slytherin y ambos somos tramposos ,queriendo ganar y igual de idiotas.

¿Qué podía salir mal? Todo.

—No te voy a dejar ganarme de todas formas Blaise.

El entrecerró sus ojos.

Pensándolo bien esto se veía como si fuéramos niños de 12 tratando de ganar para ganar los dulces de la actividad.

—Tú? Ganarme? De qué estás hablando , no te voy a dejar hacer tamaño de tontada.—reía Blaise.

Ambos miramos a los postes pelirrojos que nos veían con una sonrisa.

—¿Tontos quieren venir?.—los mire sonriente.

—Obvio.

Ellos estaban más que encantados de perder una rato con nosotros,Blaise después de todo era el que más se acoplaba con ellos,después de que se enteró de nuestro club.

—Vamos.

—Bien, ya sabrán quienes son los weasley en esta carrera.—reían los gemelos.

—¿Hasta donde?.—pregunte curiosa mirando la cara de incrédulo de Blaise.

—Bosque Prohibido.—soltó de una.

—Quieres matarnos?.—contestó fred riendo.

—Gryffindors contra Slytherin,tontos.—comente riendo.

—No importa George,podemos ganar.Blaise usa esas piernas medianas para tratar de ganar.—soltó fred.

—Dependemos de ti, tenemos dos copias que parecen postes muy tramposos en contra, trabajo en equipo.—sonreía a Blaise animándolo.

—Tendremos Bromas para todo el año si pierden.—contestó George mirando el bosque.

—Se condenaron zanahorias.—reía Blaise mirándolo a los gemelos.

—Bueno a las 3

-1

-2

Los 4 salimos corriendo tan rápido que Blaise tenía cara de querer vomitar todos los waffles de la mañana.

Íbamos Blaise y yo a la misma velocidad cuando sentimos por detrás los postes , fred y George venían sacándonos el dedo de en medio mientras reían junto con nosotros.

—Taclealos Blaise!.—gritaba riendo.

—No puedo solo!!! SIENTO QUE VOMITO!.—se tocaba el estómago.

seguía corriendo mientras miraba el intento fallido de Blaise aventando a fred , a penas y podía correr porque venía muerta de risa por culpa de Blaise.

Se reían tan extraño que por un momento casi me hago pipí,literal.

El plan de Blaise y mío era básico. Blaise y yo éramos muy idiotas para esto,nos encargábamos de tirar a los gemelos para salir corriendo como si el mismo Voldy viniera por detrás.

Casi perdíamos la carrera por haber volteado atrás y ver cómo Neville Corría tropezándose con una maceta para ponerla a que se regara.

Blaise estaba por llegar pero vi como George se acercaba a tirarlo, por un momento me llegó la breve imagen de George sacando a volar al pobre de Blaise.

Que hasta el momento ya había perdido su preciado gorro.

"Mi gorro caro " "mi gorro esto" mi gorro lo otro" 

Cuando se de cuenta se querrá morir.

Me entro esa adrenalina de nervios al oír como venía corriendo a mis espaldas fred.

Fred me tomó de la cintura y me tacléo.

Se tiro conmigo a la tierra como si fuera una vil marioneta.

Se echó a reír.

—Maldición Fred.—reía.—espera..déjame respirar..—BLAISE.

Pero Blaise parecía más interesado en ganar que en salvar mi vida.

De pronto Fred se levantó pensando que no me levantaría.

—CORRE .-pensé

Y eso hice.

—MALDITO BLAISE CASI DEJAS QUE MUERA.—Gritaba mientras nos reíamos.

Blaise reía pero alcanzó a tocar la pared antes que los gemelos.

Me fui con el lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían.

—YA GANAMOSSS!!.-Gritábamos al unísono brincando.

—Demonios los Slytherins si son escurridizos.—respiraban con dificultad los gemelos.—Más Blaise.

—Que les dire soy todo un daddy.—mencionó para tocarse su Preciado gorro,cuando no lo sintió abrió los ojos como platos.—MI GORRO !!

Todos nos soltamos a reír para después ayudar a Blaise a buscar su gorro mientras el replicaba.

—Me quiero matar.

—Mi gorro...—hacía puchero

Después de un largo rato lo encontramos

Para este punto ya estábamos todos empapados y con el pelo más mojado que el mismo lago.

Blaise y yo llegamos a las mazmorras, estábamos llenos de tierra y nuestro cabello hecho un desastre.

—Nunca me había divertido tanto corriendo en la lluvia.—Reía Blaise mientras yo asentía y reía.

—Ni yo.—reíamos mientras estornudábamos al mismo tiempo.

—oh carajo ya tenemos resfriado.—se tocaba el puente de la nariz Blaise mientras decíamos la contraseña para entrar.

—Sangre pura.—dijimos al unísono entrando a las mazmorras hechos un lío.

•••


	42. For what a diary

••••

—Alguien sabe cómo porque tenemos una clase extra hoy?.—refunfuñaba Blaise mientras leía de nuevo el horario.

—De que hablas?.—pregunte acercándome a él para mirar su horario.—Donde dice?

—Aquí mira.—señaló las palabras que aparecían de nuevo en el horario de 5:30pm.—vez?

—Sobre que trata? No me digan que es con Snape porque voy y me tiro al lago.—mencionaba Theo mientras se tomaba de un trago todo el jugo.

5:30 literatura.

—Sobre..literatura? No creen que ya leemos mucho?.—lanzaba el horario a la mesa para sostener su cabeza entre sus manos.—Quiero vacaciones.

—Nosotros también.—dijimos al unísono.

Draco no había ido a desayunar esta mañana,pensábamos qué tal vez estaba con crabbe y Goyle o en su habitación.

—Pues yo tengo una fiesta que organizar así que nos vemos a las 5:30.—mencionó Blaise yéndose de la mesa dejándonos solos a Theo, Aurora y a mi.

—Yo..Yo lo acompañó.—señaló Theo a Blaise.

—Umm está bien.

—Ya tienes tu vestido para la fiesta de mañana?.—pregunte animadamente mientras miraba a aurora que veía a la mesa de atrás de Ravenclaw.

—Um no aún no, y tu?.—sonreía.—vamos a Hogsmeade a buscar nuestros vestidos??.—preguntó animada.

—Por supuesto!!.—la tome de la mano para salir animadas hacia Hogsmeade.

—Que tanto mirabas a las de Ravenclaw?.—pregunté curiosa.

—Umm a nadie,solo pensaba..—me miro nerviosa.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea verdad?

—Lose es solo que..—se puso sus guantes y su abrigo para salir.—aún no es tiempo.

—Bueno es tu decisión..venga vamos encontré una tienda donde hay de todo.

•••••

Blaise se encontraba en la sala común haciendo bastantes arreglos para la fiesta clandestina del día de mañana,se encargaba de buscar la música adecuada para cada momento.

Se dedicaría a ser el alma de la fiesta,de eso estaba seguro.

—Oh hola Theo,vienes a ayudarme?.—pregunto Blaise poniéndose un sombrero de fiesta.

—Obvio!!.—sonreía.

—Vale pásame esas botellas de mi bebe whisky.—señalaba las botellas que venían en caja.

—Umm claro toma.—le pasaba las cajas y por un momento rozamos nuestras manos.

Me sorprendió y Blaise pareció notarlo, pareció ponerse nervioso.

—Umm...estem..bueno Gracias por la ayuda.—puso las cajas encima de la mesa central.—Qué aburrido lo de literatura verdad? Es mejor presenciar los chismes a estar leyendo historias.

—Así es Blaise,pero ya vez que aquí nos ponen a leer de más, solo espero a que no nos hagan hacer resúmenes de cualquier cosa.

—Concuerdo contigo, además para que sirven los tontos resúmenes? Para eso están los...ohhh.—se tropieza Blaise.

Haciendo que Theo alcance a tomar su brazo para que no se caiga, pero por accidente rozaron sus caras.

—Oh...debo irme.—mencionó Blaise aún en brazos de Theo.—mm si olvidé algo, te...te veo luego.—mencionó yéndose sin más. 

Dejando a un Theo desconcertado a mitad de la solitaria sala.

Que carajos....—restregó su cara con sus manos.

•••••

Narrador:  
(5:30pm)

Todos los chicos de último grado llegaron al aula donde se suponía que sería su nueva clase de "literatura" muchos venían quejándose acerca de que desearían estar haciendo otras cosas que ir a esa clase.

Mientras otros entraban emocionados tomando los primeros asientos para prestar la mayor atención posible, contaban con una nueva maestra ya algo mayor.

La aula estaba repleta de libros y cojines donde podrían sentarse a leer, algo que llamo mucho la atención de todos los alumnos que entraban era la gran montaña de cuadernos que estaban en el escritorio de la maestra.

—Pasen,pasen, Bienvenidos tomen asiento donde gusten!.—mencionaba la señora mayor abriendo los brazos dando a entender que se sintieran cómodos.

—Me voy a dormir en esta clase.—susurraba Blaise causando que Elizabeth se aguantara la risa.

Draco y sus guardaespaldas ósea ( Crabbe y Goyle) ya se encontraban en el salón sentados al fondo.

Blaise tomó la maravillosa idea de sentarse a lado de ellos y por Blaise Elizabeth tuvo que sentarse a lado de ellos también.

Aurora y Theo se sentaron en diferentes lugares.

—Bien demos por comenzada nuestra primera clase de literatura, se preguntarán ¿para que una clase de literatura?, simple está clase podremos leer pero lo más importante es que esta clase la tomaremos para un gran descanso para ustedes.

—Estos cuadernos que ven aquí, serán sus diarios,cada uno de ustedes tendrá uno y ahí pues escribirán todo lo que sientan,no tengan miedo de escribir serán privados y no lo compartirán con la clase ni conmigo.—señaló los cuadernos y estos comenzaron a colocarse en los asientos de cada uno.

—Bueno por lo menos la portada es negra.—susurre alegre.—me gustaba la idea de tener un diario.

—Elizabeth tú amas el negro...al igual que el hurón.—reía Blaise mientras movía la cabeza.

—Cállate.—le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Auch! Solo decía.—levantó las manos en rendición.

—Esto es ridiculo para que quiero un estupido diario.—refunfuñaba en susurro Draco.

—Bueno me gustaría mucho que de hoy en adelante realmente escriban en sus Diarios!!.—sonreía la maestra mansur .—Eso es todo por hoy,ya se pueden ir a descansar.

Todos salimos con nuestro cuaderno en mano,me dirigí a mi habitación alegre y comencé a escribir, a Blaise pareció gustarle la idea del diario también.

••••

Querido diario:   
28 diciembre 2020

Debería de llamarte Querido diario?  
No lo sé nunca eh usado un diario antes,apenas hoy descubrí que tener un diario sería bueno.  
No se si se supone que te cuente como va mi día,pero hoy fue bueno!!

Salí con Aurora y compramos nuestros vestidos,la eh notado rara parece que está triste o no sé pero casi no está con Theo y Theo Luce extraño también,al parecer ya terminaron,solo me contó eso pero esta extraño.

En cuanto a eso..a mi me gusta Draco,si...Draco Malfoy,vaya lió no? Estamos enojados por este momento y declaramos una guerra,me agrada saber que aunque peleamos podemos pasar tiempo juntos aunque sea gritándonos...

Creo que soy masoquista...

Ahora que lo escribo creo que si soy..  
Bueno..solo espero un día arreglar las cosas entre nosotros..es buena persona..el no es malo.

Mañana te contaré como fue mi día!!  
Se supone que debe de ser así no?  
Bueno con el tiempo aprenderé.

Xoxo 

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

••••

Diario o cuaderno o lo que sea que es esto...  
O..ya se!! te llamaré "chismes de Blaise"  
Aunque solo lo lea yo.

28 diciembre 2020...

Hoy fue un día extraño....bastante..  
Theo y yo casi nos besamos..que cosas no?  
Es raro..por que me gustan las chicas,por que así debería de ser no?..

Pero también cuando estoy con Theo me siento feliz..y me hace reír,y es el único que se ríe de mis chistes malos.

Ahora que lo pienso el no es feo,es lindo.

Pero no se si es bueno que me guste alguien que no es una chica..

Empiezo a pensar que debería de crear mi revista de chismes  
Mi revista seria más famosa que la de "Brujillas chismosas"

Draco me asusta..me mira como si estuviera comiendo galletas malas....solo es un diario que tiene de malo.

Dice que eso es para chicas..

Owww, genial no hay mejor manera de iniciar un diario embarrando la primera hoja de chocolate .  
La caja de ranas de chocolate estaba aún lado mío y no pude resistirme y ahora tengo chocolate por todos los dedos..

Mmm bueno..

Ya no tengo más que escribir por hoy,escribiré mañana!!

Con amor..

Daddy Blaise.

•••••


	43. Potions

••••

29/diciembre/2020

Esto es una mierda  
Para que carajos necesito un estupido diario?  
Mi vida es una mierda.  
Si es lo que te interesa.

Draco Malfoy.

•••

Narrador

Todo iba como todos los días,clases y más clases,Blaise Zabini haciendo sus bromas cada mañana y todos disfrutaban, todos portaban en su mano el pequeño cuaderno ahora llamado "diario".

Muchas veces Blaise se encontraba garabateando sus hojas del diario en cada clase que parecía ser aburrida,y dibujar a Hagrid enano en medio del bosque.

🥀

••••

Teníamos clase de pociones con snape y la clase iba bastante bien hasta que a snape se le ocurrió hacer trabajos en parejas.

—Bien,tendrán que hacer trabajos en parejas,para elaborar la Amortentia de nuevo ya que la vez pasada me presentaron puros intentos fallidos de esta poción y fue decepcionante.

Todos suspiraron pesado ya que tendríamos que repasar lo mismo de nuevo.

—De nuevo!!!??.—renegaba Blaise detrás mío mientras Theo se reía en voz baja.

—Ustedes dos,Elizabeth y Draco que son parejita y ya que se llevan tan bien y son los mejores de la clase espero un perfecto trabajo.Ahora.—ordeno Snape.

Draco se encontraba con Blaise y con sus guardaespaldas de siempre, y a lado de pansy que estaba casi segura de que la emparejarían con el.

Draco rodo los ojos ,se apartó del lado de Goyle y tomó lugar a mi lado.  
—No somos pareja.—aclaró.

Snape se reía mientras se inclinaba hacia nosotros.

—Deje su corazón roto fuera de mi salón y póngase a trabajar Malfoy.—mencionó.

Blaise estallo a carcajadas detrás nuestro mientras rápidamente se tapaba la boca para evitar hacer ruido.

—Señor Zabini espero que no esté perdiendo el tiempo como siempre indagando en las cosas de los demás,póngase a trabajar.

—Pe..perdón,Profesor.—reía entre dientes Blaise casi aguantándose la risa.

Draco y yo nos mantuvimos serios y distantes en nuestro lugar la mayoría del tiempo.

Porque?

Porque nuestro orgullo iba primero, agregando el ego que nos cargábamos los dos.

—Quiero el trabajo terminado en menos de una hora!,espero tener la poción en su escritorio en ese tiempo! La mejor obtendrá un premio.—aclaraba snape para tomar asiento en su lugar.

Draco no me dirigió la palabra ni por casualidad,no intercambiamos palabras y ni siquiera un toque,apenas y me miro cuando estábamos colocando ingredientes en el caldero.

Terminamos la poción con gran éxito a pesar de no hablarnos.

Pero por su parte Blaise no la termino con éxito...termino con medio pelo quemado y con Theo muerto de la risa.

—No vuelvo a seguir los tips de brujillas chismosas...—susurraba Blaise enojado.

Me impresionaba que la mayoría pensara que Draco era malo en sus asignaturas,pero no,realmente era muy inteligente y hacía sus cosas por el mismo.

—Terminamos...—susurre para indicarle que ya no faltaba nada.

—Eso ya lo sé.—se encogió de hombros y suspiro.

—Se agotó el tiempo,creo saber quienes fallaron..y hicieron todo mal por seguir "Tips".—miró decepcionado Snape a Blaise que se encontraba pasándose la mano por el cabello quemado.—ambos muéstrenme su poción.—nos dirigió la palabra a Draco y a mi.

Snape reviso el líquido del caldero,lo olió y reviso que estuviera en la temperatura adecuada,después la pasó a un pequeño frasco donde examinó el color.

—Felicitaciones a la parejita de novios.—mencionó arrogante dejando el frasco en nuestra mesa.

Draco me miro de inmediato con asombro y curiosidad.

—Que es lo que quieren de obsequio?.—dijo seco.

—Fel...Amortentia.—interrumpió Draco dejándome con la palabra en la boca.—Queremos un frasco de Amortentia.

—Para enamorar a Elizabeth?.—susurro Blaise haciendo que Draco lo fulminará con la mirada.

Blaise solo se reía y levantaba los brazos en signo de rendición.

Snape me apunto la repisa donde se encontraban la mayoría de las pociones.

Me dirigí hacia la gran repisa buscando entre todos la pequeña poción de distintos colores de la "Amortentia",hasta que la encontré y la llevé a mi lugar.

Pansy sonreía como si estuviera por casarse con el mismo Draco Malfoy,porque pensaba que era para ella la amortentia.

Pobre ilusa..

O la ilusa era yo?

Para que caracoles quiere Amortentia?

Mierda.

—Huelela Draco..asi me dices si si es Amortentia y no me equivoque..-pregunte sonriente.

Me miro rápido,casi diciendo "Cállate carajo"

Snape miraba la escena con una mueca de diversión,parecía disfrutarlo.

—Malfoy,sea amable y ayude a la señorita Mikaelsson a confirmar si si es Amortentia..—alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

Se acercó al frasco aún mirándome y olió para después asentir.  
—Si,si es Amortentia.

Sonreí y pregunte sin miedo al Éxito.  
—A que huele Draco?

—Y a ti que te interesa?.-rodó los ojos irritado evadiendo mi pregunta.

—Pura curiosidad,a ti también te da curiosidad saber a qué huele la mía...fuiste obvio.—reí.

—La verdad hasta a mi me da curiosidad.—añadió Blaise desde su lugar mientras Theo le daba un codazo para que se callara.

—Metete en tus asuntos Blaise.—lo miro alzando las cejas para por fin mirarme serio.—Huele a Pansy.—sonrió retirándose.

—No te creo.-reía cruzada de brazos.

—Ni yo...no mientas,no es posible,eso es IMPOSIBLE.—mencionaba Blaise acercandose.

—Ya dijo que huele a mi,no te hagas ilusiones Elizabeth.—añadió pansy llegando con las manos en la cintura.

—Lo mismo digo párkinson.—la miraba con recelo.

Draco rio por lo bajo mientras se giraba en dirección a nosotros mientras agregaba.—Huele raro..obviamente es pansy.—reía.

Draco salió del salón por delante de sus guardaespaldas mientras pansy corria detrás de él.

—Vaya..esto va para mi diario.—agregó Blaise mientras tomaba sus cosas y su diario que en la portada decía:

"Chismes de daddy Blaise"

—Es encerio que vas a volver tu Diario en una revista de chismes?.—reía Theo mientras miraba la portada.

—Obvio!!! Quiero que cuando tenga hijos mis hijos puedan informarse de que mi vida no era aburrida y que se enteren de los chismes de mis tiempos y que su papá era el "Daddy chismes".—mencionaba orgulloso

—Es más fírmenme mi diario!.—reía alegre

—Vámonos ya!! Tenemos una gran fiesta esta noche.—mencionaba Theo tomando sus cosas.

•••••

29/dic/20

Diario 

Estoy feliz!  
Hoy Blaise me dejo firmar su diario y nos sentamos juntos en pociones..

Espero algún día poder decirle lo que siento..

Con cariño 

Theodore Nott. (Theo)


	44. Slytherin party

•••

29/dic/20  
Diario

Maldito Draco,para que quiere una amortentia??  
Estoy segura de que no olía a la rata de Pansy...

Es enserio? Ahora Snape nos quiere emparejar

"Parejita" "parejita" 

Maldición.  
El ni supera a Lili y me empareja con el idiota de Malfoy.

Debo irme tengo que arreglarme para una fiesta junto con Aurora y Luna.

Si..Aurora se la pasa con Luna en vez de conmigo...entendible...

Creo que se gustan.

Bueno besos.

Xoxo  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

••••

Narrador

La fiesta estaba por comenzar y todos los que asistirían ya se encontraban arreglándose para disfrutar la mejor fiesta de todas las casas.

"Slytherin Party"

Si bien la casa Slytherin hacia las mejores fiestas clandestinas de todo el año y era la más esperada,muchos asistían y otros no ya que era solo por invitación.

Blaise se encontraba ya en la sala común haciendo los últimos arreglos de la fiesta.  
Portaba un traje color vino junto con un gorro de fiesta que le daba buena caracterización,mientras que Theo traía un traje color azul oscuro.

—Maldita sea! Te luciste Blaise!.—mencionaba Theo mientras bajaba las escaleras.—Qué buen anfitrión.

—Lo se,soy el Daddy que esperabas.—reía mientras se abrazaban.

—Ven ayudame están por llegar.

—Si está bien jefe.—hacía burla Theo.

•••••  
🥀

Luna abrió su dormitorio y cuando entramos olimos todo tipo de olores frutales,desde tulipanes hasta miel y todo era un encanto en esa habitación.

Luna tenía sabanas moradas con amarillo,tenía diferentes adornos y cristales en su mesita ,tapices de colores y flores.

Luna entro contenta y empezó a encender todo tipo de velas para ambientar su dormitorio.

En lo que nos arreglábamos,luna era muy linda con Aurora,luna me lanzo una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Era una niña fantástica.

Salimos de la habitación como a las 10.

Corrimos por los pasillos hasta nuestra sala común ya que estábamos en la de Ravenclaw.

Entramos y estaba repleto de gente,Blaise arriba de una mesa gritando "BIENVENIDOS A MI REINO" y Theo solo se reía.

Blaise había conseguido un tocadiscos mágico para la fiesta y se encargó de la música como había dicho.

—Hey!! Vengan vamos con Blaise.—gritaba mientras aurora y luna veían todo a su alrededor.—Te luciste!!.—le gritaba a Blaise mientras me invitaba a subirme a la mesa no sin antes subirle el volumen a aquel toca discos.

—Elizabeth conseguí música de la buena! Esta como para besuquearse!.—mencionaba Blaise mientras cambiaba de canción.

Blaise le pico al botón de play y comenzó a sonar:

"Roses"

Todos nos empezaron a mirar casi sorprendidos por la música "muggle" que se escuchaba,pero de rato agarraron un poco de confianza.

—Por merlin Blaise necesitamos algo más movido!.—mencionaba Theo alejando a Blaise de la mesa.

Si...éramos tres personas en una mesa.

—Son muy Slytherins..demasiado hiperactivos—reía luna por debajo.

Los postes aparecieron por la puerta.

George y Fred se acercaron a la mesa donde Blaise se movía de un lado a otro.

—Hola bella dama.—rieron.—ya llegamos a ambientar.

—Idiotas.—reímos Blaise y yo.

De rato los gemelos sacaron sus Happy cigarrillos de hierba, y nos dieron a Blaise,a Theo y a mi.

Nos reíamos de todo.

De vez en cuando nos veían con expresión de   
"Que hacen tres idiotas arriba de una mesa?"

Blaise nos agarro de la mano a mi y a Theo y empezamos a dar vueltas en la mesa,sentíamos que uno saldrían volando.

-"Esto es una locura!!".—gritaba Theo mientras se reía por ver a Blaise con una corbata en la cabeza.

—Esto si es una fiesta ! joder! .—dábamos cada vez más rápido las vueltas mientras nos reíamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

4 vasos de alcohol más la hierba y Theo ya estaba viendo unicornios en la sala común junto con Blaise.

—Creó que encontré unicornios fuera de su bosque.—señalaba Theo el techo mientras reía.

Blaise había obtenido una cámara en el mundo muggle y decidió irla pasando para que cada quien se tomara fotos para el recuerdo.

—Que demonios? Como conseguiste eso?.—preguntaba mientras ponía mi mano en mi pecho mientras respiraba agitadamente y mareada.

—Fui a buscar cosas en el mundo muggle en vacaciones y la vi y dije MALDICIÓN !!! necesitamos esto para el recuerdo.

PONGAN LA CANCIÓN

Estábamos riendo hasta que empezó a tocar la canción con la que estaba enamorada.

Sweater Weather...

De repente me acorde que Draco no se perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo aunque hubiera examen y comencé a buscarlo con la mirada entre toda la multitud de personas bailando.

No me tarde en encontrarlo,estaba recargado en la mesa del alcohol charlando con goyle.

Tenía un vaso en sus manos y movía su cabeza suavemente casi siguiendo el ritmo de la canción mientras reía animadamente.

Me sorprendí de verlo disfrutando la música.

—oh carajo que preciosa eres!!.—reía Blaise mientras me miraba.—Que envidia.—recalcó al final.

Y si..así me di cuenta que Blaise era Bi..

"Touch my neck and I'll touch yours"

Parecía que era el destino o algo por qué Blaise grito " LA CANCIÓN DE LOS HURONEEES" y Draco me miro de inmediato. Y reía al verme poner las manos en el cuello de Blaise divertidamente.

El sabía cosas.

—Oh demonios que buena canción!.—reía Blaise mientras se acercaba a Theo y jalaba de su saco.

Draco no había dejado de mírame y de vez en cuando sonreía y movía la cabeza.

Theo y Blaise cada vez estaban más juntos sin importarles qué...

Y ahí me di cuenta qué 

Se gustaban..

"She knows what I think about  
And what I think about   
One love..two mouths..one love   
One house..."

Y en ese instante mi vista solo era para Draco.

Reia con Blaise,bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Solo hoy..

"No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no"

Draco me miro y sonrió de lado mientras Blaise y Theo brincaban y daban vueltas por la mesa.

"Cause it's too cold whoa  
For you here and now  
So let me hold whoa  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater"

El alzó su vaso hacia mi en tipo brindis.

Todos los que asistieron estaban riendo bailando y de vez en cuando se veía el flash de la cámara de Blaise.

En la esquina se veía a los postes con Cedric tomándose fotos.

En resumen.....

La mayoría de las fotos era de los gemelos..  
Se adueñaron de la cámara.

Aurora se había perdido con Luna.

La música estaba a todo volumen   
Y Blaise no dejaba de brincar en la mesa.

De vez en cuando Theo y yo nos agarrábamos de la mano para no caernos por los brincos de Blaise.

Blaise parecía estar en su mundo mientras brincaba y sostenía una botella de whisky en la mano.

Y de la nada sonó la canción favorita de Blaise y fue peor.

Solo gritaba cada parte de la canción   
—Therefore I am—

—"You think that you're the man  
I think, therefore, I am"—Gritaba Blaise mientras bailaba y señalaba a Theo que solo se reía.

Estaba riéndome y estaba cantando el párrafo con Blaise cuando draco llego hacia nosotros.

—Me voy a robar a Elizabeth.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cara. 

Sentía sus fríos anillos alrededor de mis mejillas eso causó que temblara y me sonrojara.

Se acercó a mi mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

—Cerezas...,Vainilla...,Perfume caro y libros.

—De que hablas?.—reía por lo bajo porque no entendía.—Ya se que me puse perfume.-reí.

—Así hueles tú. A eso huele mi Amortentia. A ti..tonta.

Solo sonreí y reí mientras el reía también.

—Eres un idiota.—rei mientras decidía si decirle a qué olía la mía hoy por la tarde.

—Whiskey,Perfume caro,manzanas verdes...tú cabello ósea menta.—reí mientras recordaba lo que una vez Blaise me dijo.

Flashback 

—Draco toma whiskey y sabes lo que eso significa?—pregunto Blaise.

—No que significa?.—pregunte curiosa.

—DADDY ISSUES.—alzaba los brazos Blaise mientras lo decía.

—Vaya eso es cierto que idiota eres Blaise .—reíamos.—Tú también tomas whisky.

—Yo tengo Blaise issues.

—No cabe duda eres un idiota.—reímos.

Fin del flashback.

—Me gustas tú.—reía.

—Lo sé.—mencione mientras lo miraba sonriente.—¿porque dijiste que olía a pansy?.

—Estaba enojado y frustrado por estar peleando contigo siempre y que me lleves la contraria siempre.—reía por lo bajo.—Me molesta eso y la sabes.

—lo sé no puedo evitarlo.—me alce de hombros.

Sonreímos a la misma vez y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo y pasó su nariz por mi cuello.

Draco me dio un beso después de eso.

—Diviértete con el idiota de Blaise,aunque estaré vigilando que no se pase contigo.—río .

Reía mientras Draco se tomaba su vaso hasta el fondo.

—Estaré allí.—señaló la mesa donde Crabbe y Goyle estaban.

—Bien..—sonreí.

—Ven acá pequeña vampira sexy!!.—Gritaba Blaise llamando la atención de todos mientras me alzaba la mano para subirme de nuevo a la mesa.

—Eres un idiota pequeño perro.—reí mientras Blaise se tocaba el pecho ofendido.

••••

••  
Horas antes:

29/dic/20

A la mierda todo..me hace feliz y si mi vida no es una mierda a su lado voy a estar con ella , juntos podemos estar bien.  
Es una jodida chica mimada con dinero que me lleva la contraria pero me gusta.

Jodete Lucius, Jodete Voldemort, jodanse todos.

Tengo miedo pero a la mierda.

Draco Malfoy.

•••


	45. 3:00am with you

+18

Elizabeth Mikaelsson

—Ven, es hora de irnos..—mencionó Draco mientras tomaba de mi mano para hacerme bajar de la mesa.

—Tan pronto!?,esto apenas comienza!!.—gritaba Blaise arriba de la espalda de Theo.

—Blaise son las 3 de la mañana—reía mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello para después mirarme.—Ven,ya vámonos.

—Está bien.—repliqué quejándome.—Nos vemos más tarde!!.—Grite.

Draco tomó de mi mano y me encaminaba a mi cuarto pasando por toda la multitud que se encontraba en la sala común.

Tenía la mano fría siempre,y sus anillos estaban helados.

—Umm bueno,creo qué necesito preguntar si..te quieres quedar conmigo o te llevo a tu dormitorio.—pasaba la mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

—Draco...como quieras,vamos al tuyo si quieres.—sonreí.

—Bueno,segura?.—me miro seriamente,temeroso de que dijera que no.

—Si está bien.—tome su mano de nuevo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos.

La música sonaba por toda la sala común y todos los dormitorios,Debemos de agradecer que a Blaise no se le olvidó poner el hechizo silenciador,si no estaríamos muertos gracias a Snape.

Me tropecé con los zapatos de alguien en pleno pasillo.

—Oh carajo.—maldecí en voz baja mientras me reincorporaba.

Comencé a reír mientras veía la expresión de Draco aguantándose la risa.

—Te puedes reír.—dije riendo.

Empezó a reír y me perdí en el.

Había escuchado muchos sonidos lindos en mi vida pero la risa de Draco era algo inexplicable.

—Ven,deja te ayudo.—reía mientras me daba su mano para levantarme.—Estas bien?

—Eso parece,sigo con todas mis extremidades.

Reímos juntos mientras llegábamos a su habitación.

Acaso estaba soñando? Draco riendo conmigo?  
Parece un sueño...

Estábamos por entrar a su habitación cuando alguien empezó a llamar a Draco,para después callarse al verme.

—Mmm si?.—preguntó desinteresado.

—Quería ver si querías venir a platicar conmigo.—mencionó Pansy apenada y con unas copas de más.

—La verdad? No,estoy ocupado,Adiós.—mencionó mientras me metía a su dormitorio para cerrar la puerta.

—La dejaste con la palabra en la boca.—reí.

••••

Draco Malfoy.

Estaba por besarla cuando puse un dedo en mis labios para pararme.

—N..no quieres?.—pregunte nervioso.

—Si..pero espera.—dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

—Qué es eso?.—pregunte curioso acercándome a la mesa donde lo estaba colocando.

—Es un tipo tocadiscos pequeño,me lo dio Blaise pero te lo quiero obsequiar,además pongamos música para ambientar.—comentó sonriente.

—Debería de decir Gracias?.—pregunte mientras la miraba reír.

—Obvio tonto.—reía mientras ponía una canción.

•Ya pongan la canción•

—Suena bien,como se llama.—colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Why'd you only call me when you're high.—sonrió y me miro.—suena bien no?

—Es eso una indirecta muy directa.—la mire riendo.

—Puede que si.—colocó sus manos detrás de mi cuello.

Hice que se diera la vuelta acorralándola en la puerta ,mientras comenzaba a besarla por sorpresa,conduje mis manos hasta su cintura apretando un poco.

—No sabes cuánto eh anhelado esto de nuevo.—dije entre el beso, la pegue más contra mi.

—Estabas enojado conmigo.—reía entre el beso.

—Lo siento por cierto.—sonreí y con mi dedo pulgar acaricié su labio mientras sonreía.—Lo siento.

"Now it's three in the morning  
And I'm tryna change your mind  
Left you multiple missed calls  
And to my message you reply (message..."

—Ya no te disculpes.—dijo haciendo que levantara mi mirada hasta ella,lleve lentamente mi mano hasta su mejilla y me acerqué un poco a su boca.

Me volví a acercar juntando nuestros labios,el beso se profundizó,ella me rodeó con sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

"Why'd you only call me when you're high"

—Salta.—mencione besándola.

Dio un brincó y la ayude a levantarse,enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura mientras la llevaba hasta mi cama.

Me senté en la cama ella se sentó encima de mi abriendo sus piernas más,me quite la camisa y la recosté en la cama,para después colocar mis manos en cada lado de su cabeza apoyándome.

—Sabes? Nadie me hará sentir como tú lo haces, y nadie te hará sentir como lo hago yo.

Acaricie su muslo mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi abdomen y sonreía maliciosamente, sentí como apretó mi parte, gruñí y suspiré cerrando mis ojos por unos segundos para mirarla.—No te apresures.—reí.

Con los dedos acaricie su hombro deslizando el tirante de su vestido,mientras sentía como me miraba, la baje un poco para inclinarme besando su hombro y su cuello.

—Levantante un poco.—ordene sonriendo, ella lo hizo para que pudiera quitar el vestido por completo, ya una vez que lo había quitado lo arrojé al suelo.

—Ese vestido es caro.—susurro sonriente mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

—Como si eso me importara.—bese sus labios mordiendo un poco,baje a su pecho mientras baja su brazier.—Puedo comprarte los que desees.

Comencé a bajar hasta su cintura y quitándole la ropa interior por completo,deje besos húmedos por sus muslos.

Comenzaba a reírse.

—De que te ríes.—pregunte mirándola curioso.

—Nervios tal vez.—comentó sonriendo.

—Tranquila.—me agache entre sus piernas mientras me miraba curiosa, antes de que se empezara a reír de nuevo,comencé a hacerle un oral,escuché como jadeaba y agarró la sabana demasiado fuerte.

Moví mi lengua de arriba a abajo,ella solo gemía,volví a subir hasta ella,le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo mientras con mi mano derecha introduje dos dedos en ella, ella agachó su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

Trague en seco y sonreía maliciosamente mientras la miraba.

—Deja de morderte ese labio...—sonreí besándola.—no sabes como me prende que hagas eso.

—Porque crees que lo hago?.—pregunto con la respiración agitada.

—Buena chica.

Ella tomó mi cuello y aún mirándome hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar encima mío,mordí mi labio inferior mientras sonreía.

Me recostó y comenzó a besarme el cuello para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja,gemí,puse mis manos en su cintura y sentí como su piel se erizaba por lo frío de mis anillos.

Sonrió y se hizo un poco para atrás rozando mi parte con la de ella para después comenzar a deslizar mi pantalón no sin antes desabrocharlo.

—En el cajon .—aclare mi garganta.—esta el preservativo..

Sonrió y comenzó a buscarlo en el cajón de a lado,lo encontró y se subió de nuevo sobre mi,me encorvé bruscamente besando su cuello,dejando uno que otro chupeton.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme chupetones .—exclamo riendo.

—Demasiado tarde.—Fui a sus labios besándolos,mientras colocaba mi mano bajo su oreja ,me separé de ella para mirarla,coloqué mi mano en su cuello para acercarla a mi nuevamente ,ella se frotó encima mío haciéndonos gemir.

Abrió el preservativo rápidamente,bajo mi ropa interior y lo colocó,volvió a sentarse sobre mi,mientras se colocaba sobre mi miembro.

Apreté mis labios,para después morderlos,ella tomó mi cuello para besarme,mientras pasaba mis manos por su cintura para comenzar a moverla.

Puse mi mano en su cuello viendo cómo parecía gustarle el tacto frío de mis anillos,ella comenzó a moverse más rápido,con mi dedo pulgar lo pase por su labio inferior y lo baje un poco.

Sonreí , acaricié sus muslos,besaba su pecho y de vez en cuando la nalgueaba, ocasionando que gimiera más fuerte,estuvimos un rato así.

—Ya...estoy por terminar.—dijo jadeando.

—Shhhhh...puedes esperar un poco más para mí?.—pregunte en un suspiro mientras tomaba un puño de cabello acercándola más a mi.

Oh...yo sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera dominante.

—Lo intent..oh carajo...lo intentaré...—fue lo único que dijo para empezar a moverse con más fuerza hacia a mi.

De adelante hacia atrás.

—"Eso es...buena chica...".—dije mientras hacía los movimientos más fuertes,tomando su cuello con más fuerza hacia mi.—Tan jodidamente mía...carajo.

—Más..más rápido...—dijo en suspiro,mientras pasaba sus uñas por mi espalda.

Comencé a moverme más rápido junto con ella haciéndonos terminar al mismo tiempo.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás soltando un pequeño gruñido,mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro mientras recuperaba el aire.

Se dejó caer a mi lado cansada mientras yo imitaba su acción.

Subió su cabeza y me beso.

—Que buena fiesta eh.—murmuré mientras reíamos.

—Muy buena.—reía recuperando el aire.

••••

•


	46. Morning

•••

Narrador:

Ya era de mañana,el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche marcaba las 7 de la mañana así qué eso significaba que tendrían que comenzar a arreglarse para las clases.

Elizabeth estaba recostada en el pecho de Draco que subía y bajaba tranquilamente debido a su respiración,la luz del sol posaba en las rubias pestañas de Draco a la misma vez que las de Elizabeth.

Draco fue el primero en despertar,y comenzó parpadear un par de veces en lo que su vista se aclaraba por la luz.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello por el fuerte dolor de cabeza,así que supuso que Elizabeth estaría igual,se levantó y se colocó una camiseta negra mientras buscaba en su armario dos pociones para el dolor.

Dejo una en la mesita de noche mientras se adentraba a su baño a tomar una ducha.

Y comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente para saber cómo decirle a Elizabeth acerca de su marca, lo único que no mencionaría sería su misión.

No lo quería arruinar.

••  
Blaise Zabini

Me desperté encontrándome en un sillón encima de al parecer una persona.

En mi mejilla se encontraba una parte de la corbata que tenía en mi cabeza amarrada,con quien estoy durmiendo?.—pensé mientras retiraba la corbata de mi cabeza.

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con un castaño durmiendo y con la respiración tranquila,apenas aclare mi vista pude apreciar de quien se trataba.

Theodore Nott.

—Mierda.—murmuré.

Mire a mi alrededor encontrándome con varios Slytherins,Hufflepuffs y de más en el piso de la sala común,en la mesa del centro pude encontrar mi cámara.

Me levante con cuidado procesando todo mientras me tambaleaba,llegando hasta la repisa de la sala común para tomar algo para la jaqueca y tomar mi cámara no sin antes ver bastantes fotos del día de ayer.

La mayoría de los "Weasleys"

—Qué buen recuerdo para mi diario!!.—murmure riendo mientras la guardaba en el bolsillo de mi saco arrugado.

••••

Theo Nott

Desperté estando con Blaise mientras observaba cómo se levantaba con cuidado,apenas recordando lo qué pasó en la noche anterior.

Comenzaba a recordar lo qué pasó en la noche anterior,mientras Blaise murmuraba.—"mierda".

Solo suplicaba que no se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo qué pasó anoche,yo si sentía cosas por el.

Flashback 

—IM NOT YOUR FRIEND OR ANYTHING DAMN!.—gritaba Blaise estando en mi espalda mientras lo cargaba.

—Blaise ya me canse bájate.—reía mientras lo bajaba.

—Theo...—mencionó mientras me miraba a los ojos un poco dilatados por el nivel de alcohol que se encontraba en el.—Creó que estoy loco pero eh querido hacer esto hace meses.

—De que..—no pude terminar de hablar cuando nuestros labios estaban juntos mientras Blaise colocaba su mano en mi mejilla.

Dejo de besarme para mirarme.—Perdón.—mencionó asustado por mi reacción.

—A la mierda.—respondí besándolo de vuelta.

•••

—Mierda..—suspire tocando mi boca con mis dedos.

Levante mi vista y observé a Blaise recargado en la mesa riendo mientras miraba las fotos de la noche anterior.

—Buena fiesta la de anoche verdad?.—pregunté acercándome a él para mirar las fotos.

—Umm si,bastante buena.—reía nerviosamente y un poco raro.

—Todo bien?.—pregunte mientras tomaba una botella de agua.—Luces nervioso.

—Um si todo bien,solo que se hace tarde para las clases y debo arreglarme.—mencionó mientras se iba a su cuarto no sin antes hacer un hechizo para dejar la sala impecable.—Te veo luego Theo.

••••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Me desperté con el ruido de la ducha que provenía del baño de Draco,me levante y tome la poción para el dolor que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

Tome mi varita y hice un hechizo para aparecer mi uniforme con mis cosas para arreglarme y tender la cama con un hechizo.

Draco salió de su baño con una toalla negra en la cintura mientras gotas de agua se deslizaban por todo su pecho y su platinado cabello,y sus ojos brillaban debido a la luz del sol que posaba en el.

—Me quitarás energía si me sigues mirando así.—reía mientras me hacia paso para adentrarme al baño.—Ve toma un baño.

—Um si.—rei entrando cerrando la puerta detrás mío ,para abrir la ducha y calentar el agua,su baño olía a menta y a su caro perfume de todas las mañanas.

Tome una ducha rápida para después colocarme el uniforme y alisar mi cabello con un hechizo.

—"Crinus muto".—murmuré viendo cómo mi cabello se aluzaba dejando ondas al final de las puntas.

Salí del baño mientras Draco terminaba de abotonar su camisa,me senté en la cama para poner mis zapatos.

—Debo admitir que tus anillos y tus venas lucen increíblemente....bien.—dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.—murmuro sonriendo mientras colocaba los demás anillos en sus dedos.—Cuando quieras te las prestó.—sonrió pícaramente.

Solté una risa nerviosa,agachando mi cabeza ya que me había sonrojado,noté que el sonreía mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Me gusta como te vez hoy.—murmuro.—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Sobre?.—pregunte curiosa.

•••••

Draco Malfoy

Sentía los nervios recorrer todo mi cuerpo,no me sentía listo para decirle acerca de mi marca,no quería que se asustara y saliera de mi habitación.

Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien con ella pero decidí contárselo más tarde.

—Sobre?.—preguntó curiosa,tomando mi mano.

—Nosotros.—mencione tomando su mano de vuelta.—Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

—Yo también Draco.—pasó su mano por mi mejilla tomándome por sorpresa.—Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea verdad?

—Se que soy muy posesivo y...—me interrumpió.

—Y tienes Daddy issues? Si eso lo sé .—reía y sonreía mientras me miraba de nuevo.—Pero aún así estaré contigo.

—Está bien.—sonreí mientras le daba mi mano para salir de la habitación.—Vamos a desayunar algo.

•••••

Salimos de la habitación de Draco para encontrarnos con la sala común impecable.

—Vaya y saber que ayer todo esto era un desastre.—rei mientras miraba a Draco.

—Blaise sabe cómo arreglárselas para arreglar su desorden.—reía mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura.—Oye Aurora y Luna son algo?

—Si..se gustan y están intentando algo.—tomó mi mano mientras abría la puerta.—Me agrada saber que es feliz,luna es una buena chica.

—Elizabeth!!!.—gritaba Blaise desesperado.—Te la voy a rob..—nos miró atónito mientras señalaba nuestras manos.—Espera espera espera, que esta ocurriendo con ustedes y porque no se están gritando?.

—Está vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien Blaise..-sonreía mirándolo.

—Me alegra saber que ya volvieron a ser el dúo de Huroncitos.—se cruzaba de brazos.

—Porque huroncitos?.—preguntó Draco serio.

—Porque son rubios los dos? Y porque tú eres el hurón mayor y ella sería tu huroncita,bueno en fin necesito hablar con ella.—dijo mientras jalaba de mi brazo.

—No,está conmigo así que no.—dijo Draco quitando su mano de mi brazo.

—Hurón es urgente estoy en crisis!!.—suplicaba.

—Está bien Draco, te alcanzo ahorita.—sonreí yendo con Blaise al rincón.

—Qu...—me interrumpió.

—BESE A THEO!.—murmuró asustado.

—Que besaste a quien?!!!.—pregunte sorprendida.

—A Theo!! Elizabeth no se que hacer.

—Si lo besaste es porque te gusta no?.—pregunto obvia.

—No se!!! Nunca me había atraído un hombre!! No se que hacer, ahora ni siquiera puedo estar con el porque me pongo nervioso y no se si yo el guste o no se.—dijo asustado.

—Tranquilo...te siguió el beso?.—preguntó.

—Si...pero ya investigue en todas mis revistas de Brujillas chismosas algún dato de "Cómo saber si le gustas a alguien" y Theo no have nada de lo que dice!!.—suspiro.

—Tranquilo Blaise ,hablare con el..tu tranquilo y no seas obvio.

—Sabes que soy más obvio que Snape traumado con Lili.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu como sabes eso?.—pregunte riendo.

—Es obvio !! Además soy Blaise y me entero de todo.—se alzó de hombro.

—Bueno bueno..ven muero de hambre.

—Blaise dame a mi novia!.—mencionó Draco mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

—Novia!???.—preguntamos los dos al unisono.

—Um bueno...umm.—se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso.—Umm no les voy a dar el placer de contestarles si pregunta,andando vamos al comedor Theo debe estar esperando por nosotros.

—Hablando de eso...no tengo hambre los veo en la clase de lupin.—dijo Blaise mientras empezaba a irse.

—No! Tú siempre tienes hambre no seas miedoso y obvio vente!.—exclame jalando de su capa casi asfixiandolo.

—Ahhh!,casi muero ahorcado! No me trates tan feo.—refunfuñó pasándose la mano por el cuello.—está bien vamos.

—Buenos días Theo!.—exclame contenta.

—Ya se re conciliaron.—preguntó señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Y muy bien.—contestó Draco perversamente.

-Draco!.—le di un manotazo en el brazo.

—Ya perdón.—sonreí mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa.

—Tienen alguna idea de donde está Aurora?.—preguntó Blaise comiendo.

—Con luna.—dijo Theo serio mirando hacia la puerta.

—T..tu lo sabías?.—-pregunte curiosa y asombrada a la vez mientras dejaba mi tenedor sobre la mesa.

—Me lo dijo y así fue como decidimos terminar porque ambos sentíamos cosas por alguien más .—mencionó mientras miraba a Blaise que solo miraba su plato nerviosamente.

—Ummm vaya...—dijo Draco.—umm los alcanzó después tengo algo que hacer.

—Está bien.—mencione mientras se agachaba para darme un beso en la frente.

—Te veo luego.


	47. I think

••••

Harry Potter   
(Horas antes)

—Ron,tuve otro sueño.—mencione tomando mi cabeza agitando.—Esto se pondrá feo...

—Ahora que soñaste?.—preguntó curioso mientras se ponía su suéter.—Porque yo todavía quiero disfrutar mi desayuno sin estar en una guerra o algo por el estilo.

—Ron!! Es serio...tenemos que ir con Hermione para poderles contar a los dos.—me levante yendo hacia la puerta.—Ron vámonos deja de arreglarte el cabello siempre te vez igual,anda vamos.

—Ey!! No me veo igual siempre!.—rodó los ojos.

Llegamos hasta la sala común donde Hermione Leía un libro de criaturas fantásticas, del que no había dejado de hablar en toda la semana,durante la comida y la cena.

—Hola herms!.—salude sentándome a su lado.

—Hola Harry! Qué pasa ron?.—preguntó mirando a ron que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Harry dijo que me veo igual siempre.

—Pues si no?.—reía.—es broma ron.

—is brimi rin.—imitó.—Harry soñó algo hoy.

—oh si hablando de eso...soñé con que estábamos en la guerra con voldemort pero esta vez Elizabeth era una de las importantes y llegaba a ayudar, pero fue raro...tenía poderes y portaba una corona.

—Corona?.—preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Si,corona como si fuera reina.

—Espera,espera..Harry estás seguro que no fue uno de tus sueños sucios?.—me miro y rió .—Porque si soñaste con Elizabeth eso solo significa una cosa....tienes fantasías con ella?

—RON!!!.—grito Hermione enojada para pegarle con el libro que sostenía en manos.

—Auch!! Solo digo!!.—se alzó de brazos en rendición.—mejor ya no digo nada.

—Ron! Esto es serio..—mencione.—Habrá guerra pero porque aparece ella?

—Tenemos que hablar con ella o con Albus.—mencionó Hermione decidida.

—Si, es la mejor opción así averiguamos algo...

—Sigo pensando que son tus sueños sucios.—mencionó ron riendo.

—Ron!.—lo miro Hermione desafiante.—Ya! Ya! Perdón.

•••••

Draco Malfoy.

Salí del comedor lo antes posible para caminar hacia mi habitación,hoy era día de mandar las actividades que hacía Elizabeth para el señor oscuro.

Aún era mi misión,aunque el señor oscuro empezaba a molestarse cada vez más al ver que Elizabeth no hacía nada que pusiera en riesgo su guerra.

Por una parte el empezaba a pensar que se habían equivocado de persona,y cada reunión no dejaba de gritar:

"Son unos inútiles!! Me trajeron información incorrecta esta niña tonta no hace nada importante!"

"Draco síguela vigilando bien! O si no ya sabes que pasara"

Y lo que pasaría era matar a mi familia,pero el sabía bien que yo cumplía mi misión de la manera correcta,y me encargaba de hacer bien mi misión para que mi padre no tuviera más razones para regañarme.

Llegue a mi habitación y abrí un cajón sacando un trozo de pergamino para escribir lo que siempre escribía, se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo libros de poemas todos los días.

Me sentía aliviado saber que no tenía una misión tan difícil y qué había probabilidades de que Elizabeth no fuera lo que el señor oscuro necesitara....

Y me sentía en paz sabiendo que ella no correría peligro.

Enrollé el pergamino y me dirigí a la lechuzeria para poder mandarlo a la mansión.

Camine hacia el salón de lupin, se encontraban todos afuera esperado a que la clase empezara.

Elizabeth estaba riendo con Blaise,mientras el hacía caras chistosas como si estuviera contándole una historia, y a la vez Theo también reía.

Sonreí inconscientemente pero después me percaté de que la comadreja,el cara rajada y la sangre sucia estaban juntos viéndolos mientras se cuchicheaban entre ellos ,notaron mi mirada y dejaron de mirarlos.

Los fulmine con la mirada a la misma vez que Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron, me acerqué lo más rápido posible a Elizabeth y a los demás, pasando mi brazo por detrás de su cintura sorprendiéndola.

—Oh! Hola de nuevo.—mencionó sonriente.

La comadreja y cara rajada desviaron su mirada de Elizabeth y sonreí victorioso.

Los intimidaba y lo sabia.

•••••

—A veces es patético ver como Malfoy cree que nos intimida con la mirada.—refunfuñaba Ron molesto.

—Déjalo ya sabes cómo es.—mencione mientras nos adentrábamos al salón de lupin a la par que los Slytherins.

—Ahora que Elizabeth y Malfoy comenzaron a estar juntos nos será imposible hablar con ella.—mencionó ron recordando algo.—oh olvidando el hecho de que aún sigue molesta porque le diste Amortentia a ella y a Blaise.

—Ron...—rodé los ojos.

—Es la verdad!! Mejor dejemos todo este asunto y demos por hecho de que tienes sueños sucios.—tomó asiento mientras recargaba su cabeza en el escritorio.

—Ron cállate ya.

—Sabes? No tiene nada de malo que me digas que si y ya, además somos amigos y Fred y George me han dicho que eso es normal.—suspiro.

—Ron!

—Ya perdón!

•••••

Draco Malfoy.

Guíe a Elizabeth hasta nuestros asientos junto con Blaise y Theo.Deje caer mis libros encima del escritorio desganado.

—Que quería Blaise hace rato?.—pregunté curioso mientras movía los anillos de mis dedos.

—Umm...nada.—Soltó nerviosa mientras miraba mis manos.

—Nada? Elizabeth..—la mire desafiante.—ya sabes que cuando te pregunto algo me tienes que responder.

—Ash...te cuento luego ahorita no puedo.—suspiro molesta.

—Dime por escrito!!!.—refunfuñe cruzado de brazos.

—Draco no seas pesado!.—refunfuño cruzando sus brazos también.

—Solo quiero saber el chisme.—rodé los ojos molesto recargando mis brazos en la mesa.

—Te cuento luego...—sonrió pasando su mano por mi espalda.

••••  
Blaise Zabini

Me encontraba escribiendo en mi diario animadamente y sin preocupaciones de que Lupin me descubriera haciendo otra cosa menos prestando atención en su clase.

Ventajas de sentarse en la parte de hasta atrás.

En parte de que no era un cerebrito y eso todo Hogwarts lo sabía.

Todo iba bien y me sentía inspirado hasta que...

—Joven Zabini sería tan amable de decirnos que vimos la clase pasada?.—preguntó el profesor lupin.

"Es enserio? De todos me tuvo que preguntar a mi? Y yo que estaba presumiendo las ventajas de sentarme atrás"—pensé.

—Ummm.—balbuceé entrando en pánico cuando de pronto Theo me salvó de un castigo.

—Los Patronus!!.—murmuró en susurro.

—umm los pa....Patronus?.—mencione mientras tragaba saliva en seco.

—Muy bien!! Gracias Zabini, 5 puntos para Slytherin.—dijo contento.

—Gracias Theo, me salvaste de mi castigo.—mencione volviendo a abrir mi diario.

—De nada...—sonrió mirando mi diario ya casi lleno.—Es enserio que ya vas a terminar las hojas de tu Diario?.—pregunto 

—Que!?? Escribo cosas importantes que me pasan o que escucho, no por algo se llama "Chismes de Blaise".—mencione señalando la portada.—Puedes encontrar en mi Diario chismes de todo Hogwarts, algún día se te ofrecerá saber algo y me lo agradecerás.

—Si de eso estoy seguro.—reía.—Además de que te enteras de todo primero.

—En eso tienes razón.—dije volviendo a escribir.

30/dic/20

Diario.

Datos importantes de hoy por la mañana:

—Lucia de Hufflepuff se puso la falda del uniforme al revés.

—Ana de Ravenclaw olvidó lavarse los dientes..como lo sé? Tenía un pedazo de lechuga en un diente..asqueroso....

—Los huroncitos están de vuelta ♡ ♡

Bueno hoy estoy aburrido en clase de Lupin, Elizabeth no me hace caso por estar hablando con draco y lo peor de todo es que no puedo escuchar que se dicen, Me da pena hablar con Theo desde lo de ayer....

Si quieren ver las fotos de ayer vayan a la página anterior a esta...bueno en fin ayer bese a Theo y fue bonito.Pero no se como decirle lo que siento porque tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo.

Veo a los huroncitos felices ojalá esta vez si duren sin gritarse porque siempre me toca estar de espectador mientras como ranas de chocolate.

Parecían novela muggle.

En fin nunca confíen en sentarse en los asientos de hasta atrás esperando que no los descubran porque recuerden...

"Siempre esperen lo inesperado"

Bueno me voy porque Theo está tratando de leer lo que escribo.

Con cariño   
Blaise Z.

—Ey!! Deja de tratar de leer!.—exclame.—aún no termino mi diario! Cuando lo termine te dejaré leerlo.

—Luce más interesante que el mío.

—Se debe a que soy Blaise el interesante, duh.

—En fin..yo también voy a escribir en el mío y no te voy a dejar ver.—se cruzo de brazos.

—Bien!

—Dejen de pelear parecen matrimonio viejo!.—reía Elizabeth mientras nos veía.

—Que parecemos que?!!.—pregunto Theo sorprendido.

—Ya escucharon a Elizabeth! No se hagan tontos.—añadió Draco riendo.

—Malditos huroncitos,estamos fritos..ya se unieron los huroncitos burlones y malvados.

—Estamos fritos.—añadió Theo riendo.

••••


	48. Soy un mortifago

•••••

Narrador:

Ya era tarde en Hogwarts la mayoría de las clases habían terminado,muchos convivían en sus salas comunes mientras otros terminaban sus deberes en la biblioteca.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron platicando en la sala común,mientras Draco se ocupó terminando unos deberes que no había podido cumplir debido a su misión.

Elizabeth se encontraba en el patio del colegio leyendo,de vez en cuando alzaba la vista viendo cómo caía la fría noche de Diciembre,hacia un poco de viento,y su cabello se movía,tenia su mirada atenta en el libro.

Draco comenzó a buscar a Elizabeth ya que quería hablar con ella,sobre su marca,comenzó a buscarla en los lugares que solía recurrir,la biblioteca,la sala común pero no había rastro de ella.

Camino y camino hasta que fijo su vista en el patio y ahí estaba ella,se acercó tranquilamente.

—"Te estuve buscando".—exclamó sonriente y con las manos en su bolsillo de su saco.

—Quería leer..—levantaba su vista del libro sonriente 

••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—Sientante.—dije mientras me movía para hacerle espacio debajo del árbol.

—No quiero ensuciarme.—se quejó a mi lado.

—Draco no seas pesado,ven.—exclamé tomando de su mano.

—Bien.—rodó los ojos.

Sentí su mano entrelazándose con la mía cuidadosamente mientras cerraba mi libro,lo mire y sus ojos brillaban.

—Necesito hablar contigo.—miro mi rostro y acaricio mi mano.

—Es algo malo?.—pregunte mientras el dejaba de mirarme para posar su mirada de nuevo en el cielo,dejándome camino libre para poder ver el perfil de su rostro,en el cual podía observar perfectas facciones.

—No lo sé.—suspiró.—solo...quiero que sepas que no tuve elección..

—Está bien..—tome su mano con más fuerza.—confía en mi.

Desvió su mirada para volver a fijarla en mi tomando suavemente mi mejilla y atraer mi mirada.

—Te quiero lo sabes?.—preguntó evadiendo el tema de conversación.—verdad?

—Si Draco..yo también lo hago.—tome su mano que posaba en mi mejilla.—Confía en mi.

El negó repetidas veces con su cabeza.—No te quiero perder por mis errores.

Recargue mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello para atraer su mirada hacia mi.

—No me vas a perder,entiendes?

—Yo...yo...—levantaba la manga de saco con delicadeza dejando al descubierto la marcar.—no quería...lo prometo.

—Ey...Draco está bien no me tienes que prometer nada..te creó.—tome su mentón para depositar un beso en el.—Se que no eres malo,y una marca no te define.

—Yo..lo lamento.—comenzaban a correr lágrimas por sus ojos.—lo lamento de verdad.

—Draco no te preocupes no estás solo...—limpie con mi pulgar sus lágrimas.—estoy contigo.

—Te aleje por mi marca..y..y no sabes como me arrepiento.—dejo de mirarme.—soy un monstruo.

—No no lo eres.—suspire.—Draco..eres una buena persona que no se te olvide.

Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y nos quedamos así un largo rato.

Sentíamos paz mutuamente,se sentía comprendido a mi lado.

Lo que el no sabía es que yo ya lo sabía...mi sueño decía la verdad....

Y no se si era buena idea contárselo.

•••••  
Theo Nott

—Mañana es Año Nuevo y no tengo con quien celebrarlo.—se quejó dejándose caer a mi lado Blaise,lo mire riendo.

—Ni siquiera tienes novia tonto.—comente arrastrando las palabras , tratando de averiguar si tenía una.

—Y tú tampoco.-me empujó sonriente y comenzamos a reír.

—Elizabeth y Draco han de estar de conejitos por algún lado del castillo.—resopló buscándolos con la mirada.

—Si..al igual que Aurora y luna deben de estarse besando.—comente sonriente.

—Entonces es oficial?.—preguntó curioso,sacando su diario de su bolsillo.

—No puedo creerlo es enserio que escribirás eso?.—pregunte señalando su diario.

—Obvio.

—Bueno si si es oficial.—reí.

—Mjm,que día es hoy y que hora es?.—preguntó escribiendo.

—30 de diciembre,son las 8:30.—mencione resoplando.

—Bien, bueno pensándolo bien ahora somos los solterones del grupo.—resoplo dejándose caer de nuevo a mi lado.

Trague en seco..

Acaso esa era una indirecta?

No soy bueno con indirectas..

Merlin sálvame!!

—Umm si,quien lo diría.—conteste nervioso.

—Te gusta alguien?.—pregunto.

—Umm a ti?.

—Pregunté primero....

No sabía que contestar pero después recordé lo que Draco me dijo....

—Theo ya te dije que no soy bueno dando consejos yo solo me burló y molesto..

—Y tiras gente de las escaleras...bueno en fin ayúdame!!

—Yo que voy a saber si le gustas!!!.—grito.

—A mi si me gusta..—mencione nervioso.

—Bien eso era lo que quería escuchar.—sonrió de lado.—Solo te dire que te mira de una forma diferente a cómo lo hacía antes.

—Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—No preguntes solo dile que te gusta y después me agradeces,bueno si me disculpas me largo.—mencionó desinteresado cerrando la puerta.

—Que gran ayuda...—suspire dejándome caer en la cama.

—Bl-Blaise.—pronuncie nervioso.

—¿Si?.—preguntó alzando la mirada.

—Um...Como sabes si te gusta alguien?.—pregunte.

—Eh..um..pues supongo que te hace feliz y...te hace reír..umm..y te sientes bien cuando estás con esa persona.—exhaló.—¿Por qué?

—Cr-Creo que si me gusta alguien entonces.—mencione sentándome por completo en el sillón.

—Ah si? Q-Quién?

—Um..

—Theo! No me digas que siempre voy a ser yo el que sea directo.—Se cruzó de brazos.

—De que hablas?.—pregunte curioso mientras sentía como me sudaban las manos.

—Oh por merlin Theo! De algo me tiene que servir mi revista de "brujillas" ven acá.—me indicó que me acercara.

—Oh..bien..aún no entiendo.—mencione mirándolo a escasos centímetros de mi.

—Theo ya se que te gusto.—mencionó acercándose más.

—Que directo.—mencione riendo.

—Lo se tengo mis encantos.—río para acercarse por completo juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.—Tu también me gustas.—mencionó entre el beso.

—Ahhhh!!!.—grito de emoción alguien detrás nuestro tomándonos por sorpresa.

—Elizabeth!.—mencionamos al unísono.

—Ayyy que emoción!!!!.—brincaba de alegría mientras tenía entrelazada la mano de Draco.

—De nada.—mencionó seguro Draco.

—Agh cállense huroncitos.—Murmuro Blaise.—interrumpieron mi momento.

—Si,si lo que sea,tienen toda la vida para besuquearse.—reía Elizabeth mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Draco en el sillón de a lado.

—Qué haremos mañana.—pregunté.

—Haremos?.—mencionó Draco burlón.—Yo voy solo con Elizabeth ustedes hagan algo aparte.

—No sean envidiosos.—refunfuñó Blaise.—Nomas díganos a donde irán y de ahí nos separamos.

—Lo quiero llevar a la ciudad muggle de Londres.—contestó contenta Elizabeth.

Draco abrió sus ojos cómo plato.

—No estás hablando enserio verdad?.—pregunto burlesco como si de una broma se tratara.

—No.—contestó.

—Bueno pues YO, me apunto.—se señaló Blaise contento.

—Umm yo también.—agregué.

—Anda Draco no seas aguafiestas.—suplicó Elizabeth.

—No me agrada la idea de convivir con los muggles.—rodó los ojos.

—Mejor vamos a un restaurante fino de aquí.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Draco...—murmuró enojada.

—Bien está bien.—refunfuño.

—Yo no voy a decir quien pero a alguien llamado Draco ya lo tienen bien domado.—reía Blaise.

—Domado?.—preguntó Draco burlesco.—quisieras.

—Si,como digas,vámonos Theo antes de que estos se pongan a hacer sus cosas.—Blaise tomó mi mano.

—Sería al revés no?.—sonreía Elizabeth pícaramente mientras Draco subía sus cejas.

—Sirii il rivis.—imitó.

—Ya señora ya váyase a dormir.—se burló Elizabeth.

—Señora!!??.—mencionó indignado.

—Si!! Te la vives escribiendo chismes en tu diario!

—Me decepcionas..—reía Blaise indignado.

••••••

Todo Hogwarts esperaba ansioso un nuevo año,les darían el día libre a todos los grados para que disfrutaran en compañía de sus amigos un nuevo año,que con alegría se esperaba que fuera uno muy bueno.

Pero Draco y los mortifagos sabían que no sería así..las cosas empeorarían y todo se pondría peor.

Esto apenas comenzaba y una guerra se aproximaba.

Un frío invierno y una fría guerra.


	49. Año Nuevo a tu lado

•••

Es Año Nuevo, y Elizabeth se encuentra emocionada,mientras toda la noche paso pensando en el día que les esperaba a Draco y a ella.

Esta de pie frente a su cama por unos buenos 10 minutos,observando toda la ropa que saco de su armario ya que no se decidía.

Ella no tiene a Aurora para consultarle que ponerse ya que ella se encuentra con Luna.

Eventualmente ella acomoda toda su ropa de nuevo en el gran armario con un simple hechizo,termina por tomar unos jeans negros con un suéter blanco y un abrigo negro.

Ciertamente ella hizo un esfuerzo en investigar cómo llegar a una calle que la ayudará a aparecer en el centro de Londres en el mundo muggle.

Cada vez cree sentirse más cómoda con su apariencia, pero los nervios realmente comienzan a aparecer cuando se dirige a la sala común para encontrarse con Draco y los demás.

Quiere que todo salga perfecto y que sea del agrado de Draco,esta vez quieren hacer las cosas bien y sin ningún impedimento.

Y lo harán...

Dirige su vista a los sillones de la sala común y se fijan en Draco.

Esta vestido todo de negro. Un sweater tejido negro. Pantalones negros. Es radiante por pálida piel ,su cabello platinado. Pero, luce bien descansado. Sus brillantes y negros anillos se posan en sus dedos mientras pasa su mano por su platinado cabello.

—Elizabeth.—La reconoce y se levanta alegremente del sillón de cuero.

—Hoy es Año Nuevo!!.—Es todo lo que se le ocurre decir después de dos minutos con una sonrisa.

—Lo se .—sonríe mientras toma su mano para caminar hacia los sillones.

—Cuales son los planes?.—hace el eco en la palabra mientras mira cómo Theo y Blaise se unen a la conversación.

—Bien ya están listos?.—menciona Blaise haciendo grata su presencia.

—Si! Están ocupados esta agradable noche?.—sonríe Elizabeth mientras toma con sus manos el brazo de Draco.

—Porque?.—menciona emocionado y curioso Theo.

Elizabeth respira y ríe mientras ve la curiosidad de los tres.—Draco y yo tendremos una cita y ustedes se irán a otro lado ¿De acuerdo?.

—¿Una..Cita?.—suspira Draco.

—Si.—Responde sonriente mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Vaya..esto será divertido.—sonríe Blaise al ver la cara de Draco de no saber qué contestar al respecto.—Se dice "me agrada la idea" hurón.

—Bien me agrada lo único que me parece extraño es ir a otro lado.—murmura mientras desaparece.

Elizabeth comienza a sentirse tonta por haber decidido ir al mundo muggle pensando que sería una buena idea de distraerlo de todo lo que le pasa.

Elizabeth alza de nuevo la vista y ve a Draco acercándose mientras se coloca un largo y costoso saco negro.

Camina sonriente para después preguntar.—Bien nos vamos?.

—Me retire por un saco porque asumí que haría frío debido a la vestimenta de Elizabeth y Blaise.—Sus ojos recorren la ropa de Elizabeth deteniéndose de nuevo en los ojos azules de la rubia.

—Bien! Que divertido tomen mi mano.—aclara Elizabeth para después tomar la mano de los tres.

••••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Aparecimos en Hogsmade primero en una calle algo oscura donde estaba segura que se encontraba el pasadizo para aparecer en el centro de Londres.

Para decir en verdad era un oscuro callejón con algo de nieve.

Blaise la suelta de inmediato soltando un pequeño suspiro,dando una pequeña vuelta para examinar el lugar sin soltar la mano de Theo.

—Estas segura que no nos trajiste a nuestra muerte?.—susurra miedoso.

—Claro que no Blaise es un pasadizo.—reí mientras Draco tomaba mi mano con fuerza cuidando de mi.

Tome con fuerza la mano de Draco mientras Blaise y Theo copiaban nuestra acción para caminar hacia una pared.

Prontamente estábamos caminando a lado de bastantes "muggles" en el brillante centro de Londres.

La mano de Draco aprieta su agarre por la sorpresa.—Um..¿Están seguros de que no prefieren ir a algún restaurante de Hogsmade?

—Hurón es AÑO NUEVO necesitamos cosas nuevas,!Mira Theo! Allí hay bailarinas en el hielo.—menciona asombrado.

—Auch! Solo bromeaba.—se queja Blaise después del codazo de Theo.

—Hay mejores cosas que bailarinas sobre hielo, que tipo de hechizo usaron para hacer ese hielo?!.—murmuraba.

—Aquí no hay magia Theo.—reí curiosa.

—Oh! Maravilloso.—mencionó asombrado.

—Maravilloso? Solo son unos sucios muggles que se creen grandiosos.—murmuraba burlón y molesto Draco.—Los sangre pura somos mejores que esta clase.

—Draco..solo disfruta..esto es un escape...para ambos.—sonreí mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo que se encontraba helada.

El alivio de Draco se notó en sus brillantes ojos iluminados por las luces.

Viendo sus ojos ahora,me siento totalmente feliz y agradecida de poder haber planeado esto para el.

—A donde quieres ir?.—preguntó.

—A una cafetería!!.—mencione alegre.—Tú y Theo pueden ir a cualquier lugar...

—THEOO!! Vamos están cantando allá!,nos vemos!.—menciona Blaise corriendo de la mano de Theo felices.

—Una cafeteria Muggle?.—murmura.

—Si.

Están a unos cuantos locales de la cafetería. Elizabeth camina asombrada al ver tantos lugares llenos de cualquier cosa,Draco por su parte no dice nada hasta que llegan a la cafetería brillante iluminada por unas cuantas luces de colores.

Aún decorado con cosas navideñas,el lugar está bastante concurrido,familias,parejas y niños caminan y charlan alegremente.

—Esto...es algún examen o algo así por el estilo?.—murmura tranquilamente Draco mirando las pequeñas luces.

—Examen? Draco no estamos en clases.—mencione casi riendo.

Me quede en silencio un momento evaluando las expresiones de Draco mientras caminábamos a la cafetería para después reír.

—Si esto es un examen de conducta con los muggles. Quería saber que harías en medio de tantos "muggles".—reia confusa.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió arrogante.

—Draco no seas ridiculo,no es una prueba!, solo quería que te despejaras de todo lo que tenga que ver con magia. Quería que conocieras un lugar lindo..algo nuevo..—mencione complacida.

Me sentí feliz al verlo relajar su expresión y tomar mi mano nuevamente mientras miraba sus anillos.

—Tanto te gustan mis anillos?.—menciona Draco riendo al verme entretenida mirándolos.

—Me encantan.—sonreí.

Pasamos unos minutos más fuera de la cafetería observando a los niños y adultos para después decidir entrar a aquel establecimiento.

—Cuanto tiempo hay que esperar a que nos traigan las cosas?.—se quejó mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Draco aquí no hay elfos domésticos que aparecen cuando llegas..,aquí hay gente trabajando como en hogsmade pero aquí son muggles.

—Si,pero sólo por un tonto café es absurdo esperar,si queríamos café pudimos haber ido a las tres escobas y comprar el café hecho con magia y molido por los elfos!...

Rodé los ojos mientras reía al ver a Draco tan raro por estar en este lugar.

—Esto es café francés..—murmure.—necesitas probarlo para que veas que vale la pena.

—Café Francés?.—susurró mirando como por fin alguien llegaba a la mesa.—Que absurdo.

Una mesera de cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros , con ojos color miel. Ensanchó su sonrisa al mirar a Draco en la mesa.

Caminaba hacia nosotros de manera coqueta,causando cierta molestia en mi.

—No te preocupes..creo que ahora quien piensa que es absurdo estar aquí eres tú.—sonrió burlesco.

—Deja de leer mi mente.—rei

—No lo puedo evitar, tu expresión al verla me causo curiosidad.—susurro al ver a la mesera acercarse.

Sonrió sacando un pequeño pergamino de un bolsillo, mientras sacaba una pluma que ya tenía añadida la tinta?..

Draco y yo nos sorprendimos por aquel artefacto.

—Que va a querer joven?.—sonrió coqueta hacia Draco,ignorando mi existencia en aquella mesa.

—Creó que es algo muy inadecuado, preguntarle primero a un hombre en vez de a la mujer..no lo cree?—respondió molesto hacia la mesera.—Y más si es su pareja.

—Umm lo siento..—murmuro.—Que desea?.—me pregunto mientras miraba la mano de Draco entrelazarse con la mía.

—Dos cafés franceses,por favor.—murmuré educadamente.

—Cl-claro..ya vuelvo.

—No te pongas celosa....acostúmbrate soy un Malfoy.—sonrió egocéntricamente.

—Nunca cambias Draco.—rei mientras lo miraba.

—La verdad no..., aún piensas que el mundo muggle es una maravilla?.—cuestionó y sonrió.

—Auque haya miles de chicas muriendo por ti? La verdad si, en Hogwarts pasa lo mismo.—sonreí mirando por detrás de él un chico castaño que me sonreía.

Sonreí de vuelta.

Draco de inmediato volteo para fulminar con la mirada a aquel chico que pareció atemorizado porque de inmediato volteó su vista.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte tú también..estás con una mikaelsson.—murmure.—mis encantos sobresalen.

—De eso no cabe duda.—volteo una vez más atrás.—malditos muggles.—pensó.

—No te pongas celoso.—rei.

Su expresión de asombro se reflejó en su rostro.

—Umm cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando.—me miro curioso.

—Siempre eh podido leer la mente de los demás.—susurre.

—Sin practica de legeremancia?.—pregunto.

—Si,sin práctica.—rei al ver a la mesera de vuelta.

Draco estrecha sus ojos en sorpresa , pero dirige su mirada a las dos tazas de café que posaban en la mesa.

—Un vale de descuento,para su próxima compra.—mencionó apenada la mesera después de su acto anterior.

—La verdad tengo el dinero suficiente como para usar un vale de descuento no es necesario..solo evite incomodar a la pareja de alguien más.—mencionó egocéntricamente Draco.

—Lo..lamentó.—mencionó retirándose.

—Es enserio que tenías que presumir tu fortuna?.—reí tomando un sorbo del café.

—Por supuesto,así estos muggles no se sienten superiores a nosotros.—sonrió observando el café.

—No está envenenado.—rei.

—Estas segura de que la mesera no le puso amortentia?.—susurro.—parecía convencida de hacer lo que fuera por enamorarme.

—Quien no?.—rei burlesca.—Es broma, se que no tiene , lo percibo por su olor,además los muggles no tienen magia.—mencione llevando la taza a mi boca.

Finalmente Draco me imita y toma un sorbo de la misma manera,mire como se amplían sus ojos para mirar de nuevo la taza y tomar más.

Arque mi ceja en modo "te lo dije" y sonreí triunfante.

—Sabes que puedo leer en tu mente claramente un "te lo dije" por más que no lo quieras decir?.—mencionó rodando los ojos.

—Lo se.—rei mirando por la ventana.

—Ven vamos quiero llevarte a una galería de Arte.—sonreí.

—A donde?.—murmuró confundido.

—A una galería de arte.

—Que es eso?

—Tu solo sígueme,¿Si?.—pregunte sacando de mi bolso unos galeones.

—Qué crees qué haces.—mencionó obvio mirando mi mano con el dinero.

—Pagando?

—Es absurdo.

—Yo te invite a la cita Draco.—sonreí.—Yo pago por esta noche,no te dejes guiar por las tradiciones de Sangre pura que se cuales son.

—Las tradiciones?.—dijo recalcando la palabra tradiciones.—Se que conoces las tradiciones pero por educación y cualquier otra cosa sea cual sea, el hombre es el que paga,además no soy pobre.—río.

—Que grandioso sexista.—rei.—deja que lo haga yo, yo también soy millonaria Draco.

Pague dejando dinero en la mesa mientras Draco continuaba con la discusión mientras tomaba mi mano para salir de aquella cafetería, caminando distraídamente mientras gente caminaba alegremente esperando ansiosos las 12 en punto.

—Ven deja de quejarte y vamos a la galería antes de las 12.—tome de su mano alegremente.

—Ni siquiera se que tiene de importante eso.—refunfuño.

—Llegamos.—mencione señalando el lugar que se veía repleto de cuadros de arte con luces iluminándolos.

—Y eso qué tiene de interesante?.—susurro.—ni siquiera se mueven como en las fotos.

—Son pinturas tonto.

—Eso ya lo sé.—mencionó mirando un peculiar cuadro.

—Te gusta?.—pregunte.

—Ni siquiera se que es.

—Umm dice que es Paris, es Francia de donde es el  
Café que tomamos hace un rato, y eso es la torre Eiffel de paris.—señalé la torre que se encontraba en el cuadro.

—Es linda no es así?.—susurre mirándolo.—Dicen que es la ciudad del amor.

—Del amor?.—murmuró.—que ridicules, eso solo te hace débil.

—No lo creó.—mencionó alguien por detrás.

—Y usted es?.—preguntó irritado.

—Alice mistrust.—señaló el cuadro.—Soy la artista del cuadro.

—Usted lo pinto?.—pregunte emocionada.

—Así es...—nos miro a ambos.—Por lo que veo están empezando una relación no es así?

—S...—me interrumpió Draco.

—Metase en sus asuntos.—dijo de manera irritante.

—Draco basta..—susurre.—Perdónelo.

—No hay cuidado..—miro de nuevo el cuadro.—Lo pinte por una razon...—mencionó casi acordándose de algo.

La curiosidad me ganó y invadí los pensamientos de la artista.

—Alice!.—grito un joven.

—Que ocurre!!.—sonrió.

—Siento por ti lo que todas las personas sienten al estar en paris.—murmuró.

—A que te refieres.—Sonrió Alice.

—Amor..eso siento por ti.—murmuro.

—Paris es una ciudad realmente del amor,la torre Eiffel es hermosa, y bien..el amor no te hace débil, es algo que ocurre sin haber sido planeado y bien este te ayuda y te hace sentir bien.—mencionó para mirarnos.

—Es hermosa..—sonreí mirando la pintura para después mirar a Draco el cual miraba detenidamente cada detalle de esta.

—Lo es...—sonrió para retirarse.

—Bueno será mejor salir y buscar a Blaise y Theo..—susurró saliendo del lugar.

—Si ya mero es hora.—sonreí.

••••  
Theo Nott.

—Theo! Me quiero casar contigo!.—grito  
Blaise llamando la atención de toda la gente alrededor.

—Blaise ni siquiera somos novios.—murmuré nervioso.

—Porque no quieres.—refunfuño.

—Claro que quiero.—susurre convencido para mirarlo.

—E-Enserio?.—mencionó sorprendido.

—Si no te pidiera que fueras mi novio hoy en Año Nuevo realmente sería un idiota.—rei metiendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

Blaise ensanchó su sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna.

—Blaise Zabini,me gustas desde que tengo memoria pero nunca lo quise aceptar, te amo con todo y tus momentos de señora y con tus malos chistes,quiero pasar toda mi vida a lado de alguien que me haga reír cada mañana...—sonreí.

—No te olvides de mi revista semanal de brujillas.—susurro.

—Te compraría todas las que quieras, Blaise quieres ser mi novio?.—sonreí esperando su respuesta.

—Claro que quiero.—sonrió para abrazarme y depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

—Siento que me voy a secar de tanto llorar.—mencionó Elizabeth detrás nuestro abrazada de Draco.

—Cuanto tiempo llevas espiando.—rei 

—Lo suficiente como para que el maquillaje se me arruinara.—murmuro.

—Draco tú qué esperas?.—mencionó Blaise cruzado de brazos obvio.

—De que?.—mencionó curioso.

—No seas tonto.—mencionamos al unísono .

—Umm...—Pasó su mano por su nuca nervioso.

—No lo presionen.—reia Elizabeth pasando su mano por la espalda de Draco.

—Casi mata a la mesera de la cafetería.—menciona Draco riendo.

—NECESITO TODOS LOS DETALLES.—Mencionó Blaise señalándola cruzando de brazos.

—Bueno..tendrás que esperar por que falta un minuto para las 12.—reia mientras fijábamos nuestra vista en el cielo esperando las luces mágicas que se miraban en este.

—fuegos artificiales mamá.—mencionó un Niño pequeño.

—Fuegos artificiales?.—pensé.

•••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

El impulso de besarlo es de pronto casi abrumador.  
Gire para ocultar mi breve sonrisa al verlo a mi lado tomando de mi mano.

Draco sonríe y ríe por lo bajo.

—Tienes que dejar de leer mi mente.—mencione irritada pero jugando.

—No lo puedo evitar...es enserio es como si estuviéramos conectados.

—Vaya que raro.—rei.

Después de un largo minuto varias luces ilumaron el oscuro cielo de Londres dando así la bienvenida a un nuevo año.

Decididamente lo mire y lo besé.

Pretendí besarlo rápidamente para mirar su reacción,pero ahora el beso se sentía cálido y con un leve sabor a café y ese siempre tinte de menta presente.

Sonríen a la mitad del beso para separarse.

Me gire completamente para mirarlo, el frío aparece en el rostro de Draco al notar un leve color rojo en la punta de su pálida nariz y sus mejillas.

Me sentí emocionada y feliz, y leyendo ahora su movimiento corporal se que el..

Parece sentir lo mismo...

La mano de el parece encontrar mi cintura,acerándome más cerca de él,mientras mis manos encuentran su platinado cabello.

Alguien les silba y aplaude.

Causando que Draco se separe inmediatamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo , mientras yo reía , el queriendo agarrar su varita de su saco para mandarle un hechizo a Blaise y a Theo yo lo distraigo besándolo de nuevo , haciéndolo olvidar.

Sonreí al considerar que esto sería un buen y bonito recuerdo feliz para ambos a pesar de toda la tormenta.

Son algo distintos pero al final son iguales..

El domina el Quidditch y ella no tanto.

El sabe hacer pociones muy avanzadas y ella batalla.

Ella puede cocinar postres y el quemaría la cocina en unos instantes.

Ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y el...también.

Ella ama leer y el ama que lean para el.

Tienen todo y a la vez nada absolutamente en común.

Y juntos se complementan bien.

Durante los coloridos colores del cielo pude apreciar lo bonito que era Londres.

—Que es esto?.—pregunte esperando una respuesta de el.

—A que te refieres? Tú fuiste la que me trajiste al mundo muggle.—murmuró.

—Me refiero a esto..—murmuré señalándonos a los dos.

El me mira nuevamente y apoya su mano en mi cintura preparándose para decir la palabra correcta y no fallar.

—Significa que quiero hacer las cosas bien y esto es que ahora eres mi novia.—río por lo bajo.

—Sin preguntar ya soy tu novia?.-mencione.

—No es necesario preguntar si ya se la respuesta.—mencionó arrogante.—además soy Malfoy y te vuelvo loca.

—Como digas.—rei para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Se que no soy bueno para ti..—murmuro pegando su frente junto a la mía.

Jugué con el cuello de su saco.

—En verdad lo eres.—murmuré.

El suspira pesadamente casi arrepintiéndose de expresar sus sentimientos.

Antes de que se arrepintiera seguí hablando.

—Soy arrogante, egocentrista, burlona y demasiado orgullosa para admitir cosas al igual que tú, pero se que te necesito porque sin ti..

—Me siento vacío..

—Me siento vacía..

Mencionamos al unísono.

Sus ojos se miran de nuevo para sonreír al saber que se necesitan..

El uno al otro.

—YA ERA HORA MERLIN!.—grita Blaise.—Después de que casi se mataran a cada hora.

—Feliz Año Nuevo Elizabeth.

—Feliz Año Nuevo a tu lado Draco.

—Feliz Año Nuevo a nosotros también no?!.—murmura Blaise indignado cruzado de brazos.

—Feliz Año Nuevo.

••••


	50. Buen inicio de año

+18

•••••

Después de un largo rato en el centro de Londres continuamos caminando hacia el pasadizo para regresar a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts se encontraba iluminado por pequeñas luces gracias a las varitas de varios estudiantes celebrando de la gran festividad.

Aurora y luna regresaban contentas de Hogsmade con unas cuantas piedras que luna compraba ya que decían que ayudaban.

"Traen buena energía y felicidad"

Solía mencionarlo cada que entrabas a su Habitación y mirabas sus piedras en las ventanas y mesas.

En fin..

Draco sostenía mi mano con gran armonía a la vez que Blaise y Theo venían abrazados después de pasar un agradable momento.

Había obtenido lo que quería para esta salida, paz y felicidad de parte de Draco.

Aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba una pequeña pizca de incertidumbre y angustia.

—Ya es tarde.—mencionó Blaise entrando a la sala común.—No hagas cosas malas.—sonrió.

—No hoy no.—murmuro Draco guiñando el ojo.

—Quiero dormir.—Susurre.

—Vamos a mi habitación.—tomó mi mano caminando hacia el dormitorio.

—Bien pero no tengo pijama.—rei.

—Yo te presto una.—murmuro.—eso es lo de menos.

Entramos a la gran habitación individual, con olor a menta y perfume caro, agradecida estaba al ver que tenía cortinas oscuras.

—Es Enserio que te asombraron mis cortinas?.—se burló.

—Mis cortinas son blancas!! Y me despierta la luz temprano.—mencione cruzada de brazos.

—Una razón mas para que ahora duermas conmigo.

—No descartó la idea.—rei.

Draco me dio una playera negra y unos pantalones de pijama de color verde de seda, me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y lavarme los dientes como suelo hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo.

•••••

Diario.

Oh mierda esto es estupido pero empiezo a pensar que será bueno comenzarte a usar.

Nunca pensé tener un Año Nuevo así..de haber ido a mi casa mi padre estaría cuestionándome acerca de la misión y molestando en si.

Pero hoy disfruté a lado de ella..no puedo evitar no estar angustiado al saber que sus poderes comienzan a sobresalir.

Desde poder leer mi mente sin legeremancia y hasta poder identificar pociones sin siquiera probarlas o investigar.

No me voy a alejar de ella al contrario haré lo que sea posible para cuidar de ella.

Después de todo este estupido diario no es Yam absurdo.

Aun así jodete porque esto es ridiculo.

Draco Malfoy.

—Qué haces?.—cuestionó llegando hacia mi.

—Uh..nada.—mencione cerrando rápidamente el diario.

—Veo que al fin usaste el diario.—sonrió.

—Si lo que sea.—murmure evadiendo la conversión.

—Bueno vamos a dormir.—susurro.

Con un movimiento de varita apareció su diario en su mano.

Sonreía triunfante.

—Bueno en ese caso también yo quiero escribir.—menciono haciéndome aun lado para tomar tinta.

Diario.

No sabes lo feliz que soy..

Estoy con la persona que amo la cual me mira en este instante con curiosidad.

Draco estoy aprendiendo a amarte de la manera más bonita, (se que estás leyendo esto eres muy obvio) en fin si mi vida dependiera de hacerte feliz todos los días lo haría.

Y sabes? Lo hago y lo quiero hacer.

Eres un maldito engreído pero así me gustas.

Y por fin acepté que soy una jodida masoquista.

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

—Bien, te gusto lo que escribí?.—pregunto cruzada de brazos.

—Estuvo bien.—sonreí recorriendo con mis ojos todo su cuerpo.—Luce bien mi ropa en ti.

—Lo se.—reía.—Aunque es un poco grande.

—No importa, huele a mi.—rei

—Ya se porque huele tan bien.—sonrió.

—Ven vamos.

Caminamos hasta la cama quitando las cobijas para meternos dentro de ellas, hace mucho no dormía a su lado y eso significaba que por fin podría conciliar el sueño.

••••

Lo recuerdo todo..todo lo qué pasó anoche en Londres y por alguna extraña razón, no me arrepiento de nada.

Miro a Elizabeth entre los brazos, durmiendo pacíficamente. Sus labios completamente cerrados coloridos con un breve rosa, sus largas pestañas y su luna nariz.

Sus ojos completamente cerrados y saber que detrás de estos se encuentran unos hermosos ojos azules me hace sentir Afortunado.

Es momento de aceptar que soy vulnerable a ella. Le mostré en lo que me convertí, Una parte de mi se siente arrepentido, pero por otra pienso y digo..  
¿Que podría salir mal?.

Para ser honestos ella me hace mejor persona, no podría hacer nada más para lastimarla de nuevo.

No la volveré a alejar. Necesito que sea feliz, así es mi vida cuando estoy con ella.. feliz, porque si no estoy con ella es fría y triste.

Su cuerpo me trasmite paz.

Su mirada me transmítete confianza.

La miro mientras coloco un mechón rubio que divagaba por su rostro detrás de su oreja, Sus mejillas de iluminan de color carmesí.

Sonrió y le deposito un leve beso en la frente.

Internamente se que esto es una ridiculez, con otras personas me daría asco hacer algo así, pero por una extraña manera con Elizabeth no y se siente extraño.

Pero estos son cambios buenos.  
Por ella..

Me fijo en que sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa mientras pestañea levemente despertándose.

—Me halagas bastante.—murmuro.—Te quiero.

—Sigues leyendo mi mente?.—murmuré.

—Estando dormida puedo seguir escuchándote.—sonrió mirándome.

—Qué vergüenza por merlin.—susurre.

—No tengas vergüenza yo siento lo mismo.

Nuestros ojos se conectan una vez más haciéndome reflexionar que...

No creo que algún día me canse de esto.

—Ni yo.—susurro.

—Merlin tengo que dejar de pensar cuando estas conmigo.—rei.

—Te despertaste temprano?.—susurro pasando su cálida mano por mi mejilla.

—Si, pero dormí bien.—hable en voz baja.—Y tú cómo dormiste?

••••

Me hace feliz saber que ahora si poco a poco Draco me abre un espacio en su frió corazón.

—Dormí mejor que nunca.—relamí mis labios.—hace mucho no dormía así.

—Yo igual.—sonrió.

Nos reímos juntos al reaccionar y vernos tan amorosos después de casi matarnos en cada pasillo.

Me acurruqué más cerca de el ya que el frío se hizo notorio.

Pareció darse cuenta que tenía frío, pasó su mano por mi pierna para pasarla sobre el, su mano posaba en mi muslo y sus fríos anillos causaron un revoltijo de emociones en mi piel haciéndome estremecer.

Sonrió al darse cuenta.

Metí la mano a las sábanas sacando su mano para examinarla cuidadosamente.

—Realmente nunca voy a entender que obsesión tienes por mis manos.—sonrió.—comienzo a pensar que te gustan más mis manos que yo.

Rei negando con un movimiento de cabeza mientras seguía mirando sus manos, uñas limpias y venas marcadas, fríos anillos de color negro y uno negro de esmeralda verde.

Sonríe y entrelace nuestras manos mientras besaba su barbilla.

—Me gustaría que todos los días las clases empezaran a las 10 como hoy.—enfatice en la "o".

—Lo se, aunque hoy estaré un poco ocupado.—mencionó en susurro.

—Oh está bien no te preocupes.—sonreí.

No quiero que piense que soy la típica novia que no lo deja salir y que solo lo quiere para ella.

Porque eso no va conmigo.

—Que bueno que no eres así.—susurro riendo.

—Verdad?.—murmuré.—Te das cuenta que ahora nos comunicamos sin siquiera hablar?.

—Bueno eso es lo que me pasa por tener una novia con poderes.—susurro.

—Apenas los comienzo a tener tengo que practicar.—rei.

—A si?.—murmuró coqueto.—Que necesitas practicar.—me sube a horcajadas encima de el.

—Mm no lo sé.—continuo coqueta pasando las manos por la camisa de el.

—Si.—contesta realmente distraído mientras su vista está en mi cintura que se encuentra encima de la de el.

—Ni siquiera estas contestando coherentemente.—rei mientras movía ligeramente mi cadera hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás.

—Oh lo siento.—murmuro mordiéndose el labio.

Me reí y volví a repetir el movimiento sintiendo como su agarre de mis muslos se volvía apretado.

—No importa no te disculpes.—sonreí mientras relamía mis labios.

—Nunca me disculpo.—murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco por mi movimiento de cadera.

—Lo acabas de hacer.—sonreí aplastando lentamente mis caderas hacia abajo sintiendo su entre pierna tensarse.

—Um si lo que digas da igual.—murmuro rápidamente para capturar sus labios con los míos.

Mis labios se abrieron un poco dándole paso a su lengua para tener contacto con la mía, dejo mis labios y me dejo con la respiras agitada.

Después bajo dejando cálidos besos por mi cuello dejando leves chupetones que en el momento no me importaba.

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole más paso a mi cuello.

—Baja.—susurró haciéndose bajar de encima de él para quedar recostada en la cama.

Se posicionó para bajar lentamente el pantalón dejando al descubierto la ropa negra de encaje.

—Joder Elizabeth, acaso ya tenías planeado esto?.—suspiro, sacando la camiseta igualmente para después subirme de nuevo a su regazo.

Volvió a besarme mientras mis manos divagaban por todo su pecho para llegar hasta el pantalón de seda que tenía puesto.

—No tienes el control, lo tengo yo.—Respiro apartando mis manos de su pantalón.

—Hace unos minutos si..—suspire mientras mordía mi labio.

Reí tirando de nuevo de sus pantalones, suspiro y se levantó un poco para bajarlos un poco, accidentalmente mi mano rozo con su ereccion que se encontraba creciendo.

Baje su ropa rápidamente y su parte apareció.

—Merlin Elizabeth, realmente lo harás?.—susurro divertido casi sin creerlo.

—Ya era tiempo de no hacerte sufrir no?.—rei.

Mis labios entraron en contacto con su punta y jadeo silenciosamente. Abrí la boca y deslicé mi lengua , comencé a chupar levemente hasta hacer el contacto profundo.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios.

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido y un poco más descuidado. La respiración de Draco cada vez era mas pesada.

—E-Elizabeth yo..—suspiro.

Sonreí y volví hacia su cara depositando un beso en sus labios.

Comenzó a morderlos mientras me posicionaba de nuevo en su regazo.

—Bien, buena chica.—murmuro pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

Me coloqué sobre su parte mientras no dejábamos de besarnos.

Un jadeo salió de mi boca mientras colocaba mi ropa interior a un lado para darse paso.

—Tan mojada tan rápido?.—susurro sorprendido y a la vez pícaramente.

—Teniendo a Draco Malfoy enfrente es imposible no estarlo.—rei subiéndole el ego.

Se deslizó sobre mi mientras soltaba uno que otro jadeo.

Pasaba sus manos por mi cintura para adentrarse más a mi.

Una vez ya dentro comenzó a mover su cadera a la misma vez que yo.

Puse mis manos detrás de su cuello, para moverme de adelante hacia atrás, cerro sus ojos mientras su mano subía hasta mi cuello y la otra se posicionaba en mi cintura.

Sus caderas se movieron un poco más rápido y con más fuerza.

—Maldición Draco...—Apreté el agarre mis  
Manos sobre su cuello.

Levantó mi cabeza con su dedo en mi barbilla haciéndome mirarlo.

Sonreía pícaramente mientras me hacía ver sus ojos.

—Sabes...carajo..siempre eh sabido que quieres abofetearme.—reia acalorado.—Pues..es..tu oportunidad.

—De que..maldición..de que carajos hablas?.—sonreí casi sin poder articular palabras.

—Hazlo.—murmuro pesadamente.

Sonreí diabolicamente mientras hacía lo que me pidió y lo hice, mordió su labio y si agarre en mi cuello se intensificó.

—Buena chica.—susurro para apretarme más del cuello.

Una sonrisa se apareció en mi rostro mientras me movía más rápido.

—maldición quiero saber que se siente..—murmure.—hazlo.—ordene.

—Segura?.—preguntó.

—Draco malfoy si te pido que lo hagas.—susurre.—Hazlo.

Y lo hizo.

—oh maldición se sintió bien.—rei.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueé un poco la espalda, mi cuerpo se contrajo.

Draco sonrió triunfante , mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Nos derrumbamos completamente , tratando de equilibrar nuestra respiración.

—Que inicio de año.—sonrió.

—Ahora...somos..ma-soquistas?.—rei.

—Nuevo año nuevas formas...no lo menciones más.—reia burlon.

—Me gusta ser masoquista.—reía.

—..De verdad?.—me miro sorprendido.

—Mhm..pensé que ya lo sabías..-murmuré.

—Solo quería comprobarlo.

—Bien...


	51. Es ella

••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson

—Vayamos a desayunar muero de hambre.—murmuré saliendo del baño.

—No se tú, pero yo ya desayune.—mencionó Draco desde su armario.

—Draco!.—reí.

—Qué? Es la verdad.—reía mientras colocaba sus anillos en sus finos dedos.

Le di la espalda mientras aparecía un uniforme limpio en la cama para comenzar a cambiarme, mientras colocaba mi camisa y a la vez mi verde corbata.

—Estas lista?.—preguntó mirándome colocar mis aretes y anillos.

—Si,vamos, Blaise debe de estar enojado de que nos tardamos.—reí colocando por último mis zapatos.

—Debe de estar con Theo.—apretó sus labios en una suave línea y entrelazó nuestras manos para caminar hacia la puerta.

En el pasillo había pocas personas, la mayoría de ellas ya se encontraba en el comedor y los demás parecían estar en sus habitaciones aprovechando para dormir más tiempo de lo habitual.

Caminábamos hacia el gran comedor por los extensos y amplios pasillos hasta al final para llegar.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestra mesa, mientras una persona nos esperaba sentada cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de molestia y burla, mientras la persona de alado contenía su rostro en sus manos evitando la risa.

—Umm que le pasa a Blaise?.—pregunte en susurro a Draco que mantenía la misma expresión que yo.

—A lo mejor se perdió el chisme de la mañana o perdió su diario.—suspiro riendo.-ignóralo.

—Son unos ruidosos conejos.—murmuró mientras nos veía con cierta sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Blaise...—susurró Theo rojo de la cara evitando reír.

—¿Por qué?.—preguntamos al unísono Draco y yo.

—"Pir qui".—exclamó haciendo énfasis en las comillas.

Draco pareció entender de lo que hablaba Blaise porque comenzó a morder su labio inferior casi conteniendo la risa, mientras movía nerviosamente los anillos de sus dedos.

—Blaise creo que Elizabeth no te entiende.—reía Theo mientras Draco se le unía.

—De que se ríen!!.—murmuré levantando mis brazos para dejarlos caer sobre mis piernas indignada.

—Te lo voy a recordar.—Blaise tomó asiento y comenzó a mover las manos mientras hacía expresiones chistosas.—!Draco..! !soy tuya soy tuya!.—Agudizó su voz, llevando una mano al brazo de Theo sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Oh merlin..—mencione llevando una mano a mi boca con expresión de sorpresa para después llevar mi mano hacia la cabeza de Blaise dandole un ligero zape.—Cállate!!.

Mi mano seguía en mi boca con expresión de asombro y vergüenza, al igual que mis mejillas estaban más rojas que la sangre de merlin.

Draco se estaba riendo junto con Theo al punto que su rostro estaba rojo de tanta risa.

—Draco! Acaso no silenciaste el cuarto...?.—murmuré mientras apretaba su pierna con mi mano.

Blaise y Theo seguían riéndose.

—Ni siquiera me dejaste reaccionar.—murmuro.—Ademas tengo que dejar en claro que volvimos y que eres mía para que ningún idiota se te acerque.

—Draco!.—suspire en molestia aún con mis mejillas rojas, dejando que mi piel dejara de ser blanca para ser roja.

—Luces bien en rojo.—susurró en halago aún riendo , llevando su mano hacia mi muslo pero se la quité.

—Te vas a poner así ?.—mencionó dominante.

—Oh Elizabeth es broma no te enojes con el sadico de Draco.—reía Blaise mientras sacaba de su túnica su diario.—Bien antes de olvidarlo tengo que anotar esto.

—Blaise, ni te atrevas!.—mencione señalando.

—Blaise tiene razón no te enojes conmigo.—Asintió Blaise.

—A la próxima solo dejen dormir!, es el único día que nos dejan despertarnos tarde y ustedes haciendo más ruido que Potter gritando que le duele la cicatriz.—dijo Theo.

Resople y tome unas cuantas fresas, mientras miraba indignada a Draco.

—Hablando de que dejen dormir...hace mucho que no veo a la "dulce y tranquila" Aurora por aquí.—mencionó Blaise comiendo.

—Ahora sólo está con Luna y es bueno porque así ya no está sola ni luna ni ella.—dije sonriente.—Deberías saberlo eres don chismes.

—Siempre sentí que Aurora no se sentía del todo emocionada estando con nosotros, soy don chismes pero luego se me olvidan.

—Lo se Blaise pero así es ella, aveces no se siente del todo feliz con un grupo de personas, así que si encontró la felicidad con luna es bueno.

Terminamos el desayuno y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo cuando comenzamos a escuchar una irritante voz hablando en voz alta desde su oficina.

—Me pueden explicar porque están juntas?.—preguntaba molesta Umbridge desde su oficina.

La respuesta no se podía escuchar debido a que estaba en voz baja.

—Oh caracoles me estoy perdiendo el chisme del mes! Ahora vuelvo con el chisme completo.—mencionó Blaise antes de salir corriendo para pararse en la puerta a escuchar.

—Algún día Blaise dejara de ser la señora chismosa de todo Hogwarts?.—pregunté riendo.

—De hecho comienzo a asustarme de pensar que sea la siguiente Rita skeeter 2.0.—comentó Theo riendo.

Draco solo se reía y mantenía sus manos en mi cadera y en mi mano.

"Amor entre mujeres no es amor!!" 

Escuchamos gritar a Umbridge histérica mente,mientras los gritos continuaban.

Draco presento molestia en su expresión al igual que Blaise, Theo y yo.

—Esto es injusto..—murmure.

Blaise venia corriendo hacia nosotros mientras casi se resbala por la capa que le quedaba grande.

Mire la capa de Blaise y luego la de Theo y note la gran diferencia.

—Upss creo que alguien tomó la capa del otro sin darse cuenta.—murmuré riendo mientras veía los rostros colorados de Blaise y Theo.

—Oye!! No nos molestes..hacemos cosas inocentes.—dijo Theo.

Draco comenzó a reír.

Estábamos riendo cuando vimos a Luna y Aurora saliendo de la oficina de Umbridge.

Aurora estaba llorando mientras luna parecía calmarse y pasaba su mano por la espalda de Aurora.

—Necesito ver cómo está..—dije preocupada.

—Creó que está mal, es obvio no?.—mencionó Theo obvio.

—Ósea ya lo sé pero necesito verla, vamos.—susurre.

Luna y Aurora habían detenido su paso quedándose en un pasillo abrazadas mientras Aurora no dejaba de llorar.

—Hey...—me acerqué tranquila.

—E-Elizabeth.—mencionó Aurora sin poder casi hablar.

—Están bien?.—pregunte.

Luna solo asintió para comenzar a hablar.

—Umbridge nos prohibió vernos juntas, ya  
no podemos pasar tiempo juntas.—comentó luna mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

—Pero no tiene derecho es injusto.—mencione.

—Eso lo sabemos pero dijo que si nos veía tendríamos un castigo...—murmuró.

—Umbridge es una perra loca.—mencionó Blaise indignado.—C-Creen que también nos diga eso a Theo y a mi?.-pregunto asustado.

—...necesitamos hacer algo esto no está bien.—mencione tomando de la mano a Draco.

Draco miraba la escena sin decir nada, sus manos temblaban lentamente, sabíamos que Draco no decía nada porque no sabe que decir en momentos así.

Y lo entendemos.

—Iré a hablar con Dumbledore.—dije mientras caminaba hasta su oficina, que para buena suerte se encontraba saliendo.

—Oh querida Elizabeth!!, que necesitas?.—pregunto sonriente.

—Lo que está haciendo sapo....digo Umbridge no está bien .—murmuré molesta.

—Ven vamos a mi oficina para que me cuentes con más calma.—exclamó dirigiéndonos hasta su oficina.

—Y bien?.—preguntó.

—Umbridge le prohibió a Aurora y a luna estar juntas.—mencione molesta.—escuchamos que les grito que amor entre mujeres no es amor.

—Bueno eso está mal Umbridge no puede obligarlas a no amarse..sabes nosotros no decidimos a quien amar..solo ocurre.—contestó sabiamente.

—Eso es correcto, no tiene derecho.

—Bien hablare con ella, diles que no tienen que preocuparse de nada.

—Si está bien, gracias .—mencione saliendo de la oficina pero sin aún abrir la puerta traspase la pared.

—Que carajos?.—exclamé asustada mirando hacia atrás abriendo la puerta con rapidez.

Mirando a Dumbledore que me miraba Atónito.

—E-eres...tú..—murmuro.

—Qué? De qué habla?.—pregunte asustada.—me puede explicar cómo porque pase una puerta de la nada?....q-q yo sepa eso es imposible, Blaise me dijo que eso solo pasaba en las novelas de adolescentes que leía ..—mencione para después sentirme mareada.

Y que todo se volviera negro.

•••••  
Narrador

Dumbledore tomó en brazos a Elizabeth después de unos largos 5 minutos sin respuesta, no respondía y parecía no despertarse.

No lo pensó y salió de su oficina corriendo con Elizabeth en sus brazos.

—Snape! Snape! .—gritaba por el pasillo.

Snape llego corriendo por detrás llamando la atención de todo estudiante que se encontrara en los pasillos , de lejos varios estudiantes murmuraban:

Que le pasa?

Está muerta?

Esa es Elizabeth Mikaelsson!??

Y demás cosas podían escucharse.

—Qué le sucedió?.—pregunto snape mirando a Elizabeth que aún no tenía respuesta.

—Fue a mi oficina a arreglar un problema y...—miro a su alrededor a todos los estudiantes atentos a lo que les pasaba.—Te cuento en enfermería esto es serio.

Caminaron llegando a la enfermería depositando a la rubia en la camilla del fondo, aún estaba desmayada y no había respuesta de su parte, madame Pomfrey llegó corriendo a atenderla lo más rápido que pudo.

—Que le sucedió?.—preguntó asustada mientras le colocaba un hechizo de análisis para observar cualquier daño.—Mi niña despierta.

Pomfrey y Elizabeth habían hecho una bonita relación amistosa hace unas semanas.

Elizabeth se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando miró a Pomfrey en el piso recogiendo algunas pociones que se le habían caído.

—oh déjeme ayudarla.—mencionó sonriente.

—muchas gracias, eres la primera en ayudarme..los demás pasaron de largo.—mencionó cabizbaja.

—Pues que idiotas..—murmuró molesta recogiendo las pociones.—oh perdón por la palabra.

—No te preocupes Elizabeth.—sonrió.—muchas gracias! Si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en consultarme.

—Claro que si! Y gracias a usted por curarnos cuando nos pasa algo.—mencionó contenta.

—Muchas gracias mi niña.—mencionó mientras se retiraba.

—Estaba en mi oficina contándome un incidente y al momento de irse..umm...es que es imposible.—susurro.—no no es posible.

—Dumbledore necesita calmarse y decirme que ocurrió para atenderla.—mencionó preocupada.

—Dumbledore es importante aclare sus pensamientos y díganos.—comentó Snape.

—Atravesó la pared..—murmuro.—y después se desmayo.

—Qué!??.—preguntaron al unísono Snape y Pomfrey.—Eso es imposible! Albus está bien? No ingirió ningún líquido alcoholico hoy?.—cuestionó Pomfrey.

—Qué?! No claro que no.—comentó temblado.—Snape sabes que eso significa que es ella...—volvió a mencionar.

—Estas seguro?.—Cuestionó Snape.

—Desearía no estarlo.

••••••

—DRACO!!.—gritaba Blaise llegando a la sala común con Gran apuro y con la capa hecha un lío.

—Acaso Myrtle te volvió a molestar y asustar en el baño porque entraste al de mujeres?.-cuestionó Draco molesto.

—NO!!.—Exclamo.—por primera vez desearía que fuera eso.

—Habla claro Blaise.—murmuró centrado en su pergamino.—Qué ocurre? Le pasó algo a Elizabeth.—levantó su mirada hacia el rostro pálido de Blaise.

—S-Si.—exclamo.-E-Esta en en enfermería.

—Maldito Blaise porque no me dijiste rápido!.-exclamó fuerte para salir corriendo de la sala común.

—Vamos Theo.—Grito Blaise corriendo detrás de Draco.

—Déjenme entrar!.—grite fuera de la enfermería.

—Joven Malfoy necesita calmarse..ya la están tratando.—contestó Dumbledore.

—No quiero calmarme quiero verla.—exclame tratando de entrar pero parecía haber una barrera.

—Está en un coma.—exclamó.—necesita ser tratada sin visitas.

—Ni siquiera voy a molestar sólo quiero verla y asegurarme de que está bien.—exclamé molesto.

—Joven Malfoy baje la voz si no quiere llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes.—murmuro.—vaya a su sala común y cálmese yo le avisaré cuando ya pueda entrar.

—Agh.—suspire.—de aquí no me iré.—me Cruze de brazos.

—Draco..Dumbledore tiene razón..esperemos en la sala común..a-ademas ya la están tratando.—mencionó Blaise asustado.

—Blaise no estes asustado y no me pongas de nervios , no te voy a golpear.—exclame.

— B-bien perdón.—contestó.—Vamos..


	52. Visión

••••

Narrador:

Muchas veces nos hemos preguntado, si tenemos magia o alguna otra cosa que para nosotros no tiene sentido.

Los poderes o la magia es algo muy complejo en algunas personas..hasta el momento cada uno de nosotros no estamos seguros de si la magia es real o no.

En el caso de Elizabeth toda su vida creyó que no heredó los poderes de su padre, incluso su padre estaba seguro de que no los había obtenido, de un día a otro ella despierta y descubre que tiene poder, que es vampiro y bruja.

Pero eso acaso significará que heredó la

Inmortalidad?

Si lo sé esto sale fuera del contexto de Harry Potter, pero es un nuevo paraleló o que? Acaso creían que solo existen los brujos y no los vampiros?.

El tipo de vampiro aristócrata, seductor y corrupto era alguien poderoso y apareció por primera vez en 1819 en Europa.

Hasta el momento no se sabe quién es más poderoso..si Voldemort o Elizabeth.

El terror de Draco llegó...

Es ella..

La elegida.

•••••

Harry Potter

—Joven Potter.—mencionó la fría voz de Snape llamando la atención del joven grupo.—Dumbledore requiere su asistencia en su oficina...Ahora.

—Pasó algo?.—pregunte.

—Potter, camine en vez de preguntar.—susurro en molestia.—Es urgente.

—Bien.

Camine hacia la gárgola el principal conductor hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

Llegue y pude ver a Albus sentado en su silla de siempre con el semblante preocupado.—Pasa Harry toma asiento.

—Gustas un caramelo?.—preguntó.

—Estoy bien, gracias.—dije sentándome frente a él.—Ocurre algo?

—Supongo que Snape te lo contó en el camino.—dijo seguro.—No es así?

—N.—interrumpió.

—Decidí que era mejor que se lo contaras tú, además había varios estudiantes en los pasillo y prefiero no correr riesgos que luego lamentaremos.—aseguró.

—Bien, tienes razón.—se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia su ave fénix.—Verás Harry todo este tiempo la profecía dictó que tu eras el elegido.

—Si..supongo.—asegure.

—Creó que nos hemos equivocado todo este tiempo, a no ser que existan dos elegidos.

—Pero..eso es imposible.—confundido asegure.—además no hay alguien más, no es así?

—Si lo hay, Harry recordaras el día que viniste a mi oficina a comentarme sobre tu sueño.—dijo.—el cual ron aseguraba que era un sueño simplemente normal.

—Si..pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?.—pregunte.

—Veras Harry, esto es confidencial de ninguna manera otro estudiante debe enterarse.—me miro con el semblante seguro.

—S-Si estoy de acuerdo.

—La señorita Mikaelsson vino hoy a mi oficina a comentarme un incidente , ese no es el punto..—miro hacia su estante de libros decidiéndose al fin de tomar uno en especial.

Era negro con detalles dorados y plateados , la portada era ya un poco gastada y a lo lejos se podía admirar el título resaltado.

"Vampiros en la magia"

—Um eso que es?.—señalé.

—Es el libro de el origen de los vampiros.

Después de una extensa explicación sobre ellos y demás, llegamos al punto de todo.

—Usted y al señorita Mikaelsson son los elegidos.—suspiro.—con el poder de ambos Voldemort sería el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Pero y entonces?.

—Elizabeth se tendrá que ir en unos días, tiene que tomar un extenso entrenamiento y tendrá que aprender sus poderes que falta por descubrir, aún no sabemos si es Inmortal pero por eso irá con sus padres.—me miro fijamente.—Tu Harry estarás aqui en Hogwarts seguro, Elizabeth con sus padres estará segura.

—V-Voldemort sabe de ella?.—pregunte con incertidumbre.

—Esperemos que no..pero es lo más probable.—suspiró.—Apareció en tus sueños ella Harry, el ya lo debe de saber.

—Entonces la guerra se aproxima no es así?

—Si Harry.

••••  
Draco Malfoy.

—Que demonios haces Blaise?.—Renegué recargado en el sillón mirando a Blaise que se miraba entretenido leyendo una revista de Vampiros y más.

—Leyendo no es obvio?.—pregunto sin despegar la mirada.

—Es enserio que estas leyendo tan tranquilo sabiendo que Elizabeth está en la enfermería?.—pregunte molesto.

—No estoy leyendo mis chismes de siempre hurón, estoy leyendo sobre los vampiros, porque si no recuerdas ella es vampiro.—susurró.—capaz esto me de alguna pista de algo.

—Hasta el momento has encontrado algo interesante además de las fotos de los vampiros?.—pregunté burlón.

—Espera..fotos de Vampiros atractivos?.—preguntó Theo exaltado.—Blaise! Dame eso, te pasas.

—No!! No estaba viéndolos.—grito cerrando de golpe la revista.

—Ni isitibi vindilis.—susurro molesto.—Te voy a hacer lo mismo haber que sientes.

—No Theo no seas así...ademas ni que me fuera a hacer caso un vampiro.—dijo triste.—Es broma, soy bien actor no lo creen?

—Si lo que sea, que encontraste.—Dije.

—Pues dice aquí...

Como reconocer a un vampiro atractivo..  
—Tiene rasgos aristócratas...—osea guapo dijo levantado la mirada.

-Es seductor y te cautiva.

—Roba el corazón de cualquiera que los mire.

Levantó Blaise la mirada de la revista después de terminar de leer.—Bueno ven no me juzguen dice que rona el corazón de cualquiera.

—Ya dame eso.—Theo le arrebató la revista para después desaparecerla.

—Me debes 1 galeón.—dijo Blaise.

—No lo necesitas.—murmuro.

—Claro que si!! Soy pobre y tengo que comprar revistas.

—Blaise eres millonario.—dijo obvio.

—Si..pero eso de estar yendo a sacar dinero de la bóveda cada semana es cansado así que prefiero gastarlos en cosas importantes.

—En revistas!?.—preguntamos al unísono Theo y yo.

—Bueno no me juzguen..los millonarios tienen su gusto culposo.

—Si se dan cuenta..Elizabeth cumple con lo dicho de la revista...—mencione después de unos minutos.

Haciéndome recordar...

Estábamos bajo las estrellas en Año Nuevo, miraba su rostro con gran anhelación dejándome asombrado con sus lindos rasgos aristócratas, bien definidos y sin imperfección alguna.

Era linda..

—Hurón!.—aplaudió Blaise haciéndome volver a la realidad.—Te estamos hablando.

—Qué?.—dije sin ganas.

—Vamos a verla.—dijo Theo.

—A Aurora la dejaron pasar.—dijo Blaise.—Ella sabe cosas.

—Si bueno, vayamos.

Caminábamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la fría enfermería, solitaria y solamente ocupada por una sola persona.

Elizabeth.

Caminamos hacia adentro ya que después de la larga negociación entre Pomfrey y Blaise, nos dejo pasar por unos minutos.'

Minutos antes

—Déjenos pasar ándele.—mencionaba Blaise con ojos de ternura.

—No.—mencionó sería.

—Se que le gustan las revistas de chismes y de novelas.—mencionó seguro con las manos en al cintura.

—Tú como sabes eso?.—mencionó exaltada.

—Yo lo sé todo, no por algo soy Blaise doña chismes.

—Aún así no los voy a dejar pasar.

—Mi padre sabrá que me está pro.—me interrumpió Blaise.

—Draco esta es una negociación importante, déjamelo a mi.—contesto sacando de su capa una gran cantidad de revistas, alrededor de 30.

—Mire tengo 30 revistas de Exclusividad en mis manos.—dijo enseñándoselas.—así que déjenos pasar y se las regalo, tiene chismes que están UFF.—mencionó señalando la página 20.

—Mmm bueno está bien.—dijo.—pero sígueme contando sobre las revistas ahorita los alcanzas.

—Pero por supuesto venga vamos a sentarnos.—dijo Blaise.—Tiene galletas o algo? Me da hambre cuando empiezo a chismear.

—Ahorita mando a alguien por unas.—dijo sentándose en las sillas de al fondo a lado de la camilla de Elizabeth.

•••

—Es enserio que se olvido de Elizabeth por irse a chismear .—dije molesto.

—Es Blaise que esperabas,con el tiempo te acostumbras.—dijo Theo tranquilo.

—Tú dices eso por qué te gusta.—dije caminando hacia ella.

—Te lo digo porque cada mañana que me despierto me comienza a contar los chismes del día, además de que mi cuarto ahora está lleno de postres y revistas.—dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Si que te gusta.—dije riendo.

—Lo sé, me gusta tanto que deje que se adueñara de mi cuarto.

—Elizabeth lleno mi cuarto de perfumes y collares.—dije riendo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Va estar bien Draco.—Mencionó Theo dándose cuenta de que no quería llorar.—Estará bien tu otra mitad obsesionada con los anillos y collares al igual que tu.

—Y si no despierta..—murmuré.—Al fin estábamos bien.

—Lo hará.—susurro.—Ella es muy fuerte Draco.

—Lo sé..—mencione tomando la mano helada de Elizabeth.

—Siempre está tan Helada???!!!.—dijo Theo pasando su dedo por su mejilla.

—Es igual que yo.—reí.—siempre estamos helados.

—Si de eso no cabe duda.

Tome su mano , pero sentí una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi brazo.

De repente unas visiones comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente.

Éramos Blaise, Theo , ella y yo caminando por el pasillo del castillo, me miraba angustiado, ella se veía más pálida de lo normal y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y Elizabeth comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al igual que yo.

Blaise gritaba .—" No quiero morir soy muy joven y guapo!!!"

Theo se miraba tranquilo, de pronto varios estudiantes comenzaban a correr y Elizabeth soltaba mi mano.

—Ya vengo tengo que..pre-prepararme...—dijo angustiada.—cuídense.

Se notaba mi semblante asustado, como si hubiera sido el causante de que estuvieran allí.

De pronto la visión cambió.

Era ella de nuevo con una corona en la cabeza y una espada, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa negra, al igual que yo portaba mi traje negro.

Parecía asustada.

Y Blaise y Theo también.

Un estallido se escuchó...

Y la visión de término.

Solté su mano de inmediato y mire a Theo que se veía atemorizado casi preocupado.

—E-estas bien?.—pregunto asustado.—De pronto pareciste ido y no respondías.

—Yo..yo..vi algo...

—Qué que viste?.—preguntó alarmado.—Draco?

—Esto no está bien..—la mire.—debo..debo irme.

Salí corriendo de enfermería, haciéndome chocar con Snape.

—Malfoy necesito que me acompañe.—dijo tomando mi muñeca con fuerza mientras íbamos a su oficina.

—Que quiere?.—dije molesto y con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es sobre ella.—suspiró.—Sea inteligente Malfoy.


	53. Por qué estoy aquí?

••

Narrador;

En la mansión Smith ocultan bastantes secretos..  
no todo se dice.

Meses atrás..  
(Mansion Smith)

—Tenemos que hacer el plan tal y como dicta el señor oscuro, William.—mencionó Alice.

—Lo se querida, pero Edward aun no está preparado para aparentar que es un mago común.

—Está totalmente preparado y bien sabes que si no seguimos el plan tal y como nos lo ordenó el señor oscuro, nos matará o nos dejara en banca rota y bien sabes que no podemos llegar a ese punto.

—Alice lo se, ten en cuenta que es mi hijo también, Edward está preparado pero le falta.—mencionó con tono alto.

—Eso es una estupidez, bastante simple es que oculte su verdadero ser y se comporte como mago.

—Tú haz hecho tu trabajo?.—cuestione.

—Soy lo bastante competente para hacerle creer al ministerio de magia que somos unos simples magos comunes de sangre pura.

—Eso espero Alice...eso espero.

—Enfócate en que tu hijo haga su misión en cuanto a la chica tal parece ser que es la supuesta elegida.

—Entiendo.

••

Ha pasado ya una semana y Elizabeth no despierta del coma en que quedo, parece ser que aquel descubrimiento la afectó de una manera muy diferente.

En vez de impulsarla a tener el poder , lo tomó en especie de shock, Blaise y Theo iban bastante a visitarla mientras que Draco se quedaba con ella por las noches en la no muy cómoda silla de enfermería.

Draco quería asegurarse de que si despertaba supiera que estaba de su lado y que nada le pasaría, después de tantos meses alejados Draco comenzaba a entender su manera de ser y comenzar a amarla realmente.

Lo único que lo atormentaba era el señor oscuro tras ella y el siendo un mortifago sin una opción.

Sus pensamientos eran fuertes al estar en una fría silla de enfermería solo sin alguna otra persona a su lado con la cual charlar, la ventana reflejaba los fríos días con viento de Enero.

La fría luna iluminando más que una simple lampara, la noche tal como se muestra al mundo, sola y tranquila, aunque para otros no es nada tranquila.

Draco recargado en la camilla a lado de Elizabeth, el cual muere de hambre internamente debido a que solo ingirió unas cuantas manzanas a lo largo del día.

"Apuesto a que tú también tienes hambre, agradecería que te despertaras para ya ir a comer como se debe".—pensó Draco mirándola fijamente.

—Malfoy, puedes ir a cenar, si pasa algo se lo informaré.—mencionó amablemente Pomfrey.

—No, prefiero quedarme.—mencione sin prestarle atención.

Sin más Pomfrey se retiró dejándolo de nuevo solo en sus mismos pensamientos, casi cabeceando y deseando estar en su cama a lado de Elizabeth.

—Buenas noches.—mencionó Draco antes de soltar el último suspiro y caer en los brazos de morfeo.

••••  
Mansión Malfoy.  
Horas antes.

La mansión Malfoy se encontraba ocupada en el área de juntas por el señor oscuro, aparentemente ahora es su lugar concurrido para el y su clan de mortifagos.

Mientras que Lucius Malfoy se pavonea por toda su mansión sintiéndose aún más importante por estar a los servicios del señor oscuro.

Era ya tarde noche y el señor oscuro decidió que era el momento perfecto para una junta apropiada en la mansión.

—Alguna novedad?.—preguntó ansioso.

—Mi Lord al parecer la señorita Mikaelsson está obteniendo poderes.—mencionó Lucius.

—Como te enteraste?.—pregunto de nuevo.

—Draco ah estado cumpliendo su tarea con bastante éxito.—murmuró.

—Bien,me alegra saber que no está haciendo tus mismos malditos errores.

—Necesitamos hacer algo con el viejo.—mencionó el mortifago William.

—Con Dumbledore?.—preguntó Voldemort con curiosidad.

—Así es mi Lord, al parecer está entrometiéndose con la señorita Mikaelsson, no queremos que le meta ideas de más.—mencionó de nuevo.

—Y el débil de tu hijo que ah hecho además de estar perdiendo el tiempo con la maldecida?.—cuestionó ferozmente.

—L..lo lamento mi Lord, se ah distraído un poco.—mencionó arrepintiéndose de los errores de su hijo.

—Infórmale a tu hijo que cumpla su tarea si es que no quiere ver a sus padres muertos.

—Si mi lord.

••••  
Edward Smith.

—Pasa algo?.—preguntó Astoria sentándose a lado mío en la sala común.

—Es mi padre..—conteste sin interés.

—Pasó algo con el?

—Um si...no es nada.—confesé mirándola.

—Edward estamos comprometidos, puedes confiar en mi.—aclaró dulcemente.

—Si te lo digo no huirás?.—confíe.

—Eres ni futuro esposo, claramente no me iré , además te amo recuérdalo.—aclaro.

—Ven acompáñame.

La tome de la mano y la acompañe a mi habitación para poder contarle sobre el gran problema.

—No soy un simple mago Astoria...

—A..a que te refieres?..-pregunto.

—Soy un sangre pura, pero eh estado mintiendo , no llegue aquí simplemente por un intercambio, todo esto ah sido un plan.

—Un plan? Plan de qué?

—Contra Elizabeth...—murmuré concentrándome en sus ojos.

—Pero porque?

—Por este simple hecho y más.—mencione levantando la manda del fino saco dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa.

—E-eres.. un mortifago?.—pregunto asustada posando su mano en su boca.

—Si..mis padres también lo son.. pero no solo somos magos....—confirme.

—Eres un sangre sucia? O algo por el estilo?.—pregunto indignada.

—No Astoria no seas estupida.—mencione molesto ante su pregunta.

—Entonces?

—Soy....


	54. Ahora no

Diario: 5/enero/2021

Realmente ni yo mismo me creo que estoy escribiendo en este ridiculo diario, tal vez sea el encierro de una fría enfermería.

Pero lo vale.

Aparentemente no me veo mal pero lo estoy? Eso es una idiotez ni siquiera se que estoy escribiendo. A falta de una persona con la cual charlar este estupido diario es mi ultima opción.

Escribo muy rara vez , lo sé no me culpes..no soy alguien quien demuestre sus sentimientos en un trozo de papel.

Solo quiero que despiertes.  
Solo eso te pido..aunque se que soy un egoísta por desear que despiertes sabiendo que cuando ese momento llegue, la tormenta llegara.

Pero por un momento quiero que despiertes...y me hagas sentir lo que sientes.

Yo también quiero sentir  
Y solo puedo sentir cuando estoy contigo.

Maldita sea..Despierta.

Draco Malfoy.

•••••

—Draco tienes que comer.—mencionó Blaise 

—Ya comí.—mencione sin desinterés mientras jugaba con los fríos dedos de Elizabeth.

—Creó saber que alimentarse de manzanas no es suficiente.—aclaró Theo del otro lado de la camilla.

—Eso lo sé.—murmuré.—solo quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

—Ya no viste nada?.—pregunto Theo con gran curiosidad.

—No, desde esa vez ya no ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo.—suspire.—Lo hable con Snape pero creo saber que su teoría es realmente estupida.

—¿Por que lo dices?

••••

Días atrás...

—Sea inteligente Malfoy.—mencionó con dureza.

—A que se refiere con que sea inteligente?.—sonreí.—Soy el más inteligente y se lo puedo hacer saber.

—No me refiero a eso.—aclaró.—me refiero a lo que acaba de suceder en enfermería.

—L..lo vio?.—cuestione.

—Por supuesto..es de lo que quería hablarle.

—Bueno dígame.—mencione con desespero.

Entramos a la fría oficina de Snape para sentarnos y conversar.

—Creó saber porque vio esas visiones.—mencionó con confianza.—Al parecer usted y la señorita Mikealsson comparten un lazo de " amor" por así decirlo.

—Lazo de amor?.—pregunté riendo.—por favor eso es estupido.

—No lo es.—me miro con seriedad.—ese lazo de amor es la razón por lo que vio lo que vio...ella comparte conexiones con usted.

—Lo veo casi imposible.—lo mire.—además eso de que me sirve?.—cuestione.

—No sea egoísta Malfoy...no vea solo por usted.

—Dígame entonces.

—Eso los ayudará mutuamente...técnicamente podrá compartirte un solo poder.

—El que sea?

—El que se te otorgue....—murmuro.—como mencione es un lazo de amor.

—Podrán luchar juntos.

—Y ella lo Sabe?

—Claramente no, y no puede saberlo.—confío en mi.

—¿Por que?.—pregunte indignado.

—Por que eso haría que fallara en cualquier misión que su familia le otorgara, fallaría preocupándose por usted.

Y ahí fue cuando realmente entendí..que al igual que yo tendría una misión y que por nada del mundo la haría preocuparse por mi si eso la hiciera llegar a su muerte.

Soy su salvación?

Evitaría su muerte?

••••

Después de una breve explicación Theo pareció entender pero como siempre Blaise no.

—Oigan cambiando de tema..—cuestionó.—alguien sabe algo acerca de Aurora?.

—Estará con luna seguramente.—mencione sin interés.

—Realmente no está con Luna, en toda la semana ni la hemos visto con ella.—mencionó Theo preocupado.

—Te preocupa?.—mencione riendo.—Ahora tienes a Blaise que más da.

—Eso lo sé, pero si recuerdas Aurora es prima de Elizabeth y es importante para ella y para nosotros como nuestra amiga.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Theo, Draco.—afirmó Blaise con preocupación.

—Si no aparece hoy, algo anda mal..—murmure mirando a Elizabeth.

—Nosotros investigaremos...—mencionó Theo sin más para después retirarse.

Blaise se levantó de la silla y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Elizabeth.

—Ey...—murmure molesto.

—Huroncito no seas celoso, bien sabes que me gusta Theo.—reía mientras se iba.

—Aún así!!.—grite riendo.

•••••  
Aurora Grey.

Días antes.

—Nos vemos después luna.—mencione depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Nos vemos, cuídate.—mencionó mientras cerraba la puerta de su sala común.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, un poco preocupada por Elizabeth, era mi prima después de todo aunque nos hayamos distanciado y cada una tomará su camino con sus distintas amistades y amores.

Caminaba realmente en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto unas grandes manos, cubrieron mi rostro y mi boca impidiéndome soltar un sonido.

—Cállate!.—murmuro.—será de buena ayuda para el señor oscuro.

Después de eso lo último que recuerdo fue negro.

Presente

Desperté en una fría celda, acompañada de unos cuantos hombres y mujeres, tal parece ser que eran prisioneros

—Ah despertado.—aclaró un elfo.—Necesito informarle a mi Lord.

—No! Por favor no lo hagas.—murmuré en sollozo.

—Lo siento.

Después de eso desapareció dejándome perpleja.

Después de unos largos minutos fuertes pisadas sonaron a mi alrededor dejando a mi vista un gran hombre vestido de negro con una máscara.

—Levántate niña.—murmuró alto.—no tenemos tu tiempo.

Su voz me era familiar...  
Y de repente recordé....

—"un gusto!! Soy William Smith padre de Edward"

—Un gusto..Aurora Grey.—saluda sonriente.

—Hermoso baile.—aclaró sonriente.

—Mis tíos se suelen lucir en sus bailes.—rei.

Era William el padre de Edward..—pensé.—acaso era mortifago.

Antes de seguir en mis pensamientos llegamos a la fría sala dejándome delante de un gran hombre con características de serpiente.

—Aurora...Aurora..—murmuró.—De gran utilidad me serás.

—Q..que quiere de mi...—murmure en sollozo.

—Que te unas a mi.—reia.—ayudándome a traer a tu Prima...

—ESO NUNCA!!.—grite con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

—CRUCIO!!.—grito para que la maldición cayera sobre mi haciéndome retorcerme sintiendo como si todos mis huesos se rompíeran.—NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, No me puedes negar que no sientes celos de tu prima.

—C..celos por qué?.—pregunté Adolorida una vez que la maldición abandonó mi cuerpo.

—Es la elegida y siempre obtuvo la atención.—murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Nunca sentiría celos...—mencione molesta.—es mi familia.

—La familia solo te hace débil.—mencionó.—  
levantenla.

Varios mortifagos se acercaron a mi y con rudeza me levantaron dejándome frente al señor oscuro.

—Bien quieras o no ahora serás uno de nosotros.—tomó mi brazo fuertemente y apuntó su varita a el.

Un ardor de hizo presente en mi brazo, casi insoportable dejándome caer de rodillas.

—Para!.—grite.—Para!!

El ardor se intensificó dejándome completamente inconsciente.

Y lo último que escuché eran risas.

Como mi vida hizo un giro inesperado...de estar en Nueva Orleans feliz a lado de mis amigos a tener la alegría de llegar a Hogwarts, conocer a luna, a llegar a este momento...

Volviéndome una simple...

Mortifaga...

Después de todo...creo que el tiene razón...Elizabeth siempre tuvo todo...incluso la atención de mis padres....

Si esto me hará tener atención...

Creo poder lidiar con eso.


	55. Despertaste

••••

𝐷𝑖𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑜. 6/enero/2021

Raro no? Verme de nuevo aquí escribiendo.  
Solo quiero que despiertes..tenemos tantos planes, que aún no te eh contado por no verme frágil, pero tengo planes para ti y para mí.

Todos dicen que estas bien pero no despiertas, se que amas dormir pero es hora de que despiertes.

Ugh eso se sintió raro, menos mal que este inútil diario nadie lo lee.

Draco Malfoy.

••••  
Narrador.

Es jueves por la mañana, Draco recargado incómodamente a lado de la camilla, un día mas esperando a que ella despierte, raro no? Que de un día a otro te comience a importar una persona demasiado.

••••  
Elizabeth Mikaelsson

Donde estoy?.—pensaba una vez más.  
Me encuentro en una especia de habitación, nada ah cambiado, a mi lado solo veo desastre del cual quiero escapar, de pronto una voz de hace presente en el fondo de mis pensamientos.

—Es hora..despierta.

De pronto todo se vuelve blanco una vez más, casi rendida comienzo a creer que es una especie de broma por la cual me están haciendo pasar.

Me siento despierta pero una vez más lo único que veo es blanco, así ah sido durante este tiempo, sin saber si han pasado días o meses.

Pero esta vez parece ser diferente, mi mente de acomoda y las imágenes comienzan a tomar forma.

Y es cuando despierto.

En la enfermería.

Pero ya no me siento yo...algo cambio?

••••  
Draco Malfoy.

Adormilado comienzo a sentir movimiento en la camilla, una vez más pienso que solo es mi mente engañándome de que despertó.

Pero de pronto mi mano que sostenía la de ella, siente como comienza a tomar un extraño calor, y un leve movimiento.

Es ahí cuando levanto mi mirada y veo lo que tanto eh anhelado estos últimos 7 días.

Sus hermosos ojos azules...

Tan azules que siento que me ahogo, pero de una linda manera.

—Despertaste!.—alegre comente.

—Me extrañaste?.—comentó.

—Por supuesto.—murmuré levantándome de golpe de la fría silla que tanto anhelaba abandonar.

Tuve una vista clara de su lindo rostro mirándome con entusiasmo, sus mejillas tomando poco a poco ese lindo color carmesí, sus ojos volviendo a brillar.

•••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Tomó mi mano antes de que hiciera contacto y me atrajo hacia él. cuando su brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello, los escalofríos me recorrieron.

—"te amo Elizabeth". Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con mi mirada.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿De Verdad?.-Yo pregunté.

El asintió.

—En ese caso yo también.—agregue.—Gracias por quedarte.

—Siempre lo haría.

Antes de poder seguir repitiéndonos cuanto me había extrañado de la forma que al igual que yo lo hice, Pomfrey llego y al verme una linda y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Mi niña!.—exclamó.—no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas despertado!, al fin el joven Malfoy podrá ir a desayunar como se debe.

—No ah desayunado bien?.—pregunté curiosa.

—No..se ah quedado aquí cuidándola.

—Draco...—mencione mirándolo.

Miro el piso y después levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

—Pomfrey estoy seguro que está de más comentar eso, acaba de despertar.—aseguró molesto.

—Lo siento, joven Malfoy.—pidió disculpas avergonzada.

—No pida disculpas Pomfrey, está bien Draco no tienes por qué molestarte.—murmure tomando su mano.

—Le avisaré a Dumbledore que ah despertado!.—mencionó alegre.—Cuídela mientras vuelvo.—mencionó mirando a Malfoy.

—Creó que unos minutos más no me molestarán.—aseguró metiendo su mano en su pantalón para sala su varita y aparecer uniforme limpio mío.

—Como es que ahora sabes aparecer mi uniforme con tu varita?.—pregunté curiosa.

—Eres mi novia, tengo que asegurarme de ayudarte con algo, además de que estudie como poder aparecer esto con mi varita y no con la tuya.

—Eso es muy lindo.—murmuré sonriente.

—Oh basta..no seas cursi.—murmuro avergonzado.

—Bien.—rei.

—HURÓN! es hora de que comas algo..no es como que Elizabeth se de cuenta si la dejaste, además no creo que cuando despierte se enoje y te muerd...—paro de hablar cuando me miro sentada en la camilla.

—Crees que mordería a Draco?.—reía mirándolo.

—ELIZABETH!!!.—grito entusiasmado para abrazarme.

—No la abraces...—renegó Draco quitándome a Blaise de encima.

—Uhh hasta acá huelo al hurón tóxico y posesivo.—mencionó Theo tocándose la nariz.

—Es mía, que esperabas.—murmuro cruzado de brazos.—ahora lárguense de va a cambiar.

—Eso es injusto! Tú porque si te puedes quedar.—aclaro Blaise molesto.

—Porque puedo y porque quiero.

—Draco, necesito cambiarme.

—Me estas corriendo?.—menciono indignado.

—Es broma.—comencé a reír.—hubieras visto tu cara!.

—Ah como sea.—miro una vez más a Blaise y Theo recargados en la pared.—Ya váyanse.

—Bien!

Se fueron y comencé a cambiarme mientras Draco no dejaba de mirarme.

—Que tanto me miras?.—pregunté sonriendo.

—No me juzgues estuve 7 días en esta fría silla viéndote y sin poder besarte.—aclaro.

Termine de cambiarme y realizar mi aseo de cara y boca me acerqué a él.

—En ese caso creó que ya puedes hacerlo o algo nos lo impide?.—murmure colocando mis manos en su cuello.

Sin responder sonrió arrogante y tomó mi cuello con fuerza y me acerco a él, estábamos por juntar nuestros labios cuando en leve carraspeo se hizo presente.

—Uhmm.—mencionó.—Parece ser que ya se encuentra bien señorita Mikaelsson.—mencionó Dumbledore apenado.

—Oh por merlin!.—mencione avergonzada sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Draco por su parte carraspeó casi tratando de evitar dejar salir una risa.

—Pe..perdón.—mencione.

—No se disculpe...yo también fui joven.—mencionó riendo.

—Bueno señorita Mikaelsson..

—Puede llamarme Elizabeth.—murmure agradable.

—Bien..Elizabeth, tus padres vendrán por ti en unas horas para llevarte a casa.

—Porque?.—preguntó molesto Draco cruzado de brazos.

—Verá joven Malfoy, Elizabeth necesita un entrenamiento para poder controlar sus poderes además de una charla con sus padres.

—Pero aquí también puede entrenar no necesita irse.

—Si, pero su padre es como ella, y por lo tanto su padre no puede estar yendo y viniendo.

Renegó Draco mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Tome su mano y le sonreí para que se calmara.

Por una parte lo entendía, acabábamos de comenzar de nuevo y ahora era oficial, y me tendría que ir.

Después de eso salimos de enfermería y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la sala común cuando de pronto chocamos con una azabache no muy contenta.

—Fíjate idiota.—mencionó molesta sacando su varita.

—Ugh, quien te crees para hablarnos así, escoria.—mencionó Draco poniéndose enfrente mío molesto.

—A...Aurora?.—murmure una vez que su rostro se iluminó.

—Oh vaya sorpresa!, la inepta de mi prima regresó para tomar la atención.—murmuro.

—Qué?.—comenté confundida.—De que hablas?

Ignore el hecho de que Draco no se quitaba frente mío, para moverlo y quedar ahora de frente de Aurora, el posicionó su mano en frente para evitar acercarme.

—Lo que escuchaste, aléjate de mi, no eres mas que una llama la atención.

Sin más y sin dejarme responder siquiera Aurora camino y se perdió en el pasillo.

—Q..que?.—pregunte confundida.

Draco al igual que yo miro el pasillo confundido y sin más tomó mi mano acercándome a él.

—Todo está bien...tranquila..—mencionó en susurro depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Y..yo hice algo malo?.—pregunté mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por salir.

—Que? No claro que no....—menciono pensativo.—creo que algo le pasó.

—Por qué? Porque lo dices?

Mencione levantando mi vista para toparme con sus ojos grisáceos que tanta seguridad me daban.

—Cuando, estabas en enfermería ella desapareció, Blaise y Theo la buscaron mientras yo estaba contigo, hasta hoy la vi.

—Tenemos averiguar que le pasó.

—No ahora tú tienes que ir a tu casa y...

No lo deje terminar.

—Draco estamos hablando de mi prima.—aseguré.

—Y crees que no lo sé? Tú seguridad me importa y sabes bien que no quiero verte de nuevo en una camilla sin saber cuando vas a despertar.

—Ey...tranquilo, lo sé te entiendo..tienes razón.

—Una vez que ya estes entrenada y todo podremos ayudar a Aurora.

—Prométeme que mientras no esté ayudarás a Aurora.

Miro hacia la gran ventana del pasillo casi evitando mi mirada, para después soltar un duro suspiro y mirarme de nuevo.

—Lo prometo.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar lo último que nos faltaba para llegar a la sala común por fin.

Varios pasos se escucharon casi acercándose a nosotros.

—Elizabeth! Espera!.—grito alguien por detrás.

Draco refunfuño por lo bajo para después voltearse molesto.

—Que quieres Smith?.—menciono molesto.

—Necesito hablar con Elizabeth.—comentó.

—No, no es momento estamos ocupados por si no lo notaste.—comentó para tomar mi mano y adentrarnos a la sala común.

Detrás nuestro Edward entro.

—No eres su dueño.

Antes de que Draco hablara yo me interpuse.

—Um..está bien draco..—comente.—Edward, Draco tiene razón, tengo que ir a empacar iré a mi casa por asuntos personales.

—Pero es importante.

—Ya la escuchaste Smith, vete.—comentó molesto acercándose a él.

—No estoy hablando contigo Malfoy.—río perversamente.—Y no me provoques.

—Jodete Smith, tu familia no me da miedo, deberías de tenerme respeto.

—A tu familia? A los Malfoy?.—murmuro.—Por favor son unos simples idiotas con dinero.

—Retráctate Imbecil.—metió draco su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su varita.

—No te tengo miedo Malfoy, Elizabeth necesito hablar contigo.

—Lo siento Edward.—comente decepcionada para tomar a Draco del brazo y retirarnos.

—Te vas a lamentar por no escucharme Elizabeth!.—murmuro.—No eres más que otra hueca por Malfoy.

—No me faltes al respeto Smith.—conteste enterrando mi varita tan fuerte en su cuello dejando una marca roja.

Por un momento mi vista se centró en su cuello y podía sentir como sus venas se movía en un lapso de tiempo.

Centre mi mente en otras cosas casi ignorando el simple movimiento de las venas de Edward.

Río cínicamente para después decir:

"Ya lo sentiste?"

Sin más se retiro aún diciendo..

"Debiste escucharme...."

•


	56. Vamos

•••••

Draco

Debes regresar a la mansión, el señor oscuro ya está informado sobre la cuestión de Elizabeth, sabe que estará con sus padres, regresa para una breve junta...no le digas a nada a Elizabeth.

Lo lamento..

Narcisa M.

•••••

Elizabeth Mikaelsson.

Diario.

Continuó aún en mi habitación, raro es verla sola..sin una despedida de la persona con la cual la compartía, Aurora era cómo mi hermana y ahora me odia.

Miro su cama a lado de la mía,recordando con alegría cuántas veces me imploro permitirle quedarse en mi habitación, debido a que no quería soportar los lamentos de pansy.

Raro es encontrar mi habitación tan...sola..todo era color en mi vida hace unos días, a lado de la persona de la cual estoy completamente enamorada, sabiendo que cuando llegue aquí, mi vida era muy diferente al igual que yo.

Qué más deseo de poder quedarme aquí, como la chica que solía ser, una chica normal y tener que pensar solamente en cómo hacer que Draco me odiara..amara a la misma vez, la misma chica que solo se preocupaba al revisar el último cajón de la habitación y solo encontrar una rana de chocolate en su interior.

Pero una parte de mi se siente feliz..al saber que la persona que amo está a mi lado, y que a pesar de todo siento el apoyo necesario.

Aunque no leas esto....

Gracias.

Gracias por llegar a mi vida Draco.

Y por volver a mi.

•

—Estas lista?.—preguntó Draco ingresando a mi habitación con cautela.

—Si..creó llevar todo.—mire de nuevo a mi alrededor mientras guardaba con suma precaución mi Diario.

—Enserio si estás escribiendo en ese "diario".—pregunto sonriente pero burlesco a la vez.

—Es lindo escribir, puedo expresar lo que siento sin ser juzgada.—rei.

—Y porque no me lo cuentas a mi?.—contesto engreído y sonriente.

—Por qué tú eres muy enojon.

—Disculpa?.—pregunto sorprendido.

—Confirmó.—añadió Blaise ingresando a mi habitación.

—No se de que hablan pero confirmó.—añadió Theo.

Draco seguía maldiciendo en voz baja mientras los tres compartíamos miradas cómplices y con suma razón.

Mire de nuevo la cama de Aurora con un nudo en mi garganta, deseando que estuviera aquí para poder despedirse de mi.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en casa, fuera de Hogwarts, lejos de mis 2 mejores amigos y Draco. Solo deseaba poder ser aquella mujer fuerte que siempre pensé que era.

—Bien déjame ayudarte con eso.—agregó Draco tomando mi baúl con suma precaución.

—El Hurón luciéndose, de tener fuerzas.—reía Blaise.—Eso es nuevo.

—Siempre eh sido fuerte.—aclaró.—sólo que no ayudó a las que no me gustan.

—Entonces ahí más?!!!!.—grito.

—Obvio no idiota.

—Y porque me ayudaste la semana pasada a bajar mi caja de galletas del armario de mi habitación.—pregunto coqueto y jugando.

—Eso..eso es porque eres un enano idiota, que solo piensa en comida además me estabas rogando por hacerlo ya que Theo estaba como ratón de biblioteca.

—Vaya...eso fue duro, yo que me estaba haciendo ilusiones.—mencionó posando una mano en su pecho mientras Theo no paraba de reír.

—Deja de hacerte ilusiones con el hombre de Elizabeth, Blaise además soy más guapo.

—Draco es guapo.—añadí mientras caminábamos a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Yo soy guapo!!.—agregó Blaise

—Soy el único guapo de aquí y se callan.—refunfuño Draco.

—Tenias que ser Draco....

—Algún problema con eso Blaise?

—No...solo que desde siempre has tenido el ego por los cielos.

—No dejes atrás a Elizabeth, Blaise.

—Oigan! Yo ni siquiera estoy opinando.

—No defenderás a tu hombre?.—agregó Theo.

—Draco sabe defenderse.

—De vez en cuando puedes defenderme.

—Cállate.—mencione mientras Draco me miraba con molestia por haberlo callado.—Por favor.

—Vaya vaya, están seguros de que nos entregaron a la verdadera Elizabeth y no a una impostora!!?.—preguntó Blaise.

—Por que?.—agregó Draco.

—Desde cuando Draco tiene el control en la relación? La verdadera Elizabeth le hubiera mandado una maldición a Draco por haberla mirado así por callarla.

—Déjalos Blaise...no se verán en un tiempo, además yo creo que nuestra bella Elizabeth está dejando a Draco disfrutar el único día que tiene para tener el control.

—Bueno es una lástima que esté desperdiciando su control de esta manera.—agregó Blaise.

—Oh merlin, cállate Blaise.—agregué.

—De verdad creen que Elizabeth tiene el control en ese sentido??.—añadió Draco riendo mientras caminaba.

—Si.—mencionaron al unísono.

—Um....—rei nerviosa.

Antes de que Draco pudiera burlarse Luna se acercó con suma preocupación a nosotros.

—Elizabeth...es bueno..verte.—añadió.

—Luna! Que bueno verte, igualmente, me alegro de haber despertado al fin.

—Me alegro yo también era una molestia estar sentado en las tontas silla de enfermería, por un momento sentí que podría salir desnalgado si seguíamos allí.—agregó Blaise.

—Ni siquiera te quedabas...—refunfuño Draco.—Yo si.

—Umm si ahora me doy cuenta.—agregó Blaise mirando el trasero de Draco.

—Blaise!!!.—grité regañándolo.

—Ya perdón perdón, gustos son gustos.

—Preferiría que no me mirarás con lujuria, aunque...es inevitable lo sé.—agregó Draco.

—Um bueno Elizabeth, te deseo suerte en casa, cuídate.—agregó luna antes de irse, no sin antes dejar un ligero pergamino en mi mano.

—Que dice?.—pregunto en susurro Draco mientras caminábamos a la par.

—No lo se, la note diferente...—mire de nuevo hacia atrás para mirar a una luna apagada, su aura había cambiado..había un poco de tristeza y preocupación.

—Léelo entonces.—agregó tomando mi mano.

Sin más rodeos abrí el pequeño pergamino para quedarme con un nudo en la garganta de nuevo, mientras mi mirada se posaba en las suaves letras del pergamino con unas cuantas manchas de tinta en este, y con mucha apreciación de podía mirar unas cuantas lágrimas secas alrededor de este.

Elizabeth..cuídate por favor, no hemos hablado mucho pero se que eres fuerte, muy fuerte diría yo, Aurora siempre ah pensado que eres alguien de admirar, estoy segura que siempre lo va a pensar.

Aurora no es la misma..su mirada no irradia tal felicidad y pureza que solía tener..Me duele pensar en que le ocurrió, por favor..te pido que me ayudes a saber que le ocurrió.

Es la persona de la cual me enamore y el amor no debe de doler, pero me duele saber que el amor de mi vida está sufriendo y que cambio.

Por favor,   
Con cariño....  
Luna lovegood.

—Lloro haciendo la carta.—agregue mirando a Draco sabiendo que el también la había leído.

—Cómo lo sabes?.—pregunto.

—No vez las pequeñas marcas?.—pregunte confundís al mirar las obvias marcas de este.

—No...solo veo un simple papel sin ningún defecto.

—Que raro, bueno de todos modos, me preocupa Aurora...—agregue mirando a otro lado.

—Estará bien..., haremos todo lo que sea para ayudarla, lo único que tú puedes hacer ahora es entrenarte y hablar con tus padres sobre Aurora.

—Si, lo sé.

Sin más llegamos a la oficina de Dumbledore don el ya nos esperaba.

Después de un momento de escuchar las breves indicaciones que me dio, procedió lo más difícil del día.

La breve despedida que sabía que no era para siempre.

Y eso me aliviaba.

!Cuídate, Huroncita vampira!.—Blaise exclamo.

—Por supuesto! No te comas mis ranas de chocolate mientras yo no esté.—Respondí.— "Adiós" sonreí con muchas emociones encontradas sin saber con precisión con cual me expresé.

Draco por su parte se veía triste, casi reflejando con pena un leve puchero.

Me despedí de Theo y lo abracé pidiéndole con mucha atención que cuidara de Blaise y de Draco. Por qué si algo tenía claro era que Theo era el más maduro de todos y que siempre nos hacia entrar en razón .

Antes de irme Draco me tomó de la mano una vez más, pero ahora casi implorando por no irme, pero incapaz de dejar salir de su boca aquellas palabras.

—Elizabeth..cuídate, por favor, vuelve tan linda y poderosa como siempre, pero cuídate.—Dijo con severidad mientras me miraba profundamente.

—Y si vuelvo fea?.—Bromeé. Mientras el me miraba con preocupación y con una leve sonrisa.

—Adiós Elizabeth.—mencionó suavemente mientras me daba un ligero beso en la frente.

—Adiós Hurón.—sonreí tomando su mano, ahora siendo yo la que no quería soltar su mano, casi deseando quedarme con el, o llevarlo conmigo.

Pareció leer mi mente por qué sonrió, y deposito un beso en mi mano antes de que Dumbledore interrumpiera.

—Señorita Elizabeth, sus padres ya la esperan en su auto afuera de la estación.

—M-muchas gracias....—Sonreí.

Sin vergüenza alguna y remordimiento alguno, me moví rápidamente de vuelta a el, para darle un cálido beso en sus labios, memorizando cada detalle de ellos para no olvidarlo.

—Se que nunca lo digo bien , pero cuídate bien.—añadió,

—Lo haré.

—Me preocupas, hablo enserio...—me miro sin reacción.

Una vez más sonreí y me adentré por las verdes llamas que salían de la nada.

Mi vista se centró en una Refinada y elegante mujer delante mío casi recargad en un buen auto.

Mientras mi padre me miraba desde el interior de mi auto.

—Vamos..se hará tarde, hay mucho que contarte.'


	57. Estas

•

Draco

Perdón por no haber respondido a tus cartas antes, todo este mes ah sido de locos, mis poderes van bien e aprendido a controlarlos. Estuve demasiado ocupada así que no tuve tiempo de poder contestar.  
Espero que estes bien y espero verte pronto.

Elizabeth M.

•  
Draco Malfoy.

Después de un mes lo único que obtenía era una carta sobre cómo ah estado, pensar y pensar es lo único que está en mi mente en estos momentos.

Pensar en cualquier motivo que incluso no tenga sentido, es posesivo y tóxico lo que siento?.—por querer estar informado sobre ella a cada momento.

Tal vez...

Pero este soy yo..

Draco Maldito Malfoy.

Estoy harto de obtener tantos crucios por no saber lo que hace, harto de tener que hacer un plan para matar a Dumbledore para poder ganar.

Una maldita victoria de la cual no quiero ser parte.

Esto no es vida, pero esto ah sido lo que ah estado estratégicamente planeado desde toda mi maldita vida.

Y para qué?

•  
Elizabeth.

—Estamos orgullos de ti..—Halagaron mis padres desde la gran mesa del salón.

—Gracias, yo también estoy orgullosa de mi.—mencione con energía.

—Tenía que ser tú hija Edward.—mencionó mi madre riendo por mi comentario.

—"Nuestra" que es igual de egocéntrica que tú.—mencionó riendo.

—Padres...cuando podré regresar a Hogwarts?

—Después de tu coronación.—añadió mi madre con alegría.

—Yo..no..no creo que eso sea necesario..

—Basta! Lo harás.—agregó mi madre molesta.

—Per...

—No quiero peros, lo harás y punto.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo mamá...—mencione molesta.

—Tienes que hacerlo! Cada vez más estás cambiando y tus poderes aumentan y te corresponde.

—Ponte en mi lugar!!.—grite molesta.

—Elizabeth!! Respeta a tu madre

—Papá...por favor..—lo mire unos minutos mientras el reflexionaba y apretaba los cubiertos.

—Lo harás.—mencionó antes de tomar a su copa.

—Los odio!.—grité antes de levantarme no sin antes mirarlos una última vez.—Solo les importa ser una familia respetada no importe que...y Aurora ni siquiera les importa.

—Elizabeth...basta.—amenazo mi madre.

—Es la verdad! Ni siquiera han buscado la manera de ayudar a Aurora!!!.—grité retirándome.—No me coronare.

—Lo harás si quieres volver a ver al hijo del mortifago.—mencionó riendo mi padre.

Mi vida se paro por un instante, no podían prohibirme verlo, sabían lo mucho que me importaba.

Lo mucho que lo amaba.

—No puedes hacer eso.—los mire con rencor.

—Es tu decisión pero ya sabes las consecuencias si no lo aceptas.

—Padre...

—Y arréglate, vendrán los Smith.—mencionó levantándose.—Y porfavor compórtate con su hijo.

••

—Tienes noticias?.—preguntó un animado Blaise desde el gran sillón.

—Si, solo mencionó que está bien.—aclare lanzando la carta para que pudiera leerla.

—Solo eso te dijo!!!?.—pregunto confundido.

—No es obvio?.—conteste de mala gana.

—Pero...ni siquiera preguntó por nosotros...ni por ti.—me miro una vez más.

—No crees que es raro?.—aclare.

—N..no..no lo se, un poco.

—Ya no mandare más cartas, estoy harto.

—Draco..

—No Blaise , es la verdad estoy harto de que ella me importe y ni siquiera se tome la maldita molestia de mandarme una jodida carta en todo un mes.

—Pero...

—No más, hare mis cosas como ella las suyas.

—Es precipitado..

—Hare mis cosas.—mencione tomando mi saco para volver a colocármelo de mala gana mientras llamaba a pansy que me siguiera.

Al fondo podía mirar a un sonriente Edward saliendo de la sala común un poco más arreglado de lo normal.

—A donde vas?.—preguntó Astoria tomando del brazo a Edward.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además son cosas mías.—menciono soltándose de su agarre.—No me esperes, estaré con los Mikaelsson.

Y sin más salió de la sala común.

••••

—Hola...—mencionó una voz masculina detrás mío.

—Oh..Hola Edward.—agregué sonriente.

—Te eh echado de menos por allá.

—Yo también, a todos y todo.—mencione mirando a otro lado.—todo es muy difícil aquí.

—Te entiendo, se que es difícil pero sabes que estoy aquí...para ti.—agregó poniendo su mano detrás de mi espalda.

Su toque me provocó escalofríos.

—Sabes porque viniste?.—pregunté curiosa casi ignorando su toque.

—Um.—se aclaró la garganta quitando su mano de donde estaba.—No, solo se que tus padres necesitaban hablar con los míos.

—Uh...que raro.—por segunda vez miraba sus ojos azules tan intensos que provocaban tanto con solo una mirada.—Bueno me alegra verte.

—A mi igual...—mencionó acercándose.

—Uh..y Astoria?.—pregunté aún cerca de el.

—No esta funcionando, ya no es lo mismo.—aclaró.—Y Draco?

—Por ahí, solo...—mencione mientras miraba sus labios un poco entreabiertos con su leve color carmesí, podría jurar que si los miraba más de cerca vería las pequeñas venas que lo adornaban.—No..hemos hablado mucho.

—Bien...—se acercó más.

••••  
Edward Mikaelsson.

—Bien porque era tan urgente esta reunión?.—pregunte sentándome.

—Verán...sabemos que Elizabeth será coronada reina...—miro fijamente a Claire para después devolver su mirada a mi.

—Mis ojos están aquí William.—aclare para que dejara de mirar a mi esposa.

—Bueno el punto es, sabemos muy bien los 4 que nos conviene hacer una unión.

—Unión?.—pregunté confuso tomando un trago de whisky.—No seas ridiculo William.

—Edward sabes muy bien lo que somos, te conviene y nos conviene.—Se aclaró la garganta.—Seríamos la familia con más pureza en todo el mundo mágico.

—Y eso que importa?

—Sabemos que nos gusta el poder.— Y con esta unión nos es posible.

—Me estas tratando de decir que unamos a nuestros hijos en matrimonio?

—Exacto.

—Y que pasó con Greengrass?.—mire fijamente a su esposa y después a William.—No estaban comprometidos.

—Lo estaban..pero después nos enteramos que estaba maldecida.—mencionó molesto.— Y eso nos rebajaría mucho, además sería una vergüenza dejar a mi hijo con esposa muerta.

—Entiendo..pero quiero hacerte saber que mi hija no es ninguna segunda opción.—molesto mencione.—Porque no olvides que es una Mikaelsson, William.

—Lo se, pero mi hijo solo se divertía con Greengrass, el siempre a estado enamorado de Elizabeth, pero por Malfoy no ha podido acercarse.

—Bien...

—Además si se hace la unión, a los Malfoy no van a tener más remedio que alejarse, es mucho poder para ellos.—sonrió.—Y a tu hija le gusta el hijo del mortifago Lucius...que diría la sociedad Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Edward..

—No Claire, estoy de acuerdo, esa unión nos beneficia y se hará.

Edward y William sonrieron con triunfo para estrechar sus manos.

—Es un Placer hacer negocios contigo William.

—El placer es mío Edward.

—Quédate a cenar.

••••

—Y tú noviecita?.—pregunto pansy tomándome del cuello.

—Cállate.—mencione molesto mientras cerraba con fuerzas la puerta detrás mío.

—Lo haremos en un salón como en los viejos tiempos?.—pregunto coqueta.—te extrañe...

—No te acostumbres.—pregunté mientras la besaba con urgencia.

Mi cabeza me repetía una y mil veces que esto estaba mal, pero estaba molesto.

Me repetía una y mil veces si Elizabeth me engañaba con Edward y eso era el porqué de que no respondía a mis cartas.

Por qué iría el a verla y no yo?

Yo también puedo engañar. Soy Malfoy.

—Deja de pensar.—agregó pansy para seguir besándome mientras desataba mi corbata.

•••  
•


	58. Un error

•••

—Esto...—mencione en susurro.

—Cada vez estas más hermosa.—añadió tocando mi cabello para después mirar mis labios un poco más rojos de lo que solían ser, para después mirar mi pálida piel.

—Solo es un cambio que tenía que pasar.—sonreí.

—Me gusta este cambio.—tomó mi cabello una vez más, provocando un escalofrío frío de nuevo.

Sonreí nerviosa, nunca me había sentido tan jodidamente intimidada y nerviosa por un hombre, pero por una extraña razón Edward causaba eso en mi, Draco también pero esta vez es diferente.

Oh solo es la sensación de recibir afecto después de tanto tiempo de tanta tortura y tanto entrenamiento...?

Mi impulso me hizo tomar su mano fuertemente tomándolo con profunda sorpresa.

•••

—Tan tímida..—murmuró casi cegado al igual que yo. Trazando con sus dedos una suave línea por toda mi columna aún cubierta por mi abrigo.—No deberías ser tímida, eres hermosa, una perfecta creación.

Elizabeth apretó los puños, su respiración temblaba al sentir el contacto, evitó los ojos de Edward. No podían soportar verse reflejados en ambas miradas de ambos, tan despreocupados, con tanto tormento por parte de los dos, ansiosas y rotas cómo un caleidoscopio o simplemente sin término.

No podía pensar.

No podía respirar.

—Quiero tantas cosas.—murmuró el una vez más.

—Yo igual..—lo mire perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos.—Tantas cosas...—tome su saco casi acariciando la fina tela.

—Quiero tener tu pequeña y tan inteligente mente.—sin dejarlo terminar lo llevo a aquella y última habitación nombrada mía.

Una vez dentro me siento diferente a su lado.

Querida.

Deseada.

—Tu fuerza, quiero que valga la pena tu tiempo ". - menciono siguiendo lo que no deje terminar ya que lo besé. 

Sus dedos rozan el dobladillo de mi blusa .—" quiero esto arriba ". —Tira de la cintura de mis pantalones —" quiero esto abajo ".

Toca los lados de mi cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y dice.—Quiero sentir tu piel en llamas por mi culpa".

Y todo eso se sintió tan bien.

—Bien?.—exigí en susurro.—¿Me vas a besar? O solo hablaras?.

El deja escapar una risa estruendosa, divertido por el desafío. Y luego, antes de que me dé cuenta de lo rápido que Edward puede cambiar de marcha, desliza su mano por mi cabello, echa mi cabeza hacia atrás y sus labios se encuentran con los míos una vez más.

Ella aspiró con un estremecimiento y él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para compartir el aliento. Sus dedos temblaron cuando los rozó contra su boca, y su control casi se hizo trizas justo aquí.

—¿Qué estás esperando? - menciono con las palabras casi guturales.

—Idiota.—murmuré, y lo besé.

Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

Estaba engañando a la persona que amaba.

Esto no está bien.

—Edward..—murmuré separándome por completo soltándome de su posesivo agarre.

—Si?.—preguntó.

—Esto no está bien...—susurre tocando mis labios hinchados y avergonzada.

—Pero..parecía que lo disfrutaste...—mencionó.

—Y lo hice..pero no está bien..estoy, con Draco.

—Nunca me vas a ver cómo algo más, no es así?.—pregunto acomodando su fino traje.

—Somos amigos Edward, y estoy con Draco.

—Y eso lo sé.

—Pero..

—Hice de todo porque te fijaras en mi, yo no quiero lastimarte.

—...

—Te quiero ayudar, se que no quieres ser reina, lo entiendo es algo muy difícil y complicado, solo eres una niña.

—...

—Pero se que nunca seré el.—miro a otro lado evitando mirarme a mi.—Y eso es lo que duele, porque lo intente.

—Edward...

—Y siempre te querré.

—Bajen a cenar..—mencionó mi madre detrás de la puerta.

—Te veo abajo.—mencionó sin mirarme para salir de la habitación.—Solo fue un Error.

Mire mi habitación dándome cuenta de lo sola que estaba, Aurora no estaba como solía hacerlo, estaba sola y perdida en un gran lió.

Del cual no hay escapatoria, no se gobernar si ni siquiera se que hago con mi vida.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio aún con la leve vela encendida, tome mi diario.

•••

Diario.  
Febrero 11/2021.

Estoy consiente que tengo la de perder y me queda claro que esto será difícil, gobernar no es fácil.

Daria todo por Draco, todo, incluso aceptar una coronación solo por no perderlo.

Pero el lo daría todo por mi?

Lo amo, y si algún día lees esto. Te amo.  
Y perdón por mi error.

Un estupido Error.

•••

Guarde en el pequeño cajón aquel cuadernillo llamado Diario, mire una vez más hacia fuera dándome cuenta que no había obtenido respuesta de Draco.

Tome un nuevo pergamino y escribí rápidamente antes de retirarme a cenar.

Draco.  
Perdón por no haber contestado antes, realmente estuve ocupada. Espero obtener una respuesta más tarde...se que estás ocupado.

Elizabeth M.

•••

Envíe el pergamino deseando obtener una respuesta.

Camine hacia el gran comedor donde todos ya se encontraban.

—Querida Elizabeth es un gusto verla de nuevo.—añadió William con una gran sonrisa al igual que su esposa.

—El gusto es mío.—añadí para mirar una vez más a Edward que se encontraba perdido en sus profundos pensamientos.

Perdido al igual que yo.

Tan perdidos...

—Nos da mucha ilusión saber que serás coronada.—añadió William.

—Gracias..—mire a mis padres con una hipócrita sonrisa.—Espero hacer lo mejor que pueda.

—Eso esperamos.—añadieron mis padres.

Después de una charla de ridículas coronaciones, y de cual sería primero el brindis llegó.

Mis padres se veían felices por tener una hija heredera, pero y yo?

Acaso yo era feliz?

Estaba harta de cumplir los sueños y deseos de mis padres.

Ni siquiera solía darse cuenta de que yo no era feliz.

Pero las palabras de mi Madre eran repetidas en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

"No seas débil si quieres ganar."

Y después venía mi padre.

"Lo harás si quieres volver a ver al hijo del mortifago."

Y después...Edward.

—Nunca seré el.

Extraño mi vida de antes, extraño cada fragmento que solía formar mi vida hace unos meses atrás.

Extraño a Aurora...deseo poder saber que fue lo qué pasó que hizo que su pequeña luz de felicidad y amor se apagara.

Y lo haría.

Cada uno pagaría por todo lo que hizo.

Pagaría.

Por su estupido error.


	59. Responde

Draco.

Ya pasaron varios días y no eh obtenido tu respuesta...por qué no respondes? Hice algo mal?.  
Me encantaría creer que es un problema de la lechuza que siempre solía perderse y siempre terminábamos riendo juntos por ese motivo... pero me encantaría creer que es eso.

Mañana es mi coronación..estoy asustada.  
Desearía que esta vez la lechuza no se perdiera si es así.

Elizabeth M.

•

Una noche más me recuesto en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana, la que tanto me gustaba observar para después de unos largos minutos ver a lo lejos cómo solía acercarse la pequeña lechuza, pero ahora no está.

Pensando mientras miro a la ventana me doy cuenta que siempre lo doy todo por todo el mundo. Y no lo puedo evitar , me sale por puro instinto. Es mi forma de ser. Prefiero que los que me rodean y me hacen feliz estén bien en lugar de mi. Y se que está mal.

Estar para todos. Para todo. Sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero ahora llega el momento en que me derrumbo. Harta de que cuando estoy mal nadie parece notarlo.

Y quien lo notaba, no está. No hay abrazos y nadie me dice al oído "Aquí estaré" como solían hacerlo.

Qué ocurre Draco...

Hice algo mal?

•

—Draco abre la puerta, si no la abres la voy a tirar.—Blaise no paraba de tocar a mi puerta, eran aproximadamente las 10 en punto.

—Te dije que te largues.—Resople cubriendo mi cabeza con la almohada.

De fondo podía escuchara aún a Blaise tocar con impaciencia, mientras yo sostenía entre mis dedos el fino pergamino en nombre de Elizabeth.

Hace unos días que no contestaba a sus cartas, en esos días mi único hobby era acostarme con pansy, por molestia.

—Draco, estas siendo un maldito idiota, ella no se merece esto.—Resoplo dejando de tocar la puerta.

Y si..

No se lo merecía.

Yo no la merezco.

—Y antes de que empieces con tus malditos pensamientos de que no la mereces, estás equivocado ambos se merecen porque han pasado por mucho juntos.

—Te dije que te fueras y ahora entras a mi habitación?.—resople mirando la puerta abierta a lado de Blaise.—No estoy de humor para tus malditos chistes.

—Y yo no estoy de humor para ver como metes a pansy a tu dormitorio y como tienes una maldita cara de miserable.

—Blaise..no me hables así.—murmuré molesto escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos.

—No me importa si me golpeas, por lo menos ya te dije lo que te mereces escuchar.—Se acercó mientras yo trataba de controlarme.—No crees que ella está sufriendo? Crees que ella quiera ser reina?

—No me importa lo que haga.

—Pero a mi si y lamentablemente también me importas pedazo de idiota.—murmuró con molestia.—Ni siquiera contestaras sus cartas!!!?

—No puedo! Joder! Tú tampoco sabes nada!.

—Por que no puedes!? Porque estás suficiente ocupado follandote a Pansy?

—Maldito hijo de.—sin antes terminar de hablar mi puño ya estaba en contacto con el rostro de Blaise.—No sabes nada!

—Estoy harto, ella no se merece esto, y sabes que? Que valga la pena tu jodido golpe, le dire todo.

—No, no lo harás.—reí con sarcasmo.

—Oh créeme que lo haré.

—Obliv..—fui interrumpido.

—Tan cobarde eres Draco? Realmente no me lo esperaba de ti.

—Obliviate.—mencione sin más, dejando a Blaise sin recuerdo alguno de mis vistas con pansy.

Pero poco sabía que un azabache Slytherin estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Oh carajo, quien me golpeó? Acaso me golpeaste porque no te traje tu cena?.—pregunto curioso Blaise mientras se tocaba el labio ensangrentado.

—Vete..

—Pero que..

—VETE

Sin más Blaise salió de la habitación dejándome solo, tan solo y con todos los demonios de mi mente.

Estoy jodido.

Una grande lechuza comenzó a picotear en mi ventana alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, sin querer abrir la ignore volteándome en mi cama.

De nuevo volvió a picotear y sin más me levante desganado arrebatando el pergamino de su pequeño pico.

Draco.

La coronación de Elizabeth es mañana por lo que tenemos entendido, el señor oscuro a decidido que debido a tu falta de informes de Elizabeth, tienes que asistir mañana a medio día a la mansión Mikaelsson. Quiere detalles de todo lo que pase mañana.

Snape te abra dejado una poción multijugos fuera de puerta.

Ten cuidado.

Narcisa Malfoy.

•

Me ardían los ojos, apenas había dormido en toda la noche, esperaba con ansias recibir su carta de regreso pero no fue así.

Una vez más perdiendo mi poca dignidad tome de nuevo otro trozo de pergamino, realmente el último que quedaba en mi escritorio.

Con esperanza volví a escribir.

Draco.

Tienes razón en molestarte si hice algo malo porque se que aveces me expreso mal y no me expreso bien..pero eso a ti jamás te ah importado incluso solías reírte y siempre me has apoyado pase lo que pase y empiezo a pensar que siento que no lo eh valorado como debía..siempre estoy pensando en mis problemas o en Aurora y no me doy cuenta de que tú también necesitas más de mi apoyo.

Siempre pienso en mi y no en ti..  
No lo sé comienzo a pensar que si pero siempre pienso en ti de muchas formas.

Todo me recuerda a ti.

Por favor no estes molesto.  
Aún tenemos planes y estoy luchando por que algún día podamos hacerlo. 

Recuerdas esos planes o quieres que los escriba para recordarlos y reírnos y de nuevo me imagine tu reacción mientras ríes y niegas con la cabeza.

Quieres recordar?

Por qué nunca me cansaría de recordártelo.

Elizabeth M.

•

Edward escucho todo fuera de la habitación de Draco, el coraje lo consumía cada minuto que pasaba, el terrible enojo de saber que amas a una persona y que esa persona ama a alguien más.

Y simplemente esa persona parece no tomar enserio a la otra por sus propios problemas sin importar lastimar a terceros.

Edward creyó que lo correcto sería contárselo a ella como Blaise se suponía que lo haría, con los nervios de punta y cuestionándose una y mil veces si debía hacerlo armo el coraje para tomar la decisión de hacerlo.

El aún se arrepentía de lo que había pasado con Astoria, el era feliz con Astoria pero sus padres nunca permitirían que quedara viudo, y siempre acepto que Elizabeth tomó un lugar en su corazón aunque solo fuera una amistad.

Siempre la amo desde el primer día.

Tal vez no amor, pero si algo parecido a querer despertar a lado de una persona y decirle cual hermosa es y cuánto agradeces de estar a su lado.

Estaría a lado de Elizabeth siempre que pudiera , ella merecía ser feliz, y lo peor es que ella no tenía una opción, y solo era una niña.

Tomó su traje y salió de su habitación para esperar la llegada de su padre para asistir a la coronación.

La gran coronación de su misma civilización.

•

—Harry!

—Harry! Despierta Harry! 

—Qué..que sucede?.—pregunte adormilado mientras me colocaba mis lentes de nuevo.

—Hoy es la coronación.

—De que hablas?.—pregunte aún adormilado.

—Ron, Harry sigue dormido.—murmuro Hermione llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

—Oh hazte aun lado tengo la solución.—tomó rápidamente su varita para acercarse a Harry y sin previo aviso un chorro de agua salió disparado en el rostro de Harry.

—RON!! que hiciste!.—grito Hermione molesta.

—Solo lo estoy despertando que no vez?

—Ugh Ron, muévete.-Exclamo Hermione,luego sacó su varita mágica e hizo un complicado movimiento con ella. Del extremo salió un chorro de aire caliente que Hermione dirigió hacia Harry , y éste empezó a despedir vapor de su ropa hasta que se secó por completo.

—Gracias Hermione.

—Bien que haremos? Hoy se corona Elizabeth y sabemos que Ya sabes quien la necesita a ella y a ti.

—Aún sigue necesitando a Harry?.—preguntó Ron curioso.

—Por supuesto tonto, Harry tiene una parte de ya sabes quien dentro de su cabeza y Harry tiene poder entonces teniéndolo a el y a Elizabeth el será completamente indestructible.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada, además puros vampiros asistirán a la ceremonia, Dumbledore me dijo que esperáramos a que ella regresara y así convencerla de que se pusiera de nuestro lado.

—Crees que Elizabeth nos escoja a nosotros en vez de a su familia? Eso es ridiculo.—mencionó ron con interés.—Además Draco estará de su lado influenciándola mal.

—Oigan..y si Draco la entrega al señor oscuro?.—preguntó Hermione dejándonos pensativos.

—Son novios , tal vez pueda protegerla.—Agregue.

—Malfoy solo piensa en el.—murmuró ron.—Deberían de saberlo después de tantos años.

—No lo se, y si tratamos de comunicarnos con Elizabeth para saber cómo está?.—pregunte.

—Eso es arriesgado...uno de sus amigos debería de saber.—agregó Hermione.—Aurora debe de saber.

—Tienes razón...necesitamos encontrarla rápido!.

Salimos corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor para caminar por todos los pasillos del castillo buscando a Aurora pero fracasamos ya que no había ningún rastro de ella.

Agotados nos rendimos y comenzamos a regresar hacia el gran salón para idear otro plan, pero mientras caminábamos Hermione se detuvo y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño de Myrtle.

—"Es que no lo entiendes! Necesito ayudarlo".—murmuraba fuertemente.

—"Aurora eres una buena persona..una marca no debe de cambiarte, además Elizabeth es tu prima"

—"Elizabeth solo piensa en ella y en Draco, además si se la entregó o la mato prometió perdonarnos a mi y a mis padres por no haber estado de su lado en su primer regreso años atrás."

—"Pero qué pasa si no lo haces?"

—"Me matará a mi y a mis padres, además..no es tan difícil entregársela es mi única misión.".—murmuro de nuevo mientras levantaba suavemente la manga de su capa para dejar al descubierto la marca.

Marca que se encontraba roja por al parecer debido a tanto rascarse casi queriendo sacarla de su misma piel.

No era reciente parecía ser de días atrás.

—Hermi.—shhh los calle para que me dejaran seguir escuchando pero al no escuchar nada más les hice señas para salir de aquel pasillo.

—Y bien?.—preguntó Harry de brazos cruzados.

Les dire o no les dire? Debatía en mi mente, Aurora había sido buena conmigo en un pasado, y si la delataba su familia y ella morirían y sería la causante de una muerte.

Oh podría ayudarla a estar del lado correcto....

—Hermione?

—Oh..Um solo se estaba quejando de que su cabello estaba más áspero y no está suave.

—Es Enserio? Hermione no nos mientas..

—Qué? No claro que no, era eso solo eso.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?.....

••


	60. Rota

•

Me desperté teniendo a Draco a un lado mío, abrazándome con sus dos brazos por mi cintura y sus palmas descansando tranquilamente en mi vientre.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron un poco dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos grisáceos que tanto hacen que mi mundo de vueltas, con una linda sonrisa suspiro para decir:

—Buenos días, suerte hoy, te amo.

Con una suspiro sonreí y deposite un beso en sus finos labios.

Unos repetidos golpes fuera de mi puerta me hicieron voltear.

Talle apenas mis ojos de manera en la que me terminara de despertar y mire al otro lado de mi cama...

Solo para encontrarlo vacío y frío.

Solo era un sueño.

Un sueño con tanto anhelo.

Solo unos repetidos golpes más fuera de mi puerta me hicieron reaccionar de esa triste realidad, colocando rápidamente mi bata para cubrir parte de mi pijama de verano.

—Elizabeth.—susurró.—necesito hablar contigo.—irrumpió en mi cuarto entrando con rapidez.

—Edward...no, no quiero pelear más.—suspiré y mire al piso.—Tengo que arreglarme..la coronación es en unas horas.

—Es importante.—me miro con súplica.—No es sobre mi..no es sobre nosotros.

—Entonces? Edward lo digo enserio en realidad debo comenzar a arreglarme.

—Es sobre Draco..

Mis sentidos se activaron como si de un interruptor se tratara, mis ojos examinaron sus temblorosas manos alrededor de su saco para después mirar su mirada de arrepentimiento.

—Sabes algo sobre el? Está bien?.—pregunté sonriente.—Sabes porque no contesta mis cartas? Porque oh Salazar me eh preocupado de que le haya pasad-..

—Basta..—me miro.—basta..Elizabeth lo siento.

—Pero..de que hablas? Le pasó algo? No lo entiendo haré lo que mi padre me pidió...no le pudo pasar algo.

—Elizabeth!.—grito haciéndome reaccionar.

Mi boca se cerró como un aplauso dejando ambos labios en línea recta mientras todo mi ser trataba de averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Por una vez deja que ese cerebro tuyo deje de pensar tanto y déjame decir lo que tengo que decir antes de arrepentirme.

—Habla entonces.—conteste sentándome en el sillón de la habitación para mirarlo mientras dirigía mis uñas a mi boca.

—Elizabeth..Draco te...—suspiro y exhalo con rudeza mientras sus finos dedos presionaban el puente de su nariz.

Se acercó con cuidado a mi y se inclinó en el piso para quedar frente mío mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Edward qué pasa!!.—mencione con rudeza.

—Draco..Draco te engaño.

Y mi mundo se rompió en pedazos, como una taza cayendo al suelo..para al final terminar siendo añicos.

—No..no..no..—suspire tragándome mis lagrimas.—Edward por favor no me mientas solo para que esté contigo, no es justo.

—Fue con..pansy, lo escuche discutir anoche con Blaise, pe..pero antes de que Blaise pudiera avisarte Draco se..se molestó y le hizo un obliviate a Blaise para que olvidara eso y desp...-sus palabras pararon por un fuerte sollozo.

—Basta...—fuertes lágrimas recorriendo mis pálidas mejillas.—Ya..ya no quiero escuchar más.

Algo dentro de mi quería creer que todo era mentira, y que solo era un estupido engaño de Edward para que estuviera con el, pero otra parte me hacía creer que era verdad...

Primero las cartas sin responder..

Segundo...ni una sola visita..

Tercero...ni un solo aviso de que el estuviera bien.

Todo era..tan real que dolía.

Cómo..cómo pudo bórrale a Blaise esa parte de su memoria, planeaba escondermelo para siempre?.

Estoy sacrificando mi vida por el, mi futuro por su amor.

Y todo se derrumba en un instante.

Como si estuviera realmente maldita.

—Realmente lo siento.—susurro para Elizabeth.—Pero no podía quedarme callado sabiendo todo lo que sacrificas por el.

—Gra-Gracias..—suspire y aleje a un lado todo mi corazón roto.—Ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglarme tengo una corona que reclamar.

•••

Me coloque mi mejor saco y tome la molesta poción que posaba fuera de mi puerta.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a doler debido al cambio repentino de físico, después del ridiculo dolor me mire en el espejo para encontrar un reflejo un poco apuesto.

Era yo pero ahora con una forma más pálida de lo que era, tenia la apariencia de un vampiro, lo único que quedaba de mi eran mis ojos grisáceos.

Mi cabello ahora era color azabache.

—Esto es ridiculo.—tome mi varita y salí de mi habitación para caminar con cautela a la habitación de snape y así poder aparecerme.

Realmente no sabía que haría al verla, tan linda, brillando como siempre,—pero al final sintiéndose asqueado de si mismo por engañarla y por ni siquiera tener la decencia de abrir un solo sobre de los que eran enviados por ella y que actualmente aún permanecían cerrados en su buró a lado de su cama.

—Draco.—mencionó con dureza.—Estas listo?

—Siempre lo estoy.—resople.

—Bueno no me interesa.—resoplo con desinterés snape.—Solo has bien tu misión y no te distraigas, hice la poción con una duración de dos horas, no lo olvides.

—Bien.—sin más tome un puñado de Polvos flu y me acerqué a la polvorienta chimenea para mencionar en susurro.

Mansión Mikaelsson.

••

Después de una larga preparación excesiva faltaban 15 minutos para la ceremonia que con tanto orgullo mis padres esperaban.

Me miro en el espejo y lo único que veo es mi hipócrito reflejo, aparentando una gran sonrisa y una excepcional compostura que en un pasado hubiera amado y me hubiera halagado a mi misma.

Miro a mi izquierda y veo una vacía silla que en un pasado Aurora hubiera ocupado justo allí con su sonrisa excepcional y con sus brillantes comentarios que lograban sacar una leve carcajada de mi parte.

"Se desmayaran al verte así que no nos dejes sin malditos invitados Elizabeth! Quiero tener una cita para bailar."

Merlin..cuánto la extrañaba.

—Luces hermosa hija.—mencionó mi madre mientras pasaba su mano por mi fino vestido.

No me siento así.

—Gracias.—sonreí.

—Después de tu coronación daremos un aviso público así que por favor no dejes de sonreír.—agregó mi padre desde el marco de la puerta.

—Llegaron.—murmuró mi madre.—Lista?

No, pero aún así hay otra opción?

—Si.

•


	61. Coronación

•

Diario  
Para Draco:  
Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que alguna vez hice fue pensando en ti y para ti, perdóname si alguna vez cometí un error , en mi mente estabas tú a cada minuto y por más que te quiera odiar por engañarme mientras yo hacía todo por ti..te comprendo.

Porqué? Por qué se lo que es no saber amar.  
Y hoy me doy cuenta que no sabes lo que eso significa.

•

—Por favor invitados tomen sus asientos la ceremonia está por comenzar.—voceaban al fondo del gran salón, al fondo podía admirar el gran trono frente mío.

Y con una gran sonrisa la familia Smith estaba al frente también.

Me siento incómodo, ridiculo y un poco asustado al estar rodeado de tantos vampiros, casi puedo sentir como cada uno puede notar mi sangre bombear desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

Curioso no?

Comencé a buscar un asiento al frente sin importarme nada camine sin preocupación colocándome a lado de los Smith, implorando a Salazar que no me reconocieran.

—!Mucho gustó! Soy William Smith y mi familia y usted?.—me pregunto agradablemente el hombre un poco mayor.

Sin interés dirigí mi mirada a su familia y con gran asombro mire a Edward, que con una gran sonrisa me recibió dejando a vista sus colmillos.

Cómo fui tan idiota? Todo este tiempo escondió su verdadero ser.

—El gusto es mío.—salude y petrificado quede al darme cuenta que no planeé un nombre coherente.—Soy..Richard Houswel.

—Oh un placer Richard nunca te había visto por acá, eres amigo cercano de la familia mikaelsson?

—No mucho.—respondí cortante evadiendo cualquier otra estupida pregunta.

Edward se acercó para tomar asiento a mi lado.

Las campanas sonaron dando aviso a que el momento había llegado.

Y fue ahí cuando la vi.

—Es guapa, ¿verdad? Elizabeth Mikaelsson la hermosa heredera, a esa me refiero.—susurro señalando a una hermosa joven.

Lo mire molesto, casi evitando sacar a flote mi evidente molestia de celos.

—Lo es, pero creo que la belleza está en el interior después de todo.—murmuré cortante.

—Concuerdo.

••

Rendimos con orgullo y llevaremos acabo la gran ceremonia de coronación.

Desde hace años la corona a pasado de generación en generación esta misma se ah portado con orgullo a paso de los años prometiendo ser un honorable líder para su civilización.

Así mismo hoy se lleva acabo la ceremonia de coronación junto con juramento de lealtad para

"Elizabeth Lilith Mikaelsson II"

Con pasos lentos me acerqué al frente donde se me esperaba con ansias, deseando nunca haber aceptado gran responsabilidad.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé para poder recibir la gran corona.

—Prometes honrar a tu familia, y a partir de este momento juras proteger a toda tú civilización de cualquier peligro o de lo contrario serás expulsada de esta misma.

—Lo prometo por mi civilización.

—Juras dar tu lealtad a estas personas aquí presentes.

—Lo juro.

—Si es así se te es otorgada la corona real como así mismo tu poder absoluto de poder seguir tu imperio, así también utilizar libremente los poderes de un vampiro.—Murmuró colocando la costosa corona en mi cabeza.

—Viva la Reina.

—Viva!

•

Mire a mi alrededor a mi "civilización " que realmente no se sentía como una.

A mi alrededor un joven destacó, y secando mi boca al quedarme hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Esos ojos...como olvidarlos.

Mire a otra parte deseando que solo fuera parte de mi mente jugándome una mala jugada de memorias y recuerdos.

Muy lentamente, volví mi mirada hacia ese joven, quien me estaba estudiando cuidadosamente con sus ojos gris pálido. Cuando una leve sonrisa se deslizó sobre sus labios, sus cejas se arquearon de una manera ligeramente provocativa. Mi estómago dio un vuelco con una mezcla de confusión y emoción mientras alejaba mi mirada de él y caminaba rápidamente por el medio para salir del salón. 

Era el.

•

Salí rápidamente de ese salón tras ella, mientras los demás salían alegres hacia el salón de baile donde se llevaría acabó la fiesta.

Pero ya estaba dentro de ese salón.

—Honorables invitados, estamos agradecidos de que estén aquí en la coronación de mi hija, ahora reina.—Edward miro con orgullo a su hija.

Ella sonreía, claro. Pero realmente algo estaba mal, pero que era?

Lentamente los padres de Edward se acercaron a la familia de Elizabeth, cosa que me pareció extraña.

Los padres de Elizabeth y Edward se estrecharon la mano y se dieron una mirada cómplice.

—Esto requiere un brindis o no?.—Agregó William.

—Por supuesto.—levantó su copa llena de champán.—Brindó por la nueva reina.

—Salud!.—Exclamaron todos los vampiros que estaban en la habitación.

—Bueno otra razón por la que estamos aquí es por que queremos darles un aviso que espero y les agrade tanto como a nosotros.—Agregó William.

—Padre?.—preguntó Elizabeth confundida,mientras su madre la tomaba con fuerza de la mano.

—Umm de que hablas padre?.—pregunto Edward sonriente escondiendo su confusión.

—Hemos decidido que las dos familias más poderosas de esta civilización de vampiros se unan.

Unirse? Unirse de que forma?.—me pregunte.

—Nuestros hijos se unirán en matrimonio.

Matrimonio..? 

Mientras todos disfrutaban y brindaban por la noticia, ella se desmoronaba y lo sabía por que la conozco a la perfección.

Llegue a conocerla de todas las formas más hermosas posibles.

Y estaba rota.

—Padre? No, no puedes hacer esto.—susurro.

—Puedo y lo haré, ahora por favor no nos dejes en ridiculo y se la reina que debes ser.—suspiro molesto.—Brinda!.

Ella y Edward se lanzaron miradas tristes y confusas para después alzar su copa y decir un;

"Salud".—En susurro.

•

El era mi mundo y mi padre lo sabía, por qué arruinar mi vida uniéndome con alguien a quien no amaba.

Me coroné por amor, hice todo por el para que mi padre no me alejara de él.

Y ahora me tengo que casar con alguien que no amo?, cuando antes todo mi mundo y todo mi futuro lo quería a lado de Draco.

Y ahora no tengo una jodida opción.

—Necesito..ir al tocador.—susurre limpiándome las últimas lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—No tardes.—murmuró.

Salí corriendo del salón hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no hubiera nada ni nadie, deseando que la pared me absorbiera por completo para que no dejara nada de mi.

•


	62. Se que eres tú

•

Salí corriendo de aquel salón tras ella, ignorando cada mirada de confusión detrás mío.

Lo único que me importaba era ella.

Corrí y corrí por cada centímetro de esa mansión que sentía que me consumía cada vez más y más.

Pasando por cada pasillo que alguna vez recorrimos juntos tomados de la mano.

Y mire el balcón llevándome a un leve recuerdo.

—Te extraño Elizabeth, realmente te necesito".-mencione para poner mi mano en su mejilla pero ella se retiro.

—No te entiendo.—mencionó curiosa para ladear su cabeza.

—No entiendes o no lo quieres entender?.-mencione.

Se dio la vuelta pero alcance a tomar su brazo para darle un suave beso que en ese momento tanto había anhelado.

Volví a la realidad cuando mi vista se fijó al fondo del pasillo donde estaba ella,sentada en el piso hecho un hermoso desastre pero a la vez tan roto.

Pero en ese momento me paré frente a ella, no quería nada más que estar más cerca de ella, cada vez que lo estaba, sus mejillas siempre se ruborizaban con un tono de rojo rosa, qué pronto se convirtió en mi color favorito.

—Se que eres tú Draco.—murmuró entre sus manos.

—Ahora me conoces?.—murmuré mientras me sentaba a su lado en el frío suelo de mármol.

—Por que lo dices?.—preguntó sin mirarme aún.

—Por que ocurre que finges no conocerme ¿puedes parar?.—masculle, alzando ambas cejas.

—No hago eso.—negó.—Además no sabía que eras tú.

—¿No? Me acabas de reconocer.—recordé.

—Bien, lo acepto.—devolvió.

Preferí no responder y opte por poner los ojos en blanco. Elizabeth se apoyo de lado contra la pared y me observo por completo minuciosamente.

Hice lo mismo al punto que me llegue a sentir ligeramente incómodo.

Me atreví a mirarla a los ojos. Ella se detuvo y dejó de mirar a otro lado y me miro a los ojos también, iniciamos una pequeña batalla de quien de los dos podía sostener la mirada más tiempo.

Llevándome tiempo atrás.

—Te gane!.—exclamó contenta mientras se tapaba con la fina sabana.

—Eso no es cierto. Te gane yo.-murmure con egocentrismo.

—Recuérdame no volver a jugar un juego contigo.—murmuró riendo.—Siempre terminamos debatiendo quien ganó.

—Esa es tu culpa.—murmure riendo.

—No es mi culpa que seamos tan egocéntricos.

—Pero juntos somos perfectos.—Aclare.

—Lo se.—murmuró.—Y deseo que sea así siempre.

—Te ves preciosa.—confesé mirando como el sol se reflejaba en la costosa corona y después en sus hermosos ojos color mar.

•

Mi rostro cayó. Lo odiaba por hacerme sentir tanto.

—Por que lo hiciste?

—Qué cosa?.—pregunto confundído.

—Pansy... 

—Qué? Espera..cómo

—Entonces fue cierto.—suspire aguantándome las ganas de soltarme a llorar.

—Déjame contarte lo qué pasó..

—Por qué no contestabas mis cartas tampoco?

—Por que soy un idiota.

—Que pasó con pansy?.—pregunté con seriedad evitando mirar sus ojos por qué sabía que si lo hacía no dejaría de llorar.

—Solo fue un beso..—murmuró.—pero después no pasó nada, no pude realmente no pude hacerlo.

Flashback

—No te acostumbres.—murmuré besándola con urgencia.

Seguí besándola con urgencia pero de pronto pare.

—No espera.—pare alejándola con brusquedad.—No puedo.

—A que te refieres?.—pregunto acercándome de nuevo.

—No puedo.—me aleje para acomodar mi corbata y ponerme de nuevo mi saco.—Esto está mal, me voy.

—Draco!.—Grito mientras salía del salón.

Fin del Flashback 

—Días después ella iba a mi habitación a querer conseguir o seguir lo que no termine en el baño pero simplemente no podía engañarte.—murmuro mirándome.—la alejaba cada vez y realmente no lo hice.

—Pero..

—Se que parecía que si y era lo que quería que pensaran para no sentirme débil y sentirme bien si no estabas pero nunca me acosté con ella.

—Y Blaise?

—Le hice un obliviate para que no te lo contara porque el no sabía que no me acoste con pansy.

La confusión apareció en mi mente haciéndome debatir entre sí era verdad o no lo era, pero conocía a Draco y se como es el, y a pesar de saber cómo era el me arriesgué a él.

Con todo mi corazón lo hice.

••

Casi arrepintiéndome de cómo hice las cosas pienso en irme y dejar todo atrás incluso a ella, ahora que se que se casará con Edward y no conmigo.

—Jamás en mi vida había sentido lo que siento por ti.—lágrimas corren por su rostro, pero no hay angustia en su voz. No hay ese enojo desesperado que ha habido en discusiones anteriores.—Jamás en mi vida había amado a alguien en la forma que te amo —Limpia sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, su voz tiembla ligeramente y hay un destello profundo de dolor en su mirada.—Pero amarte de esta forma..—Traga duro y se obliga a continuar.— Amarte de este modo, está consumiéndome poco a poco.

—Tú eres mi primera relación estable, Elizabeth, mi primer amor, no tengo una idea de cómo tengo que comportarme contigo. Pensar en quererte sin medida en un pasado me aterraba, pero más temo perderte por mi orgullo.—La abracé suavemente deseando que durara.

—No quiero casarme con el ,Draco.—sollozó.—En verdad te amo.—me gire para ver su rostro.

Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sol de la tarde y todo lo qué pasó, sus ojos ligeramente rojizos,y una leve sonrisa que irradiaba tristeza en lugar de felicidad.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho, enserio.—bromeé.

—Tenía miedo que no me dejaras decirlo.

—Yo también te amo Elizabeth.

—Quiero estar contigo.—sollozo.—teníamos planes.

—Aún los hay.

—No, no lo entiendes, si no me caso mi padre es capaz de matarme.—lloro de nuevo.

—Elizabeth me rehuso a perderte.—murmuré.—Nuestros planes siempre estarán esperándonos.

—Nuestros perfectos planes a tu lado..—susurro tomando mi mano.—Que tanto te reías de ellos.

—Y que ahora tanto anhelo.

•


	63. Perdidos

A veces amamos tanto a alguien que lo único que queremos es su bienestar, verlo feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, y por más que queramos estar a su lado y no es posible,

Duele.

Y así es mi historia con Elizabeth si se podría llamar historia, hemos batallado bastante todo este tiempo desde el momento en que la conocí, el momento que vi sus ojos mar en los míos grises como la niebla.

Éramos opuestos pero a la vez tan iguales.

Y tardamos tanto en saber si lo nuestro crecería como una flor de primavera, pero poco esa flor moría debido a los problemas como un invierno, y con la esperanza en mis manos deseo que vuelva a renacer por última vez en primavera, aunque sea solo una vez más.

Quiero crecer con ella.

Quiero estar con ella.

Ella.

•

Días después.

—Padre volveré al fin?

—Está bien, volverás pero solo por que es parte del plan.

—Que plan?

—Que ganes la batalla contra el señor oscuro.

—Cómo? Que batalla? De qué hablas no te entiendo.

—El señor oscuro va contra Harry Potter y si el gana va a reinar el lado oscuro, pero si ganas tú reina el tuyo.

—Pero por qué no dejamos que gane Harry? Es el lado de la Luz..

—Y eso que importa? Peleas por tu familia niñita no por los demás.

—Pero..

—Y no quiero peros, ahora también debes pensar en la familia de Edward.

—Sabes muy bien que no me quiero casar con el, yo no lo amo!, y sabes muy bien a quien amo.

—El amor te hace débil Elizabeth, el poder te hace fuerte y grande.

—Debes entender que el poder no te da la felicidad papá.

—Me voy...a mi habitación arreglaré mis cosas.

—No hemos terminado!.-cerro la puerta con fuerza sin dejarme salir, pero poco olvidaba mis poderes.

—Recuerda que ya tengo poderes de vampiro, recuérdalo.—sin más salí de la oficina atravesando la puerta dejando a mi padre en su escritorio furioso.

Por qué no podía ser feliz con la persona que amo.

Edward es lindo y tiene bonitas cualidades pero nunca será Draco.

Nunca será el a quien quiera ver a cada mañana.

Amo a Draco con toda parte de mi, y si llego a morir quiero morir amándolo cueste lo que cueste.

Siempre será el.

•

El señor oscuro a estado preparando a su equipo de mortifago a incluyendo a Aurora a quien aún no se ah presentado en las reuniones de planes.

Draco a estado compartiendo la información de lo que ah estado haciendo Elizabeth, incluyendo que continúa arreglando el gabinete para poder dejar entrar a los mortifagos.

Pero su peor temor es saber que van tras Elizabeth.  
Su temor es tener que vivir con el resentimiento de que el ocasiono su muerte dejando entrar a los mortifagos a matar al amor de su vida.

Si se podría llamar amor, pero el aprendió el significado de cada palabra, y valió la pena aprenderlo a su lado.

•

—Draco has estado durmiendo?.—pregunto Blaise.

—Si por qué?

—Las bolsas oscuras debajo de tus ojos dicen lo contrario...¿ocurre algo en lo que podamos ayudarte Theo y yo?

—No, ustedes ya tienen bastante en buscar lo que le pasa a Aurora, novedades?

—No...es otra realmente ya no es ella, solo está en su habitación, ya no va a clases, ya no come y hemos visto que se rasca mucho el brazo izquierdo pero no sabemos qué es.

No, no, no Elizabeth se romperá si se entera que Aurora es mortifaga.

Pero cual es su misión?

•

Caminaba por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts sola, esperando no encontrar a nadie más.

La extrañaba y mucho.

Comienzo a creer que mis piedras no funcionaban como me lo mencionaban, cambio y era diferente.

Me evitaba, no sonreía.

Eh estado siguiéndola en secreto durante una semana ya.

Camina por el bosque frío incluso mirando por horas el lago para después mirar la luna y incluso observo desde el árbol más cercano como ciertas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas como un suspiro, evito las ganas de acercarme a ella y decirle que no está sola.

Pero se que si me encuentro con ella allí, evitará este lugar y no sabré donde más podré encontrarla, es como un laberinto de obstáculos.

Así es la vida.

Pero me quedo con la tranquilidad de que puedo observarla dos horas cada miércoles,viernes, y lunes, puedo saber que en esas dos horas está bien, está a salvo aunque solo sea físicamente.

Pero esta a salvo.

Te extraño Aurora.  
Realmente no lo hago.  
Y encontrare la forma de ayudarte incluso si eso necesite que me sacrifique, pero quiero que seas feliz ya has tenido suficiente.

L.L

•

—Hermione, estas bien? Luces inquieta desde hace días, como si pareciera que quieres decirnos algo pero no lo haces.

—Estoy bien, no es nada.

—No no es nada? Dinos confía en nosotros, a caso te hemos fallado durante estos años!?

—Harry no puedo!-me levante rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

Rápidamente Harry se interpuso en la puerta, no dejándome escapatoria.

—Dime!

—No!

—Dime!

—Aurora es mortifaga!!

—Que!? Cómo sabes!? Hermione como sabes?

—la..la vez que la buscábamos la escuché en el baño  
de Myrtle y estaba llorando por que tenía una misión y que si no lo hacía matarían a sus padres.

—Y cual es esa misión?!!

—No puedo decírtelo...no puedo, no puedo dejar que mueran sus padres.

—La vida de muchos está en riesgo Hermione!

—Pero es su familia Harry! Es su familia de quien hablamos.

—Dime Hermione, buscaremos la manera de ayudarla.

—Tiene que matar a Elizabeth...—solté sollozando.

—Hermione...debiste de decirnos! Estás arriesgando la vida de Elizabeth también!

—Pero qué hay de los padres de Aurora!!

—Solo estás pensando en Aurora!, si Elizabeth muere todos van a morir con ella..tal vez no físicamente pero sentimentalmente, ella es muy buena persona, ella tiene amigos, un novio y también Aurora por eso debemos buscar ayuda.

—Lo siento...

—Merlin...no se que haremos pero las vamos a salvar..

—si..lo siento.

•

—Pasa algo Theo..?—pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Te das cuenta que hace mucho no reímos como solíamos hacerlo?, me refiero a que ya sólo nos sentamos en el comedor y comemos y nos vamos, y de ahí solo vamos a clases y regresamos a nuestros dormitorios.

—La extrañas?

—Extraño todo Blaise, extraño cada parte que solíamos ser, y Aurora está perdida en el abismo de la Luz y la oscuridad...—baje mi mirada y me encogí de hombros.—Ya nada es igual.

—La guerra comienza Theo...y la felicidad muere con ella, se que es bastante raro que diga esto siendo yo quien lo diga pero a mi también me afecto.

—Ya no escribes en tu diario.

—Ya no lo hago realmente, no tengo nada feliz que escribir.

—Vamos a luchar no cueste que...

—Incluso si morimos?

—No vamos a morir Blaise.

—No lo sabemos, es la guerra...

—Pero si si , siempre estaré a tu lado.—tome su mano y le di una cálida sonrisa.

—Siempre.

•

La guerra es una época triste entre ellos muchas cosas mueren, personas, amigos, familia....

Y muchas veces la esperanza.

Lo que solía ser luz se está volviendo oscuridad.

•

Elizabeth.

Te recuerdo cada noche, y no estás, cuando volverás a Hogwarts?, cuando volverás a casa...  
Tú eres mi hogar y yo soy el tuyo..recuerdas?  
Solo espero que vuelvas y usemos el mejor plan para estar juntos.

No pienso perderte,tú me das la esperanza que no tengo solo.

Solo vuelve a casa...  
Vuelve a mi.

D.M

Y sin más poco esta carta en el montón, ya no tengo el valor de mandarla.

Otra vez.

•


	64. 1er Recuerdo

1er-Recuerdo

—A donde vamos!?.—reía mientras tomaba la mano de Draco.

—Tú solo sígueme, no me obligues a ponerte un silencio, arruinarás la sorpresa.

—Uh...Draco Malfoy dando sorpresas?

—Cállate.—renegó mientras yo reía por detrás.

De pronto paro de caminar y mire a mi alrededor.

—Donde estamos?,no estábamos en Hogwarts!?

—Eres tan distraída que te venia riendo de mi, que ni siquiera notaste cuando hice aparición.—comenzó a reír dejándome boquiabierta.

—Eres un tonto, este lugar es hermoso!!.—solté su mano y comencé a caminar por el campo repleto de flores.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.—comentó con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco, viéndome a lo lejos.

—A caso te dieron la idea Theo y Blaise!?

—Que poca fe me tienes.—dijo ofendió sonriendo.—pero no, lo hice yo mismo.

—Draco...gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto, y por solo mostrarme este lado de ti a mi.

—Te lo mereces.—sonrió tomando mi mano de vuelta.—Ven vamos a sentarnos.

Me quedo perpleja mirando a mi alrededor, la gran variedad de flores qué hay, de todos colores.

—Como sabes que me gustan las flores?.—sonreí mirandolo.

—Lo vi en tu diario.—suspiro.—y como no decidía cual darte te traje aquí.

—No puedo creer que hayas leído mi diario.—reí.

—Lo leí cuando dormías.—río.

—Eres un idiota Draco!.—comencé a reír recostándome en el césped.

Se recostó a mi lado y suavemente volteó su mirada hacia mi y me dio un pellizco.

Le di una mirada contemplativa y me moví para golpear su brazo."bueno, ahora estamos a la par."

—Por que me pellizcaste tonto.-sonreí mirando el reflejo del sol en sus ojos.

—Quería asegurarme de que esta ves es real.

Tomó mi mano antes de que hiciera contacto y me atrajo hacia él. cuando su brazo se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, los escalofríos me recorrieron.

"te amo Elizabeth". Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con mi mirada.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿De Verdad?" Yo pregunté.

El asintió.

"¿Aunque a veces puedo ser un idiota?"  
se rió mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mis labios.

—"Especialmente porque puedes ser un idiota. Me hace saber que eres tú. Y eso es todo lo que quiero. La verdadera Elizabeth.

Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho. El me ama.

—Recuerdas Año Nuevo?.—me pregunto.

—Por supuesto.—suspire y lo mire de nuevo mientras arrancaba una pequeña flor del campo.—como olvidarlo.

—Recuerdas a la señora de la galería de Arte?.—pregunto mirándome.

—Oh por supuesto la que pintó la torre Eiffel?

—Si,bueno cuando todo esto acabe..te llevare a conocer Paris.

—Nunca eh ido pero por la pintura puedo creer que es hermoso.

—Lo es,Elizabeth y eso es bueno por que entonces lo conocerás a mi lado y te llevaré a la torre y subiremos hasta lo más alto.

—Algo muggle no crees?.—sonreí.-pero me encanta la idea.

—Y sabes? Ahí te pediré matrimonio.

—....—lo mire en silencio mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.—hablas enserio?

—Por supuesto.—tomó mi mano y con su pulgar retiro la lágrima que caía de mi mejilla como  
Un suspiro.

—Espero con ansias ese día.

—Y yo espero que todo esto acabe para ser libres.

Nunca supe cómo se sentía el amor hasta que lo conocí. Nunca supe lo que era enamorarse perdidamente de alguien a quien apenas conocía. pero me enamoré de él, el chico más imperfecto del mundo, pero perfecto para mí, siempre lo fue para mí. Siempre supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Él era mi mejor amigo.

—Te amo Draco.

Ella era única en su clase, un alma artística para mí, un corazón como mosaico, y era compleja con capas de emociones que las almas normales no podían manejar. 

Ella era preciosa e hizo que mi vida valiera la pena de vivir.

—Yo también te amo Elizabeth.

•


	65. Juntos otra vez

•

Es viernes..eh estado aquí durante horas frente al lago, donde estas?.

Me moví lentamente por cada árbol que rodea el lago, pero no hay rastro de ti, tu pelo no se mueve por el viento, tu no estás.

¿Aurora donde estas?

¿Estas a salvo?

¿Hay algo que pueda hacer...?

Luna.L

•

Llegué a casa, llegue a ti no lo ves?

Me quiero acercar..luces cansado, acaso has comido?, me preocupo por ti más de lo que lo hago por mi.

—¿Draco?.-preguntó frente a ti, pero tus manos cubren la mitad de tu rostro.—¿Está todo bien?

—Ya no seas una ilusión, se que nos estás aquí.—comienzas a llorar en silencio y lo noto.—Eh arruinado todo por mi familia perdóname.

—Draco estas bien? Estoy aquí.-murmure incandome a tu lado.—Estoy aquí..soy real.

—¿Elizabeth?

—Ya estoy aquí Draco—susurré suavemente,tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

Nos separamos pero nuevamente estábamos juntos, conectamos de nuevo nuestros mundos entre sí.

Me tomo del rostro,volviendo a sentir sus breves suspiros contra mi piel. Su fría piel en la mía qué ahora era fría también, olvídando cada rastro de calidez que una vez fue. Sus labios suaves y frescos que ahora se mezclaban junto a los míos en un juego pasional de ternura. Ambos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada segundo, cada toque de este momento.

Volví.

•

Todo lo que había necesitado hace semanas era este beso dulce de sus rojizos labios diciéndome te amo. 

Espere mucho estos instantes y ahora la sensación de luz irradia por mis poros, al igual que noto en tu besar, cierro los ojos disfrutando este momento que tanto espere y anhele todo este tiempo lejos de ti.

—Te amo.—suspire sin creer que esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

Me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa.

Y una vez más nuestros labios se unen,profundizándose en un beso lleno de amor. Nuestros suspiros se mezclan entre si, y yo mientras te beso, no puedo dejar de pensar lo mucho que te necesite todo este tiempo. ¿Como pude soportarlo? ¿Como soporte estar lejos de ti, como soporte estar lejos de tus ojos mar dándome esperanza? Pero eso ya no importa.

Por qué finalmente estoy contigo.

•

—Tal vez vuelvas a enamorarte de mi una vez más, ya estoy aquí.

—Merlin".-dije sonriendo.—Ya te amo lo suficiente, que quieres hacer? Arruinarme?

—Si, quiero arruinarte.—sonreí riendo.

—Bien,eso es lo que yo también quiero.

•

—Theo! Elizabeth volvió!!!.—grite corriendo hacia la sala común para toparme con la mirada feliz de Theo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No! Está con Draco y por fin se ve bien, ya no parece zombie.

Theo arrojó su libro al sillón y salío corriendo junto conmigo por todo el pasillo mientras reíamos de nuevo, aún sabiendo que la guerra se aproximaba, éramos felices por unos momentos de nuevo.

Se sentía como ser libre.

Corrimos mientras reíamos y al fin la vimos.

—Elizabeth!!.—gritamos a la par.

—Blaise!! Theo!! Oh solo Salazar sabe cuánto los extrañé!

—Creó que Blaise te a extrañado más que Draco.—mencionó Theo cruzado de brazos.

—Claro que no imbeciles, yo si la extrañe.

—Blaise no escribió en su diario desde que no estás, ni siquiera de MI!!!.-se quejó Theo.

—Ohh Blaise te extrañe tanto...—suspire y lo abrase.

—Carajo que buen cambio de look te hiciste, aunque me siento ofendido de que no me hayas invitado.—reclame.

—Blaise no fui a hacerme un cambio de look.

—Entonces!?

—Me formé bastante como mi especie ya soy una vampira se podría decir.

—Joder! Theo eso es genial ahora tenemos una vampira en el club.—reí..—Ahora pareces gemela de Draco.

—Solo le faltan los colmillos.—agregó Theo.

—Oh créanme que ya los tengo.—sonreí dejándolos a la vista.

—CARAJO!!!—gritaron los tres.

—No me los voy a comer idiotas.—reí.

—Entonces que comes? No me digas que ya no comes waffles.

—Si como waffles Blaise, solo tengo que consumir sangre dos veces al mes.

—Oh..mierda...

—Que?!

—Estas completamente segura que voy a poder dormir tranquilo sin tener que estar pensando en que vas a llegar a la mitad de la noche a chuparme mi preciada sangre, sangre pura.

—Blaise eres un idiota.

—No eh cambiado.—sonríe.

—Saben donde está Aurora?...—preguntó.

—Si pero no está bien Elizabeth, ya no es ella...

—Como que ya no es ella?

—Si, me refiero a que, solo está en su dormitorio o sale y ya no se sabe de ella y después de horas regresa.

—La extraño...

—Todos la extrañamos, luna se apagó, ya no brilla ni brinca por cada pasillo.

—Debemos hacer algo...

—Deberías de preocuparte por la guerra...

—Per-

—Lo se, nosotros nos encargaremos de Aurora.

•

Horas más tarde los Slytherins estaban en la habitación de Draco pasando un buen rato, con un poco de whisky de fuego y Elizabeth con una copa de sangre...

—Comienzo a asustarme...

—Blaise ya te dije que no te voy a comer.

—Yo que tu Draco me cuido, no vaya a ser que les agarren las hormonas y en una de esas te muerda y te hagas vampiro.

—Blaise eres un completo Imbecil.

—Bueno que vamos a tomar?.—pregunto Theo.

—Algo fuerte..para alegrarnos!!.—grito Blaise.

Theo rodo los ojos y camino hasta el pequeño mueble donde las bebidas se encontraban.—Bien andamos rudos, dos botellas de agua para Blaise.

Todos comenzamos a reir.—Por que no puedo tomar whisky ?.-preguntó molesto.

—Amas más a tu "bebe whisky" que a mi!!!

—Eso no es cierto pedazo de inútil.

—Yo ni siquiera me voy a meter en su pelea por que tengo que tomarme esto.—señale con disgusto el contenido rojizo.—Aun no me acostumbro.

—Déjame probar eso.—dijo Blaise acercándose.—No debe de ser la gran cosa si todos los vampiros se vuelven locos con eso.

Sin dejarme replicar alguna palabra, Blaise arranco el envase de mis manos y con cautela lo acercó a su labios para tomar un sorbo de este.

—Ah!.—escupió lo que tomó.—Ah! Quítenme esto de la boca!!!!!.—comenzó a correr en círculos por toda la habitación.

—Blaise!! Cálmate!—reía.

—Ah!.—Escupió de nuevo empapando el rostro de Draco dejando pequeñas manchas rojizas de sangre por todo su rostro y ropa.

—Blaise eres un imbecil!!.—grito.—ven acá.

En menos de unos minutos la habitación ya estaba repleta de sangre gracias a Blaise, Draco persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar mientras Theo y yo mirábamos la escena sentados en la cama.

—Que imbeciles.-menciono.—Crees que alguna vez maduren? 

—No no lo creó...así nacieron, viene de familia.

Ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

—Ahora soy un vampiro!!!.—gritó Blaise parando repentinamente asustado.-no, no, no quiero beber sangre toda mi vida!!

—Blaise..

—Soy un vampiro guapo.—se sentó llorando.—no puede ser.

—Blaise..no llores..

—No quiero ser un vampiro guapo!!.—suspiro.—sabes lo que eso significa!?

—Que?

—Tengo que competir contra los 10 vampiros más guapos de Reino Unido según mi revista, además todos van a estar tras de mi y Theo siempre estará celoso.

—Blaise...

—Oh por Salazar, saldré en la revista...—se levantó repentinamente.—No han de tardar en llegar para entrevistarme y tomarme fotos.

—Blaise...

—Tal vez debería ensayar las poses, se veria bien una donde me escurra la sangre de la boca con una sonrisa sexy?, oh una donde esté con camisa desabotonada sonriendo con mi copa de sangre. Oh salazar, voy a estar en el top hot!!

—BLAISE!!!

—No no, no tengo tiempo para platicar iré a mi habitación tengo que conseguir mi mejor ropa!,—salió de la habitación.

—Blaise vuelve!!

La puerta se volvió a abrir asomando la morena cabeza de Blaise.—oye Theo..donde deje mis calzoncillos rojos brillosos?

—Blaise!!!.—gritó Theo cubriéndose el rostro ahora rojo.

—Bueno los buscare yo mismo.

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

—Obvio no es un vampiro verdad?.—preguntó Draco desde donde estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh merlin gracias al cielo!.—agradeció Theo.

—Idiota.—dijimos los tres al unísono para después reír.

Se sentía bien volver con mis amigos..se sentía como hace un año.


	66. 2do Recuerdo

Era un día como cualquiera, caminaba por los pasillos hasta que me di cuenta que me había ido demasiado lejos, estaba en el lago.

El viento chocaba contra mis mejillas ahora color  
Carmesí por el frío,pero en ese momento no importaba, el paisaje era hermoso.

De pronto choque con algo pesado.

—"Oh por Salazar!"

Mire hacia abajo y una chica de cabello rubio hermoso, levantó su mirada hacia mi, había estado sentada todo este tiempo allí y parecí no notarla.

Pequeñas piedritas cayeron de su regazo para dejarlas esparcidas por todo el césped.

—"en verdad lo siento, venia distraída y no te vi, perdón".

Me regalo una de las sonrisas más sinceras que alguna vez vi.

—"Descuida..eres la primera persona que se disculpa".—sonrió y nunca abandono mis ojos.—"Eres linda..eres de Slytherin verdad?"

—Oh..si, soy Aurora Grey, y tu?.—sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano.

La tomó con gracia mientras veía como me sentaba a su lado.

—Soy Luna lovegood, de Ravenclaw.

—Tú tambien eres linda, me gusta tu cabello.

—A mi me gustan tus ojos.—aclaro.

—Pero tu los tienes del mismo color que yo.—sonreí.

—"lucen mejor en ti."

Sonreí y mire al frente cerrando brevemente mis ojos disfrutando de la leve corriente de aire que chocaba contra mi,moviendo mi cabello.

—Que te trae por acá?, no pareces alguien que suela salir por acá.

—Créeme que me gusta salir, pero no tenía con quien venir al lago, además necesitaba despejarme.

—Todo bien?

—Si.., estaré bien , me alegro de conocerte.

—A mi igual, ahora tendrás con quien venir, me gusta mucho venir aquí, así que si algún día te sientes sola no dudes en buscarme por acá.

—Me encanta la idea.—mire las pequeñas piedritas en el césped.—Realmente lo siento déjame ayudarte a recogerlas.

—Oh está bien, no te preocupes, solo son cosas materiales.

—Que hacías con ellas?

—Nada importante..., cosas por las que me llaman loca.

—Por que lo dices?

—Solo eran para hacer pulseras con significado...—miro a otro lado.—Nada importante..

—Suena lindo, me encantaría algún día tener una.

Y tal vez en ese momento no sabias lo mucho que significó para mi conocerte. Tenía muchos miedos , seguramente tantos como tú. Pero hablar contigo ,aunque solo fuera por un rato, me hizo un olvidarlos.

Días después.

Seguí encontrándote allí el día que siguió y el día después de ese hasta que me encontré contigo toda una semana entera.

Un día me senté a tu lado y me sonreíste como siempre y lo hice de vuelta.

—Tardaste un poco..todo bien?

—Oh si claro, solo son Blaise y Elizabeth preguntando a donde voy todos los días.—sonreí.

—Les dijiste?.—preguntaste tranquilamente.

—Oh por supuesto que no..,me gusta mantener esto en secreto, así nos evitamos que nos espíen o cosas así, así puedo ser yo misma contigo sin tener miedo a que alguien observe.

—Yo igual...—admitiste y algo revoloteo en mi.—casi lo olvido..

Abriste mi mano y colocaste en ella una pulsera, color lila. Eran hechas por ti,tenían una pequeña piedra blanca en el centro.

Casi me suelto a llorar en esos momentos y pareciste notarlo por que sonreíste y asentiste, dando a entender que estaba bien, que era bueno soltar mis emociones.

Y fue ahi cuando me pregunte;

¿Como alguien puede ser tan puro y lleno de amor?

—Yo tengo una igual, significa que esto nos une emocionalmente, y la piedrita blanca te cuidará..—suspiraste.—Pero si no te gusta puedes quitarte la claro..

—Nunca me la quitaré, esto..esto es hermoso Luna, gracias.—admire la pequeña pulsera que ahora descansaba en mi muñeca.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado..

—Me alegra haberte conocido.

—Ya no vas a estar sola..—tomaste mi mano.—Y yo tampoco..

—Juntas para todo?—pregunte.

—Juntas para todo.

—Siempre.

•

No olviden que estos son pequeños recuerdos que no se mostraron en la historia, pero tiene. Importancia sentimental para que comprendan más la relación entre personajes y así.

•


	67. Vida

Después de convencer a Blaise de que realmente no era un vampiro, cada uno nos retiramos a nuestro dormitorio.

—Elizabeth...

—Si?

—Podrías quedarte conmigo hoy?

—Por supuesto...—sonreí y me acerqué a tu lado.—Pero no eh traído ropa para cambiarme.

—Eso no importa.

Sacaste una camisa negra y me la diste.

—Bueno, gracias.

—Ven, vamos a dormir.

Me recosté a tu lado metiéndome en las sábanas negras de seda que había extrañado,pero más había extrañado tu calor al abrazarme, al sentirme cuidada de nuevo, sentí que a alguien le importaba.

Y ese eras tú.

—No entiendo como Draco Malfoy conmigo no es un idiota como con los demás.—te mire mientras negabas con la cabeza sonriendo.—Bueno... a veces.

Reímos juntos en un unísono.

—Por que contigo no tengo que aparentar nada. Con los demás seré un maldito idiota, pero contigo ya no puedo hacerlo y aunque ya lo eh hecho repetidas veces, realmente lo siento, lo lamento si te hice sufrir, pero debes entender que así soy, pero muy en el fondo se que mereces ser feliz, por que así como me exigen a mi, así lo hacen contigo.—murmuraste acercándote a mi.—Perdón por haberte roto en tantos pedazos, queriendo que fueras igual de rota que yo.—te acercaste más.—Y por todas las veces que te deje en ridiculo.—Te acercaste más quedando a pequeños centímetros de nuestros labios, humedeciste tus labios y de nuevo miraste mis ojos.—Se que siempre arruino todo pero créeme que esto no lo quiero arruinar.—Acariciaste mi labio inferior haciéndome tragar en seco.—Pero te quiero en mi vida.

Te quiero a mi lado.

•

Luna Lovegood.

—Ey! Luna a donde vas? Pensé que cenarías hoy con nosotros..

—Oh lo siento, eh estado buscando a Aurora, y no tengo apetito.—mire mi pulsera lila.

—De verdad siento lo que estás pasando Luna, pero quiero que sepas que..siempre podrás contar conmigo, después de todo eres una niña con muchas cualidades.

—Gracias Hermione, es lindo de tu parte escucharlo.

—Se que nunca lo dije pero te considero mi amiga.

—De acuerdo.—sonreí y sin más seguí mi camino en busca de ti.

Mire en cada rincón en el cual solías decir que te gustaba estar, y en cada rincón veía la ilusión de ti.

Te veía allí.

•

—Luna! Perdón por no haberte buscado, me quede leyendo en el pasillo frente al salón de adivinación y se me fue la hora!

—No te preocupes Aurora.—tome tu mano.—Te gusta mucho estar por allí no es así?

—Oh de verdad me encanta, se siente muy tranquilo, pero de verdad prefiero mil veces estar contigo que sola en un pasillo.

—Dos gotas de lluvia separadas por el viento, pero al final nos volvemos a encontrar en el mismo camino.

—Que significa..?.—preguntaste.

—Es lo que somos.

—Dos gotas de lluvia..—pensaste.—pero al final nos volvemos a encontrar.—levantaste tus ojos y me miraste con una luz.—Tiene un lindo sentido.

—Me gusta la idea de saber que al final nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Tienes razón luna, puedo decirte algo?.—dudaste.—pero no quiero que te alejes...

—Está bien cuéntamelo, todos somos libres de expresar lo que sentimos, somos personas con sentimientos, no me alejaré.

—De acuerdo...—suspiraste.—creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Y ahí fue cuando supe que amor es amor.

—Sabes me gusta pensar que esta es la vida donde encontramos a la persona correcta para nosotros y qué es el amor de nuestra eternidad.—mire tu pulsera y luego la mía.—Me gusta pensar que esta es esta vida contigo, Aurora.

•

—Boo!.

—Blaise ya te dije que no eres un vampiro.—reí mientras me acomodaba en la cama.—Además los vampiros no dicen !Boo! Cuando van a morder.

—Siento que soy un vampiro muy en el fondo...—pensó.—Además hoy vi líquido rojo y se me antojo.

—Era jarabe de cerezas para los waffles...

—Oh...bueno..ahora se por que me lo acabe.—te levantaste y caminaste hasta tu diario.—Creó que hoy si tengo algo bueno que anotar.

Hojeaste tu diario hasta llegar a las últimas páginas en blanco de este;

Diario.

Perdón por no haber escrito, realmente nada me motivaba a escribir a menos que hubieras querido escuchar que solo comía waffles o solo leía revistas.

Pero pasó algo interesante;

Soy un VAMPIRO!!

muy en el fondo lo sé...

Cada que veo cosas rojas me da sed..

Bueno tal vez sea el agua de jamaica que me tome en la tarde por el calor...

Pero no lo sé...

Daddy vampiro Blaise.

•••

—Te arrepientes?

—De que?.—pregunte alzando mi mirada.

—No lo se.—Tú voz tembló.—Todo.

Me quede callada por un largo momento. El calor inundó las mejillas de Draco. 

•

Abrí la boca para decirle que se olvidara de lo que pregunte, pero finalmente respondiste;.—El hecho de que no hayamos sido responsables y tampoco de haber tenido opción de poder tomar nuestras decisiones, no significa que no fueras lo mejor que me había pasado, por que lo eras y todavía lo eres.

—Si.—Dije con ojos relucientes.—Tu, también.

•

Mientras los Slytherins disfrutaban de un buen día de reencuentro poco sabían que habían algunos que el sueño no podían conciliar.

Entre ellos Edward...

—Ha hablado con ella?.—preguntó molestó mi padre.

—No padre.., solo ah estado en su habitación con sus amigos.—mencione serio.

—Incluyendo al hijo de Lucius?

—Um..—pensé antes de responder sabiendo que un si o un no realmente no cambiaria nada.—Si padre.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en mi mejilla derecha dejando una leve marca rojiza a su alrededor.

—Eres un inútil!.—suspiro pasando su mano por su frente.—Lo único que debes de hacer es enamorar a esa niña encaprichada.

—Lo eh intentado..—suspire.—Bastante, pero ama a Malfoy.

—Y acaso eso importa? Se casará contigo no con ese niño problema.

—Cómo se supone que debo acercarme a ella si Malfoy no se le despega.

—Eso es tu deber de averiguar!, haz algo de una buena vez, haz que la engañe o no se. Pero has algo Edward!

—Está bien Padre.

—Si no lo hacemos el señor oscuro estará decepcionado, además seríamos los primeros en obtener su pequeño problema.

—Elizabeth?

—Pues claro quien más!

—Que hay de Potter?

—Potter es un inútil que cree que puede derrotar al señor oscuro junto con sus patéticos amigos.—rodo los ojos.—Tenemos las de ganar y tener prestigio si le entregamos a Elizabeth.

—...

—Además estoy seguro que la chica Grey es bastante débil como para poder matar a su "amada" prima, aunque pensándolo bien estoy seguro que es capaz de matarla si no quiere que su familia muera.

—Aurora no se a acercado a ella desde que regresó, padre.

—Que bueno que me lo informas, el señor oscuro estará contento de escuchar que su nueva mortifaga no cumple con sus ordenes.

—Nosotros también somos mortifagos padre..

—Cállate nos van a escuchar!, además somos mortifagos en secreto para espiar por el señor oscuro a los de la orden.

—Como va el plan?

—El señor oscuro tiene planeado atacar mañana o pasado, al parecer el hijo de Lucius termino el armario, ahora solo falta que tenga el valor de matar al viejo.

—Quieres que espíe sus movimientos para que le informes al señor oscuro si está planeando algo para matar a Dumbledore.

—Me servirás de utilidad pero no te olvides de tu verdadero deber.—empujó brevemente mi hombro haciéndome tambalear.—Por una vez en tu vida hazme sentir orgulloso.

—D-De acuerdo..

—Tengo que irme..hablaremos por carta.

—Si padre.

•


	68. Goodbye

Horas Antes;  
Aurora Grey

—Vaya, hasta que vienes a una reunión..creo que no te ah quedado muy claro que ahora eres una mortifaga.—dudo el señor oscuro.—Creo que debemos darte una lección.

—No,por favor..por favor..—lágrimas comenzaron a caer.—No soy mala persona..solo..

—No me interesa, no cumples mis ordenes!.—saco su varita.—!CRUCIO!

El dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero el dolor ya no era nada.

—Mi señor parece que Aurora aún no se arrepiente.—murmuro bellatrix con malicia.

—Tienes razón...—volvió a apuntarme.

—No! Por favor! Ya hare lo que me pida! Por favor!

—!CRUCIO!

—P..por favor!

—Aurora sabes muy bien que si no cumples mis ordenes, tus padres morirán, lo comprendes no?

—S-si mi señor.

—Y no pienses en escapar por que te encontraremos, la marca siempre estará contigo, siempre te podré encontrar.

•  
Presente;  
Luna Lovegood

Ya eran alrededor de las 5am no podía dormir y por alguna extraña razón me encontraba caminando en silencio hacia la torre de Astronomía.

Mire a todos lados esperando poder verte pero no fue así, en ningún pasillo te encontrabas, pero era aquí cuando me preguntaba por qué no pedías ayuda. Por qué no querías tener a alguien a tu lado para enfrentar lo que te pasaba.

Camine hasta la cima de la Torre de astronomía para ver las estrellas como solíamos hacerlo, pero fue ahí donde te encontré.

Y al detenerme ahí la nostalgia invadió mi ser, recordando las noches de susurros mientras veíamos las estrellas, aquello hizo que un sollozo escapara de mis labios.

Y después te vi;

En la cima llorando parada en la orilla de esta.

—Aurora..que h-aces?.—me acerqué con cuidado hacia ti.—Aurora..

—Luna...vete.—miraste de nuevo hacia abajo.—No deberías de estar aquí..

—Aurora..no me dejes.

—Oh luna...mi hermosa luna..—me miraste pero ahora tus ojos no brillaban.—Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido.

—Sabias..que la primera vez que te vi en el lago pensé; que nunca había visto nada más cautivador y hermoso?—mencione acercándome aún más.—Por favor baja de allí.

—Por que me estás diciendo esto?.—dijiste tristemente.

—Te vi y quería estar cerca de ti, quería que me dejaras entrar a tu vida y luego tú lo hiciste, me dejaste entrar.—inhale suavemente el suave viento de la noche.—Y ahora que te tengo me aterroriza perderte.

—Luna..—levantaste la manga de tu blusa dejando al descubierto tu marca.—No puedo hacerlo..no soy mala persona.

—Aurora yo te amo, y no importa ninguna marca a mi no me importa.

—Se que debí contártelo.—añade en voz baja.—Pero siempre tengo la impresión de que vas a hacer..lo que todos hacen...Salir corriendo. Pero por un extraño motivo , sigues aquí.

—Saldremos juntas de esto..—murmuré subiendo a la orilla solo a unos metros del vacío.—No estás sola.

—Oh luna..esto es más difícil que correr por las noches de flint, si no hago mi misión me matarán de alguna u otra forma, incluso a mis padres.—breves lágrimas caían por tus mejillas.—Para mi no hay futuro, en cambio para ti si.

—Aurora..

—Solo recuerda que siempre te ame, siempre te mire desde lejos, siempre has sido tú.

—Me dejarás..?.—pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Cariño..no hay nada en este mundo que no anhele más que estar contigo en un futuro recorriendo el mundo.—pusiste debajo de mi oreja un poco de mi cabello.—Pero sabes que no me puedo quedar..no quiero que mi familia muera.

—Por favor.—dije en desespero.—Solo quédate..

—Vemos las estrellas por última vez?.—preguntaste tomando mi mano.

Mi boca se curveo en una sonrisa de tristeza.—Por supuesto.

—Estoy feliz de que esta allá sido la vida donde encontré al amor de mi vida, el cual amare eternamente.—murmuraste.

—Aurora debe haber una manera...

—Ya sufrí mucho...—varias lagrimas caían de tus mejillas.—Solo quiero estar en paz....y a tu lado solo te pongo en riesgo.

—Quiero estar eternamente a tu lado..—murmure.—Así que toma mi mano.

Lentamente nos acercamos a la orilla de la Torre de astronomía,tome tu mano viendo todo a mi alrededor,esperando no olvidar nada.

—Desearía haberte protegido de todo.

—Me hiciste feliz.—Murmuraste.—No hagas esto por mi, no termines todo por mi, solo trata de olvidarme y vive feliz.

Sentí como todo mi mundo cayó al suelo y también quise hacerlo,pero me obligaba a pensar que había otra manera de mantenerte a salvo. Pero no la había.

Y mi alma estaba llorando.

—Oh Aurora, aún intente olvidar el color de tus ojos, no podría son del mismo color que los míos, y si..eso fue una parte que me cautivó de ti.—tome tu mano con fuerza.—Y te prometí estar siempre contigo.

—Luna..no.

—Digas lo que digas siempre iré a donde tú vayas.—murmure armando el valor.—Juntas?

—No luna, no hagas esto por mi, no por favor.

—Estaremos juntas y felices que más puedo pedir, tengo todo si estoy contigo pero no tengo nada si no estoy contigo.—Eres lo único en mi vida que no podría olvidar.

Te mire una última vez queriendo que fueras la última persona por ver.

—Juntas?

—Siempre.

Y sin más todo se volvió luz...

Todo era Paz..

•

—Luna abre los ojos!.—reíste.—Mira que hermoso es este lugar!

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estabas tú...caminando a mi lado en un lago.

—Aurora esto es hermoso...

—Mira! Ven corre! Somos libres!

—Somos libres...

—Y estamos juntas.—tomaste mi mano para caminar.—Ven vayamos a buscar té.

—Vamos..—Dos gotas de lluvia separadas por el viento, pero al final nos volvemos a encontrar en el mismo camino.

•

Padres:

Si están leyendo esto, es por que necesito que huyan.. muy lejos, necesito que huyan por mi, por que si están leyendo esto es por que yo ya no estoy aquí, ahora soy feliz y estoy en paz.

Solo cuídense por favor y traten de olvidarme, no importa si me olvidan solo por favor traten de hacerlo.

Muchas cosas pasaron que realmente nunca llegue a creer que alguna vez me pasarían, fui feliz en Hogwarts, conocí a una chica..si una chica su nombre es Luna Lovegood me enseño muchas cosas, me enseño lo bonita que es la familia, lo hermoso que es el amor.

Así que no se preocupen por qué fui feliz.

Me hicieron mortifaga, Elizabeth no lo sabía, pero me pidieron matarla, esa era mi misión, pero es mi familia...y de lo contrario de no hacerlo ustedes morirían, así que huyan..

Ya no se preocupen por mi.

Ahora soy feliz.

Aurora Grey

•

Elizabeth

Oh prima cuídate si?   
Fuiste una hermosa prima, siempre quise tener tu cabello, tus ojos, pero siempre me hiciste sentir hermosa, me hiciste reír, juntas éramos el mejor dúo, perdóname por distanciarme pero encontre el amor y tú más que nadie debes saber que el amor te mantiene bastante ocupada.

Me alegro de saber que tienes a alguien que te ama, solo cuídate si?

El señor oscuro está tras de ti, te quieren matar..

Como lo sé? Me volvieron mortifaga, y esa era mi misión, pero eres mi familia, nunca haría nada para lastimarte.

No te preocupes por mi si? Soy feliz 

Nunca dejes de comer tus ranas de chocolate con menta si? Hazlo por mi .

Recuérdame en los momentos bonitos, donde nos cambiábamos y nos arreglábamos para los bailes, nuestras platicas sobre tus amoríos con draco, recuerda cada uno de mis consejos.

Y sobre todo.

Recuerda que tienes personas que te aman.

Y que siempre lo harán.

Dile a Theo que fue muy importante en mi vida, que gracias a él supe que de una amistad puede surgir algo hermoso, y que esperó que su vida a lado de Blaise sea hermosa.

Se lo merece.

Aurora Grey.

"You were my soulmate.."


	69. Los planes

*  
|

Recuerdo despertar y ver debajo de la puerta un blanco sobre con las iniciales (AG), y sonreí por que pensé que era tu forma de comunicarte conmigo y con Draco de que estabas bien.

Pero se que ahora estas bien, pero no de la manera que hubiera querido.

Narrador omnisciente

Todas las casas se juntaron fuera del castillo para caminar hacia el gran lago, de frente estaban los profesores con una apagada mirada en su rostro.

"Estamos aquí para una pequeña ceremonia para despedir a unas alumnas que fueron muy especiales para algunos de aquí, Aurora Grey y Luna Lovegood fueron encontradas alrededor de las 6 Am de este día sin vida..aunque no estén aquí presentes estarán presentes en el corazón de cada uno que tuvo la oportunidad de tener a estas bellas personas en su vida."

Sollozos se escuchaban al fondo, tanto por Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"Fueron grandes personas y hoy lo único que podemos hacer es levantar nuestras varitas y desearles que donde sea que estén, sean felices."

Mencionaba Dumbledore el discurso.

Elizabeth no paraba de llorar mientras el pecho de Draco era su único refugió, Theo soltaba pequeños suspiros de tristeza al igual que todos los amigos de Aurora y Luna, incluyendo al Trío de oro.

"Donde sea que estén..sean infinita mente felices.."—susurro Dumbledore mientras cada uno de ellos levantaba su varita.

"Te extrañare Aurora.."—suspiro Elizabeth.—"Al igual qué a ti luna, gracias por haber hecho feliz a Aurora."—levantó su varita.

•  
Draco Malfoy

—Draco,¿Puedo estar contigo? No quiero estar sola..

Hundí mis pies en aquel césped ignorando aquella ráfaga de viento fría.

—Si,ven aquí.—suspire abriendo mis brazos.

Camino hacia mi aferrándose a mi con dulzura,yo seguí mirando el lago ahora solo con un semblante triste.

—¿Sabes lo que más odio de esto?—Ella me miro esperando mi respuesta.—Asentí.—.Odio no poder dejarla ir como ella me pidió, odio no poder llorar su pérdida bien.

—Lo harás.—le prometí.—Aunque se que duele algún día lo harás, no eres de piedra así que algún día lo harás.

Me miro y se volvió a aferrar a mi con miedo.

Ladee una sonrisa y luego bese su coronilla de Elizabeth. Puede que no estuviera en mi mejor momento, que tuviera miedo de que la batalla llegaría mañana, pero ahora tenía todo y lo tenía justo aferrándose a mi con dulzura.

—Hechas de menos a luna?.—preguntó.—Se que era tu amiga muy en el fondo.

Suspire y sonreí.—Desde que supe que ya no estaba aquí, la extraño.

—¿Y por qué sonríes en vez de llorar?.—pregunto sin entender.

—Por qué nunca debes dejar de sonreír y eso lo aprendí de ella, es lo que ella hubiese querido que nunca dejara de sonreír.

—Tienes razón, luna era extraordinaria.—sonrió entre lágrimas.—Ahora se porque Aurora se enamoró de ella.

—Son felices y es lo que cuenta.

—Lo se..

•

Elizabeth Mikaelsson 

A lo lejos Harry y sus amigos venían con calma hacia nosotros dos.

—Pottah ,la comadreja y la novia de comadreja vienen.—mencionó Draco con molestia.

—No vayas a pelear por favor, hoy no..—mencione débilmente.

—No prometo nada pero bien.

Se acercaron con cautela hasta quedar frente a nosotros.

—Elizabeth...—mencionó Harry.—Lamentó lo de Aurora..

Draco forzó su agarre en mi cintura atrayéndome a él.

—Gracias Harry.

—Aurora fue muy linda persona...luna nos contaba maravíllalas de ella.—Agregó Hermione.

—Lamentó lo de Luna..—respondí.—Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Dentro de todo eres nuestra amiga Elizabeth.—mencionó ron incómodo por la mirada de Draco.—Sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros.

—Lo se..

—Elizabeth umm sabemos que Ya sabes quien nos está buscando a ambos y seria bueno unirnos, debemos idear un plan lo antes posible.

—Ahora no Pottah , no es el mejor momento.—agregó con desagrado Draco.—Acaba de morir su prima y tu hablando de planes?!

—Yo..solo decía.

—Draco está bien.—murmuré tomando su mano.—me parece bien Harry,nos vemos luego?

—Claro..te parece a las 7pm en la biblioteca?

—Por supuesto.—comenté.—Draco puede venir?

—Si el quiere no hay problema.

—Oh está bien, no es que quiera compartir mi tiempo con la comadreja y cara rajada.—me murmuro Draco.

—Draco!

—Bien.

•

—Gracias por venir Elizabeth.—miro al rubio a lado mío.—Y Malfoy..

—Algún problema Pottah?.—contestó desafiante.

—Bueno no peleen..., vamos a sentarnos.—agregue.

Con cautela ambos fueron y se sentaron en la mesa del fondo donde Hermione y ron ya esperaban por ellos mientras Harry mistaba expectante la escena.

—Elizabeth sabemos que eres Vampira, que asumiste la coronación....

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con Ya sabes quien,Harry?

—Bueno Elizabeth umm veras, tengo sueños que El quiera que yo vea y entre estos sueños apareciste tú..—trago en seco.—Tenemos que derrotarlo.

—Pero tu cómo sabes eso!? Y como planeas hacerlo..? Es uno de los magos más poderosos de sus tiempos.

—Estuvimos buscando todos los horrocrux y creemos que el último es Nagini su serpiente.

—Oh, y Elizabeth donde entra!?.—pregunto Draco.

—Pues Elizabeth es parte de la clave, tenemos planeado que Harry y ella se enfrenten a el de frente.—dijo Hermione.

—Y dejas a suerte su vida!?.—miro molesto.—Esto es ridiculo.

—Draco..—murmuré tomando su mano.—Y si no hay otra manera?

—No, no lo harás.

—Draco..

—Elizabeth no! No seas egoísta!!

—Draco..Elizabeth tiene razón, no hay otra manera, además ganaríamos y salvaríamos el mundo mágico.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Pottah.—soltó mi mano.—Te veo luego.

Y sin más salió de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento por eso..—sonreí con vergüenza.—El plan está bien..cualquier cosa nos mantenemos en contacto...

Una lechuza comenzó a picar en la ventana de la biblioteca, la reconocí como la lechuza de mi familia.

—Oh llegó algo esperen.

Camine y abrí la ventana tomando en manos el paquete que está tenía entre las patas.

En el pequeño paquete de encontraba una pequeña Daga..

Elizabeth 

Es tiempo, prepárate no nos defraudes y se la reina que queremos que seas.  
Cuida a Edward o encuéntralo no se separen.

EM

•

—Chicos..—mire al trío de oro que me miraba con bastante curiosidad.—Es tiempo.

—Tiempo? De qué?

—El viene.—murmure.—Harry prepárate nos vemos en el gran salón.

•


	70. Tiempo atrás

•

Batalla de Hogwarts I  
Horas antes 

Varios estudiantes de todas las casas comenzaron a correr por todos los pasillos amontonándose mientras la profesora Mcgonagall corría por delante.

"Guarden la calma todos al gran salón, sepárense por casas!!"

Corrí rápidamente a mi sala común en busca de Blaise, Theo y Draco.

•  
Presente

—Elizabeth!!.—gritó alguien por detrás.—Elizabeth!!

Voltee rápidamente mientras corría hacia mi sala común.

—Edward?!.—murmuré.—Ahora no, debo buscar a mis amigos.

—No Elizabeth, debemos escondernos!

—Edward! No me voy a esconder como una cobarde y tampoco dejaré a mis amigos!

—Elizabeth..por favor.

—Lo siento pero ellos son mis amigos y con ellos esta el amor de mi vida.

Sin esperar respuesta comencé a correr sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a la sala común pero ya era un caos total, sillones desgarrados, todos los libros estaban tirados en la sala común.

—Blaise!! Theo!! Draco!!

—Elizabeth! Por acá!

—Blaise..Theo ¿Donde está Draco!?

Ambos se miraron con miradas cómplices.

—Solo se fue, dijo que tenía que hacer algo pero no ah regresado.

—Hacer algo? Pero qué? 

No contestaron 

—Hablen!!

—Tiene que matar a Dumbledore..

—Que!!? No, no, donde está!?

—No lo sabemos sólo se fue..

—Quédense aquí, iré a buscarlo.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido posible buscándolo entre todos las personas que corría a mi alrededor, algunas con unos rasguños ya visibles en sus rostros.

•  
Un mes Antes..

—Harry ni Elizabeth deben enterarse, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que sea necesario, de otra forma, ¿cómo tendrían la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo que tiene que hacer?

– Pero, ¿qué deben hacer?

– Eso el algo entre Harry y yo. Ahora escucha con atención, Severus. Llegará un momento... después de mi muerte... ¡no discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente.

– ¿Nagini? – Snape parecía atónito.

– Precisamente. Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, y la mantenga segura junto a él bajo protección mágica, entonces, creo, será seguro decírselo a Harry tengo un plan diferente para la joven Elizabeth.

– ¿Decirle qué? ¿Que plan?

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

– Decirle que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarlo, cuando Lily puso su propia vida entre ellos, como un escudo, la Maldición Asesina rebotó en Lord Voldemort, y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se apartó del resto, y fue a caer en la única alma viviente que quedaba en ese lugar. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con la mente de Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, perdido por Lord Voldemort, permanezca adjunto y protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir.

– ¿Así que el chico... el chico debe morir? – preguntó Snape, con calma.— ¿O es la chica?

– Y debe hacerlo Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial. Elizabeth no es la elegida realmente no comparte un vínculo con Voldemort solo Harry.

Otro silencio interminable. Luego Snape dijo:

-Pensé... que todos estos años... lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily. 

-Lo hemos protegido porque es esencial enseñarle, educarle, dejarle que pruebe su fuerza – dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos aún cerrados – Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos se hace cada vez más fuerte, se desarrolla como un parásito. A veces creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si le conozco bien, él lo habra arreglado todo para que cuando salga a enfrentar su muerte, ésta realmente signifique el fin de Voldemort.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Snape estaba horrorizado.

– ¿Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?

– No te sorprendas, Severus. ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?

– Últimamente, sólo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar – dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie – Me has utilizado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– He espiado y mentido por ti, me he puesto en peligro mortal por ti. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dices que le has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero...

– Esto es conmovedor, Severus – dijo Dumbledore seriamente – ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo?

– ¿De él? – gritó Snape – Especto Patronum!  
De la punta de su varita salió una sombra plateada. Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana. Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado se desvanecía le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

– Siempre – dijo Snape.

•

Juramento inquebrantable.

—Narcissa...—murmuró Snape al abrir la puerta de su casa.—Bella..

—Snape..necesito tu ayuda

Snape miro atónito a ambas hermanas quienes en el momento se encontraban bastante serias al respecto.

—Tomen asiento.—pidió.—Ayuda sobre que Narcissa.

—Un Juramento inquebrantable.

Snape casi deja caer la taza de té que tenía en las manos, atónito las miro a ambas para mover sus manos en nerviosismo.

—Ju-juramento!? No comprendo, por que querrías mi ayuda?

—Es Draco, Snape, es mi hijo y no puedo ayudar mas, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

—Se que Draco obtuvo la marca, pero en que más podría ayudarte?

—Bien, es que no es solo Draco, Snape también es la joven Elizabeth..

—La chica Mikaelsson? Ella que tiene que ver con esto? Ella no es tu hija.

—No es mi hija, pero Draco la ama, y no quiero lastimar a mi hijo.

—Snape te recomiendo que dejes de hacer preguntas y hagamos de una vez por todas el juramento...—murmuro molesta Bellatrix sacando su varita.

—Bella no es necesario.—Narcissa dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Snape.—Por favor..

—De acuerdo...—sin más tomó la mano de Narcissa entrelazando sus manos, fluyendo su energía y con esta misma la sinceridad de ambos.

"¿Lo harás, Severus, vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, en su intento de cumplir con los deseos del Señor Oscuro? ¿Y vas, con todo lo que esté a tu alcance, a protegerlo de todo daño ? Y ¿Si lo consideras conveniente... si parece que Draco fallará... vas a llevar a cabo la obra que el Señor Oscuro ha ordenado a Draco llevar a cabo?

—Aceptó..

"Y con esto.. aceptas mantener a salvo a Elizabeth? Ayudarla o guiarla en el buen camino.. si esto depende seguir cualquier plan que Albus tenga planeado para ella..?

—Aceptó..

Y sin más bella dirigió su varita a ambos brazos entrelazados formando un leve velo brillante, así uniendo el juramento inquebrantable..

•

"Gracias por amarme cuando todavía tengo sabor a infarto y a guerra."


	71. Don’t you understand

"Y entonces lo entendí por fin..  
Mirarte era soplar velas   
Teniendo el deseo en frente."

Y ese deseo eras tú.

Y al fin lo entendí..  
Pero ya era tarde

•  
Minutos antes

—Debo hacer algo, quédense aquí.—nervioso los mire por última vez antes de salir.

—Draco..vamos contigo.

—No Blaise esto debo hacerlo solo.

Blaise miro a Theo con tristeza mientras Theo me miraba con temor.

—Draco.—me miro reconfortante.—Es tu misión?

—Si Theo.—murmuré.—si llega Elizabeth díganle que tuve que hacer algo.

Salí apresurado en busca de Dumbledore.

Mi misión debía ser cumplida, para esto fui destinado desde un principio, y eso lo acepté cuando entendí al ver que no importe que rasguños mi antebrazo tenga con tal de sacar la marca, que al final es imposible de sacar.

Es mi destino 

Siempre lo fue.

•  
Horas antes

Dumbledore y Harry Potter dejaron la escuela en busca de uno de los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort. Rosmerta vio a Harry y Dumbledore partir desde el pueblo de Hogsmeade y le avisó a Draco Malfoy. 

Dumbledore estaba muy debilitado por una poción que se vio obligado a beber, durante su aventura. Él y Harry se aparecieron de nuevo a Hogsmeade después. Una vez que Rosmerta le informó Dumbledore de la Marca Tenebrosa encima del colegio.

"La marca está sobre la escuela, necesitan ir.."

El y Harry volaron de regreso al colegio en escobas de Rosmerta. Una vez que habían llegado, Dumbledore se quedó en la torre de Astronomía.

Pero en unos minutos el ya era acorralado por Draco.

—Buenas noches Draco, ¿Qué te trae aquí en esta hermosa noche de primavera?

—¿Quien mas está aquí!? Te oí hablar.

—Sabes.. A menudo me hablo en voz alta. Lo encuentro extraordinariamente útil, ayuda bastante a ordenar nuestros pensamientos, incluso nuestros sentimientos Draco.., ¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?—miro fijamente a Draco que se encontraba asustado sosteniendo la varita entre su suave mano.—Draco tu no eres un asesino.

Draco indignado tomó con más fuerza la varita entre sus manos.

—¿!Como puedes saber tú lo que soy? No me conoces, nunca fui de tu agrado, ¡He hecho cosas horribles!

—Eres de mi agrado Draco...—susurro.—Cosas horribles? ¿Como maldecir a Katie Bell y esperar que, a cambio, me lleve un collar maldito? ¿Como reemplazar una botella de aguamiel con una atada con veneno?.—débilmente continuo.—Perdóname, Draco, pero no puedo evitar sentir que estas acciones son tan débiles que tu corazón realmente no podría estar en ellas.

—¡El confía en mi! !Fui elegido! No tuve opción!.—revela la marca que cubría su antebrazo de tez blanquecina.—Crees que hubiera querido que este fuera mi miserable destino?

—Te lo haré fácil.—levanta su varita.

—!Expelliarmus!.—gritó en enojo.

La varita sale volando de las manos de Dumbledore dejándolo fuera de su alcance.—Buena, muy buena, siempre has sido un mago excepcional.

—Como puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera prestabas atención en alguien que no fuera Potter.

—Por qué te conozco Draco, no era necesario mirarte para saberlo, así como tampoco fue un impedimento para Elizabeth enamorarse de ti por quien eres y no por tu destino.

—Tú no sabes nada de ella, ni de nosotros...—murmuro.—Nada.

—Oh Draco.. créeme que lo sé, te ama con cada átomo de su ser.—murmuro.—Y se que no eres un asesino, hazlo por ella, déjame ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.—dijo con recelo.—Tal vez antes, pero llegas tarde.

—¿Cuando me mates que pasara contigo Draco?.—suspiro.—Lo seguirás fielmente dejando todo atrás incluso a ella y a tus amigos?

—No..no lo sé.

—Draco eres bastante joven para tener que pasar por unas decisiones cómo estás, al igual que Elizabeth que tristemente tiene que dirigir como reina a su corta Edad.—camino.—Ustedes han nacido  
Con un destino y sin alguna opción.

—Tú no sabes nada!

—Déjame ayudarte.—suspiro.—Necesitó ayudarla a ella también.

—Llegas tarde.—alzó de nuevo la varita , rompiendo en lágrimas.—!Ya no puedes ayudarnos! ¿No lo entiendes!? ! Tengo que hacer esto! ! Tengo que matarte aunque no quiera! ! Oh matara a mi familia.

—Y qué hay de Elizabeth?

Rompió en lágrimas, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.—No, no puedo evitarlo, no no se que hacer, el la quiere matar, y no puedo hacer nada..

—Puedo ayudar..

—No! Ya te dije que no puedes! Es tarde!

—Draco...—suspiro alguien por detrás.

•  
Recuerdo   
Meses atrás.

—Tú la amas?

—La quiero mucho,madre.¿ cómo puedo amar a alguien si ni siquiera me amo a mi mismo?

—No deberías de ser tan duro contigo hijo, eres un gran chico,Draco.

—Tengo mis propios tormentos, tengo suficiente lidiando con ellos.

—Eres muy joven para tener esas preocupaciones.—murmuro sosteniendo mi mano.

—Creó que deje de ser un niño hace mucho, desde que mi padre dejó de importarle.—replique con molestia.

—Tú padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—No se como sigues con el,madre. Te lastima, y no lo niegues me doy cuenta y físicamente no, eso jamás lo permitiría.—Admití entre dientes.—Pero tú lo amas.

—El es buena persona.—murmuro.—Esta roto por dentro, pero el amor puede hacer muchas cosas.—sonrió flojamente.

—¿Elizabeth pensará eso de mi?—pregunté cabizbajo.

—Estoy muy segura de que si,ella es una gran persona.—murmuro.—también igual que tú, y se a que en un futuro ambos serán muy felices.

—Eso esperó.

—Espero algún día la traigas a cenar.—sonrió.—Ella me agrada.

•

—Aprendí a amarla..—susurre tomando por sorpresa a mi madre.

—¿Cómo?

—Me ayudo a amarme a mi mismo..—suspire.—me encontré a mi mismo en el borde del abismo gracias a ella.

—No sabes lo feliz que soy de escuchar eso.

—Aún no me amo por completo, no me comprendo,—murmuré.—pero ahora se que ella es lo que quiero.

Y lo entendí al verla a mi lado por las mañanas.

"Te amo Draco."—suspiro moviendo su cabeza por la almohada.—Siempre sonríes cuando lo  
Hago, comienzo a avergonzarme.—río.

"Yo también te amo."—reí.—realmente lo hago.

•


	72. 3er Recuerdo

Recuerdos en diferentes tiempos.

—Malditos juegos.—reclamó Blaise molesto dejándose caer por completo en el sillón .

—Blaise!—reí.—no seas aguafiestas,hasta Theo sigue jugando.

—Si porque no han perdido más de 3 veces perdiendo 49 galeones.

—Blaise...

—Ya no quiero..—refunfuño.—Ya me quede sin dinero para mis ranas de chocolate y mis revistas.

Theo y Elizabeth se miraron mutuamente para estallar en risas.

—Maldito Hogsmonopoly.—dijo Blaise sentándose en el piso de nuevo.—Si Draco nos ve jugando Hogsmonopoly en su cuarto nos mata.

—Claro que no, yo lo convenzo.—susurré con sonrisa pícara.

—Oh..Elizabeth es una perra sexy.—río Theo.—Se aprovecha de sus atributos con Draco.

—Idiotas.

—No se porque no puedo ganarte.—reclamo Blaise.—Algún día lo haré y le dire a mis hijos que soy el Daddy en Hogsmonopoly.

—A que yo si puedo — dijo el chico rubio mientras se acercaba a nosotros con sus guardaespaldas. Llevaba una camisa a botones negra con unos pantalones negros.

—No creo que puedas vencerme.—dije sonriente.—Soy la mejor en este juego.

—No nomas en eso.—dijo Draco sonriente.

—Draco!.—reclame.

—Uhh...noches de fiebre de sábado por la noche.—río Blaise.

Todos comenzamos a reír.

—Tienes miedo a que sea mejor que tú en este juego?—pregunto con su sonrisa encantadora pero creída.

—No, por que se que lo soy,¿jugamos?—dije desafiante.—Solo Aurora me gana en este juego, pero debe de estarse besando con Luna.

—Por supuesto.—dijo para darme un beso, Blaise se movió a un costado para dejar espacio para Draco.—Déjala que se bese con quien quiera, se lo merece.

—Vaya primas sexys que tenemos de amigas Blaise.-rio Theo.

El juego comenzó íbamos empatados hasta que gane.

—Está mujer te va a manejar tus propiedades Malfoy mejor que cualquiera!!!.—gritó Theo.—ME CASO! 

—Síguele Theo.—dijo Blaise cruzado de brazos.

—Te dije que soy mejor —dije mientras Blaise, Theo y yo chocábamos las manos.

—Me las vas a pagar Elizabeth.—dijo riendo sin molestia. Me levante y comencé a caminar.

—¿A donde vas?.—pregunto Blaise sacando su labio inferior con tristeza.

Me giré y noté a Draco mirando mi trasero— A mi habitación— dije aguantando la risa.

—Draco! No seas goloso!.—dijo Theo.

—No lo culpo.—dijo Blaise.

—Cuidado Blaise, no quieres que te meta estas piezas en el culo.—dijo Draco.

—Soy mas gay que Dumbledore en tanga.

Reímos mientras Blaise miraba la escena sonriente.

—Malditos idiotas los quiero toda mi vida, júrenme que van a venir a mi casa a platicar aunque tengamos hijos.

—ME APUNTO! Verdad Theo!??

—Si, tenemos que visitar a los huroncitos.. en su amoroso matrimonio con mil hijos.

—Cual matrimonio!?

—Síguele Elizabeth.—dijo Draco apuntándome con el dedo.

—Estoy Jugando!!!.—reí.

•

—Draco tengo que ir a mi habitación.—dije primero.—Además mi mamá quiere que le mande una carta.

—Bien!

—Gracias amor.

—Gracias amor.—imitó Blaise acercándose a Draco.—Mua mua.—dio besos en el aire para después mirar a Draco que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué Draco? Comparte, ella es mi mejor amiga, que me ayudo a aprender a dar besos; así que vete a la mierda.—río.

—Imbecil.—Miró a Blaise que lo veía con sonrisa triunfante, haciendo que Draco lo golpeará en la nuca.

—Por qué diablos todos ustedes me golpean?.—grito frustrado con diversión.-

—Por idiota.—dije.

—Theo! Porque nunca me defiendes!!

Miro a Theo que estaba estallando de la risa en el sillón—lo—lo siento esto es demasiado divertido.

—Ya cállense y dejen al pobre Blaise.—dijo Aurora llegando para abrazar a Blaise

—Ven! Aurora si me quiere!.—dijo abrazándola de vuelta.—Ven aquí.

Deposito un beso en sus labios.

Theo se levanto de inmediato.

—Deja a mi hombre!!.—río

Ambos rieron.

•

—Blaise deja de comer!!.—dijo Draco molesto.

—Theo dile algo!.—dije.

—Blaise deja de comer si no luego estás vomitando todo, y te estas queje y queje toda la noche.

—Déjame si? Son mis antojos de embarazo.

—Blaise no estás embarazado...

—Claro que si Elizabeth, siento un corazón latiendo en mi estómago.—dijo riendo.

—Eres un idiota Blaise, son tus malditas Tripas.

Theo y yo nos reímos de ellos, mientras Blaise miraba con indignación.

—!maldita sea estoy cansado!.—Blaise dijo levantándose de la mesa, bostezo ruidosamente .—"Adiós estrellitas"

—Es tarde ya no?.—pregunté.

—Asi es.—dijo Draco levantándose.—vámonos.

—Bye Theo!

Minutos más tarde.

Mire a Draco y sus ojos ya estaban sobre mi. Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ven aquí tú.—murmuro , con los brazos abiertos. Camine hacia el y coloque mi cabeza en su regazo. Inclinó su cabeza y deposito un cálido beso en mis labios.—"Gracias por estar aquí, Elizabeth."

—Por supuesto.—sonreí.—Por que no lo haría..

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.—No lo sé..—resoplo.—Gracias de verdad.

—Siempre estaré.—le dije en voz baja.—Y gracias por dejarme hacerlo.—dije lentamente quedándome dormida en su regazo en la cama.

"Y gracias por amarme."—dijo Draco en suspiro.

•


	73. Egoista

Draco Malfoy 

—Draco...—mencionó alguien en susurro por detrás.

—Elizabeth..—murmuró Dumbledore.—Déjenme ayudarlos.

—Draco no hagas esto...—suspiro.

—Elizabeth, vete.—murmuré.—tengo que hacer esto.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo, Draco.. por favor..—se acercó a mi lado para tomar mi mano.

La solté de inmediato.

—Elizabeth, vete necesitas esconderte.

—No! No te dejare solo, no me esconderé como una cobarde viendo cómo todos mueren.

—Elizabeth, Draco tiene razón.—mencionó.—Es mejor que te escondas corres peligro.

Al instante entro Bellatrix a lado de otros mortifagos.

—Pero bueno, mira que tenemos aquí. !Bien hecho Draco! Nos trajiste a la reina y al viejo.

—Buenas noches Bellatrix, creo que las presentaciones no hacen falta.—dijo Dumbledore con poco entusiasmo.—Deja ir a la chica.

—¿Dejarla ir? Por supuesto que no, el señor oscuro la quiere, a la gran Elizabeth Mikaelsson..la reina de los vampiros.—río en voz alta.—La que logró hacer débil a Draco.

Camino hacia Elizabeth tomándola por la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame!

—William! Ven por la futura esposa de tu hijo!

Elizabeth miró alrededor confundida.

—¿William?¿Smith? No, eso no es posible.

—Oh..créeme que lo es! Todo este tiempo han sido mortifagos, al parecer tu padre ah sido un imbecil.

La ira se reflejaba en el rostro de Elizabeth.

—¿Imbecil? Oh querida me has subestimado...—Elizabeth miro sonriente a Bellatrix para lograr soltarse de su agarre y con gran velocidad tomar de su cuello estampándola en la pared.

—Uuu..la pequeña vampira está molesta.—miro a todos a su alrededor.—Draco! Mata de una buena vez al estupido viejo!

Draco giro de Nuevo para mirar a Dumbledore de Nuevo.

La varita se movía entre sus temblorosas manos, pequeña capa de sudor era visible en su rostro a pesar de las lágrimas ya no existentes en su rostro.

—Draco..tu no eres un asesino.—menciono de nuevo.

—Draco.—murmuró Elizabeth.—no lo hagas...

Fenrir empujó a todos a su paso para llegar de nuevo a lado de Draco.—No tiene las agallas...es igual a su miserable padre. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

Bellatrix comenzó a patear a Elizabeth causando leve molestia en su estómago.

•

—Bellatrix..que deseas...—murmure en un suspiro.—que deseas y yo te lo cumpliré.

—Elizabeth es mejor no dañar a nadie..—resoplo Dumbledore.

—Creó que es tarde ya no?—comenzó a reír.

—Deseo..tener la aprobación de mi maestro.—dijo Bellatrix cegada por el poder de Elizabeth.—Deseo ser fuerte como el.

—Deseo cumplido...

Al instante Bellatrix comenzó a debilitarse y comenzó a verse como una mujer mayor de edad avanzada, leves canas comenzaban a pintar su cabello, hasta llegar al punto de ser una anciana.

—!Que me has hecho!! Revierte tu hechizo!!—levantó su varita con debilidad.

—No hay poder alguno que levante el hechizo..—río.—te metiste con el poder de un vampiro...agradece que no te mordí para terminar con tu miserable vida.

—!Basta! Draco mátalo!.—grito por última vez.—No hay tiempo!

—¡No!—grito Snape haciendo acto de presencia.

Dumbledore miro a ambos jóvenes, Draco y Elizabeth que aparentaban ser fuertes pero el podía percibir que estaban asustados.

—Severus..por favor.

Snape miro por última vez al que alguna vez llamo amigo, levantando con valentía su varita, mencionó la maldición como una ráfaga de viento.

"!Avada Kedavra!"

—No!.—gritó Elizabeth.

—Agarrenla!.—gritó Bellatrix al instante.

•

Alguien me tomó desprevenida del brazo, cuando estaba apunto de atacar mire de nuevo el rostro conocido.

—Suéltame!

—Elizabeth.—dijo mirando a todos lados.—cálmate.

—Me..me mentiste todo este tiempo.—dije con la voz quebrada.—Confié en ti y eres un mortifago.

—Draco también lo es.

—Pero Draco me dijo la verdad, y el no tenía opción.—dije molesta.—Suéltame,Edward.

Use toda mi fuerza pero era inútil.

—Tú fuerza no funciona conmigo Elizabeth soy un vampiro también.

—Déjala ir Smith.—dijo alguien por detrás.

—No quiero causarle daño Malfoy.—suspiro.—Sabes que debemos salvarla.

—Eso me corresponde a mi, no a ti.

—CRUCIO!.—sonó por detrás.

—Corre!.—grito Edward.

Draco me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo hasta que a lo lejos pudimos ver al trío de oro corriendo en nuestra dirección.

—Elizabeth...—dijo Harry.

—Ha..Harry toma.—dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo la daga.

—Es tuya.

—No, tú debes usarla, está hechizada para que mates a Nagini.

—Elizabeth..no hagas esto que crees qué haces?

—Tú trata de matar a Nagini, yo distraeré al señor oscuro.

—Elizabeth!

—Draco...solo busca a tú madre, todo estará bien.—sonreí débilmente.—Mantente a salvo.

—No! Iré contigo!

—Draco..esté siempre ah sido mi destino, terminar con el, por eso me convertí en reina.—tome su mano con más fuerza.—Busca a Blaise y Theo también. Te amo.

•

Diario

Este fue el año que no vi venir, el que me sacó de la complacencia. Cuando aprendí a dejar de ser obediente, a exigir lo que era legítimamente mío, a negarme a conformarme con menos de lo que merecía.

Perdí la paciencia con una pequeña charla, me enamoré de las conversaciones de medianoche. Crucé la oscuridad con el hombre que amo a mi lado.

Este fue el año en el que perdí a las personas que amo, este fue el año en el que me recordé quién era y qué podría ser, si tan solo abría los brazos y dejaba entrar la luz, dejaba de pensar y comenzaba a vivir.

Sostuve a los que amo más cerca. Dejé ir las cosas que no estaban destinadas a ser mías. Miro a mi pasado de hace tiempo a los ojos y digo: "Ya no eres bienvenido". 

Ahuyentó las telarañas que había dejado permanecer hace demasiado tiempo. Le dije a la luna que lo siento mucho, pero estoy esperando mi tiempo para llegar a la luz del sol, cruzar la esperada luz con el hombre que amo a mi lado.

Pero ahora solo queda esperar lo que el destino tenga en manos.

Elizabeth M.

•

Diario

Mierda..no creí verme de nuevo en este diario que permanecía bajo mi cama casi olvidado.

Realmente no creó atreverme a escribir una carta para Elizabeth así que creo dejarlo escrito aquí.

Esta es una nota de gracias quizá?

Patético.

Elizabeth   
Has dicho todas las cosas que necesitaba escuchar, antes de que supiera que necesitaba escucharlas. Para no tener miedo de todas las cosas que solía temer, antes de saber que no había porqué temerlas.

te amo ... suena patético pero en realidad lo hago.

Rara vez las palabras te amo proceden de un signo de interrogación, pero es una pregunta, y tu respuesta a la mía fue la encarnación de un deseo, el cumplimiento de una promesa.

Fue tan jodidamente extraño en ese momento que tengo que admitirlo.

Quería vomitar, nunca había dicho eso enserio.

Pero en algún lugar entre enamorarse y desenamorarse de ti, la pregunta se derramaba de nuestros labios una y otra vez, respondida fácilmente con hábitos codiciosos y bocas voraces. fue susurrado cautelosamente desde los tejados o tal vez en la torre de astronomía, mirando hacia las alturas aterradoras y las sábanas blancas en admisiones sin aliento.

Espero algún día podértelo decir repetitivamente cada mañana al despertar.

Draco Malfoy.

•

Páginas de diario escritas un día antes de la batalla por la noche.


	74. 4to Recuerdo

Estábamos recostados en su habitación y temerosamente me alejaba de vez en cuando de su lindo calor, por el temor a que se asustara a mi frialdad, perdí mi calor.

—Por qué carajos te alejas?

—Por..? Por qué preguntas?.—pregunte asustada.

—Cada que me quiero acercar a ti, te alejas, si ya no te gusto solo dilo!

—No es eso, de verdad me gustas, es solo que..

—Piensas que te voy a rechazar sólo porque ahora estás más fría que un día de nieve!?

—Si...quiero decir, antes decías que mi calor te ayudaba a sentirte acompañado, pero ahora soy muy fría.

—Eso es una mierda, no me importa si estás fría, con tan solo saber que te tengo a mi lado esta bien!, quiero decir se siente genial.

—Pero es demasiado frío..ademas no quiero morderte.

—Al carajo si me muerdes, seremos lo mismo. Tú poder es bonito a su manera.

—Mi..- mi poder? no lo hace, ¿no sientes ningún dolor? .—él niega con la cabeza.—

— Al contrario. Es la descarga más increíble de adrenalina, no se parece a nada que haya conocido. De hecho, me siento un poco mareado", -dice-, "de la mejor manera posible". —él ríe. sonríe para sí mismo, deja caer la cabeza entre las manos, mira hacia arriba—¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo? Solo acércate, a la mierda si estás fría y quieres morderme.

—No.—digo rápido.

—Está sonriendo. —¿Estás seguro?

—No puedo, solo ... todavía no puedo creer que todavía puedes tocarme ahora que soy un vampiro, temo que mi poder pueda lastimarte, quiero decir ... —sacudiendo la cabeza.— ¿No hay trampa? ¿Realmente te agrada la sensación de tocarme?

—Si. Eres linda todos los días.

—Incluso cuando quiero golpearte de lo idiota que llegas a ser?

—Si.

—Draco, de verdad puedes pedirme que me aleje, no quiero causarte daño.

—Elizabeth, te miro y no tengo miedo, me aceptaste y me diste la mejor mirada de empatía cuando te mostré mi marca, ahora por qué yo no estaría aquí para ti? Te...ya sabes, lo hago de verdad. Estar aquí no es una obligación es un sueño.

—Quiero qué sepas que el día de la batalla lo que sea que pase, estoy dispuesta a todo por ti, por salvarlos a todos.—dije seriamente.—Lo sabes ¿cierto?.—hice una pequeña pausa.—Solo..solo necesito que antes de que suceda cualquier cosa , quiero que sepas que te amo.

—Elizabeth...

—Mi vida ah tenido más sentido desde que estoy aquí contigo, en estas cuatro paredes tal vez pero no quiero quedarme con las ganas de decírtelo. 

—Ven aquí, te pones demasiado sensible por la madrugada.

—Imbecil

—Sensible.

—Idiota.

—Llorona

—Llorón

—Ugh tú ganas, vamos a dormir.

—Y eso que dejas de pelear?.—comencé a reír.

—Estoy practicando para cuando nos casemos, así no te saldrás toda indignada a quedarte en el campo.

—Eres un sensible al igual que yo Draco.

—Nomas para ti.

—Blaise y Theo...espero nos visiten en nuestra casa.

—Oh..créeme que esos idiotas van a querer vivir en nuestra casa.

Comenzamos a reír mientras me abrazaba como si tuviera miedo de perderme.

"A que le tienes tanto miedo Draco Malfoy?"

Déjame averiguarlo..

"Tengo miedo a perderte a ti."

—Deja de leer mi mente pedazo de tonto.

—Te quedas mirando a la nada, que esperabas.

—Idiota, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches tonta.

Y así fue cada noche después de esa, contando los días para que esto acabara, comentando entre risas lo que queríamos para nuestro futuro.

"Quiero un campo repleto de rosas."

"Debe ser una jodida broma..."—dijo serio.

"Claro que no! Se vería muy lindo!!"

"Bien! Pero que sea en una montaña."

"No...me dan miedo las alturas."

"Entonces no hay campo."

"Bueno está bien"

"De acuerdo..ya nos pondremos de acuerdo después."

"Cuando todo esto acabe lo prometo."—dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.


	75. William smith

𝐴𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑦 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑠?

•

Narrador omnisciente 

Harry Potter estaba devastado por la muerte de su fiel amigo Dumbledore, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta gran escuela.

La profesora Mcgonagall hizo su llamado urgente.

"Chicos por favor presten atención!"

La mirada de todos se dirigió a ella y después a Draco.

Todos comenzaron a hacer murmullos.

—Que hace el aquí!.—comentaron varios gryffindor.

—El joven Malfoy no tuvo elección y está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Al que no le parezca puede retirarse.

Todos quedaron callados y solo asistieron.

Elizabeth tomó con fuerza la mano de Draco brindándole apoyo.

Los mortifagos y de Voldemort han logrado entrar al castillo, manténganse unidos y no se separen, si es posible los que deseen pelear quédense aquí, y los que no sean amables de seguir a filch quien los guiara a su sala común en lo que un carruaje llega por ustedes.

Varios niños decidieron regresar a sus casas por su pequeña edad, mientras los demás honorablemente decidieron pelear a favor de la escuela.

De pronto un gran sonido fue escuchado;

"Parece que a pesar de sus minuciosas estrategias de defensa..todavía tiene problemas de seguridad. Y me temo que son bastante extensos."

"Yo se que muchos de ustedes van a querer pelear. Algunos hasta pensarán que pelear es prudente. Pero eso es descabellado. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y a Elizabeth Mikaelsson. Háganlo y nadie sufrirá daño alguno. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y Elizabeth Mikaelsson y dejaré Hogwarts sin daño alguno. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y Elizabeth y serán recompensados. Tienen una hora."

Todos asustados se dirigieron miradas de incertidumbre.

—No pienses en entregarte Elizabeth.—mencionó Draco desafiante.

—Es la única forma de que nadie muera.

A lo lejos una chica comenzó a gritar.

"Agarrenla! Entréguenla! Moriremos si no lo hacemos!.—grito Pansy al fondo.

—No entregaremos a nadie señorita Párkinson.—dijo Mcgonagall.—Filch hazme el favor y lleva a los Slytherins a las mazmorras.

—Que!? No profesora, necesitan estar aquí con todos a salvo.

—Señorita Mikaelsson quieren entregarla y no me daré el lujo de ser responsable de su muerte.—miro todo el salón.—Donde está Harry Potter!?

Comenzó a buscarlo mientras Draco me miraba de forma cómplice.

—"Toma mi mano."

—Para qué?

—No pienso dejarlos encerrados.

Tome su mano y al instante aparecimos en la celda de la mazmorra.

—Hola Pansy! Me extrañaste querida?

—Lárgate! Solo trajiste problemas a esta escuela.

Ignorándola aplicamos el hechizo y una luz logro hacer una pequeña explosión liberando a todos los Slytherin dentro.

—Me lo agradeces después.

Busque a Theo y Blaise pero no estaban allí.

—Y Blaise? Donde está Theo!?.—pregunté.

—No los hemos visto..

—Draco los buscaste cuando te dije!?

—No hubo tiempo! Mcgonagall nos reunió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo en busca de sus amigos, entrando a cada salón posible mientras esquivaban cualquier maldición que se les presentara en el camino.

—¡Draco! Qué haces Niño idiota!?

—Padre..

—Señor Malfoy, Draco no es ningún idiota.—dije desafiante.

—Ahora no Elizabeth, Draco ven, nos matará si se entera que estás apoyando al lado bueno!.—comenzó a forcejear el brazo de Draco.

—!Lucius! Basta!

—Narcissa...

—Lucius nuestro hijo a hecho de todo por tu aprobación, déjalo tomar sus decisiones, déjalo salvar a la mujer que ama.

—Por supuesto que no Narcissa.-dijo Lucius mirándome con desagrado.—Es solo tú capricho de que se casen.

—No ah sido capricho, a si se mencionó en la profecía...o lo has olvidado?

—¿Que profecía?.—preguntamos al unísono.

—Las dos oscuridades se unen y encuentran el lazo mayor así llegando a la luz.

—De acuerdo no entendí, pero se nos hace tarde debemos buscar a Blaise y Theo.—mencionó Elizabeth.

—Draco...—dijo por última vez Lucius.

—Lo lamentó Padre, pero es tiempo de que haga mis cosas por yo mismo, Madre creo que es tiempo que tú también lo hagas.

Y sin más comenzó a caminar con rapidez de la mano con Elizabeth.

—!Cuidado!.—gritó Elizabet al ver a distancia la gran llama que quería impactar sobre Draco.

—!Aqua mentí!—grito.—No te metas con mi novio pedazo de idiota.—sonrió con malicia.—Asustado?

—Asustado de un vampiro sin experiencia? Por favor...no le tengo miedo ni al señor oscuro.

—Oh..William...que decepción me has dado, se me hacía raro que te la pasaras de lame botas con mi padre..—río.—Tanto quieres el poder? Que desgracia...—camino hacia el.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Deberías...no te olvides que soy tu reina.—dijo mientras incrustaba su varita en el corazón del vampiro.—Linda muerte William.

—Aún debes...casarte con mi hijo...—tocio .— se hizo un juramento inquebrantable..—río mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca..—Lo lamentó "reina.

Con molestia Elizabeth volvió a clavar su varita una vez más en su corazón hasta que una mano tomó su hombro.

—"Ya basta..esta muerto."

—Yo...

—No te lamentes...—río Draco.—Eso fue sexy y además salvaste mi vida.

Sonrieron y caminaron hasta llegar a su sala común, mientras varios estudiantes se retaban a duelo con la mayoría de los mortifagos.

A lo lejos podían ver a los inigualables Weasleys.

—Suerte pequeña!

—¿Cuídense si?.—dije sonriente dejándolos atrás.

—Por supuesto! Nosotros nunca fallamos.—rieron mientras hacían una reverencia.—Mi reina.

—Ja! Ja que gracioso.—dije sarcástica.—solo cuídense idiotas tengo aún que probar sus dulces en Crabbe y Goyle.

•  
Momentos antes

—Donde se metieron esos huroncitos?.—susurró Theo.

—Te juro que si se metieron a un salón abandonado a hacer sus cosas para sentir la adrenalina del momento, los borro de mi diario.—mencionó Blaise.

—Solo esperemos a que lleguen, no deben de tardar.

—Llevas diciendo eso hace 20 min, leeré mi revista en lo que llegan.—mencionó Blaise dejándose caer en el suelo.

—Bien.

Estaban sentados en el fondo de la sala común, no había luz así que podrían fácilmente salirse con la suya y no ser vistos.

—Lo ves? Soy lo máximo consiguiendo donde escondernos.

—Shh!

—No me calles!!.—dijo Blaise molesto.—Theo te has vuelto una señora muy molesta.

—Blaise cállate!

—No!

—Blaise!

—Que no!

—Viene alguien!!

—Ah!!!.—grito.

—Blaise cállate por un momento y no grites!!!

—Vaya..vaya..la famosa parejita de los líderes de Slytherin.

—Señor Smith...

—Donde está Elizabeth?.—miro a ambos chicos asustados.—No lo volveré a repetir.

—Eh..no..no lo sabemos.

—No soy idiota! Donde está?!

—Ya dijimos que no sabemos!!! No se crea mucho  
Por ser vampiro y por salir en la portada de la revista Vampiros empresarios!!

—Blaise!!.—gritó Theo.

—Jodido Niño tonto!!.—grito William.

Y sin más tomó con velocidad a Blaise.

—No! Déjalo!.—Theo saco su varita.—Déjalo!!!

—Expelliarmus!!.—gritó William con victoria.

—Por favor déjalo...—dijo Theo con la voz entrecortada..—por favor.

—Ahhhhhhh!.—gritaba Blaise.

—Cállate!!.—gritó William forzando más su agarre en su cuello.—Aprende a respetar a tus superiores Niño idiota.

Theo se apresuró y le lanzó la silla que permanecía a su lado, pero los reflejos de Smith fueron más veloces impidiendo que se estampara en el.

—Donde está ahora su querida Elizabeth? Necesitan ayuda y no está.—río.—que lastima.

—Que lo dejes ir!!!!

William sonrió mientras Blaise no paraba de llorar y con gran velocidad mordió su cuello, por varios minutos para después dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

—No!!!!!.—Corrió Theo.—NO!!

—Patético.—dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Blaise...—sollozó Theo.—Blaise no seas idiota y despierta...—lágrimas corrían por su mejillas.

—Blaise....


	76. Saving Blaise

𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑠𝑜 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑜𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡, 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑜.

Se escuchaban leves sollozos en el interior de la sala  
Común a lo que Elizabeth y Draco se miraron con confusión.

Al entrar lo primero que notaron fue a Theo sosteniendo entre sus piernas el cuerpo de Blaise mientras la suave luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos.

—Blaise...tienes que despertar...

—Mierda...—susurró Draco para correr hacia ellos.

—No! No!.—grito Elizabeth en sollozo.

—Elizabeth está muerto!!.—lloro Theo.—William lo mato..

—Yo ya mate a William, Theo haste a un lado deja lo reviso..

—No! Esta muerto no quiero dejarlo.

—Theo..Elizabeth tiene razón deja que lo revise.

Theo se movió a un lado dejando espacio a su costado para qué Elizabeth pudiera revisar la Herida y su pulso.

—Oh carajo...hay demasiada sangre...-mencionó mirando a otro lado.

—Y!??

—Theo cálmate!!! .—gritó Draco.

—Cállate tú!! El amor de tu vida no está muerto!!

•

Mientras ambos chicos peleaban me dispuse a colocar mis dedos en el pulso de Blaise.

—Blaise...—murmure.—tienes que despertar...

Toque de nuevo su pulso pero de nuevo no había respuesta.

—No..no tiene pulso...—sollozó.—No no..

—Como que no tiene pulso!?.—dijo Theo mientras la angustia se reflejaba en sus lindos ojos color café.

—No..ya lo revise dos veces y no hay pulso...—trago fuerte.—No..no puede ser...Blaise.—comencé a acariciar su cabello.

—Debes poder hacer algo!!.—dijo Theo.—Por favor...

—No puedo hacer nada!!.—grite mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.—No soy un dios Theo...

—Elizabeth...—mencionó Draco..

—¿Si?

—Y si lo conviertes?

—Umm..esta muy drenado no hay sangre ya en su sistema.—dije mirando de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de Blaise.

De repente una breve clase de mi padre llego a mis recuerdos.

"Elizabeth puedes salvar una vida de alguien si es mordido y pierde el pulso, solo dale de beber la tuya, así despertará."

Mire a ambos chicos que me miraban con esperanza..

Mordí mi muñeca dejando que la sangre comenzara a gotear con delicadeza, acerqué mi muñeca a sus labios dejando entrar la sangre rojiza de esta.

—Que!? Qué haces?.—me miro Theo con angustia.

—No hay otra manera Theo..—llore.—La única forma de salvarlo de una mordedura de vampiro es convirtiéndolo en uno..

—Pe..pero será eterno..—lloro.—y yo moriré se quedará solo...

—No por completo Theo, es un semi vampiro.—sonreí con tristeza.—Solo espero que funcione.

Después de un momento ambos chicos seguían mirando el cuerpo inerte de Blaise.

—No funcionó...—comenzó a llorar Theo acercándose a Blaise.—No funcionó.

—Theo..

—!NO FUNCIONÓ!.—gritó en sollozo.—No despertara, ya no..ya no se reirá de cada chiste de sus malditas revistas, ya no lo veré quedarse despierto por la noche escribiendo en su diario...

—Theo...a nosotros también nos duele.—comencé a llorar más.—Era como mi hermano, era mi Blaise...—llore y llore mientras Draco aguantaba dejar caer las lágrimas.

—Blaise tienes que despertar..joder..voy a extrañar tu tonta voz cada mañana diciendo "Buenos días estrellitas."—dijo Draco mientras miraba a Blaise.

Blaise comenzó a toser..

—Despertó!!!

•

Theo Nott 

—Theo..—dijo Blaise en susurro.—oh por merlin luces tan lindo en traje...—sonrió..

—Cua-cual traje.??—dijo sorprendió y ala vez con temor.—No tengo ningún traje puesto, solo este uniforme feo que tanto odias.

—Tan guapo...

—Blaise..

—Te amo Theo, siempre lo haré...también a este dúo de huroncitos, mi Eliza, y mi rubio teñido.

—Blaise que te pasa?

—Te amo Theo de verdad lo hago.—fue cerrando sus ojos a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—Blaise..no te vas a morir!.—dijo Elizabeth mientras las lágrimas pintaban su rostro.

—Oh..veo la luz...—tocio.—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, le mandaré tus lindos saludos a Aurora y a luna.

—Blaise deja de ser un maldito idiota.—dijo Draco molesto mientras caminaba en círculos.

—Oh maldito Draco! Siempre arruinas mis bromas!

—Imbecil.—dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.—Eres un idiota Blaise.

—Me van a tener para largo...—sonrio.

—Estará bien?.—le pregunté a Eliza.

—Si solo está delirando por el efecto, en unos minutos estará bien y con mucha fuerza, será rara la sensación pero estará bien.

—Espera...—dijo Blaise con cuestión.—soy un jodido Vampiro!?

—Perdón Blaise..era la única manera.—volvió a llorar Elizabeth.—No me odies..

—Odiarte!?? Sabes que significa? Oh por Salazar!!!!.—dijo con emoción.—Saldré en la revista de vampiros sexys.

—Blaise estás casi muriendo y tú hablando de tus malditas revistas!????.—dijo Draco con molestia.

—Yo también te quiero Draco.—dijo Blaise riendo mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Theo y Elizabeth ayudaron a Blaise a levantarse pero Blaise salió corriendo con gran velocidad.

—Oh genial!! Así ya no llegaré tarde a clases! Mierda!! Esto es una locura.—dijo mientras daba vueltas con su capa de uniforme.

—Blaise tranquilo.—río Elizabeth.

—Ahora si perras matemos a Voldemort.—dijo saliendo con triunfo de la sala común.

•

—Oh carajo!!.—dijo Draco colocando su mano en su frente.—Vámonos.

—Se que tú también lo ibas a extrañar.

—Por supuesto es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria pero eso no quita que sea un jodido imbecil.

—Por supuesto...

•

El gran clan de los amigos Slytherins habían arrasado con la mayoría de los mortifagos, matando a la gran mayoría.

—Elizabeth a don..—no terminó Draco de hablar por que Elizabeth ya iba demasiado lejos.

—Que envidia no?.—dijo Blaise riendo.

Elizabeth corrió a las dos cabezas gemelas que sobresalían en un gran duelo.

—No!!! ¡PROTEJO!.—gritó haciendo que un escudo cubriera a uno de los gemelos de una maldición.

—Elizabeth...

—Salve tu vida pequeño Fred.

—Elizabeth...gracias...

—No te iba a dejar sin un gemelo molesto George!.—comencé a sonreír.—corran su familia está en el gran comedor.

—¿Como lo sabes ?.—preguntaron.

—No se olviden que soy vampira, recorrí todo el castillo en 5 segundos.

—Joder!.—gritaron con emoción.

Fred y George se acercaron a Elizabeth y la envolvieron en cálido abrazo.

—Oh será mejor que se vayan,apestan a sangre.—dijo cubriendo su nariz.—amenos que quieran ser vampiros.

—Mejor nos vamos, nos vemos por ahí!! Tenemos dulces que darte después!! 

—Los espero con ansias.

•


	77. Me subestimaste Voldemort

We fight, we actually do."

—Necesitas llegar a un lugar seguro Draco, ojalá pudiera llevarte,pero no puedo, tengo que ayudar.

—No voy a dejarte sola, acaso piensas que pase todo esto para dejarte ir así como así? 

—Draco...solo quiero que estes a salvo, Blaise busca un lugar seguro, todo va a estar bien Draco, lo prometo.

—No Elizabeth.

—Draco te amo y te amare hasta que el mundo deje de existir, déjame salvarlos, aún tenemos una vida que planear no es así?

•  
Ya pongan la canción!

"Te amo"

"Dilo de nuevo.-mencione."

"Lo dijiste una y otra vez, acercándote a mi, dejando tu leve aroma como suspiro en mi respirar."

"Cerezas"

•

Parecía un adiós, dijo que me amaba y su respuesta fue un eco irreflexivo mientras estaba de pie, sintiendo como si estuviera gritando palabras sin sentido en un cañón vacío. solo para escuchar su respuesta una y otra vez.

—Cuídate y no mueras Draco, si?.—preguntó.

—Solo por que tú me lo pediste.

Y sin más queriendo evitar la pelea de que la acompañara desapareció de mi vista, dejándome con la leve visión de una sonrisa sincera, la misma que vi el primer día que la conocí, su sonrisa.

Ella.

•

Memories

•Draco le enseño a Elizabeth como cruzar las piedras del lago negro, sin lastimarse.

•Elizabeth le enseñó a Draco a amarse, a amar.

•En el espejo de Erised, Elizabeth se vio a ella y Draco formando una familia en una pequeña casa en la montaña mientras un niño pequeño sonreía al ver a su padre.

•En el espejo de Erised Draco miro a Elizabeth y a él de la misma manera que Elizabeth lo hizo, se vio como un buen padre, protegiendo a su familia, amándola, y cuidando de ellos, y de la pequeña niña y El Niño.

•Draco definitivamente quería una familia grande.

•Elizabeth le enseñó a Blaise que el miedo no es bueno, que si amaba a Theo luchará por el.

•Aurora les enseñó a todos que una amistad puede ser sincera y preciosa.

•Theo comprendió que amor es amor.

•Draco y Elizabeth aprendieron a amarse mutuamente y que a pesar de todo sus vidas no fueron fáciles.

•

—Harry Potter está muerto!.—gritó Voldemort.—Solo queda Elizabeth, entréguenla.

—Estoy aquí, pero no me tendrás tan fácil, lucharé.

—Patético, soy más fuerte que tú.—río.—tus padres no te enseñaron bien, Harry Potter ah muerto, de ahora en adelante me obedecerás, me ayudaras y me darás tu poder, solo a mi.

—Mi padre me enseñó, cada persona que amo me enseñó distintas cosas, pero no estoy aquí para hablar. Mucho menos para servirle a un ser tan idiota.

—¡HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MUERTO!.—Gritó con entusiamo.—ME OBEDECERÁS!

—Si!.—gritaron con emoción sus fieles seguidores.

—VENGAN Y ÚNANSE A NOSOTROS Y SERÁN PERDONADOS.

—Draco!.-grito su padre atrayendo la mirada de todos.—Draco! Piensa en tu familia!

—Draco...—susurro Narcissa.

—Narcissa no hagas esto, sabes que su debilidad eres tú, no lo uses de esta forma.—mencione con tristeza.—Draco..

Draco nos miro a ambas, con gran tristeza en su mirar, Blaise trataba de retenerlo.

—Draco no lo hagas.—susurro Blaise.—Tú madre estará bien.

Draco me miro antes de comenzar a caminar por delante uniéndose a el.

—Draco! Qué haces!?

—Bien hecho Draco! Sabía que no eras débil..

—Es cierto..no soy débil.—mencionó antes de safarse de su agarre y tomar su varita.

—CRUCIO!.—gritó Voldemort apuntando a Draco.

—PROTEJO!.—mencionó.

—PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!.

—EXPELLIARMUS!.—gritó Elizabeth.

La varita de voldemort cayó pero rápidamente la recuperó.

Nagini estaba tras de el, lista para atacar, lo que nadie sabía es que Neville mataría a Nagini, el plan era diferente, era la victoria?

—Se tú Plan, lastima que piense más rápido que tu.—voldemort lanzo un hechizo protegiendo en una esfera a Nagini.

—Pensaste muy lento...—sonreí mientras Draco caminaba hacia Blaise y Theo para protegerlos.—Neville!

—Neville..Neville...piénsalo, únete a nosotros y tendremos piedad en ti.

—Basta de querer robarte a la gente buena.—reí.—Ríndete tú y tendremos piedad en ti.

—No importa que Harry ya no esté.—mencionó Neville a mi lado.

—Déjalo Neville.—mencionó Ron.

—Todos los días muere alguien!.—contesto molesto.

Coloque mi mano en la espalda de neville para darle más valor.

—Si, hemos perdido a Harry Hoy..pero sigue con nosotros, aquí.—señaló su corazón.

Harry a lo lejos comenzó a parpadear, cosa que llamo mi atención.

—Todos los que murieron no murieron en vano!.—mencionó meville volteándose para mirar a Voldemort.—¡Pero tú si lo harás!

—Oh créeme que lo hara Neville.—sonreí caminando unos pasos al frente.

—Por qué Harry nos llevaba en el corazón a todos nosotros!!.—Neville corrió y con la Daga del poder logró matar a Nagini a tiempo, haciendo que Voldemort se debilitara.

Harry se safo del agarre de Hagrid logrando lanzar un hechizo en llamas.

"CONFRINGO"

Varias explosiones comenzaron a bloquear la vista de todos los estudiantes, comencé a correr junto con Harry.

—Elizabeth vete! Corre aléjate.

—No te voy a dejar nos quiere a los dos.

—Ya lo mate una vez..puedo matarlo de nuevo, solo tú mantente a salvo.

—Pero..

—Está bien...sálvate, corre!

Comenzamos a correr dentro del castillo perdiéndonos en los pasillos, sin dejar rastro alguno.

•

Diario.

Realmente te amo Draco estoy feliz de haberte ensañado a amar, este tiempo en el que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente con muchísimo amor y paciencia estoy feliz.

Quiero seguir amándote y espero poder seguir haciéndolo cada día de mi vida.

Se que ambos somos difíciles pero si realmente lo hacemos, lo lograremos, lo sé.

Eres la persona que quiero y en tan poco tiempo te eh amado.

Siempre serás tú.

Elizabeth M.

"Escrito un día antes de la batalla"


	78. Let you go

𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒,  
𝐷𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑘.

𝑂𝑛𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒.

•

Draco me haces feliz, junto a ti la oscuridad comienza a brillar.

•

Harry Potter había logrado matar a Voldemort,la victoria estalló en gritos de felicidad, risas, abrazos incluso lagrimas de felicidad desesperada.

Por otro lado estaba el lado de la niebla, las personas que habían perdido a su ser amado, su hijo,su amigo, sus padres, el amor de su vida.

Todos los estudiantes se juntaron fuera del castillo, se unieron a sus familia y amigos, incluido estaba allí Draco Malfoy. Por el cual su madre esperaba.

Blaise, Theo caminaron hacia su sala común y dormitorios para encontrar sus pertenencias,cosas que quisieran llevarse a casa mientras la escuela era reconstruida, para los que quisieran volver a repetir su año.

A lo lejos una mujer muy bien vestida mientras que su cabello ahora se encontraba un poco despeinado, llamó a su hijo, su padre había huido pero los Aurores llegaron pronto para llevarse a cada uno de los seguidores de Voldemort al ministerio para comenzar su juicio.

"Draco."—susurró su madre mientras tomaba su mano.—"¿Estas bien?.

"Puedo decir que si, Voldemort murió.—miró su marca.—esto nunca se irá pero ganamos.

"De eso estoy segura hijo."—Narcissa tenía su mirada baja, casi triste.

"Pasa algo madre?."—pregunto Draco mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguien.

"Oh,es solo tu padre, los Aurores se lo han llevado, abra un juicio pero lo más probable es que pase el resto de su vida en Azkaban, creo que es momento de un nuevo comienzo."

"Todo estará bien madre.".—Draco volvió a mirar a todos lados.

¿Donde está?

"Ocurre algo?."

"No veo a Elizabeth, lo más probable es que esté con Blaise y Theo en la sala común, iré a buscarlos."

"No te preocupes, quieres que te espere? O te quedas un rato más?"

"Puedes adelantarte.."

•

Draco hizo camino hacia su sala común, esquivando a los grupos de estudiantes que celebraban, a lo lejos pudo mirar a los Weasleys felices, mientras si madre lloraba, abrazando a Fred.

La puerta de su sala común se abrió y comenzó a adentrarse en ella, en el medio de la sala común, sus amigos sostenían un trozo de tela.

"Es Enserio que piensan llevarse un trozo de tela a casa?".—comentó burlón.

"Draco.."—hablo Theo mientras Blaise comenzaba a llorar en su hombro.—"Um, no se cómo decirte esto.."

"¿Qué?¿ Que cosa? Si es una de tus bromas Blaise te juro que te mato."

Blaise sollozaba dejándose caer al suelo por completo, abrazando el trozo de tela como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Theo hablaba pero las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como una cascada en lluvia.

Las expresiones burlonas de Draco comenzaron a desvanecerse mientras comenzaba a asimilar la situación.

"¿Blaise de quien es eso?".—preguntó en estado de shock mientras se dejaba caer al costado de blaise."Blaise habla por favor."

"No,no, esto es una broma."—lloro de nuevo Blaise mientras Theo lo atraía hacia el.

"!JODER! Hablen!.—grito en desespero Draco.

"Draco, esto es de la falda de Elizabeth, la traía puesta hoy, recuerdo.—lloro de nuevo.—recuerdo decirle que se veía linda en ella."

"¿Y por qué le lloras a la tela? Podemos ir a comprarle otra a ella y listo."

"Draco, ella no está...la buscamos y lo único que encontramos fue esto, debe...—sollozo de nuevo mientras los ojos de Draco se cristalizaban.—Debe estar entre los escombros, no no sabemos."

"No,no, debe estar en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas, en algún lugar...—mencionó Draco mientras levantaba piedras grandes al azar de la sala común.

"Draco...—Theo colocó su mano en su hombro.—Ya buscamos por todos lados...—lloro.—Ya no está.

Draco no hablo, no se movió, solo sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos, sus ojos perdiendo la luz que Elizabeth tanto había alagado.

La busco por cada habitación, debajo de cada mesa, pero no había nada, fue como si solo hubiera desaparecido, como si se hubiera hecho añicos, lo único que había era un trozo de tela, un trozo de tela de la mujer que más amo en su vida.

Blaise no paraba de llorar y Theo aparentaba ser El Fuerte porque sabía que sus amigos estaban rotos, estaban muriendo por dentro.

Draco comenzó a romper todo lo que estuviera a su paso, hasta que comenzó a caminar a la habitación de Elizabeth.

"Draco es mejor que no..."-dijo Theo.

Ignorando su comentario comenzó a subir las escaleras, entró y su aroma inundó sus sentidos, como si ella estuviera allí, como si estuviera de pie frente a él con su linda sonrisa y sus ojos color mar que sentías que te ahogabas.

Cerró los ojos queriéndolos no abrir nunca más, con la ilusión de que si no los abría su imagen quedaría en el, pero al abrirlos ella no estaba.

Su linda Elizabeth.

Solo sus pertenencias.

Su pequeño diario, su perfume.

Su perfume por Dios...

Su perfume olor cereza, el que tanta tranquilidad le traía, el que tanto lo hipnotizaba.

Pero ahora no está ella, solo sus cosas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su cama, tomó el diario en manos, y el perfume.

Los guardo en su saco, pero antes de salir de la habitación, recorrió todas las páginas de su diario.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al leer cada página.

Su última letra.

Leyó cada letra.

Su caligrafía, su aroma en cada página, por Dios.

Hasta encontrar la última que lo rompió.

"Siempre serás tú."

Armo el valor y tomo las dos cosas que ya tenia en su bolso, saliendo de la habitación no pudo resistirse a volver a mirar atrás, mirar un lugar de recuerdos, risas,amor.

Cerró la puerta tras de el, dejando cada parte de ella Allí,

Cargando solo con un diario y su perfume.

•

El tren salió a las 7 de la mañana tres días después de la batalla, en el iban Draco, Theo y Blaise. A lado de Draco un lugar vacío se podía observar.

Era su lugar...

En el cual debía haber ido ella, sonriendo y gritando de emoción por una nueva aventura, gastando dinero en ranas de chocolate.

Draco llevando en mano su maleta y un cheque de gringotts con su herencia Malfoy, después de haberse despedido de su madre, tomó el primer tren junto con sus amigos.

Cada uno se dirigía a un lugar distinto, Blaise y Theo a un lugar distanciado, y Draco...

A Paris.

•

Nunca podré devolver lo que hiciste por mí, no, no puedo, porque hiciste lo que pensé que nadie haría nunca. Me amaste sobre mis defectos. Tuve un destino dominado, pero tú también lo tuviste,, pero ahí estabas, con tus dulces ojos, tu hermosa sonrisa. estuviste ahí conmigo.

Y por eso te agradezco.

Donde sea que estes, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que alguien conozca la calidez que transmites al sonreír, que sientan de la manera que yo sentía al estar contigo.

Por más que mis celos aún estén.

Solo quiero que seas feliz donde sea que estés.

Se feliz Elizabeth Mikaelsson 

Se feliz.

Draco Malfoy.


	79. Dear Elizabeth

•

2 meses después de la batalla.

Elizabeth

Aún te extraño, de verdad lo hago, llegue a paris y eh estado viviendo en un apartamento, me niego a comprar la casa que soñábamos si no estamos los dos.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que te vi.

Theo y Blaise vinieron a visitarme, aún te extrañan, Blaise lleva bien su vida de vampiro y incluso quiere hacer su propia revista.

Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

La señora weasley mando una carta, llego a mi por una extraña razón, estaba muy agradecida de que hayas salvado la vida de su hijo Fred, nos invitaba a cenar, mencionó que te había hecho un suéter, pero le contesté que no sabía donde estabas, que ni siquiera encontré tu cuerpo, no quedó nada de ti.

El suéter llegó, lo guarde en el closet para el día que vuelvas.

Draco 

•

10 meses después de la batalla

Elizabeth

Compre una casa..enfrente de un largo campo de flores en la montaña ,cada mañana me levanto y miro la ventana,se que en este momento te estarías riendo de eso,pero siempre espero cada mañana verte correr por ahí o leer,tengo la esperanza de un día despertar y verte ahí..extraño todo de ti..cada toque dios...simplemente tú, caminar por los pasillos de hogwarts tomados de la mano solo siendo tú y yo...los bailes..los planes.

Estar frente al lago leyendo tus poemas, mientras los leías con tanto amor.

Evitó caminar cerca de la Torre Eiffel...cada que lo hago quiero correr al puente más cercano y ya no abrir los ojos, quiero estar contigo, pero tengo la ilusión que un día te veré caminar en nuestro campo.

Aún te espero.

Draco.

•  
2 años y medio después.

Elizabeth 

Soñé con nosotros ayer por la noche, viviendo en nuestra casa de montaña juntos, la casa que te prometí, pero no fue hasta que desperté que vi que todo fue un sueño, ojalá hubiera estado contigo ese día, por lo menos nos hubiéramos ido juntos.

Poco a poco dejo de mirar la ventana, y cada vez me animo a salir al centro de Paris.

Blaise saco su revista..esta feliz, te dedico la primera página, desearía que estuvieras aquí para leerla.

Draco  
•

3 años y medio.

Ayer fui a dormir por la noche, pensando en ti aún, la vida parece gris desde que no estás, las flores se marchitan en invierno, y así como espero que renazcan en primavera así es como espero tu llegada.

Te extraño.

Blaise y Theo también lo hacen.

Draco 

•

4 años

Elizabeth 

Ya salgo más al centro de paris, voy a cada biblioteca de allí, siento que poco a poco empiezo a dejarte ir, pero al final del día no es así.

Sigues estando allí, tu perfume continua en el buró a lado de mi cama, tu diario en la ventana.

Y tus risas en mi mente.

•


	80. The end

Es tiempo de ser felices Elizabeth, es tiempo de crear nuestro imperio.

•

Draco se encontraba un sábado por la noche en el centro de la ciudad de Paris, un pequeño establecimiento llamó su atención mientras regresaba a su casa.

Era un establecimiento algo escondido y no muy lujosos, aparentaba ser una biblioteca & café antigua, pocas personas se encontraban dentro de ella.

Le pareció extraño no haberla visto desde antes.

Su reloj de mano marcaban las 10 de la noche, Blaise y Theo habían mandado una carta avisando que irían mañana a visitarlo, le tenían grandes noticias.

Blaise y Theo se habían recuperado poco a poco de la pérdida de Elizabeth, pero aún su nombre cuando era mencionado cierra nostalgia los invadía.

Draco dio un vistazo a su alrededor y por fin comprendió por que no había visitado aquella biblioteca, estaba frente a la famosa torre Eiffel.

El lugar que había estado evitando durante 4 años y medio.

Desde que ella ya no estaba.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando la campanilla del establecimiento sonó ligeramente llamando a su atención.

De esta salía una mujer rubia, parecía de unos 22 años, era alta y con ella cargaba un libro de poemas, a lo lejos se podía admirar con claridad el título de este;

"Tales from Shakespeare."

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como una ráfaga de viento de otoño.

Haciéndolo recordar tiempo atrás.

"Draco! Mira ven! Quiero molestarte algo!"

"Elizabeth tenemos que terminar esto primero."

"Por favor.—mencionó mientras sacaba con ternura su labio inferior."

"Bien, que sucede.."

"Encontré este libro hace meses, me gustaría que lo tuvieras, es de poemas..."

Draco tomó con delicadeza el libro mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro.

La portada del libro era fina..

Cada palabra resaltada en un tono dorado mientras el blanco resaltaba..

"Tales from Shakespeare."

—Y bien?.—sonrio ella.—te gusto!?

"Por supuesto! Gracias!"

Y a partir de ese día el libro fue leído una y otra vez por ambos en el lago.

Pero Draco había olvidado recogerlo de su habitación, quedando guardado en la mansión Malfoy.

La joven rubia miró en dirección a Draco, sus ojos de tonalidad mar chocaron con los grises de el.

Y fue allí...

Cuando la vio...

Era Elizabeth...

Su Elizabeth...

Después de 4 años y medio esperando volverla a ver, decidido a que ella no había muerto, que estaba en un lugar pérdida, ella siempre estuvo allí en Paris..

Draco Camino con velocidad mientras la chica abría su paraguas para amortiguar las leves gotas que comenzaban a caer.

"Elizabeth?..."—preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hola..¿nos conocemos?—pregunto con curiosidad mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

"Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy."—dijo con decepción.

"Um..que lindo nombre, nunca había escuchado uno así."

"No me recuerdas?."

"Creo que no..lo siento."—miro sus ojos de nuevo.

Y fue cuando realmente entendió, habían hecho olvidar al amor de su vida, espero tanto tiempo su llegada pero ella ni siquiera lo recordaba.

"De Hogwarts?.—insistió el acercándose a ella.

"Um..recuerdo estar allí pero no te recuerdo a ti? De qué casa eras?.—río con facilidad.

"Slytherin..."

"Oh..yo estaba en esa!"

"Elizabeth..recuérdame.—Draco armo su coraje y tomó la mano de Elizabeth.

Y se sintió bien, anhelo tantos años volver a sentir su piel, y por merlin, seguía oliendo a cerezas, lágrimas amenazaron por salir, pero evitó las lágrimas, quería que lo recordara, en verdad quería."

Elizabeth dejó caer el libro que tenía en manos, sin despegar su vista de los ojos grises de Draco.

—Draco, Draco, Draco...—su nombre se le escapaba como si de una plegaria se tratase, ella lloriquea algo que el no es capaz de entender.

Y de nuevo sus ojos comienzan a brillar.

Los ojos de ambos.

Y muy en el fondo Draco sabía que las flores comenzaban a resurgir en primavera.

¿Por que?

Por qué la encontró de nuevo en..

Primavera

Un beso feroz es arrancado de sus labios cuando Elizabeth, sin importarle qué haya un millar de personas mirándolos, le busca la boca y el, gustoso le corresponde.

—"Te recuerdo.."—ella susurra contra sus labios y un nudo de aprieta en su garganta—. Te recuerdo Draco.

—Lo se, Elizabeth.—Susurre de vuelta, sin dejar de besarla.—Y no tengo intención alguna de que vuelvas a olvidarme.

—Donde estuviste todo este tiempo...—lloro.

—Esperándote.

•

Después de una larga charla entre llanto ,sonrisas y besos desesperados, Elizabeth le contó a Draco lo que realmente pasó.

Corrí por los pasillos mientras Harry daba vuelta en otro pasillo.

Mientras corría me topé con la sala común, los gritos de mis padres resonaban detrás mío.

"Elizabeth! Que crees qué haces!! Mátalo!!! Tienes un matrimonio futuro!!

Con miedo entre a la sala común causando que mi falda se rasgara con un metal.

Y de repente alguien apareció.

—Edward..—susurre con miedo.

—Elizabeth.. no te haré daño.—suspiro.—pero tienes que irte.

—¿Qué? No , a donde?

—A otro país no lo sé.

—No! No dejare a Draco.

—Elizabeth si no te vas a ahora nos obligarán a casarnos, me importas Elizabeth y se que conmigo no serás feliz, tus padres no van a descansar hast que te cases conmigo. El juramento inquebrantable murió cuando mataste a mi padre.

—Entonces puedo quedarme..

—Tus padres son peor que un juramento Elizabeth.

—Edward...

—Lo siento..

—No voy a dejar todo atrás, no me quites todo lo que tengo..

—Lo siento, no te quitaré todo..

—Me iré y dejaré a Draco, el es todo para mi.

—Te mandaré a paris..

—No! No me iré no sin el.—sollozo.—por favor.

—Elizabeth...perdóname.—saco su varita y como  
un chasquido aparecimos en Paris.

—que hiciste!?? Debo volver, por Draco, Blaise y Theo.

—Elizabeth solo te estoy salvando!.

—Te odio! Te odio! Te odio...—sollozo.

—Lo lamentó..obliviate.

Y desapareció, un cheque estaba en mis manos con suficiente dinero para sobrevivir 10 años, más tarde conseguí trabajo en la biblioteca para pagar mis cosas y no gastar todo el dinero.

•

—Todo este tiempo...estuvimos en la misma ciudad..

—Lo se, Elizabeth te busque, pero no me atrevía a venir a la torre Eiffel, no podía.

—Ahí me propondrías matrimonio, recuerdas?.—soltó una adorable risa.

Oh como extrañe esa risa.

—Y aún lo haré..

—Blaise saco una revista!? Y yo no lo sabía!!

—Loco no?

—Demasiado.—sonrio mientras hojeaba la revista "Daddy Blaise, the sexy vampire Tips."

—Mañana vendrán a visitarme..

—Vives en un departamento cerca de aquí?

—No, pero es hora de irnos.

—A donde!?.—preguntó con confusión.

—A la casa que te ah estado esperando tantos años.

—La compraste....

—La compre..

Ambos aparecieron en la casa de montaña que era decorada por las flores del campo.

No tardo mucho para que Elizabeth comenzara a caminar por el bello campo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Es tiempo de ser felices...—mencione tomando su mano para adentrarnos a la casa.—Es nuestro tiempo Elizabeth..es tiempo de crear nuestro imperio.

—Nuestro imperio lo creamos el día que te bese por primera vez, Draco.

•

•

Diario.

No sabes lo mucho que anhele esto, lo mucho que soñé que volvía ella a mi vida, y no creo que entiendas lo que siento hoy que la veo despertar a mi lado.

Draco Malfoy.

•

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑬𝑵𝑫


	81. For Eternity

For Eternity

Hola lindas lectoras! Estoy muy feliz de comentarles que eh comenzado otra nueva historia.

Se llama "For Eternity"

Les dejaré un poco del prólogo!  
Me encantaría ver a mis fieles lectoras de   
"EL IMPERIO SLYTHERIN" allí.

PROLOGO  
( parte pequeña)

Hoy se qué busco una parte de ti en cada persona qué ah estado en mi vida y en cada persona qué aún no eh conocido.

Tu mirada y tu aroma aún hechiza mis sentidos y me envía tiempo atrás.

Tiempos o recuerdos en los que todo lo que nos rodeaba era alegría y dulce felicidad a tú lado.

Bueno solo esa parte les comparto!!   
Anímense a leerla estará muy linda!❤️

•

Epílogo

Al día siguiente que Blaise y Theo llegaron, estallaron en lágrimas al ver a la rubia abrir la puerta.

—Me voy a desmayar!!.—grito Blaise mientras se ponía pálido.—-Estoy viendo su fantasma Theo.

Blaise comenzó a llorar , mientras Theo estaba en shock.

—No Theo, la extraño mucho, no puedo creer que ahora veo su fantasma!.—murmuro.—Perdóname fantasma, perdón por haberte hecho bromas en Hogwarts, perdón por hablar de chismes siempre! Pero no me mates!.

—Soy real Blaise...

—THEO! El fantasma hablo.—grito mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Theo.

Theo ignoro a Blaise para abrazarme.

—Eres tú....

—Soy yo.—reí con dulzura.

Theo se separo y me miro de nuevo.

—Estas tan linda.—menciono mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Blaise se abalanzó y corrió a abrazarme.—Elizabeth! Estás viva! Te extrañe tanto....—lloro.

—Maldito huroncito! Yo llorando todas las noches y tú teniéndola aquí!! Y ninguna carta nos mandas!!.—grito Blaise entrando a la casa.

—La encontré ayer...le hicieron obliviate..larga historia.

—Ay! Estoy muy feliz.—mencionó mientras se abaníqueaba el rostro con la mano.—YO NECESITO CHISME!!.—mencionó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Primero díganme ustedes que sorpresa tenían.—dijo Draco colocándose a mi lado.

—NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!.—grito Blaise enseñando su anillo dorado.

—AHH!!.—grite mientras brincaba con Blaise.—LO SABÍA!!

•

Meses después

Draco le pido a Elizabeth matrimonio en la torre Eiffel un viernes por la noche.

"Elizabeth..te espere 4 años de mi vida, y estoy dispuesto a pasar a tu lado los años que la vida quiera..¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Si!.—mencionó en sonrisa mientras lloraba.

La sortija quedó a la perfección, la noche fue hermosa.

—Draco Malfoy..me tienes...

—Lo se Elizabeth, siempre lo supe. Y por fin eres mía.

•

Y la boda? La boda fue hermosa...

Blaise bailo y se subió a las mesas, Narcissa estaba llorando de la emoción al saber que Elizabeth estaba viva, la ayudo a arreglarse para su boda, e incluso le hizo saber que estaba orgullosa de ella.

Desde entonces Narcissa viaja cada jueves a tomar el té con Elizabeth en el campo, se convirtió como en su madre.

Dentro del brindis de la boda Elizabeth dio una gran noticia.

"Estoy muy agradecida de que estén aquí hoy...".—mire a Draco que estaba parada a mi lado.—Draco y yo pasamos por muchas cosas, incluso estuvimos separados 4 años y medio."

Narcissa limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras blaise lloraba en el hombro de Theo, y Theo mientras sonreía.

"Estoy muy feliz de saber que este hombre que está a mi lado, me ah dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, y Draco...estoy feliz y espero con ansias ver el papá en el cual te vas a convertir."—sonreí mientras el me miraba atónito.

"Ya está borracha, discúlpenla."—grito Blaise.

"Estoy embarazada.."—mencione con lágrimas.

Draco sonrío con amor y me abrazo.

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.."—susurro en mi oído.-"Prometo ser un buen padre.."

"Lo serás...y de eso estoy segura.."

"SERÉ TÍO!.—grito Blaise tomando el micrófono del salón.—Oh mi Dios seré tío!!! Tengo que publicar esto en primera plana!! 

•

Años después

Scorpius y Aurora habían nacido..juntos.

Ahora ambos tenían 11 años y estaban emocionados por asistir a Hogwarts.

Scorpius nació siendo un mago como su padre, mientras Aurora nació siendo vampira como su madre.

Gracias a la primera plana de la revista de Blaise, todo el mundo mágico se enteró que "Elizabeth Mikaelsson estaba viva."

Edward se caso con Astoria quien ahora era una vampira eterna al igual que Edward , los padres de Elizabeth continúan en Azkaban y no lucieron muy felices de la noticia que su hija vivió, por decepción a que abandonó su trono, y dejó su vida de poder atrás.

Narcissa volvió a encontrar el amor en un apuesto señor Michael, viven ahora en una pequeña isla, y cada festividad van y visitan a la familia..

"Malfoy Mikaelsson."

—"Draco!".—grite desde fuera de la casa."Apúrate con scorpius!"

—"No se quiere levantar!!".—gritó desde la habitación.

Aurora y Elizabeth comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban esperando a Draco y a scorpius.

"Estás feliz?"

"Si mamá! Conoceré muchos amigos! Y quiero quedar en Slytherin como tú y papá!"

"Y no olvides si te molestan a ti o a tu hermana tíralos de las escaleras, o si te caen mal.".—venia diciendo Draco mientras scorpius terminaba de peinar su cabello.

"Draco!".—mencione.

"Te encantaba tirar gente conmigo de las escaleras, ni te enojes."—dijo riendo.

—De acuerdo...—sonreí.—el que tire más niños este año se gana un premio en vacaciones.

—Yo voy a ganar!.—grito Aurora.

—Yo!

—Yo scorpius!! Mama me quiere más a mi que a ti!.—le saco la lengua la pequeña rubia de ojos grises.

—Papá me quiere más a mi!.—grito el ojo azul.

—Los queremos a ambos!.—dijo Draco.—ahora tomen mi mano y no se suelten a menos que quieran morir.

—Amor no los asustes..

—Así aprenden..-rio.

—Papá..—mencionó Aurora.—los tíos Blaise y Theo llevaran a mi prima Luna a Hogwarts también?

—Por supuesto cariño, su hija tiene 11 como tú.—dijo Draco con una suave sonrisa.

De pronto aparecimos todos en la estación donde el tren ya los esperaba.

—Theo!! Se me olvidaron las revistas de Luna!!!.—grito Blaise por detrás.

—Amor se las mandas después!!.—grito Theo mientras corría con Luna.

Los niños se saludaron. Mientras Elizabeth, draco, Blaise y Theo hacían lo mismo.

—Quien viera al huroncito como un buen padre.—río Blaise.—Estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Oh basta..—dijo mientras sacaba el humo de su cigarro.

—Hola..soy Albus y tú?.—pregunto un niño pequeño.

—Scorpius, ella es mi hermana Aurora y ella mi prima Luna.—saludo mientras presentaba a las niñas.

—Quieren sentarse conmigo en el tren?.—pregunto Albus.

—Si! Quieres dulces?.—preguntó scorpius.

—Si!

Scorpius se giró para ver a su padre.

—Papá..me das dinero..—pregunto con su labio inferior de fuera con ternura.—Por favor...

Draco Saco un billete de 100 gringotts.

—Ten, son para tu hermana y tú en el tren, ok?

—Si papá.

—Le compartes a tu prima y a Albus..

—Gracias papi!.—sonrio Aurora dejando un abrazo.

—Albus! Te estábamos...Elizabeth..—mencionó Molly.—Elizabeth!

—Molly!!.—sonreí dándole un cálido abrazo.—

Estás tan Grande mi niña!.—miro a Draco.

—Oh, un gusto señora Weasley..—dijo Draco extendiendo su mano.

—Oh basta de formalidades! Ven acá!.—abrazo a draco por sorpresa.—Han formado una muy linda familia.

—Gracias Molly.—sonreí.

—Estoy agradecida contigo por haberle salvado la vida a Fred.

—No hay de que..son mis amigos.

Y draco me miro con celos, mientras me acercaba a él tomándome de la cintura.

—Don celos volvió!.—dijo Blaise.

El tren sonó por 3era vez

—Es tiempo niños.—sonreí dejando un beso en la frente de ambos.—Cuídense si?

—si mamá.

—Tiren muchos niños de las escaleras, y si necesitan dinero me mandan una carta, de acuerdo?.—mencionó Draco.

—De acuerdo papá.

—Vámonos..—dijo Draco.

—Draco, no seas celoso.

—Bien..

Theo y Blaise se tomaron de la mano.

—Bueno jóvenes enamorados tengo que ir a casa con Theo porque mi diario será un próximo libro publicado.—mencionó Blaise con emoción.

—No te atrevas.—mencionó Draco desafiante.—Allí hay muchas cosas vergonzosas y exageradas.

—Eso le da el toque!!!.—río.—Pero bueno huroncitos nos vemos, el jueves voy a su casa.

—El jueves mi madre va a visitar a Elizabeth.—agregó Draco.

—Tú madre ama más a Elizabeth que a ti.—dijo Theo.

—No! Nos quiere a los dos! No le den ideas a Draco.—sonreí.

—Bien! Nos vemos el viernes para despertar un sábado y tener fiesta.

—Blaise será costumbre que vengas a la casa todos los viernes y los sábados!?

—Si Draco! No me importa que esos días sean sus días de fiebre de sábado por la noche.

—Ya no es tan seguido.—agregue sería.

—Por qué tú no quieres.—dijo Draco sonriente.

—Por qué estaban los niños.

—Bueno ahora hay casa sola.—dijo riendo.—Nos vamos ahora mismo.

—Draco!

—Nos vemos señores Zabini Nott.—dijo Draco mientras tomaba mi mano para aparecernos en la casa.

—Estoy en mi mejor vida Theo.

—Yo también Blaise y se que ellos también.

•

The end


	82. Nota

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!

Perdón si las hice llorar

No olviden de seguirme en Wattpad ya que ahí está publicada mi historia “For Eternity” de Draco Malfoy.

Gracias por leer❤️


End file.
